Secrets
by animelover41195
Summary: Tsuna's old childhood friend, Raidou, has come back to town. Strengths: his host smile, his kindness, his way with people. Weaknesses: his cluelessness, his slow eating habits, his naivety. On Hiatus
1. Return

_"Nii-chan? Where are you going?" A little boy stood, staring at the back of another little boy. "Nii-chan? Why won't you say anything?" He walked up to the boy and tried to touch him. However, his hand was slapped away. "N-nii-chan?" _

_"Don't touch me. I'm leaving and I won't be coming back for a while." _

_"W-why?" The little boy walked toward the other. "Why are you being so mean, Nii-chan?" The other little boy looked at the little boy. _

_"I'm sorry," the little boy said. The way he said that sent tears down the other boy's cheeks._

_"WHY!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? WHY AREN'T YOU STAYING HERE WITH MOMMY AND DADDY!?" the boy shouted. The other little boy walked to the door. "DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG!?" The little boy stopped and turned to face the little boy._

_"You didn't do anything wrong," the leaving little boy said. He looked at the ground, his hair covered his eyes. "I just want to protect you guys." He looked up and smiled. "That's why I have to leave."_

_EIGHT YEARS LATER_

"HIIIII! HELP ME!" A boy screamed. He ran out of the house. "I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!" Then he smashed into someone. "Ow… I'm sorry."

"Tsuna?"

"H-huh? AH!" The boy looked up in surprise. "N-no way… Raidou…-nii…-san…?"

"Yo. Long time no see." Raidou smiled. "How've you been-!" Tears flowed down Tsuna's cheeks. "Tsuna!? Are you okay?" Tsuna rubbed his eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. It's just been so long." Raidou smiled.

"Ah. That's right." Tsuna looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Who's trying to kill you?"

"AH! That's righ-! OW!" Tsuna's face smashed onto the ground.

"Eh? Tsuna? You okay?"

"You let your guard down, No Good Tsuna." A voice said. Raidou looked down and he saw a little baby in a suit and top hat. His eyes widened a bit and returned to how they were before. The baby looked up. "You are?"

"Hmm? Uh… Raidou. Just call me that," He replied. The baby smirked.

"What are you to Tsuna?" The baby asked.

"A friend. That's it, I guess," Raidou spoke, stretching. "What are _you_ to Tsuna?" The baby smirked again.

"I'm Tsuna's at-home tutor, Reborn," the baby replied. Raidou looked down at the baby.

"Huh." Tsuna's head flung up.

"Don't listen to him, Raidou-nii-san!" Tsuna shouted. "He's just joking!" Tsuna laughed with a worried look on his face.

"You've gotten worse at lying, Tsuna," Raidou said, with a bored expression. "You should know that it's useless trying to lie to me." Tsuna dropped his head in defeat. "What ever. Everyone hides things. It's just that some people can hide it better than others." Tsuna stared at Raidou.

"Does that include you?" Raidou shifted his head to see Tsuna's face and smiled, faintly.

"Yeah, me too."

"Nii-san…"

"Well, then let's go inside, shall we?"

"Y-yeah." The three boys went inside the house.

"Yo, Auntie." Raidou said at the doorway of the kitchen. Nana turned around. "It's been some time, huh." Nana ran over to Raidou and embraced him.

"Yes, it's been so long!" Nana said, overjoyed. "How've you been? Have you been eating well?" Raidou smiled.

"I've been good and I'm as healthy as I always have been." Raidou replied. Then he looked around the kitchen. "Uh… Auntie?"

"Yes?"

"When did Uncle come back?"

"Hmm? What do you mean? He didn't come back."

"Then… how'd you get more kids?" Raidou pointed at the kids running around the kitchen. Tsuna flushed bright red.

"Oh. Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan?" Nana asked. Raidou nodded. "Oh. They are Reborn-kun's friends."

"Huh. Really." Raidou looked at Tsuna whose face was still red. "What?" He smirked. "Thinking perverted things, Tsuna?" Tsuna got even redder.

"N-no! Why would I even think that!?" Raidou looked away and his grin became wider.

"What? Things happen in eight years," Raidou said and sighed. "Meh, what ever. I'm bored and Namimori changed a lot." Raidou walked over to Tsuna and grabbed his arm. "Show me around, Tsuna."

"E-eh? Why me?"

"What? I don't know anyone else who can show me around."

"A-all right."

"Yay." Raidou mockingly said.

The both of them went to the shopping district and walked around. Tsuna pointed many stores out and told him what he'd find there.

"Interesting."

"Ah! Tsuna-kun!" Raidou and Tsuna looked to see an orange-haired girl sitting down next to a black-haired girl.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan! And Haru!" Tsuna said, surprised.

"Your girlfriends?" Tsuna flushed red.

"N-no way!" Raidou laughed.

"I'm kidding!"

"Tsuna-san! Who's that person behind you?" Haru asked.

"Ah! Uh… he's my childhood friend, Raidou." Raidou nodded.

"I'm Kyoko! And this is Haru! Nice to meet you!"

"Y-yeah," Raidou said. Then his gaze trailed off somewhere else. "You can stay here with your girlfriends, Tsuna. I'll go buy something to eat or to play."

"Uh… okay," Tsuna said. Raidou walked around the shopping district.

"What's there to buy anyway-!" Raidou ran into someone. "Ow… sorry." He looked up to see a boy in a green uniform with a weird haircut.

"That's quite alright." He said in a soft voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's didn't hurt that much." Raidou got up. "You're okay right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll see you around then." Raidou waved at him and walked away. "He seems nice but something about him doesn't seem right. He seems familiar, too." Raidou looked up at the sky. "Ah. Now I remember." Raidou's eyes turned serious. "Why is _he _here? If I'm not wrong, right now he should be… there."

"Nii-san!" Raidou looked at Tsuna running toward him.

"Yo, Tsuna. What's up?"

"I was wondering where you went for so long!"

"Sorry." Raidou rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Well, let's get going back home, Tsuna." Then he walked passed Tsuna.

"Uh.. okay," Tsuna said. "Wait up."

"Why is _that_ guy here?" Raidou whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing," Raidou said with a smile. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm horrible at this, huh? This is my very first fan fic so please don't blame me for the horrible story. =( Also, please review. =)**


	2. Attacks

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

"Yawn… Man, I couldn't sleep at all last night." Raidou walked downstairs, yawning and stretching. "Sleepy…" Raidou walked into the kitchen to see fliers on the kitchen table. "What's going on?"

"Ah! Nii-san! Good Morning!" Tsuna looked over his shoulder.

"Raidou-kun!" Nana walked to Raidou and pulled him toward the table.

"Huh? What's up, Auntie?"

"Which would suit Tsuna the best?" Nana pushed the fliers toward the table.

"Kendo…Judo…Boxing…? What are these for?"

"There was an attack on Namimori students last weekend," a baby replied. Raidou looked over at the baby.

"Really? That's strange," Raidou said.

"The criminal hasn't been found yet, so I'm worried about Tsuna," Nana said.

"Huh. I can tell why you're worried. It's Tsuna, after all," Raidou smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuna frowned.

"Never mind. I'll walk with you to school today, Tsuna."

"E-eh? Why?"

"I want more details about this." Raidou grabbed Tsuna's arm and swept the fliers into his hand. "Let's go."

"Ah! Okay!" Tsuna steadied himself with difficulty and quickly ran up to walk alongside Raidou. "They say the people who were attack are all from the Discipline Committee. Maybe it's someone who has a grudge against them."

"I highly doubt that," Raidou replied.

"He's right, Tsuna," the baby replied. He had followed them to school like always.

"But, it was only the Discipline committee! No one else was attacked but them!" The three of them arrived at school to see many discipline committee members standing in front of the school. "Huh?"

"There's no way they wouldn't be tense after so many of their members were attacked," Raidou said, staring at them.

"Some must really have a grudge against them…," Tsuna replied.

"That's not it," a cold voice replied from behind them. Tsuna froze and Raidou turned around to see who spoke to them.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna said. "Uh… I was just going to school. I wasn't bad-mouthing you or anything!"

"I never experienced such a thing." Hibari said.

"I bet," Raidou said, looking around. Tsuna stared at Raidou with his mouth partially open.

"The sparks of fire must be extinguished." Hibari spoke. Then his eyes shifted to something. He flung his tonfa and hit a person in a white lab coat. Raidou stared at the person.

"Dr. Shamal!" Raidou stared at Tsuna.

"Why'd you do that?" The lab coat man asked, rubbing his head.

"I felt an evil presence. But that must have been my imagination," Hibari said as he walked away. A mosquito flew around him as he walked. Raidou stared at the mosquito.

"A mosquito…," Raidou whispered to himself. He looked at Dr. Shamal. "…he's the hitman genius, Trident Shamal…"

"Hmm? That's our school song. Where…?" Tsuna turned to look at Hibari as he picked up his cell phone.

"His ring tone? Lame." Raidou whispered, snickering.

"Nii-san!"

"Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei one of your friends?" Hibari spoke to Tsuna. Tsuna jumped. "They got him."

"Eh!?" Tsuna bolted toward the hospital.

"H-hey! Tsuna!" Raidou ran after Tsuna. They arrived in the hospital and ran to Ryohei's room.

"Onii-san! Are you alright?" Tsuna shouted.

"Who's 'onii-san'?" Raidou stared at Tsuna. He followed Tsuna to the bed where a white-haired boy laid. He looked down at the desk next to the bed. He lifted a watch off the table. "…a watch…?" Reborn looked up at Raidou.

"What's that? That yours?"

"No. I found it there." Raidou pointed at the table.

"I see. Let me see." Reborn jumped and grabbed the watch out of Raidou's hand.

"Ah." Reborn landed on the bed.

"Is this yours?" Reborn asked Ryohei.

"No. I heard it was on my chest when they found me." Reborn opened the hatch on the watch. Raidou's eyes lowered down at the watch.

"That…" Raidou stretched and walked to the door, but the door flew open and Kyoko ran in. "Ah."

"Onii-chan! Why did you climb a bathhouse's chimney?" Raidou stared at the girl's back as she talked to her brother. Then he walked out of the room.

"Huh? Nii-san? Where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"I have an errand to run. Be careful later, Tsuna."

"Uh okay." Raidou walked quickly down the hallway as Tsuna heard Ryohei's unbelievable story. A few minutes later, Tsuna walked out of the room and panicked.

"You're not the only one who's panicking, Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked around. Many Namimori students were standing. "So many people from school??" Tsuna looked into another room where a black-haired boy laid. "Mochida-senpai?" Tsuna talk to a classmate from school. Then, Tsuna had to bow his head because two Discipline committee members were walking by. They talked about their chairman finding the hideout of those people who attacked the students. Tsuna and his friend cheered while Reborn stared at the Discipline committee members' backs. Suddenly, something fell off Reborn's hat.

"What the heck's that?" Tsuna looked down at the thing.

"Leon's tail was cut," Reborn said, lifting the piece of tail off the floor. Suddenly, Leon turned into many shapes and figures.

"Please move aside!" Tsuna and Reborn looked at the doctors pushing a bed with a Discipline committee member. "Vice-chairman Kusakabe-san?"

"Take care of Leon," Reborn said as he threw Leon into Tsuna's arms. Reborn ran to Kusakabe to find a watch. He flipped open the watch. Tsuna walked to Reborn.

"Is there something wrong with that watch? It looks broken…" Tsuna looked at the watch in Reborn's hand.

"I thought so. They're trying to pick a fight with you, Tsuna." Reborn looked up at Tsuna. "Take a look at this."

"Eh?" Reborn look out a paper from his jacket and gave it to Tsuna. "Namimori Middle School Fighting Prowess Ranking? What about it?"

"You're so dull. The people who were attacked and the ranking numbers are the same." Reborn said.

"Huh? You're right. Wait, this ranking is…"

"Fuuta's ranking."

"Eh?" Reborn started talking about 'omerta' and explain what was going on.

"Th-that means if Kusakabe-san was fourth, then they're going to get to the third one." Tsuna looked down at the paper, searching for the third person's name. "No way! What should we do, Reborn!?"

"This has gotten worse. You go, Tsuna. I have something to do."

"M-me!?" Tsuna ran out of the hospital. "I have to find him and quick!" Suddenly, Tsuna was caught into a net. "They're going to get me!"

"Yay! We caught you!"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up to see a baby in cow-printed clothing, a baby in chinese clothing, a girl in a school uniform. "You guys! What the hell is this?" The girl announced her 'master plan' while Lambo and I-pin laughed. "Let me go already!!!" After Haru, I-pin, and Lambo let Tsuna, he ran at full speed.

"Gokudera-kun! You're Number 3!" Tsuna said.

**

* * *

**

**This is a boring chapter. It's just a repeat on the episode. It's going to get better in the next chapter, I guess. Thanks for your reviews! ^-^**


	3. Who

**Here's Chapter 3. I can't think of anything more good titles anymore… So don't blame me for the lame titles.  
**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsuna ran up the street. Then he saw a phone booth.

"I know! I'll call Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna dialed Gokudera's number. He heard the answering message. "How come I can't call Gokudera-kun at bad time like this!?" Then he heard two girls, who were walking by, talking about a Namimori student and a Kokuyou student fighting in the shopping district. "That can't be…" Tsuna ran toward the shopping district. He saw smoke coming from the shopping district. "Gokudera-kun!"

"Tenth! Stay back!"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up and saw needles fly toward him. "HIII!!"

"Tenth!" Gokudera ran toward Tsuna to defend him, but he was too late. Smoke clogged his vision. "Tenth! TENTH!!!"

"HIII!" A shout came from above. Gokudera looked up at the sky to see someone in a black cloak carrying Tsuna on his shoulder.

"Tenth!"

"I suggest you pay attention to your opponent," the cloaked-person said.

"Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera looked behind and jumped out of the way in time as needles hit the ground and caused an explosion. The cloaked-person landed on the floor, gracefully. Tsuna flopped onto the ground.

"Owww…." Tsuna rubbed his head.

"Stay back," the cloaked-person said. Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera fighting a person in a green uniform.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Leave it to me, Tenth!" Gokudera threw a couple dynamites in the air. The bombs were extinguished by the red yo-yos the other boy used. Gokudera smirked as a bomb exploded in front of the boy's face. "Don't underestimate the Vongola. Die." A few bombs fell down onto the boy.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you okay!?" Tsuna ran toward the injured boy.

"Tenth! I'm fine! How are you?"

"I'm okay. You defeated that guy, right?"

"Yup! He should be lying right there…" Gokudera looked over at where the boy laid, but he wasn't there. "Eh?"

"You saved me a lot of time." Tsuna and Gokudera looked over to see the same boy covered in scratches and blood.

"HIIII!" The boy gripped his yo-yos.

"I'll break you and take you with me." He threw his yo-yos. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Tsuna opened his eyes to see the back of his friend. "Go-Gokudera-kun?" Needles have been stabbed into his chest.

"Tenth… please run…" Gokudera fell to the ground.

"Gokudera-kun! GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna shook Gokudera. A footstep.

"HIII!" The green uniformed boy walked toward Tsuna. Tsuna got up to his feet, but he couldn't run. His legs only shook. The boy threw his yo-yos. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut again. This time, the cloaked person grabbed Tsuna out of the way. "Huh?"

"What are you doing, standing there like a stupid idiot," he said, looking down at Tsuna. "Your friend nearly sacrificed his life to save you and you act like a target post for your enemy." He flung Tsuna over his shoulder, jumped quickly to Gokudera's side, and threw Tsuna onto the floor. "He's bleeding pretty badly." He glared at the yo-yo user. "You're… Kakimoto Chikusa."

"You're in the way." The boy flung his yo-yos once again. This time, it was knocked away powerfully.

"You're target is that?" The person pointed his thumb at Tsuna. "The tenth boss of the Vongola family?" The yo-yo user looked at the cloaked boy.

"That is no business of yours." He hurled his yo-yos again, but it dodged the cloaked person and headed straight for Tsuna.

"HIIIII!"

"Get out of the way!" Tsuna was pushed onto the ground by a boy.

"Ya-Yamamoto!"

"Phew… we made it safety to home base!" Yamamoto smiled brightly. "I heard a commotion and…" He looked down at Gokudera. "This isn't good." He glared at Chikusa.

"You both are in the way."

"Damn!" The cloaked person jumped and covered Tsuna.

"H-hey!" A yo-yo came flying once again. This time, it was chopped in half by Yamamoto. "Wha-! Since when did Yamamoto start carrying a bat around!?"

"Ah. You're Yamamoto Takeshi from Class 1-A."

"And what about it?"

"You're Ken's target. Battling you would be troublesome." The siren of the ambulance filled the air. Chikusa walked away slowly as people started shouting from far away. "I want to take a shower." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hey! Gokudera! Hang in there!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Don't just sit there and keep shaking him. Get him to the hospital. Quick." The cloaked-boy carried Gokudera carefully off the ground. "Come on."

"R-right!" Tsuna scrambled to his feet and helped the cloaked-boy with getting Gokudera into the ambulance van.

"Why is Hayato injured like this!?" a girl with purple hair yelled. Everyone was in the infirmity. The girl with purple hair carried a basket of purple fruit. The fruit were steaming with purple steam.

"Bianchi-chan!" Shamal ran out, but was kicked square in the face by purple-haired girl. "What was that for? I let you borrow this room because Reborn asked me to."

"I'll take care of Hayato. If you intend to stop me then get out."

"If you did that, his wounds wouldn't heal." Shamal said.

"True," Tsuna said. Yamamoto started laughing when Bianchi looked at him, getting him to shut up. "Ah…" Tsuna looked at the cloaked-boy standing with his back against the wall; his eyes closed. "U-umm…." The cloaked-boy opened his eyes and looked at Tsuna.

"What."

"Uh… thanks for helping me and my friends out-!" The cloaked-boy opened the door of the infirmity. "Ah! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Where else?" the cloaked-boy said as he turned around to stare at Tsuna. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Eh? Later?"

"You're not going to let that guy who attacked your friend get away with it, are you?" the cloaked-boy asked with one eyebrow raised. Tsuna looked at the floor. "Coward…"

"He's right, Tsuna," a baby voice said. Tsuna and cloaked-boy looked up to see Reborn on the ceiling the green blob covering him.

"Reborn! Is Leon okay?" Reborn landed on the ground perfectly. "Where were you?"

"I had some stuff to do," Reborn replied. Reborn grabbed a letter out of his suit. "This is for you, Tsuna."

"From who?" Tsuna asked.

"The Ninth."

"WHAT!?" Reborn opened the letter and started reading. Tsuna ran away before Reborn finished reading, leaving Reborn looking at Tsuna's running back.

"This isn't funny," Tsuna said, walking to his house. "I can't work for the mafia. But at this rate-!"

"No matter how much you run, they'll keep coming after you," two voices finished Tsuna's sentence. Tsuna turned to see Reborn and the cloaked-boy sitting on the wall right next to Tsuna.

"You guys! When did you-!"

"You're not very good at running away," the cloaked-boy said, rolling his eyes.

"And on top of that, don't forget what they've done just to find you," Reborn said.

"Well, I think what they're doing is wrong, involving everyone like that! Mukuro makes me mad! But…Hibari-san isn't back yet. There's no way I can defeat a guy like him. It's useless."

"But the people around you don't think so," Reborn replied. Gokudera came running toward Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun! How are your injuries?"

"There were just scratches!" Gokudera said.

"Yo, Tsuna! I heard from the kid. We're playing the mafia game with another school, right?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Game?" the cloaked person said. "He's being duped, isn't he?" Tsuna nodded.

"I'm going, too. I'm worried about Hayato," Bianchi said, appearing out of nowhere. Gokudera fell to the floor.

"She gives the opposite effect...," the cloaked-boy said.

"Yeah…," Tsuna replied.

"I'm going to fight with you guys, too." Tsuna looked at the cloaked-boy. "It's going to be hard for you guys, but I won't be walking with you guys. I'll be taking a shortcut."

"Shortcut?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah." The cloaked-boy waved his hand and jumped out of sight. Tsuna walked to the house to change.

"Yo. Tsuna." Raidou answered. Tsuna jumped.

"Rai-Raidou-nii-san!"

"What? You going somewhere?" Tsuna nodded at Raidou's question. Tsuna ran upstairs with Raidou walking after him. Tsuna quickly undressed and put on his favorite outfit.

"Oh? Tsu-kun? Are you going out to play?" Nana asked when she was passing by his room.

"Uh… yeah."

"Maybe you shouldn't go out today. Another Namimori student was attacked today." Nana said.

"Don't worry, Auntie. Tsuna's just going on a field trip." Raidou replied. Yamamoto came in with lunch and tea. "See?"

"Oh. Okay! Be careful, okay, Tsuna?" Nana said. Tsuna nodded. Everyone went out.

"Everyone's ready?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, then. Let's go."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Damn it! I didn't expect it to be THIS long! I'm sorry! But I have a feeling I'll be writing longer chapters from now on. I'm starting to loose confidence, because no one ever review anymore…. =( So please!!! REVIEW!!!! Oh and also, the new mysterious character introduced in this chapter has his face wrapped up in bandages. Just so you know. =)  
**


	4. Battles

**Sorry about the deleted chapters at first. Something went wrong when I was editing. .**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone arrived at the Kokuyou gates.

"The locks are rusted. They must have not used this entrance. What shall we do, Tenth?"

"We'll break through it, of course." Bianchi held a cake up and melted the lock off while Tsuna protested. After they broke through, they walked around cautiously, looking around.

"I remember this place…," Tsuna said. "I came here when I was little." Tsuna looked around. "There should be an exhibit around here."

"There isn't one now. Your memory is nothing but knotholes." Bianchi replied. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of Tsuna.

"HIII!!" Tsuna fell backwards. Gokudera took out his dynamite as Yamamoto took out his bat.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." The person said.

"Ah! You're-!" A hand shot out and grabbed Tsuna's cheeks.

"So noisy…" He sounded annoyed. "People might hear you, you know. And if they find you, that's the end for you guys."

"Sorry…" Tsuna grabbed the person's hand off his face. "By the way, why did you want to fight with us?"

"Who knows?" The person walked ahead. Yamamoto went down on his knee to take a closer look on a footprint on the floor.

"What's this? It looks like an animal's foot."

"It's coming!" Reborn called. Something jumped out of a bush and attacked Yamamoto. Luckily, he jumped out of the way. However, the ground caved in on him and he fell into a hole.

"Welcome!" The thing called as he jumped into the hole.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed as everyone ran toward the hole. They peered into the hole.

"Are you alive, baseball-nut?" Gokudera yelled. They saw Yamamoto rub the back of his head.

"He fell so far!" Tsuna shrieked. "Ah! Yamamoto! Something's down there!" Yamamoto grabbed his bat out as something flew straight toward him at full speed, breaking his bat. After that, a figure came out of the shadows.

"I welcome you here, Yamamoto Takeshi. Kaki-pi's still sleeping so I got bored without any orders. And now my prey comes along. I'm very happy now." The figure looked like a human.

"It's a human!" Tsuna shouted.

"You guys his friends? Just wait up there. I'll come up and kill you after I kill him."

"Koshima Ken." The cloaked-boy said. "As I thought. He, Mukuro, and Chikusa all escaped from Vendicare prison."

"Vendicare?" Tsuna asked.

"Never mind. Anyways, this isn't good. It's going to be hard for him to see in the dark and he's an amateur at fighting."

"I have something more important than playing mafia." Yamamoto said. The cloaked-boy looked down into the hole.

"Yeah. His life, right?"

"No…," Tsuna said. "A baseball tournament is coming up and Yamamoto just became a regular. If he gets hurt…." Tsuna squeezed his eyes closed. The cloaked-boy looked at Tsuna. "I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have brought him here!"

"If you think so that much, then you go in too," Reborn and the cloaked-boy said simultaneously. Then they both kicked Tsuna's behind, making him fall down the hole. Tsuna screamed as he fell; face first onto the floor.

"Why did you do that for, Reborn-san!?" Gokudera screamed at Reborn.

"Shut up and watch," the cloaked-boy spoke with his arms crossed across his chest. Gokudera followed the boy's words and looked into the hole. "Since all of you want to protect this guy so much, things might turn around for him."

"Come." Yamamoto said to Ken. "I'll finish this." Ken smirked as he ran toward Yamamoto. Yamamoto threw a rock but Ken dodged it easily and bit Yamamoto's arm. Then using the broken bat, Yamamoto smacked Ken in the head, knocking him out. "See? Since he wanted to protect that guy, he won against Ken."

After Gokudera helped Tsuna and Yamamoto out of the hole, the cloaked-boy walked over to Yamamoto and grabbed his injured arm

"Ow!" Yamamoto said.

"Don't move." The cloaked-boy said as he wrapped Yamamoto's arm with bandages. Yamamoto smiled at the cloaked-boy as the cloaked-boy wrapped his arm. Then the cloaked-boy looked up. "What."

"You just didn't seem like the type of person who would do this." Yamamoto smiled. The cloaked-boy stared at Yamamoto then smirked.

"What ever. Luckily, your wound isn't that deep."

"Thank goodness…," Tsuna said, relieved. The cloaked-boy got up and walked away from them. "Ah! Umm…," Tsuna looked at cloaked-boy. "I want to thank you properly, so what's your name?" The cloaked-boy stared at Tsuna.

"….Rai… just call me that. No honorifics needed," he said. Then he walked away.

"Ah! Umm! Rai! Thanks for wrapping Yamamoto's arm and for saving me back then!" Rai looked at Tsuna and gestured Tsuna to come to him. Tsuna ran towards him but he was flicked on the forehead. "Ow!" A smirked formed across Rai's face.

"I'll be looking around for a while."

"What about lunch?" Yamamoto smiled. He held boxes of sushi out.

"You guys eat first. You guys are hungry, right? I'll see you guys later," Rai said, walking away. When he walked, he heard a scream. "What-!" He saw the sushi boxes had exploded. "Wha-?" Then his eyes flickered toward the building. Suddenly, three dynamites flew passed him and hit the place Rai was looking at. "So he noticed it. Impressive." Rai looked over at where the dynamite had hit to see a girl in a Kokuyou uniform. "M.M. So they helped her get out too, huh." Then Rai jumped onto a tree branch.

"Rai?" Tsuna asked. "Where are you-?"

"I'll look around for the time being. I'll be back soon." Then Rai vanished from sight. Suddenly, the lunches exploded in front of Tsuna.

"HIIII!" Tsuna screamed as he covered his head. Then Bianchi jumped over the table they took cover under. "Bianchi!"

"She's my opponent." Bianchi took out two plates of poison cooking.

"You think that'll defeat me?" M.M replied. She blew into her clarinet and Bianchi's cooking exploded. But Bianchi was able to make it to M.M. M.M screamed but then smiled. "You actually think I'll scream?" She said as she pulled her clarinet and made it into a nun chuck. Then she hit Bianchi, making Bianchi hit the floor.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna called as Yamamoto got up from his position to help Bianchi. Gokudera stopped Yamamoto.

"Wait, Yamamoto." Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at Gokudera. "She touched it." M.M put her clarinet to her mouth to finish Bianchi off, but the clarinet was made into poison cooking.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. "Her clarinet!"

"Yes. This is her ultimate dish." Gokudera said.

"A thousand poison flowers!" Bianchi completed. Then M.M. fainted. Bianchi looked over at another table. "Are you okay?" She said as she ran toward the table. On that table laid Reborn, in a deep sleep.

"So she only did it for Reborn?" Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Huh?" He turned to see an old man in a Kokuyou uniform. "HIIII!"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Birds," he said. Gokudera took out dynamite. "Oh. Please wait. Look at this screen." They all looked at the screen to see Kyoko and Haru.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru! Huh?" Tsuna saw something green walking behind them. "What's that?"

"Those are the Bloody Twins, my servants. If you don't want these cuties hurt, then do as I say." They glared at him. "This is the first order. Hit Vongola the Tenth."

"Eh!? Me!?" Tsuna screamed.

"If you don't, then these girls get it." The Bloody Twins closed in without the girls noticing.

"I got it! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Hit me!"

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!" They refused and refused as the twins got closer to the girls. Finally, Bianchi hit Tsuna in the face. Tsuna fell to the ground.

"I came here to get Reborn back." Tsuna touched his cheek. "I used to be the bad guy."

"You pass. So on to the next one."

"There's more!?"

"No one said that would be the only one. Now," Birds threw the cane he had and the outside shell broke to reveal a sword. "Stab the Vongola." All of them refused, only causing the twins to get closer. So Tsuna took the sword and said he would stab himself as everyone protested.

"I COULD AT LEAST DO THIS!!!" Tsuna was about to stab his leg when there was sound in the air. They all looked up at the screen to see Shamal, Lambo, and I-pin. They finished off the twins, but Birds was unfazed. "Eh?"

"You think I wouldn't have someone else to take care of things?" He said. The scenery on the screen changed to Tsuna's home.

"My house!?" Tsuna yelled. Then something flickered around. "Eh? This person looks like the twins!"

"That's right. The twins have a younger brother with the same abilities."

"Mom! Raidou-nii-san!" Tsuna screamed.

"Then continue." Tsuna looked at the sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsuna looked up at the screen to see Raidou with a bag full of groceries and a lollipop in his mouth.

"Raidou-nii-san! Stay away!" The younger brother attacked Raidou, but Raidou jumped up.

"Whoa! Hey! What the hell!?" Raidou slammed his foot straight into the brother's head. "You're weird." The brother got up slowly. "Huh? Dude, you're tough, but," Raidou put down the groceries and put his hand in his pocket. "You won't defeat me." Raidou quickly spit the stick of his lollipop in the brother's eye then he punched the brother in the face, knocking him down. Then he hit the brother at one point. "That'll be it."

"Eh?" Birds smirked.

"What the hell do you think you're talking about? These servants won't be down so easil-!" The brother couldn't move. "What!?"

"I hit your vital point." Raidou replied. "It'll be impossible for anyone to move once their vital point has been hit that mercilessly." Raidou smirked as Nana opened the door. "Ah, Auntie." He threw a cloth over the brother to hide him.

"Alright now it's our turn." Gokudera said as he, Yamamoto, and Bianchi walked toward Birds.

"Ah! If you'll excuse me-!" Birds said, but was stepped square in the face.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Gokudera said. Birds fainted to the ground. "He was out in one shot!" Tsuna still stared at the screen. "Tenth?"

"Raidou-nii-san… I never knew how strong he really was…," Tsuna said, awed. "By the way, Reborn! You only said there were three people who escaped! Who are these guys?" Reborn lifted up three pictures of the people they just fought.

"According to Dino, Mukuro helped a few more people get out," Reborn explained. "I never thought that they would do anything."

"Never thought!?" Tsuna screamed. Then Reborn made the most adorable face and complained. "Don't make faces to get out of this! Ah. There's no one else, right?"

"There are," Bianchi said. Tsuna jumped. "Come on out. I know you're there. If you don't come out, I'll go to you." Everyone looked into the forest to see Fuuta.

"Wait!" Fuuta said.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna said. "Come on! Everyone's here! It's okay now! Let's go home!"

"Don't come near me, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta said. "I can't go back to you guys. I'm going to stay with Mukuro-san! Goodbye!" Fuuta ran.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna ran after him. Yamamoto and Gokudera ran after Tsuna.

"Look out!" Bianchi cried as a steel beam flew right passed them. They looked at the direction it flew from. They saw a person in a Kokuyou uniform with a huge heavy ball on the ground next to him.

"Mukuro!" Reborn said.

"That means he's the last one," Gokudera smirked. "If all of us go against him, we'll definitely get him. Let's-! Ugh!" Gokudera fell to the ground.

"Gokudera!"

"Hayato!" Bianchi shouted as she bent down and touched his head. It was burning.

"So who's my opponent?" Mukuro asked. Yamamoto stepped up.

"Your opponent's me! Let's go!"

"Get ready to be crushed," Mukuro said. "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is a VERY long chapter. Sorry. I didn't expect it to be so long. Anyways, reviews please! ^-^**


	5. Fake Mukuro

"Let's go." Mukuro threw his ball up in the air and hit the ball toward Yamamoto. Yamamoto moved out of the way, but he was dragged in and was hit by the ball. He fell backwards onto the floor.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera said.

"Why? He completely dodged it!" Bianchi said.

"There's no way that any of you are going to survive, so give up," Mukuro said.

"This is bad. This guy's strong." Reborn stated.

"So who's next?" Mukuro said.

"Damn it!" Gokudera started.

"Wait." Gokudera and Bianchi looked over at Yamamoto as he got up. "It's not over yet."

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera shouted.

"I would've died if I didn't use this as a shield." Yamamoto lifted his bat.

"You idiot. You had me worried!" Gokudera said.

"Doesn't change that this guy's dangerous," Reborn said.

"Let's go," Yamamoto smiled. Mukuro threw his ball up again and hit it. Yamamoto used his bat, picked up some dirt and threw it at the ball.

"Way to go, Yamamoto." Reborn said.

"Those are-!" Gokudera started.

"Air currents!" Bianchi finished.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto jumped out of the way. "Phew! That was close!" Yamamoto got up.

"Just because you know the secret won't do you any good," Mukuro said. He flung the ball up once again and hit with both of his hands.

"Now!" Yamamoto yelled as he ran out of the way. Mukuro closed his eyes.

"It's pointless." Yamamoto got dragged in by the air currents and was hit by the ball. He flew back and was caught by someone.

"Hey! You okay!?" It was Rai. "He's knocked out. That steel ball…"

"Bastard! Sto-! Ugh!" Gokudera yelled as he fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Rai yelled. "You okay!?" Mukuro stepped closer to them. Rai placed Yamamoto neatly on the grass and got up. "Hey. You're next opponent's me."

"Let's go then," Mukuro said as he threw his ball up and hit it. Rai stopped it with one hand.

"Not possible!" Bianchi shouted. "With only one hand!?" Rai smacked the ball away.

"You're not as bad as I thought," Mukuro said. "Not that it would help you." He threw his ball up and hit it, but the air currents were so strong that Rai was dragged in. But Rai jumped out of the currents way. The ball headed toward Bianchi and the others.

"Get out of the way!" Rai yelled from the air.

"Bianchi!" A voice screamed from the forest. Rai looked at the forest to see Tsuna and a bullet fly toward him. Tsuna stopped the ball from hit Bianchi. "REBORN!!" Tsuna screamed as he clothes ripped apart. "ROKUDO MUKURO! I'LL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!!!!"

"That's your last one. Settle things with Rokudo Mukuro once and for all," Reborn said.

"You actually thing that you'll defeat me some half-assed power like that?" Mukuro asked.

"Come!" Tsuna screamed. Mukuro threw the ball up and hit it. This time, Tsuna dodged it by going under the flying ball. Then he punched Mukuro, making him fly in the air. Mukuro pulled the chain from the ball and hit the ball again from the air. Tsuna blocked it with his hands and flung it back at Mukuro, hitting him and making him fly backwards into the ground.

"Looks like we can go back to Namimori, now," Reborn smirked. Suddenly, the ground around Mukuro moved.

"The steel ball was only for entertainment," Mukuro said as he cracked his neck. "I think I can go all out with you. Let's go." Mukuro threw his ball in the air, ran quickly to Tsuna, and started to hit Tsuna around. Then he grabbed Tsuna's head, smashed it to the ground, closed his eyes and let the ball fall onto the both of them. "Your last hope is gone. So who's next?" The ball moved.

"Not yet," Tsuna said.

"What?" Mukuro said.

"You're not a bad person. I can tell," Tsuna said.

"What are you talking about?" Mukuro said.

"You can't beat my dying will with such a weak heart!"

"My heart!? Don't speak like you know me! Defeating whoever's in front of me is my duty!"

"That's a lie!"

"Shut up, damn brat!"

"I'll defeat you with my dying will!" Tsuna dodged Mukuro's attacked and punched him hard it the stomach. Mukuro fell on the ground with his knees.

"I lost?"

"When you hit ball, you closed your eyes and also, you used the ball to finish me instead of your fists as if you don't want to see your opponent hurt. That's because you have guilt in your heart." Tsuna got up. "I thought it was weird. I didn't think you were scary at all. We have a kid our house named Lambo. You're just like him. He might be unreasonable but you can't hate him." Mukuro smiled.

"I totally lost. Now I know why Rokudo Mukuro is so worried about you."

"Eh? What are you talking about? Aren't you Rokudo Mukuro?"

"I'm a fake."

"A fake!?" Bianchi exclaimed.

"I was controlled by him and Rokudo Mukuro… was the man who took everything from me."

"Everything?" Rai answered back. The man nodded at his question. Rai closed his eyes. "You used to have a Family, didn't you?"

"That's right."

"I used to live in Northern Italy, living with everyone, happily. Then one day, Boss brought a little boy into the Family. I treated the boy the same way everyone did to me. Then one day, when I came back to the headquarters… everyone was dead. Not one person survived."

"That event is well-known. To even this day, no one knows who the criminal is."

"It was me. I did it." The man spoke.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said.

"I would black out and when I wake up, I would be standing in front of a corpse I don't even remember."

"That's not right! I mean, you don't even remember it, right!?" Tsuna said.

"I was controlled… by that brat." The man spoke.

"That's just sick…," Rai growled.

"Who does Rokudo Mukuro think he is?" Tsuna said.

"Let's go kick his ass, Tenth," Gokudera replied.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?"

"It's nothing."

"You might be able to stop Mukuro," the man said as he got up. "Listen to me, Vongola. Mukuro's true goal is-! Get down!" The man pushed Tsuna down to the floor, was stabbed by needles, and fell to the ground.

"The glasses-guy!" Gokudera said. "Where?"

"He already left. One shot and he left."

"Are you okay!?" Tsuna shouted as he ran to the man's side.

"They're trying to shut him up," Reborn explained.

"No way…. Please wake up!"

"…I've lived a terrible life…"

"No way! Ah! What's your real name!?" The man looked at Tsuna. "You're not Rokudo Mukuro so you should have real name!"

"…my name…is…Lancia…," the man replied.

"Hang in there, Lancia-san!" Tsuna said.

"Every time I hear that name, it brings back memories of my family. I can finally go…with them…now."

"No… NO! LANCIA-SAN!!!"

"To use someone like this… damn it," Gokudera said.

"What the hell does Rokudo Mukuro think people are!?" Bianchi said.

"He really pisses me off. Let's go. To where Mukuro is," Tsuna said.

"You see Leon in this condition so you can't use anymore Dying Will Bullets."

"I know… but we have to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn smirked.

"Lancia isn't dead yet. The only problem is the poison. If we give him the potion within an hour, we might be able to save him."

"That's good," Rai smiled as he lifted Lancia off the ground and placed him on the grass next to Yamamoto. "There. Come on. And please. Wear some clothes." Tsuna blushed. Bianchi handed some clothes to Tsuna.

"Thanks, Bianchi." Tsuna said as he put on the clothes. Then he walked to Yamamoto and Lancia. "I'm sorry, Yamamoto. We'll come back for you guys. Just wait here."

"They're fine here. It's safe here now," Bianchi said.

"All right! Let's go!" Rai called.

"Yeah. To Mukuro," Tsuna replied as they walked into the building. They walked, looking around cautiously for enemies. All the routes were destroyed. Tsuna shivered.

"Getting nervous?" Rai said without looking at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded. Gokudera bent down on one knee to pick up something. It was a cell phone. "Whose cell phone is it?"

"That's Hibari-san's!" Tsuna said. "That's right. Hibari-san's ring tone is… our school song."

"How lame!" Gokudera replied.

"Well, let's keep looking for another way to get to Mukuro," Rai said.

"Y-yeah," Tsuna said. They couldn't find any routes.

"Over there," Rai said, pointing. "Come on-!" Rai threw kunai at someone, but they were knocked away.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at the kunai. "Who-!" Tsuna saw the same yo-yo user from earlier. "HIIII!" Rai stepped up, but Gokudera threw his dynamite. It was smoke screen.

"Smoke screen? Nice job," Rai commented. "So he's your opponent now? Finish him good, Gokudera." Gokudera smirked.

"Don't worry about that. I'll finish him good and catch up to you guys."

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Tenth, after this, let's go hang out with everyone."

"Ah… that's right! We will!" Tsuna said. Gokudera smiled. "All right! We'll go first!" Tsuna ran to the ladder that lead upstairs. They walked around to find Mukuro. The wind blew. "HIIII!" Rai threw kunai at the wall where Tsuna looked. No one. Rai smacked Tsuna on the head. "Ouch!"

"It's because you yelled that I threw my kunai and nothing!" Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and smiled a smile of guilt. Rai sighed. "Never mind. Mukuro's close so don't let your guard down. Let's go." Rai walked ahead. They saw a door. "What's behind this?" Rai and Tsuna pushed the door opened to see a figure sitting on the couch in front.

"I'm happy that we get to see each other again," The figure spoke.

"Ah! You're-! Could it be that you were held captive here?" Tsuna walked up. "This guy is a Kokuyou student I met earlier."

"Please take your time. We're about to start a long relationship together, Vongola the tenth," the figure spoke.

"Eh? How do you know I'm a Vongola?" Tsuna asked. Rai put his hand out to block Tsuna. "Rai?"

"Wait, Tsuna," Reborn said.

"That's not it, Tsuna. He's…" Bianchi said.

"…Rokudo…Mukuro…," Rai said, eyes serious.

"That's right. I'm the real Rokudo Mukuro," the boy spoke.

"HUH!?" Tsuna screamed. The door suddenly closed behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you liked this chapter everyone! ^-^ This chapter was supposed to be super long. But I thought it was TOO long so I saved the second part for the next chapter. Anyway, please review! It keeps me motivated! **


	6. The Six Paths

They turned around to see the door closed and a child standing in front of it. "Fuuta! Don't scare me like that!"

"You're okay," Bianchi said.

"I've been looking for you!" Tsuna said.

"Stay away… from him…," Rai whispered. Everyone ignored him.

"It's dangerous so stay back-! Fuuta?" Bianchi asked, turning around to see Fuuta holding a sharp weapon. "Ugh!" Fuuta stabbed Bianchi in the stomach with that sharp weapon.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna called as Bianchi fell to the ground. "Bianchi! Bianchi, hold on! Fuuta! What do you think you're doing?" Fuuta flung the weapon at Tsuna. Tsuna kept on evading Fuuta's attacks. "Wah! Stop! What should I do? Wha-!" Tsuna was grabbed from behind by a whip.

"I brought the whip Dino gave you," Reborn said, indifferently.

"What the hell I am supposed to do with this thing!?" Tsuna shouted, holding the whip to his face.

"But if you don't do anything, you'll get killed," Reborn stated. Rai stared at Mukuro, his eyes serious.

"But my opponent's Fuuta! There's no way I can hurt him!" Tsuna yelled back. Fuuta stood in front of Tsuna. "What should I do?" Tsuna's eyes slowly widen and he ran toward Mukuro. He used the whip as soon as he was close enough, but it slammed into his face and coiled up his feet, making him fall face first onto the floor. Rai rolled his eyes. "Ow!" Tsuna said covering the spot he was hit. Mukuro laughed.

"You're always surprising me. Look out. Behind you. It's dangerous." Tsuna looked behind him to see Fuuta on the floor, tangled in the whip.

"AH! Fuuta's wrapped in the whip, too!" Fuuta was reaching for the weapon on the floor next to Tsuna. "Wah! Stop it, Fuuta!" Tsuna screamed as he knocked away the weapon next to him. Tsuna's eyes widen and froze as he looked at Fuuta. Then Fuuta grabbed the weapon and tried attacked Tsuna. "You didn't do anything wrong." Fuuta stopped. "Everyone's friends here, Fuuta. Just relax and come home." Fuuta grasped his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tsuna…-nii...," Fuuta smiled, tears flowing from his eyes and he fainted.

"Fuuta! Hey!" Rai ran to Tsuna's side and touched Fuuta's face.

"From the looks of this, he hasn't slept for… ten days straight."

"Oh? I'm impressed," Mukuro commented. "That's right." Mukuro put his head on his hand. "We came to Japan to find the Tenth Vongola, but we didn't know where to start so we had Fuuta-kun come to us.

"But he followed the omerta and never spoke, right?" Rai looked at Mukuro. Mukuro smiled his wicked smile.

"Even under mind control, he never spoke of the Vongola. He's quite impressive," Mukuro said.

"So you had no choice but to use the Namimori Prowess Ranking, which had already been created to draw out the Vongola Family," Reborn said.

"My plan worked out perfectly because the Tenth Vongola is right here in front of me." Tsuna's shoulders shook from the anger boiling within him. Rai glanced at Tsuna.

"Doing…something…like this to Fuuta although he's innocent." Tsuna got up and faced Mukuro. "ROKUDO MUKURO!! WHAT DO YOU THINK HUMANS ARE!?" Tsuna yelled.

"They are…toys," Mukuro answered.

"DON'T JOKE AROUND!" Tsuna ran toward Mukuro, Dino's whip in his hand.

"I never thought that I'll need to fight with my own hands," Mukuro said as he grabbed a staff and jumped off the couch he was sitting on. Rai's eyes widened and he tried to stop Tsuna from getting any closer, but he was too late. They crossed paths and, as expected, only Tsuna was cut up.

"OW! OUCH!" Tsuna screamed in pain.

"Is something the matter?" Mukuro asked.

"What the hell happened?" Tsuna said, falling on both knees.

"He struck when you guys crossed paths," Reborn said.

"As expected from an Arcobaleno. That's right." Mukuro turned around.

"The Dying Will Flame in your eye!" Tsuna said.

"Oh? So you can see it," Mukuro said. "This is the fourth path, the Path of Asura." Tsuna stared at Mukuro with a face of confusion. "Are you familiar with "Transmigration of the Six Realms?"

"When people die, they are reborn as a demon, a hungry ghost, a beast, an asura, a human or a deva." Rai replied.

"I have memory of all 6 realms. I have the combat skills of all the realms."

"What are you talking about?"

"If that's true, then you're quite the monster."

"I don't want to hear it from you, a cursed infant, Arcobaleno. Well, let me show you my next skill." The character in Mukuro's eye changed. "Here I come." The ground suddenly fell apart.

"No way! The building floor! Wah! Fuuta! Bianchi! Rai! Reborn! WAH!" Tsuna screamed.

"Wake up, idiot!" Rai kicked Tsuna in the face as Reborn punched Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna fell backwards.

"What the hell!? Reborn! Rai!" Tsuna said as he touched the places he was hurt. "Eh?"

"What you saw was an illusion," Reborn said.

"Falling for something so lame," Rai said, rolling his eyes. "Also thinking that Reborn and I would fall because of the building floor collapsing."

"Sorry. I thought-!" Tsuna started, but was disrupted by Mukuro.

"Good job at seeing through that." Tsuna looked at Mukuro. "Yes, the first path, the Path of Hell, is a skill that destroys the spirit with an endless nightmare." Tsuna's body shook. "However, I'm beginning to see the relationship between you and the Vongola after observing you, Arcobaleno. You are here to monitor the Vongola."

"That's not true. I'm Tsuna's at-home tutor."

"I see. That's very unique. But isn't the teacher going to attack? I don't mind taking on the both of you."

"Because that's the law."

"Because that's the law? What a very proper, mafia-esque answer."

"And I don't need to do anything. My student will defeat you."

"H-Hey! Reborn!" Tsuna protested.

"Oh? What a beautiful, trusting relationship. Very well." The character changed once again. Something fell beside Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked around. "Snakes!? They're coming!!! Oh! These are illusions, too?" Rai stood there, looking down at the snakes.

"Those are real poisonous snakes," Mukuro said. Tsuna grew paler with every word.

"No way! Rai! Help!"

"You can do that on your own, can't you? They're just poisonous snakes." Rai shrugged.

"RAI!" Tsuna screamed in fear. Rai just sighed.

"The Third Path, Path of Beast. The skill to summon animals that will kill my enemy. Your student's in trouble now. Will you not save him now?"

"Don't underestimate me, Mukuro. I'm the best at-home tutor." A metal object flew towards Mukuro and he knocked it away.

"Tenth! Please duck!" Tsuna looked up to see dynamite in the air. They exploded, blowing away the snakes. Tsuna looked at who threw the dynamite.

"Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san!"

"I'm sorry we're late."

"You two…"

"Glad the both of them are okay," Rai replied. "But they're pretty badly beaten up. Especially the one with the vicious look.

"Do you get it yet, Mukuro? I don't only train Tsuna." Mukuro glared at the baby.

"I've returned your favor," Hibari said, throwing Gokudera to the ground.

"Wow…," Rai replied. "That look isn't just for show…"

"Oh? There are a lot of spectators today. What is Chikusa doing?"

"Heh. The glasses-guy and the animal-guy are taking a nap together down below," Gokudera answered.

"Amazing, Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera sulked a bit.

"It's not as if I beat them…" Gokudera replied back. Hibari picked up the tonfa that he threw at Mukuro.

"Have you prepared yourself?"

"You're very scary. But please don't get in between me and the Vongola. Besides, you can barely stand right now, because I've broken many of your bones," Mukuro said with the voice of amusement. Tsuna stared up at Hibari, his eyes full of worry. Hibari turned around, his tonfa in position.

"Have you prepared your last will?"

"You say very amusing things. I have no choice. I'll have to take you out first." The dying will flame appeared in Mukuro's eye. "It will end in a moment!" Mukuro ran toward Hibari and swung his staff. Hibari blocked it with one of his tonfa and the both of them started to fight in incredible speed. Tsuna stared at them in amazement. Rai stared at the two of them fight and whistled a tune to show that he was impressed that Hibari can fight like that with the horrible condition his body was in. They clashed their weapons together.

"How long is a moment for you?" Hibari said. They jumped from each other.

"Amazing! Hibari-san's so strong!" Tsuna smiled. Rai's eye suddenly turned serious.

"Don't underestimate them, Mukuro. They're still growing," Reborn said a smirk across his face.

"I see. I wouldn't have known how the battle would have turned out-!" Mukuro replied back.

"If he wasn't hurt," Rai whispered. Hibari's eye suddenly opened widely and he fell on one knee.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed. Blood seeped through the shoulder Hibari's white uniform.

"This is a waste of time. Let's finish this quickly." Cherry blossom appeared. Hibari froze.

"S-sakura?" Tsuna looked up to see the beautiful trees.

"Hibari can't move around sakura, because he has sakura-kura. He got it from Shamal with the Trident Mosquito a while earlier," Reborn said.

"Let us have you kneel before me again," Mukuro said. Hibari huffed, glaring at Mukuro. He fell forwards slowly.

"Hibari-san!" Suddenly, Hibari hit Mukuro in the stomach with his tonfa. Tsuna's eyes widen. Blood flowed from Mukuro's lips.

"Oh?" Gokudera smirked.

"I bet you weren't expecting this, were you?" Mukuro looked over at Gokudera, who was holding a bag. "I got the medicine for Hibari from Shamal."

"That means-!" Tsuna said. Hibari swung both tonfa and sent Mukuro flying several feet away from him. The cherry blossom trees disappeared as Mukuro fell to the ground.

"Tch, he gets all the good parts," Gokudera said, annoyed.

"You finally did it," Reborn said. Tsuna looked down at Reborn.

"It's over. I can finally go home now!" Tsuna screamed, happily.

"But you were totally useless in the battle with Mukuro," Reborn said.

"Leave me alone!" Tsuna said back. _THUD_. They saw Hibari on the floor, unconscious. "Hi-Hibari-san! Are you all right!?" Tsuna and Rai ran to Hibari.

"He was fighting unconsciously near the end. He must have been really upset that he lost once before," Reborn said, walking toward them. Gokudera limped over. Rai looked down at Hibari's wounds.

"Hibari-san… Amazing. Ah! That's right! We have to get everyone to the hospital, quick!" Rai froze.

"There's nothing to worry about. A very skilled Vongola medical team is on their way now," Reborn said. Rai slowly looked over at where Mukuro laid.

"That team will be useless." Everyone looked over at Mukuro. He held a gun and pointed it at Tsuna and the others. "Because there will be no survivors."

"Bastard!" Gokudera shouted as he stepped in front of Tsuna to protect him.

"Let us meet again," Mukuro said as he held the gun to his head. "Arrivederci." He shot himself. Rai's eyes widened.

"He killed himself." Gokudera said.

"Why did he do it?" Tsuna asked.

"Maybe he'd rather die than be caught. Or…," Reborn replied. Tsuna twitched. Rai's eyes scanned the floor for something.

"You finally beat Mukuro," a voice said from behind them. Rai looked over at Bianchi as she got up.

"Sis," Gokudera said.

"Will you lend me a hand, Hayato?"

"Huh? Fine, I guess. Just for today!" Gokudera said as he walked to Bianchi.

"Wait!" Rai roared at Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun! Stay away!" Gokudera looked back at Tsuna. Bianchi got up and tried to stab Gokudera with the same weapon Fuuta used to stab her. Gokudera got scratched a little and fell to the floor, confused.

"Why the hell did you do that, Sis!?" Gokudera shouted at Bianchi.

"That was strange," Bianchi said. Rai positioned his body to fight as Tsuna's eyes widened in fear.

"Rokudo…," Tsuna said.

"…Mukuro…," Rai completed, his eyes serious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter even though it was a recap of most of the episode. My little sis is calling me a copycat! I'm not, am I? **

**Please review! Your reviews keep me motivated in this story!**

**P.S Hopefully, I might get my next chapter out earlier. I can try to get it updated daily, but I've got school right now so it's REALLY hard. Please don't blame me if I don't get it updated that often! **


	7. Possession

**9/20/09 Ack! I just noticed that the chapter before this one is the same! Sorry! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We meet again," Bianchi said, revealing his face.

"He-He's back!" Tsuna screamed in terror.

"It's a curse!" Gokudera yelled.

"That's just stupid," Rai replied to Gokudera's scream.

"But…" Tsuna looked over at Mukuro's body. "He's really dead."

"There is still something I need to do, so I came back from hell," Bianchi said.

"So he's really-!" Gokudera said.

"Is that…?" Tsuna started.

"What do you think, Reborn?" Rai asked.

"The only thing I can think of is… but there's no way," Reborn replied. Bianchi walked up to them, holding the sharp object in her hand.

"So who shall I take care of first?"

"Tenth! Let me handle this!"

"But she's-!" Gokudera started chanting a spell. Tsuna stared at Gokudera. Bianchi started acting weird. She dropped her weapon and fell to the floor. "It's working!? Bianchi! What happened?"

"I don't know," Reborn replied back. Tsuna walked slowly toward Bianchi.

"B-Bianchi?" Tsuna reached over to Bianchi but stopped to look at Gokudera. Gokudera smiled down at Tsuna.

"Shall I do it?"

"Gokudera…-kun… Mukuro!" A sharp object flew towards Tsuna as Tsuna jumped out of the way. "Re-reborn! Gokudera-kun's been-!"

"Oh? So it wasn't luck. You're the first to have realized that I've possessed someone after one glance. You're amusing to no end." Gokudera looked over at Tsuna.

"No way," Tsuna said. "What's going on?" Tsuna looked over at Reborn.

"There's no doubt about it. You made it look like suicide, but you used that bullet," Reborn said. "The Possession Bullet is forbidden. Where did you get it?" Gokudera laughed.

"So you've noticed? That this possession is caused by a special bullet?" Gokudera asked. Rai stared at Gokudera.

"Eh!? A special bullet?" Tsuna said.

"Like the Dying Will Bullet," Rai answered.

"That's right," Reborn said. "Like the name of the bullet, the Possession Bullet lets you take control of someone else's body."

"As I thought," Rai said, staring down at Reborn.

"What!? So that's why Bianchi and Gokudera-kun have been…"

"You don't only need a strong spirit, but you must also be suited for the bullet." Gokudera laughed again.

"It fits me just fine."

"A long time ago, the cold-blooded use of the Possession Bullet caused it to be forbidden. The bullets and the knowledge used to create them should have been destroyed back then."

"This is nothing like mind control. I don't control them. I take them over. This means that this body is now mine." Gokudera lifted his thumb and dug it into his neck.

"Stop it!" Tsuna yelled.

"Damn bastard," Rai growled slowly and glared at him. "Stop doing what you want…"

"That bullet must have been what you used to take control of me like Lancia. But why do you have them?"

"Let me just say… It's because they're mine. Now… I'll possess you next, Tenth Vongola.

"Me!?" Tsuna looked up. Rai stood in front of Tsuna.

"I knew it. Your goal is-!" Reborn said.

"It is not my goal. It is my means. My revenge can only begin after taking control of a young mafia boss," Gokudera said.

"Wh-What are you saying?" Tsuna backed up. Rai looked at Gokudera.

"Revenge? What for? Your suffering? Your sadness?" Gokudera ignored him and attacked Rai. "Tch! Wake up, Gokudera! Don't let this guy take you over!" Gokudera laughed.

"It's pointless." He swung his weapon and Rai jumped out of the way. Then Gokudera walked toward Tsuna.

"No! Possessing me would be useless, and nothing would come of it!" Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands up to protect himself.

"Be careful of his weapon!" Rai yelled down at Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera holding the sharp weapon Bianchi used.

"If you're scratched by that blade, he'll be able to possess you," Reborn said.

"I'm impressed that you know," Gokudera commented. He walked closer to Tsuna and threw the blade. Tsuna ducked. It flew into Bianchi's hands and Gokudera fell to the floor.

"Exactly." Bianchi said. Tsuna turned around.

"Bianchi!"

"But I call this ritual a "contract." Bianchi walked to Hibari and cut into his shoulder with the blade. Then she fell to the ground. Hibari twitched.

"Don't tell me… that he possessed Hibari-san, too!?" Tsuna said. Hibari ran toward Tsuna and slammed him in the face with one of his tonfa. "Ow!" Tsuna said as he crashed onto the floor. Hibari also fell onto the floor next to Tsuna. Hibari tried to get up.

"Oh? This body isn't much of use. Fighting with this body… what a fearsome man Hibari Kyoya." Hibari fainted again.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna ran over to Hibari. Rai stood next to Reborn. "Mukuro's presence is gone."

"Be careful, Tsuna," Rai replied.

"He'll possess either Gokudera or Bianchi." Reborn said.

"HIIII! That's terrible!" Gokudera started to get up. "Go-Gokudera-kun?" Bianchi also started to get up. "Bianchi too!? Two at the same time?"

"That's not all," Reborn said. Rai glanced at the door as it was kicked open. Tsuna looked at the door. There stood Ken and Chikusa. "There's them, too." Rai looked around. They were surrounded by people whose bodies were taken over by Mukuro.

"This is not good at all…," Rai said. Then he mumbled something. Tsuna screamed.

"Four Mukuros!" Tsuna screamed.

"Having possession of four people all at once is unheard of," Reborn said.

"Yeah… this Mukuro brat is quite the prodigy," Rai replied.

"That's not all!" Gokudera said as he threw dynamite. Rai jumped out of the way and Tsuna ran away with his hands protecting his head.

"Dynamite!" Tsuna screamed.

"He can use the abilities of those he possesses as well," Reborn said. Reborn looked over to see Ken, trying to attack him.

"You should worry about your own life," someone said. Reborn looked over to see Chikusa. "Arcobaleno." He flung his yo-yos at him. Needles flew out, but Reborn took off his jacket and captured all the needles. Bianchi threw her poison cooking at Rai, but he jumped out of the way.

"Really! Why do _I_ have to fight with a girl?" Rai complained. Explosions. He looked over to see Tsuna on the ground after being blown away from Gokudera's dynamites. "Hey! Tsuna! You okay!?" He landed on his feet, next to Tsuna.

"Somehow," Tsuna said as he got up. Gokudera laughed.

"The second path," Gokudera replied. Rai looked over at Gokudera. "Path of the Hungry Ghost, is the skill used to steal the enemy's abilities."

"This is really bad," Reborn said. "He possessed them AND he can use skills he's stolen."

"What a horrible scenario," Rai said. "Hmm?" Suddenly, molten lava flew out between him and Tsuna.

"Save me!" Tsuna screamed, covering his head with his hands.

"If it's possible, I would like to take control of your body without harming you," Ken said.

"You can surrender, you know," Chikusa said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Tsuna screamed.

"You haven't learned a thing," Reborn said. "This is an illusion." Reborn jumped. Gokudera threw his dynamite at Reborn.

"Oh? You should be more worried about yourself!" Gokudera said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"That shouldn't have killed you, Arcobaleno," Bianchi said. Reborn jumped out of the smoke.

"I've got you!" Ken said. He stabbed Reborn's hat. "Hmm?" Reborn jumped and grabbed his hat off the blade.

"I haven't felt the air of a real battle in such a long time," Reborn said. Rai smiled.

"Reborn…" Tsuna said.

"I can't help you. Tsuna, hurry up and do something!" Reborn said.

"Don't be unreasonable!" Tsuna yelled. Dynamite flew at him. "This is way beyond what I can handle!" Tsuna ran away, protecting his head once again.

"If you're my student-!" Reborn jumped out from flying needles. "If you're my student, then you can overcome this."

"Don't use unreasonable logic like that!" Tsuna screamed back at Reborn.

"Your teacher is panicking," Bianchi said. Reborn looked over to see her carry two plates with two poison cooking cakes on them. "He's falling into chaos over his student's crisis." She threw her cakes to the ground, trying to hit Reborn. Reborn jumped away from her.

"I'm not lying," Reborn said. "Your bro, Dino overcame it too." Tsuna stopped running and looked at Reborn.

"Dino-san did?"

"When Dino was my student, he faced a life-or-death situation." Reborn said. "He overcame that and transformed himself. He's not the weakling Dino anymore. He became the Bucking Bronco Dino."

"Became? I don't get what you're saying! Besides, Dino-san and I are-!"

"Heads up!" Rai shouted at Tsuna. Tsuna looked up to see dynamite. They exploded, blowing Tsuna away.

"Now, that's enough talk. Let's bring this to an end, shall we?" Chikusa said, walking toward Tsuna. He held the blade used to possess other people. Tsuna got up to see the Dying Will Flame appear in his eye.

"The Dying Will Flame!" Tsuna shouted. Chikusa ran toward Tsuna. "He's coming!" Then Chikusa fell to the ground. "Huh?" The blade slid across the floor and Ken stopped it.

"What? This happens. Even if I take over someone's body, when that body breaks, there's nothing I can do." Ken said.

"That's just...," Tsuna said. "You're forcing them to move even though their wounds shouldn't allow it?"

"That's why he didn't possess the guy with the vicious look," Rai said, landing on the floor next to Tsuna, carefully. "Because that guy can't move with that body of his." Chikusa laughed.

"Eh!?" Tsuna looked at Chikusa. He struggled to get up.

"Looks like Chikusa can still go on," Ken said.

"If you make him go on like this, his wounds will-!" Tsuna screamed.

"I'm fine, because I feel no pain," Chikusa said to Tsuna.

"What are you saying!? That's your friend's body!" Tsuna screamed.

"Not true. Once I possess it, this is my body."

"That's just… wrong."

"Should you be worrying about that now? When your very life is in danger?" Bianchi said. Tsuna looked at all of their wounds.

"Please! Stop it! If you keep this up, they'll die!" Tsuna screamed.

"Oh? I remember. You nearly stabbed yourself to save your girlfriends when you were fighting against Birds," Gokudera said.

"Girlfriends?" Rai asked. "You're two-timing?"

"No way!" Tsuna yelled at Rai, blushing.

"Let's do it this way. Because of your naivety, you will be possessed by me," Gokudera said. Tsuna looked at Gokudera. The red cheeks disappeared.

"If you don't want your friends to be hurt any further," Bianchi started.

"Make a contract with me without making a run for it." Gokudera finished. Rai glared at them.

"No way…" Tsuna said.

"As I thought, you hesitate. A person like you cannot survive in the mafia world," Ken said. "You are not suited to be the Tenth Vongola. So give me your body."

"What should I do?" Tsuna said. "Rai! Reborn! What should I do!?"

"I can't do anything… I'll only end up hurting your friends even more," Rai replied. Tsuna looked over at Reborn.

"I can't do anything for you, either. You pull it off somehow," Reborn said.

"That's horrible! You always help me out! Don't abandon me, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna, making him fall backwards. He landed on Tsuna's chest.

"Don't sound so pathetic," Reborn said.

"But… what can I…" Tsuna said. Reborn grabbed Tsuna by the collar and pulled him up.

"Listen, Tsuna! There's no one else who can be Vongola the Tenth but you! If you shout out your feelings, that would be the answer a Vongola would give." Reborn said. Reborn stepped back. Ken laughed.

"So the at-home tutor's give up in despair," he said. "What he really wants is to run away from this place. Or will he stay here for the sake of his friends?"

"I want to win." Tsuna said. Reborn smirked. "I want to win against Mukuro."

"Oh? That's unexpected. I'll hear the rest of this story after I've possessed you and after you've killed your friends with your very own hands." Ken said. The Dying Will Flame appeared in his eye.

"I don't want to lose to such a horrible person," Tsuna continued. "I want to beat this guy!"

"It's over!" Ken lifted the blade. Suddenly, a huge green light filled the room. "What did you do, Vongola!?"

"I didn't do anything…" Tsuna looked up to see Leon. "Leon!"

"So he's emerged," Reborn said. "Like that time. When Dino became the Bucking Bronco."

"I see. Arcobaleno, this is your doing," Ken said.

"Nope. This is my partner, the shape-shifting Leon. I don't know why, but he becomes a cocoon when my students are given a trial."

"Is that what it was?" Tsuna asked.

"Very blinding," Rai said, closing one of his eyes and holding up one hand to block the light.

"And when the student grows, he emerges," Reborn said.

"This is amusing," Ken laughed.

"I wonder what he is going to show us in the end," Gokudera said.

"You two are really unique." Bianchi laughed.

"He's laughing at us!" Tsuna said, looking down at Reborn. "What's this? What does this have to do with Dino-san becoming the Bucking Bronco?"

"Just watch," Reborn replied. Tsuna looked up at Leon. He was making a weird face.

"He's smiling?"

"He's about to spit out a new item. Just for you, Tsuna."

"A new item?"

"For Dino, Enzo and the Bucking Bronco Whip."

"What!? Enzo was Leon's baby?" Tsuna looked up at Leon.

"I can't put up with your playtime forever. Let's call an end to this break and finish this!" Ken ran toward them with the blade in his hand.

"Here he comes!" Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna out of the way. Rai jumped out of the way.

"But this is in the way so I'll take care of it!" Ken cut Leon in half. Leon fell to the floor as blobs.

"Le-Leon!" Tsuna screamed.

"Don't worry. Leon's a shape-shifting chameleon." Reborn said as Leon came back together. "More importantly, something was shot upwards." Tsuna looked up to see a glowing light. "It looks like it's safe. That's the new item."

"That's… Huh?" Tsuna lifted up the things that fell. "These are… yarn mittens!?"

"Whoa. That's a surprise." Rai said, whistling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It been a while since I updated huh? I'm sorry! I got lazy! I wasn't very hyped up when typing. But anyway, please review! It's a recap. I know, I know. I'm sorry the next chapter will be different, I hope. **

**P.S I forgot to add. Rai has his face wrapped up in bandages, so you can't see his face. ^-^**


	8. Awakening and victory

The next chapter's up! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yarn mittens!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Whoa. That's a surprise." Rai said, whistling.

"Why are you whistling now!?" Tsuna screamed at Rai. "How am I supposed to fight with these!? Wasn't some kind of weapon supposed to pop out!? What use is it to keep my hands warm!?" Rai put his finger on his head, looked up, then looked down at Tsuna and shrugged.

"Who knows? Just put them on." Reborn said. Ken laughed.

"You are amusing to your very end." Ken swung the blade at Tsuna and Tsuna held his hands, which were covered by the mittens, up to protect his chest. The tip of the blade hit something hard and Tsuna flew backwards. "You deflected my attack?"

"I'm safe." Tsuna said as he got up. "Huh? There's something inside." Tsuna took off one mitten and something fell out. "A-a bullet!"

"So that's what it is." Reborn said. "Hand it over, Tsuna."

"I won't let you!" Ken tried to slash Reborn, but he jumped out of the way. Bianchi's hand grabbed Reborn's arm but it ripped off and it transformed back to Leon. Reborn grabbed the bullet out of Tsuna's hand and landed on two feet.

"I've never seen this kind of bullet before. We'll just have to give it a try." Reborn said.

"E-Eh? Give it a try!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Of course." Rai said. "If that's our last hope, might as well use it."

"I won't let you!" Gokudera said. Tsuna looked up to see dynamite.

"No way!"

"I've given up on getting your body without harming it." Leon jumped into Reborn's hand and transformed into a gun. "You won't make it!" Explosion.

"He took the full force of the bombs." Bianchi said.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a huge wound." Ken said.

"It seems that it had no effect." Chikusa said. "The bullet was useless, too. Now you're out of options. What a bad ending. Now, let me take your near-death body from you." Rai stepped up, but Reborn stopped him.

"Don't worry about it." Reborn said and jumped to Tsuna. "It seems to be the effects of the special bullet. What you're hearing is the real-life rebukes to you from others. It looks like I don't have to voice my rebuke." Rai laughed to himself.

"I see now." He said. Tsuna opened his eyes and glared at Chikusa.

"Oh? You're glaring at me in that manner? But let's bring down the curtains now. I can't have you dying yet." Chikusa tried to stab Tsuna but Tsuna grabbed the blade with his hand. The mitten suddenly started glowing and it turned into gloves. Then Tsuna broke part of the blade. Chikusa pulled back. Tsuna got up.

"Mukuro… if I don't defeat you, I can't die in peace!" The dying will flame appeared on Tsuna's head. Chikusa jumped back. Tsuna got up to his feet.

"That aura over your head… I see. The special bullet _did_ hit you, but it looks much fiercer than the time you fought Lancia."

"The Rebuke Bullet draws out Tsuna's calm fighting spirit. It's the completely different from the Dying Will Bullet. It's a bullet with a brand new power." Reborn said.

"To me, it seems that he lost his will to fight. Either way, he is no match for my skills." Suddenly, Ken jumped up to attack Tsuna, but Tsuna grabbed Ken's face and then elbowed him in the face, making him fall back wards. "It's not over yet." Chikusa threw his yo-yos and bunch of needles came pouring out. None of them hit Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes shifted.

"Over there." Tsuna said as he ran and punched Chikusa, making him fall backwards. The blade flew and cut into the wall.

"Impossible." Gokudera said.

"He couldn't see through the Path of Hell's illusions earlier." Bianchi said.

"This is an effect of the Rebuke Bullet." Reborn said. "The Blood of the Vongola within Tsuna has awakened. Instead of removing outside limiters and using pressure during a crisis, like the Dying Will Bullet, the Rebuke Bullet removes all limiters from within by awakening the person's hidden awareness. And at the same time, it unlocks the limiters from his senses on the inside. In other words, this power only appears when one is succeeding the Vongola bloodline. Hyper Intuition."

"Hyper Intuition?" Gokudera asked.

"The power to see through all that the first Vongola was said to have. Tsuna has shown signs of it in the fights up to this point." Reborn said. "Though he hasn't mastered how to use those gloves yet." Gokudera laughed.

"You are amusing to no end." Gokudera said. "Even though you can see through my attacks, you cannot defeat me." The Dying Will Flame appeared. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten that these are your friends' bodies. Can you raise a hand against them?" Gokudera ran toward Tsuna. "Can you?" He elbowed Tsuna.

"Can you?" Bianchi said. She ran and kneed Tsuna. The both of them started to hit Tsuna around. Bianchi laughed. "As I thought, you can't raise a finger against me."

"You make a wonderful sandbag." Gokudera said.

"That's not it. Your attacks aren't hitting him." Reborn said. As Gokudera tried to punch Tsuna, Tsuna dodged it and caught his fist. "If he were to guard or evade, that would strain Bianchi and Gokudera's bodies. So he's catching and absorbing all of your attacks with his body in order to protect their bodies." Tsuna managed to hit the back of Gokudera's neck.

"My body-!" Gokudera said as his eyes slowly closed.

"He used his hyper intuition and saw a way to stun their bodies' nervous system." Reborn said.

"Nice." Rai said.

"Hyper intuition? Don't fool around!" Bianchi said. Tsuna grabbed Bianchi's fist and hit the back of her neck. "Damn it…" Bianchi said as she fainted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tsuna said. He laid Gokudera and Bianchi down. "Reborn, Rai, take care of them."

"Don't be so bossy." Reborn said as he walked over to the siblings' bodies.

"I don't have to do anything, do I?" Rai said. "I'd rather watch."

"Come on out, Mukuro. You're alive, aren't you?" Tsuna said. Mukuro laughed.

"I will acknowledge that your fighting senses have increased greatly. However, I can't have you becoming elated just because of that. Have you noticed that there is one of my six combat skills I have not used yet?"

"The Fifth Path, the Path of Humans." Reborn said.

"Exactly. The world we are in now is the Path of Humans. In reality, it is the most hideous and cruel underworld. I'm not being ironic. That's why I hate this world and this skill. If I could, I'd never use it. The Path of Humans is the most hideous…" Mukuro put his hand to his eye. Dark aura appeared from his eye, turning his hand black. "…and most dangerous skill!" Dark aura surrounded him.

"An ugly black aura." Reborn said. Rai shivered, sarcastically.

"Can you see it?" Mukuro asked. "For warriors who emit an aura and fight," Mukuro started to run toward Tsuna. "the size of the aura is…" He swung his staff and Tsuna caught it with both hands. "their strength!" Mukuro smirked and punched Tsuna in the stomach. Mukuro spun his staff. "There is too much difference between your strength and mine!" He hit Tsuna, making him fly backwards into the wall. Mukuro laughed. "How weak. I only intended on a warm up."

"It's gotta be…" Tsuna said. A bright flame appeared. Rai smirked to himself.

"What!? His aura!" Mukuro said. Reborn smirked. Tsuna had his hands above his head.

"If that was all your power, I would've been disappointed." Tsuna said as he pulled his gloves away from each other.

"Oh? The gloves are… ah… I see." Rai said.

"You're beginning to get it. The X-Gloves are made from the same material as the Dying Will Bullets." Reborn said. "They were both born from Leon, after all."

"That's why it can light the Dying Will Flame." Rai said. Mukuro smirked.

"Like a cat who puffs up its fur to seem bigger. Simply changing the shape of your aura is meaningless." Mukuro said.

"The Dying Will Flame isn't an aura." Tsuna said as he lifted up one of his fist.

"Oh? That's interesting. Well, why don't you show me!?" Mukuro ran toward Tsuna and swung his staff. Tsuna caught it and bent it easily. Tsuna swung his other fist at Mukuro. Mukuro evaded it.

"Hot?" Rai said, playfully.

"The difference in energy density between an aura and the Dying Will Flame is much too great. Unlike an aura, which can only be seen by a few selected people, the Dying Will Flame has gained its own destructive properties. It's super-condensed energy." Reborn said.

"So those gloves can burn as well?" Mukuro asked.

"That's not all." Tsuna said. He ran toward Mukuro. Mukuro swung his staff to hit Tsuna, but he only swung at the flame.

"He disappeared." Mukuro said. Tsuna suddenly appeared behind Mukuro. Mukuro turned around. "Im-Impossible! When did you-!" Reborn smiled. Tsuna threw his fist at Mukuro. Mukuro blocked it with his staff but flew backwards onto his back. "What was that? What did this guy do?"

"Are you done warming up yet?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro laughed then he got up.

"What a wonderful miscalculation on my part. With your body, rather than scheming, I can attack the families directly and cause a war within the mafia."

"So that's you goal." Reborn said.

"How childish." Rai said.

"Of course not. I am not so small-minded. I plan on possessing the body of every important person in the world. By controlling them, I will paint this world in a pure and beautiful darkness. A world war. Or is that too cliché? But I will start with the mafia… Eradicating the mafia." Rai laughed.

"Even more childish! A world war? And yes, that's too cliché." Mukuro glared at Rai. "I don't really care about this stuff, but to have to live in the darkness if your plan _actually _worked would be too much. And to start with the mafia? That'll be too much for you!" Reborn looked up at Rai, to get him to shut up. "Ah. Sorry." Then Reborn looked at Mukuro.

"Why are you obsessed with the mafia?"

"Do you have a grudge against them?" Tsuna asked.

"I have no intention of going any further on this subject, because through my ultimate form, you will be possessed by me. Behold!" A black transparent shadow flew towards Tsuna.

"It's an illusion. This won't-!" A rock hit Tsuna's eye.

"You let your guard down, stupid Tsuna. Mukuro hid a rock in the illusion." Reborn said. Tsuna bent down on one knee, covering the eye the rock entered. Using this chance, Mukuro jumped up and tried to hit Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Reborn yelled.

"I know!" Tsuna yelled back. He emitted flames and vanished behind Mukuro.

"He got behind me again!" Mukuro said. He tried to turn around, but Tsuna was too fast. He punched Mukuro hard in the face, making him slam onto the floor. Tsuna landed on his feet a few feet away from Mukuro. Mukuro shifted his head to see Tsuna. "S-So this is Vongola the Tenth. The man who defeated me. Now, finish me off." Tsuna's eyes widened. "I choose death over being captured by the mafia." Tsuna looked away.

"That's something I can't do." Tsuna said, turning around. Mukuro smiled. He quickly grabbed Tsuna's wrists.

"That softness is what's going to get you killed!" Mukuro said.

"Mukuro, you-!" Tsuna said.

"Oh?" Mukuro tightened his grip around Tsuna's wrist. "I know that your odd abilities come from the flames on your hands. If I can take hold of your arms, then you're nothing to fear!" Mukuro slammed the front of his head on the back of Tsuna's head. "Why do you thing I sent so many assassins after you? To take over your body after you've drawn out all of your power. Good job. Now you can rest." Mukuro flung Tsuna around and kicked him. "Now see what you're being thrown onto!" Tsuna and Reborn turned to see the blade that Mukuro used to possess Bianchi and the others. "You cannot maneuver in mid-air. You will lose because of your pathetic kindness."

"Go, Tsuna! Now show him the power the X-Gloves!" Reborn said. Tsuna screamed as the flames on his gloves became huge. Just before he was about to be stabbed by the blade, he stopped himself from get any closer.

"He used the flames as thrust!?" Mukuro yelled. Tsuna flew closer to Mukuro using the X-Gloves.

"High-speed maneuvering, using the Dying Will Flames as propulsion." Reborn said. Tsuna's hand grabbed onto Mukuro's head, pushing him toward a wall. Mukuro screamed in pain. "The Dying Will Flame cleansed that ugly black aura." The both of them crashed into a wall. The blade shattered. Tsuna got up and let go of Mukuro, who has already fainted. "It's over." Tsuna closed his eyes and let the flame over his head burn away. Rai landed on his feet next to Tsuna.

"That was awesome." Rai commented.

"I-I guess. Ah! How's everyone's injuries!?" Tsuna said.

"Don't worry." Reborn said. "The Vongola medical team is arrived. It looks like they were able to provide an antidote to Lancia's poison." Rai sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Tsuna said. Then he looked over at Mukuro. "Mukuro. He's not dead, is he? He's all right, right?"

"You're as soft as ever." Reborn said. Rai nodded.

"Stay away from him!" Ken said. Tsuna, Reborn, and Rai looked over to where Ken's voice came from. He was dragging himself along the floor, heading toward Mukuro. "Don't you mafia touch him!" Chikusa did the same.

"Wh-Why? Why do you go so far for Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. "You were possessed and used by Mukuro!"

"Don't talk to us like you understand." Chikusa said.

"This is nothing compared to the suffering we endured back then." Ken said as he struggled to get up.

"Back then?" Tsuna asked.

"What happened?" Reborn asked. "Why do you hate the mafia so much?"

"We were used as guinea pigs for human experimentation by our own Family." Ken growled.

"I thought so." Reborn said. "You guys are members of the Estraneo Family that created the forbidden Possession Bullet."

"You guys were the ones who made it forbidden." Ken said. "Because of that, our family was being completely destroyed. The cornered heads of the Family began developing special weapons to survive. The kids in the Family were gathered together for experiments. Day after day of cruel experiments, but we had no where to run. But he destroyed out current existence all by himself! He was the quiet one that never drew your attention. I think that was the first time I heard his voice. That moment, for the first time in our lives we had a place to be and I won't let you destroy that!" Ken screamed at them. Tsuna's eyes soften and closed.

"But I just can't sit and watch all my friends get hurt. Because that's my place to be." Suddenly, some people appeared at the doorway of the room. "Ah! The medical team! Eh?" Something flew and wrapped around Ken's, Chikusa's, and Mukuro's necks.

"That was fast." Reborn said.

"Who are they?" Tsuna asked.

"Vendicare, protectors of mafia law. They punish those who can't be punished by the law." Reborn explained. Rai jumped to the wall that was the closest to him. One person pulled the chains that connected to the chains around the three boys' necks, dragging them along the floor.

"What are you doing!?" Tsuna asked.

"Quit it, Tsuna." Reborn replied. "Defying them will be trouble."

"But-!"

"This is the law."

"What will happen to them? Ah! What about Lancia-san?"

"They will be judged and punished."

"Punished?"

"Who knows? But it won't be light. Our world isn't soft."

Suddenly, a chain flew toward the wall Rai was standing at. He dodged it and smashed through the wall.

"Sorry, I can't go with you guys yet." Tsuna looked at Rai in bewilderment. Reborn looked at Rai.

"I didn't notice." Reborn said. Tsuna looked down at Reborn. "There is a greater hitman out there other than myself. That person's mafia name is 'The Death Claw.' How could I have not noticed it was Rai?"

"Hey! I don't like being called 'The Death Claw', Reborn! I've hated that name all my life!" He yelled back at Reborn, playfully, as chains started flying toward him. He dodged each one in ease. "Well then, I'll see you later!" Rai grabbed the edge of the broken wall and flung himself out, disappearing in a flash.

"Rai is… a criminal?" Tsuna asked, frozen from shock. Suddenly, the Vendicare people disappeared along with the three boys.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A voice called out. "Is there anyone that's hurt?" Tsuna looked around to see everyone hurt.

"Everyone…" Suddenly, Tsuna winced. "Ow! Ow! OW! OW!" Tsuna fell to his knees. "Ow! What is this!? My entire body hurts!"

"Combat using the Rebuke Bullet is very hard on the body. The stress on your body has come back as pain." Reborn explained.

"You've got to be kidding! It hurts! Save me!" Tsuna passed out.

"So you passed out from the pain. I still need to train you." Reborn said. "But you've overcame the ninth's trial. Well done, Tsuna. As an at-home tutor, I'm-!" Reborn fell asleep next to the Tsuna. Outside, Rai sat on top of a pole.

"We'll be seeing each other soon, Tsuna. I'm hopeful that you don't find out my true identity," Rai said. Then he jumped and vanished out of sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the late update! I was getting lazy.... Ok! How'd you like this chapter? Please review! I'm beggin..... TT_TT  
**


	9. hospitalized

**New chapter! I hope you like it! ^-^**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tap, tap, tap._ Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and scanned the unknown walls that surrounded him.

"Ah. You're awake already?" Someone asked. Tsuna's eyes shifted to see where the voice came from. He saw Raidou playing a video game with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Raidou…-nii…-san…, since when did you start smoking?" Tsuna asked, staring at the cigarette.

"Ah. A few years ago." Raidou said in a casual manner. His eyes never left the game.

"You serious!?" Tsuna screamed. Raidou laughed.

"Gotcha." Raidou pulled the cigarette out of his mouth to reveal candy at the top.

"C-candy? It was a lollipop!?" Tsuna yelled.

"You actually thought I smoked? I wouldn't do that!"

"But…where did you get that kind of lollipop?"

"Made it myself. Awesome art, huh?" Raidou pulled the lollipop into his mouth again.

"Don't scare me like that…" Tsuna sighed. "Ah." Tsuna stared at Raidou. "Raidou-nii-san. Where's that creepy guy you fought against?"

"Oh. You mean him? I had him go to the convenience store to get me some stuff."

"EH!? He listens to you now!?" Tsuna screamed in amazement.

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess so. I treated him good, I guess. Then before I knew it, he listens to me." Tsuna stared at Raidou in amazement.

"No way…Raidou-nii-san, you're amazing."

"Wow…you actually believed me?" Raidou chuckled.

"Eh?"

"I was lying to you, dummy." Tsuna nearly fell on of his bed.

"Stop it already!" Tsuna yelled.

"Quit being so serious," Raidou laughed. "You're taking away all the fun." Tsuna sighed.

"Really! What happened to that guy!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell, I'll tell. When I beat the guy, I covered his body with a blanket I got. Then I went inside because Auntie needed me. And…I sorta forgot about him." Raidou rubbed the back of his head. "Then when I came out to find him, he was gone."

"What time was it?"

"Several minutes before we heard that you were in the hospital." Tsuna nodded. "Why all the questions?"

"Just curious."

"Okay then."

"AH! That's right! How's everyone doing!?" Tsuna screamed.

"They're fine." Raidou replied. "They're in a different room. It's just you had to stay with a very stubborn person."

"Stubborn person?"

"Ciaossu!" Raidou and Tsuna looked down to Raidou's feet to see Reborn in a doctor's coat.

"Ah. Reborn. When did you get here?" Raidou asked.

"Reborn! What's with that costume!?" Tsuna screamed.

"A while ago. This suit is especially for these occasions." Reborn smiled.

"I see." Raidou said.

"Lambo-san appears!" The door flew open.

"Lambo! Don't make ruckus!" I-pin ran after Lambo.

"Raidou-kun! How's Tsu-kun doing?"

"He's conscious, Auntie."

"Really!?" She ran over to Tsuna. "Tsu-kun! Are you feeling okay? Where does it hurt? What anything to drink? How about something to eat?"

"M-mom! I'm feeling fine! It doesn't hurt anywhere in particular! I'm not very thirsty! And I'm not hungry!"

"Quick response, Tsuna." Raidou laughed.

"I should get used to this already…" Tsuna replied. Raidou chuckled. Lambo jumped on Tsuna.

"OW! Lambo!"

"Tsuna! Let's play!" Lambo shouted, jumping up and down on Tsuna's chest.

"You are all too noisy…" someone said, coldly. They all looked over to see Hibari, his patients clothes completely unbuttoned and his chest wrapped up, sitting up.

"HIII! Hi-Hibari-san! I'm sorry!" Tsuna screamed. "Ah…" Tsuna stared at Hibari's bandages.

"That's the stubborn person I was talking about." Raidou whispered to Tsuna. "Sorry about this." Raidou said, looking at Hibari. His arms shot out and caught Lambo. "Let's go and leave the scary man alone." Hibari glared at Raidou. "Come on, I-pin." Raidou reached down to carry I-pin. "Huh?" I-pin was staring straight at Hibari. "I-pin? What's wrong?" Nine marks appeared on I-pin's head. "What the hell is that?" Tsuna screamed in horror.

"The countdown for the Pinzu Time Bomb has started!" Tsuna screamed. Eight.

"Pinzu…Time…Bomb?" Raidou tilted his head to the side, confusion overwhelmed his face. Seven.

"I don't have time to explain! Quickly, just throw her out! I'm begging! Throw her far away!" Tsuna shouted. Six

"What? You really want to me to throw a five-year-old girl far away? A gentleman's duty is to protect a woman. Throw her out would kill her!" Raidou yelled. Five.

"HIIIII! NII-SAN! JUST DO IT!" Tsuna screamed in desperation. I-pin grabbed onto Raidou's leg. Four.

"I-pin? What's wrong?" Raidou asked, looking down at I-pin. Three.

"Hahahahahahaha! It's seems like fun! Let Lambo-san play!" Lambo said as he jumped out of Raidou's arms and landed on the floor next to I-pin. Two.

"SHE'S GONNA EXPLODE! ONLY ONE MORE LEFT!" Tsuna screamed.

"Save everyone with your dying will, Tsuna!" Reborn changed Leon into a gun, shot Tsuna in the head, and the dying will flame appeared.

"SAVE EVERYONE WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna screamed as he pried I-pin off Raidou's leg and threw her out the window. One. I-pin exploded. The flame disappeared. "That was a close one…" Tsuna collapsed and fell asleep.

"I'm going to sleep too…" Hibari said as he drifted off to sleep.

"H-hey! Tsuna!" Raidou yelled. "This guy is one reckless kid." He smirked.

"Shut up. Don't wake me up…" Hibari growled. Raidou smiled nervously as he carried Tsuna over to the bed and laid him down.

"Well, then. Let's go, Lambo!" Raidou bent down, picked up Lambo, and went out to play.

Several hours later, Tsuna woke up with the smell of food in the air.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! You're awake!" Nana said as she carried a plate full of food toward Tsuna. "It's time for your dinner." Nana slowly fed Tsuna, making sure the food wasn't too hot for Tsuna to eat. Tsuna finished eating and Nana left. "I'll come by tomorrow, okay?" Tsuna nodded. A few hours after Nana left, Tsuna got up to use the restroom. Tsuna grabbed his crutches and walked out.

"Where's the bathroom again?" Tsuna asked himself. He looked around cautiously as he walked down the hallway. The wind blew. "HIII!" Tsuna screamed. Tsuna quickly ran down the hallway using the crutches. "I'm safe…" he sighed as he used the restroom. As he walked out, he looked around cautiously, making sure no one would scare him. "Why is the hospital so dark at night?" He complained, shivering. Suddenly, someone appeared at the far end of the hallway. That person wore a white dress and had long hair that drifted down her face. "E-eh?"

"You can see me, little boy?" The figure slowly came over. "Perfect. I'll need a nice midnight snack and you smell delicious." The figure reached over to Tsuna.

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed as he tried to run away.

"You cannot run." The figure said as she ran toward Tsuna.

"S-save me!" Tsuna screamed down the hall. Tsuna used his crutches to run, but the figure tripped Tsuna. "Ow!"

"Itadakimasu." The person opened her mouth wide, ready to eat Tsuna.

"HIIII-!" Tsuna passed out. The figure stopped.

"Man. That was no fun." The person sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to bring Tsuna back." The person pulled off the wig she wore to reveal her face and scratched her head. It was Raidou. "Ah…that wig was itchy." Raidou looked down at Tsuna. "This guy gets scared WAY too easily." Raidou pulled off the clothing he was wearing and put in on top of Tsuna. Then he bent down and carried Tsuna, on his back, down the hallway. "He hasn't gotten any masculine over the last eight years." Raidou sighed as he walked down the dark hallway.

_Chirp, chirp._ The sound of birds filled the room. Tsuna opened his eyes sleepily.

"Where is this?"

"Your room in the hospital." Tsuna looked over to see Raidou, listening on his ipod.

"Raidou-nii-san…Ah!" Tsuna got up. "I-I-I-I-I-!" Tsuna couldn't say anything.

"I what?" Raidou asked.

"I-I-I-I saw a ghost last night!" Raidou sighed.

"Wow…come on Tsuna. You know ghost aren't real."

"N-N-No! I really saw one! In a white dress and long hair!"

"How ordinary for a ghost."

"Ordinary?" Raidou nodded.

"Most ghost that are humans usually are in a white dress with their hair down. Saw it in a horror movie."

"No! I really saw it!"

"You never learn do you?" Raidou sighed, shaking his head. "That ghost tried to eat you or something?"

"Eh? How'd you know?"

"I fooled you so many times and you still don't know it? I was pretending to be a ghost last night to scare you." Raidou sighed.

"RAIDOU-NII-SAN! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Tsuna roared. Raidou smirked.

"Nothing like having a good scare before going to sleep, right Tsuna?" Raidou smiled, playfully. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"At least it wasn't a real ghost." Tsuna said. "Huh?" Raidou was looking through a bag of his. "What's that, Nii-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm? Oh. This? I went by Kokuyou Land this morning to see if you guys left anything behind. And yup. You guys sure did." Raidou lifted his bag up to Tsuna's face for him to see. Tsuna peered into the bag to see it loaded with everyone's stuff.

"Whoa!" Tsuna said. "How'd you find all this?"

"Well, I had the whole morning so I ran all around the place and found a bunch of stuff. But I wonder which stuff belongs to who…" Raidou asked himself.

"~midori tanabiku~"

"Eh? What's that?" Tsuna asked, looking around.

"Ah. I told you animals are not allowed in the hospital." Raidou went over to the window and opened it. A small yellow bird flew inside and landed on Raidou's shoulder.

"Ah! That bird!" Tsuna screamed.

"Do you know who it belongs to, Tsuna?" Raidou asked, looking at Tsuna.

"H-huh? N-no! Of course not!" Raidou looked at Tsuna with a stop-lying face. Tsuna started to sweat.

"~Hibari Hibari~!" The bird said as it left Raidou's shoulder and landed on the table next to Hibari.

"Oh. So you're his bird." Raidou walked over to the bird and bent down on one knee to talk to it. "So…is he a nice guy?" The bird flapped happily. Raidou smiled. "Good."

"What are you doing…" a cold voice responded. Raidou looked at Hibari to see him glaring directly at him.

"~nothing~!" Raidou got up to his feet and smirked to himself. "Hey. What in here is yours?" Raidou lifted the bag. Hibari peered inside and grabbed his tonfas. "Those are yours?" No response. Raidou sighed. "Whatever." Raidou walked to Tsuna and sat down. "I'm tired. Tsuna, tell me which stuff belongs to who."

"Uh…okay." They took out all the stuff and sorted them out. Tsuna told which stuff belonged to who. "That's about it."

"Thanks." Raidou carried all of the stuff and walked out the door. "I'll be returning it now." He went to Yamamoto's room first. "Umm…excuse me…" He said, uneasy. "Ah." He saw Yamamoto sleeping on the bed. "Hmm… So that's Yamamoto. I'll just leave his stuff here." Raidou carefully placed the stuff for Yamamoto on the table. Then he noticed a little child sleeping on another bed. "That's… Fuuta." He left Fuuta's stuff on the table as well and left. Next was Gokudera's room. Raidou carefully opened the door and peered into the room. "So this is Gokudera. He's sleeping too huh?" He placed Gokudera's stuff down. "Hmm…Bianchi-san should be sharing the same room as Gokudera." He looked around to see Bianchi laying on another bed beside Gokudera. "Oh. Then I'll just leave her stuff here." Raidou left. "Well, now I'm all done!" Raidou stretched as he walked down the hallway. "Hmm… should I fool around with Tsuna again?" Raidou laughed. "Nah."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter! ^-^ I'll update soon! (I hope…) I might not. It depends on how many reviews I get. Anyways, please review! Good or bad! (Ok, maybe not bad…)**


	10. Jinx

**Next chapter up! Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's great, Tsuna." Raidou said. He was in Tsuna's hospital room. "You're going to get out of here in two days."

"Yup." Tsuna said. "I can't wait!"

"Hope nothing happens to you." Raidou laughed.

"Don't jinx me!" Tsuna yelled.

"What? You never know what'll happen." Tsuna shivered. "Anyway, I'll be going to the convenience store." Raidou got up from his seat. "Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Tsuna said.

"Okay then. Be back in a sec." Raidou walked out the door.

"Yeah right." Tsuna laughed. Raidou laughed with him. Several minutes after Raidou had left, Tsuna got up.

"Bathroom." Tsuna walked out the door and down the hallway. Then he walked into the bathroom. "Wah!" Tsuna slipped and fell on the floor. "So slippery…" The floor was drowned in water and paper towels. Tsuna tried to get up, but slipped every time. "Don't tell me I have to stay like this?" Tsuna laid on the floor. Someone came in and stepped on Tsuna's back, because he didn't see him. "OOF!" Tsuna screamed.

"Sorry." The guy said as he walked into one of the stalls.

"How come _he_ doesn't slip?"

"Because he's better than you." Someone said. Tsuna turned around to see Raidou with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face. "I told you that you'll never know what will happen." Tsuna groaned. "Here." Raidou helped Tsuna up and lead him outside the bathroom. "Use the one downstairs. Much cleaner. I'm going into your room."

"Thanks." Tsuna said as he walked downstairs. "Where's the bathroom?" Tsuna looked around. "There it is!" Tsuna walked toward the bathroom, but then something ran by his feet making him fall backwards onto the floor. "OW! What was that?" It was a toy car. "A car?"

"Hey! Onii-chan!" A little boy cried. "Could you give that to us?" The boy waved.

"Uh…sure." Tsuna picked up the toy and walked over to the group of boys. "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot, Onii-chan!" The boys ran down the hallway, racing each other.

"Now to use the bathroom…"

"Oh, youngster over there." An old woman said. "Could you help me to my room?"

"Uh…sure…" Tsuna said as he helped the woman down the hall. "Umm…where's your room?"

"Oh…down this hall and up three floors." Tsuna groaned softly to himself. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh! No! It's nothing!" Tsuna smiled. They got into the elevator. "Eh? Nii-san? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in my room?"

"Well, I was thirsty so I went downstairs and got some juice." Raidou sipped on his juice and they all slowly went up three floors. But on the second floor, the elevator suddenly stopped. "What's up now?"

"It seems like the elevator's broken…" The old woman said.

"What are we going to do!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Calm down, dear young boy. Someone will help us someway."

"O-okay…" Tsuna walked over to a corner and sat down. Several minutes passed. "They're taking soooo long!!!" Tsuna screamed.

"Be patient, Tsuna." Raidou said as he sipped on his juice.

"How can I!?" Tsuna screamed. "We could be in this elevator for days!!!" Raidou sighed.

"Fine. Come on, Tsuna, baa-chan." Raidou put his hands together in front of him and told Tsuna to use this as a step. Tsuna ran towards Raidou and stepped on his hand. But Tsuna fell backwards onto the wall, the back of his head first.

"OW!" Tsuna yelped in pain. Raidou sighed and the old woman giggled.

"Here, Tsuna." Raidou lifted Tsuna on his shoulders and Tsuna climbed out. "Next is you, baa-chan." Raidou let the woman get a piggyback ride as he used the bars in the elevator to climb up. Suddenly, the elevator started to move again. "Whoa!" Raidou quickly turned his body as he fell backwards so the old woman wouldn't get hurt. "What happened? Are you okay, baa-chan?"

"Y-yes…" The woman sighed.

"HIIII!" Tsuna screamed. Raidou looked up to see Tsuna's head sticking through the hole in the ceiling.

"Tsuna!?" Raidou stared at Tsuna.

"H-h-help me, Nii-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Right!" Raidou got one of the bars in the back.

"Oh! Be careful, young man!" The woman said. Raidou smiled down at the old woman.

"Don't worry!" Raidou looked up at Tsuna. "Alright, Tsuna. Try to get up."

"O-okay." Tsuna got up with difficulty.

"Now put your legs throu-! Whoa!" The elevator suddenly fell at the speed of sound. Raidou fell to the floor.

"HIIIII!" Tsuna was now holding onto the hole's sides to keep from flying away.

"Tsuna!?"

"HEEEEEEEELP!!!!!" Tsuna screamed in fear. "I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!" The elevator stopped suddenly, making Tsuna fall straight into the elevator face first. "Ow…"

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" Raidou asked.

"Somehow…" Tsuna rubbed his nose. "But what the hell was that?"

"I don't know…" Raidou said. "What should we do? Wait for someone to come and save us?"

"But that can be for days!" Tsuna whined.

"Then what should we do?"

"We can try to pry the elevator doors apart." The woman suggested.

"Well, I guess we can do that." Raidou went over to the door and started to pry the doors apart. "It's budging, I guess." Raidou said as the door started to move slowly. "There." Raidou successfully opened the doors and looked out. "Wow. We're on the first floor." The ground was four feet high. "Looks like the elevator dropped." Raidou climbed out of the elevator first. Then he lent a hand to the woman first.

"Hey!" Tsuna said.

"Ladies first, Tsuna."

"And what are you, a lady?"

"I'm helping a lady, Tsuna. That's a gentleman's duty." Raidou joked. He pulled the woman up carefully and then he reached down to Tsuna. "Here." Tsuna grabbed the hand and was pulled up.

"Thank you for help me, young man." The old woman said.

"No problem." Raidou smiled. "Ah! Do you need me to escort you to your room?" The old woman shook her head.

"I'll get someone else." Raidou smiled.

"Okay." The old woman left. Raidou sighed. "Somehow, we're safe huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna said. Suddenly, a bunch of people surrounded them. Their faces full of concern. Raidou smiled at everyone to show that everything was fine. They started to ask each other what happened to the elevator. "I wonder...why the elevator went haywire at first."

"Yeah...Hey, you should get yourself bandaged up, Tsuna. You hurt yourself, after all." Raidou said. Some nurses came over to check for injuries. Tsuna was the only one getting wrapped up. After they were done, Tsuna's head, nose, collar, and back were bandaged up. "Well," Raidou got up. "Let's go, Tsuna." Tsuna got up and followed Raidou into his room. "What a day right?"

"The day's not over yet, Nii-san…" Tsuna said.

"Oh. That's right. Well, I hope nothing else happens."

"Yeah-!" Tsuna started to jump. Raidou blinked. "I haven't used the bathroom yet!" Tsuna rushed to the bathroom downstairs.

"Wow… he held it in through all that action?" Raidou laughed. "I'm impressed." Raidou sat down. "Now it's so boring not having anyone to talk to… Is there anything I can do?" Raidou looked over at Hibari and smirked. "Let's see if I have what I need…" Raidou looked through his bag and smirked. Tsuna came back out of the bathroom with a relieved expression.

"Ah…glad that's over." Tsuna walked up stairs and walked into his room to see Raidou drawing. "What are you drawing, Nii-san?" Tsuna looked at the picture and Raidou looked up at Tsuna. "Geh! Isn't that Hibari-san?" Tsuna screamed.

"Yup. I thought I might as well do something while you were gone. I saw that boy's sleeping face and BAM! I'm done drawing." Tsuna picked it up and compared it to Hibari's sleeping face.

"Identical." Tsuna said amazed. Raidou smirked.

"Shall I draw a picture of you as well?"

"Uh…sure."

"I'll be adding a few features though." Raidou said.

"Okay." Tsuna said. He went over to his bed and laid down. Raidou started to draw as Tsuna looked at Raidou.

"Hey. Be natural, Tsuna. You look better that way." Tsuna tried to look natural. Raidou sighed. "Whatever. Just talk to me." Tsuna started to talk. Raidou nodded, but didn't look up from his paper. "I have a feeling this is going to be good." Raidou smirked. Tsuna laughed. "Done." He placed the paper in front of Tsuna. "Here." Tsuna looked down at the paper.

"Awesome! Do I really look like this?" Tsuna asked. Raidou ruffled through his bag and gave a mirror to Tsuna. Tsuna compared. "Wow! Identical! Hmm?" Tsuna focused his eyes on something in the picture. "What's that?" Tsuna pointed at the picture. Raidou looked at it.

"Oh, that? It shows how much of a man you are." Raidou said.

"Does a man's chest really stick out like that?" Tsuna asked, pointing. Raidou laughed.

"Of course! Shows how muscular you are."

"No man should have their chest stick out that much!" Tsuna yelled.

"Fine. It shows how much of a woman you are." Tsuna frowned. "You're much more woman-like than women themselves." Raidou laughed.

"This isn't funny, Nii-san!" Tsuna shouted.

"Noisy…" a cold voice said. Raidou and Tsuna looked over to see who spoke.

"HIIIII! Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed in horror.

"I liked it better when he was sleeping…" Raidou said.

"Not now! He's really mad!" Tsuna screamed at Raidou.

"Hey, Hibari." Raidou started. "Do you have sensitive ears or something?" Raidou pointed at him. Hibari glared at him.

"I'll have to bite you to death." Hibari got up from his bed. Tsuna screamed. Raidou looked blankly at Hibari then smirked. Hibari ran toward them.

"HIIIII! NII-SAN! HIBARI-SAN! PLEASE DON'T FIGHT HERE!" _CRASH! BAM! BOOM!_ "GAH! OW! OUCH!"

The next day, Tsuna laid on his bed with his chest, leg, arm, and head bandaged up. Raidou came in through the door.

"Hey, Tsuna! How are you feeling today?" Raidou said.

"A lot better, I guess." Tsuna sulked. "I should be out of the hospital by now!"

"I guess a lot of things happened huh?" Raidou smiled. Tsuna looked at Raidou, teary-eyed.

"YOU JINXED ME!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How'd you like that everyone? Hoped you enjoyed reading it! Please review!**


	11. Baseball Game

**Well, enjoy. ^-^ Mistakes corrected thanks to Bookworm1994.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidou, Tsuna, Reborn, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo walked down the street. They arrived in front of the gates of Namimori.

"It's here, right Tsuna?" Raidou asked. Tsuna nodded. "Well, I'll be going out for another errand that Auntie's making me do. Have fun watching Yamamoto's game, you guys." Raidou walked away. Tsuna and everyone else walked into the school.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"SAWADA!" Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei waving.

"Everyone!" Tsuna ran to them. "Am I late for the game?"

"You're just in time, Tsuna-san!"

"Let's go watch, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him toward the benches. "According to my ranking, this is the best place to watch the game."

"Okay! Let's watch the game from here." Tsuna smiled. A whistle blew and the game started. Meanwhile, Raidou was walking down the street, looking at a paper.

"Hmm…check…check…and check." Raidou said to himself. "I'm done shopping then." Raidou stretched and stared at the sky. "Hmm?" He saw a yellow bird fly across the sky, singing a weird song. "Ah…is that…Hibari's bird? He taught how to sing? He must be a good owner." A ball flew across the park and hit the fence next to Raidou. He looked over to see who hit the ball. It was Yamamoto. "Whoa…awesome hit, Yamamoto."

"Way to go, Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed.

"Amazing, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko shouted.

"Really! It's a great-big, gorgeous home-run!" Haru yelled. Lambo laughed.

"It's all thanks to Lambo-san!"

"Geez, why are the opponents having trouble against Yamamoto?" Gokudera said, annoyed.

"Because he's such a great player." Someone said. Everyone looked to see Raidou coming toward them.

"Raidou-nii-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I wanted to see the game." Raidou walked over and sat between Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Hey!" Gokudera yelled.

"Be quiet, will you? You're so noisy…" Raidou said.

"I'm the one who should be sitting next to the Tenth!" Raidou rolled his eyes and ignored him. "You!" A ball flew across the park again.

"Oh! How many points is that for Yamamoto, Tsuna?" Raidou asked. Tsuna smiled. Gokudera got up. "Huh?"

"You guys better get your game on or I'll start a riot!" Gokudera held up dynamite.

"Gokudera-kun! Why are you here, anyway?" Tsuna asked. Raidou laughed.

"He hates him, doesn't he?" Raidou looked up at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled nervously at Raidou.

"Now calm down." Ryohei said. "There's something we need to do if we're here to enjoy a game." He got up as well. "QUIT BASEBALL AND JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!!!"

"That's wrong, too!" Tsuna said. Raidou laughed again.

"One's a baseball-nut and another one's a boxing-nut…" Raidou sighed.

"Onii-chan…." Kyoko said.

"Hahi…dangerous as always." Haru said. _CLANG!_

"Ah! Watch out, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said. Everyone looked to see a baseball fly toward Tsuna. Tsuna ducked and the ball was caught by a purple baseball mitt. They turned around to see Bianchi holding the ball and a lunch box full of purple-colored food. The food was steaming with purple steam.

"Bianchi!"

"Sis…" _GROWL…_

"I brought lunch." Gokudera fell to the floor.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

"What happened to him?" Raidou asked.

"Bianchi-san? What's the entrée for today?" Haru asked.

"A special entrée, made with love."

"Haru made something with my love for Tsuna-san." Haru got out a box, but Lambo jumped up and grabbed the box.

"Lambo-san's got it!" He jumped off Tsuna's head and I-pin followed suit.

"Knock it off, you two!" Tsuna yelled. Then he sighed. "Why does this always happen?" Fuuta laughed. "Hmm? What's wrong, Fuuta?"

"Ah… It's nothing. I just happy that we can spend time together like this."

"Fuuta…" Tsuna smiled.

"Yup! It's better to have this excitement than no excitement at all." Raidou said, smirking. Tsuna smiled at Raidou and Fuuta and nodded. Then he froze and his smile disappeared. Raidou's smile also disappeared. Tsuna turned around and looked about. "What's wrong, Tsuna?" There was a cry. "Huh?" Raidou and Tsuna looked over to see Lambo crying and the lunch he stole all over Gokudera.

"What are you doing, Lambo? The lunch is all ruined now." Tsuna bent down beside Lambo. Reborn looked up this time. He looked to see a little boy and a woman walking together.

"Mi-kun, your brother's played well today. What should we make him for dinner as a reward?" The woman said.

"I want hamburgers!" The little boy shouted. Reborn smirked.

"Being by yourself seems lonely. I'll take you on anytime."

"We had them yesterday. We'll have that next time."

"Okay!" The little boy stopped. "Again…one day." The boy turned around to reveal a red eye with the character six in it. Then he turned around and walked with his mother again. Reborn turned his head toward Tsuna and the others. Lambo was still crying, Tsuna was carrying Lambo, Gokudera was still on the floor, Kyoko, Fuuta, and Ryohei were laughing, Haru was comforting Lambo, and Raidou was just watching them. Raidou turned his head to look at Reborn.

"Who were you talking to just now?"

"No one." Raidou blinked.

"Quit crying, Lambo." Tsuna said.

"I'm not angry with you." Haru said. The game was soon over.

"Congrats, Yamamoto." Raidou said.

"Raidou! You came to watch me?" Yamamoto laughed.

"I was on my way home so I thought I might as well watch." Yamamoto laughed.

"Thanks!" Raidou smirked back at him.

"Hey! You want to come over sometime to play catch? I've got a wicked curve ball!" Raidou smirked. Yamamoto laughed.

"Sure!" After everyone congratulated Yamamoto except for Gokudera, they all headed home. "See you at school!" Everyone agreed and they separated. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Tired?" Raidou asked. Tsuna nodded.

"I always have to take care of the kids." Tsuna sighed.

"Do you really hate that?" Raidou laughed. Tsuna stared at Raidou.

"No. I don't hate taking care of them." Raidou smirked.

"I thought so. I'll help me take care of them with you when you're tired." Raidou stretched. "Like right now." Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo ran toward them.

"Tsuna-nii! Raidou-nii! Let's play!" Fuuta smiled.

"Tsuna!" Lambo laughed.

"Let play!" I-pin said.

"Okay. Let's play." Raidou bent down in front of them. "What do you want to play?"

"Tag!" Lambo yelled.

"Hide-and-seek!" I-pin suggested.

"Catch!" Fuuta shouted.

"Sure. I don't mind. Which one first?"

"Hide-and-seek!" They yelled. Raidou smirked.

"I'm an expert at hide-and-seek, so choose your hiding place carefully." They all laughed. The kids were about to run to hide, but Raidou stopped them. "When we get home." Raidou said. The kids smiled and ran down the street to their home. "They are desperate to play." Raidou ran down the street as well but stopped and looked at Tsuna, who was still walking slowly. "Come on, Tsuna!"

"I'm tired. I'll just come home later." Tsuna walked slowly. Raidou blinked and smirked. He ran toward Tsuna, tripped him, and Tsuna landed on Raidou's back. "Nii-san!?"

"I'm give you a piggyback ride." Raidou said. "You're tired, right?" Tsuna smiled.

"Don't scare me like that…" Tsuna said as he drifted off to sleep. Raidou looked up at the sky. Raidou arrived in front of Tsuna's house. "We're here." Raidou walked into the house. "I'm home, Auntie." Raidou said as he walked by the kitchen.

"Ah! Raidou-kun-!" Nana looked at Tsuna's face. "Oh! Tsu-kun's asleep." Nana smiled and placed her finger over her lips. Raidou smiled and walked upstairs. He went into Tsuna's room and placed Tsuna on his bed carefully. Raidou placed the blanket carefully over Tsuna.

"Sleeps like a kid this guy…" He heard the kids jumping around downstairs. "Oh. Time to play with the kids." Raidou said as he walked to the door. "Night, Tsuna." Raidou smirked as he left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you liked this chapter. I know this isn't very good, but was doing this half asleep. I guess that's why I added the last part. ^-^ Please review!**


	12. The chase

**Another chapter. Enjoy! ^-^**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, wake up Tsuna." Raidou said in Tsuna's ear. Tsuna flopped over to the other side. Raidou sighed. He dragged Tsuna out of bed.

"Ow! Nii-san! What was that for?" Tsuna yelled.

"Did you forget you have school!?" Raidou yelled back. Tsuna blinked.

"Oh… right." Tsuna got up and started to dress up for school.

"You're up pretty early today." Reborn said.

"Next year's classes will be announced before the advancement ceremony." Tsuna said.

"You're all second-years now." Reborn said.

"I hope I'm in Kyoko-chan's class again." Tsuna's cheeks redden a bit. "And maybe we'll even be seated next to each other!" Reborn jumped down from Tsuna's desk.

"Life never happens as planned." Reborn said.

"What? Don't be so foreboding."

"It's called a warning." Reborn said. Tsuna sighed and picked up his bag.

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuna opened his door. "I'm leaving!" Tsuna smiled as he waved. The door closed and Reborn smirked.

"Morning, everyone."

"Oh! Good morning, Raidou-kun!"

"Morning, Auntie! What's for breakfast?" Nana smiled at Raidou.

"Here you go." She placed a plate of food in front of Raidou. Raidou grabbed his bowl and filled it up with rice. Then he sat down and clapped his hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" Raidou picked up his chopsticks and started to eat. "Hmm?" Raidou looked around. "Where's Reborn?"

"Oh? Reborn-kun?" Nana said. Raidou looked up at Nana. "He went out to do something."

"Oh. Okay then." Raidou said. "Hmm…" His eyes looked at the ceiling and he smiled. He ate his breakfast quickly and ran upstairs. A few minutes later, he appeared downstairs dressed in a hood and a pair of jeans.

"Going somewhere, Raidou-kun?" Raidou nodded.

"I found something interesting." Nana smiled. Raidou walked to the door and put on his shoes. "Well, then. I'm going, Auntie!" Raidou said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He closed the door and started to run down the street. Then he took a turn and jumped over a brick wall. "Hmm?"

"HIIII!" Raidou looked over his shoulder to see a white-haired boy running to school at full speed with Tsuna flying behind him. Raidou laughed.

"No way… I always knew Tsuna was thin but to think that he can fly?" They finally stopped and Tsuna was nearly wiped out. Raidou climbed on a tree.

"Tenth!"

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko and Gokudera were running to catch up. Gokudera helped Tsuna up. "Are you all right, Tsuna-kun?"

"I'm fine." Tsuna said.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto came walking toward them waving. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing!" Tsuna said.

"The class announcements are up." Yamamoto pointed toward the school.

"So they're already out?"

"We're in separate classes this year."

"No way…" Tsuna said.

"It's a shame."

"Yamamoto." Tsuna said. Gokudera laughed.

"I see, I see. It's a real shame." He patted Yamamoto on the shoulder. "Don't worry, just leave the Tenth in my care." Gokudera laughed.  
"You're in a different class too."

"Huh?"

"Unfortunately, you're not with Tsuna either."

"That's not possible!"

"I'm serious. We're all separated."

"Everyone's all separated?" Tsuna said. They walked into a crowd to see their classes. Raidou, who was sitting on a tree, was watching them. "That can't be true. I'm in Class A. Kyoko-chan is-!"

"There I am! Right next to you, Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna looked up to see that she was right. He smiled.

"Thank goodness."

"In Class B!" Tsuna looked up.

"Oh, no!" Tsuna screamed. Tsuna went on his knees. "No way!"

"It's too bad, but we're in the same school so we can always see each other." Kyoko said. Raidou laughed to himself.

"I don't want this…"

"You think that way, too Tenth?" Tsuna looked up at Gokudera. "There's no way the Tenth and I can be separated. I'll blow this nonsense away!" Gokudera held up dynamite.

"No!" Tsuna said.

"Are you all right with this!?" Gokudera yelled. "Are you going to accept this nonsense!?"

"It doesn't matter whether I accept it or not. Just don't blow anything up." Raidou snickered.

"You're being rather boisterous." A voice said.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" The crowd around Tsuna and the others dispersed. "Didn't you already graduate?"

"I can choose which year I wish. No one can restrain me with logic." Hibari said. Raidou stared at Hibari.

"No way…"

"So let me begin acting as a member of the Disciplinary Committee." Hibari took out his tonfas. Gokudera turned around.

"You wanna fight?" The wind blew and Raidou was blinded by the beautiful sakura blossoms that flew from the trees. Hibari frowned.

"Who's the one responsible for planting sakura here?"

"It's always been here." Tsuna said. Hibari put away his tonfas.

"Let's not. I just can't get into the mood for it here." He turned around and walked away with his black jacket fluttering in the wind. Raidou blinked, dumbfounded.

"Hibari-san…does he hate sakura since he was infected with Sakura-kura?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm…" Raidou whispered to himself. "Sakura-kura, huh?" Raidou looked up at the sakura blossoms. Gokudera got out his dynamite again.

"The interloper's gone! So can I go ahead?"

"Not good!" Tsuna said.

"I thought so." Raidou smirked.

"What are you all shouting about!?" a person shouted.

"I'm sorry, sensei." Tsuna said as he saw a teacher, frowning, walking toward them. Gokudera walked toward the teacher and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!? Why are the Tenth and I in different classes!?"

"What are you doing? The teachers thought long and hard on selecting classes!" Gokudera's gripped tightened.

"Stop it, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

"If you don't like these classes, we can give you one chance." Someone said. Everyone turned even Raidou.

"That voice…" They saw a small little boy with his arms folded in front of him with a beard.

"I am a special class distributor, Vongolavsky!" Raidou and Tsuna stared at the boy, a sweat drop on their heads.

"Who the hell are you? Using a name that sounds almost like our family's…" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna and Raidou stared at Gokudera this time, a sweat drop on their heads. The little boy raised a black thing.

"Here's a blank class distribution form. If you can take it from me, you can fill it out how ever you wish."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked.

"What are you saying?" The teacher asked. "That can't be allowed-!" Someone's hand touched the teacher on the shoulder.

"Just hold on." The teacher turned around.

"Principal."

"Vongolavsky-san was recommended by a certain person. Let's leave it to him and see what comes of it."

"Recommended?" The teacher asked. "By whom?" The principal looked at Vongolavsky.

"Someone I have the utmost respect for. He's never been wrong." Vongolavsky looked at everyone else.

"There you have it. So shall we?" Gokudera jumped up.

"Of course!" Gokudera tried to grab Vongolavsky, but he jumped away. Gokudera fell to the ground. "What?" Gokudera looked up and Vongolavsky jumped off his head. He jumped up to the roof. "Don't run away! Stop!" Tsuna sighed.

"This always happens with Gokudera-kun."

"Sound like fun. Let's go too, Tsuna."

"Yamamoto?"

"It's better if we're all in the same class." Tsuna smiled.

"Okay." Tsuna and Yamamoto ran to catch up with Gokudera. Raidou smirked and got off the tree. He ran across the yard carefully, making sure he doesn't get caught by anyone. Then he tailed the three boys carefully.

"He went in the gym!" Gokudera said. The three boys stood in front of the gym doors to see the little boy running in an awkward way. Tsuna rested his hands on his knees, panting.

"How can be so fast when he runs like that?" Tsuna complained.

"Yamamoto, let's catch up!" Gokudera said.

"Okay!" Yamamoto agreed. The two boys ran into the gym. Tsuna got up and ran close behind them. Raidou appeared at the doorway and peaked in. Vongolavsky jumped up and got caught it a basketball hoop.

"Idiot! You got caught on your own!" Gokudera laughed. Raidou looked at Gokudera.

"You're underestimating him, Gokudera…" Raidou said to himself. Just when he said that, some kind of door flew open and basketballs came rolling out.

"What!?" Gokudera screamed as he, Yamamoto, and Tsuna were knocked down from the basketballs. Raidou sighed.

"See?" Raidou said. Yamamoto got up.

"Wow!" He said. Tsuna slipped on a basketball when he was getting up and fell again. Raidou sighed.

"You are all very naïve." Vongolavsky ran toward the door. Raidou jumped back.

"Oh, shit!" He swore as he grabbed onto a nearby tree branch and flung himself into the leaves to hide himself. He peaked between tiny gaps to see Vongolavsky run out of the gym and into the school quickly. "As expected from Reborn." Then he looked to see the three boys, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna, run out, following suit. The boys disappeared into the school and Raidou smirked. He let himself drop and he grabbed onto a tree branch just before he hit the ground. "This is going to be fun." Raidou snickered. He landed on his feet and ran quietly toward the school. He sneaked upstairs and peaked into the hallways. He saw the three boys open a classroom door.

"I think he went in here." Tsuna said. They froze for a moment and nodded at each other. They walked in slowly. Raidou ran quickly so they wouldn't catch him. He peaked into the classroom to see Gokudera jump up and grab something.

"I got him!" Gokudera lifted up what he held. Tsuna jumped back and Yamamoto laughed.

"He got us again!" It was a manikin that showed the different parts of the body.

"Damn! To fall for something so lame…" Gokudera said. Raidou stared closely at the manikin. Its eyes moved!

"You are still too naïve." Gokudera flung it away from them while everyone screamed, with an exception of Raidou of course. The head opened up and Vongolavsky jumped out. "Ciao!" He landed on the ground and ran toward the door. Raidou quickly jumped through the window and hung from the window sill. Vongolavsky ran out of the classroom and down the hallway. Raidou heard Yamamoto laugh and Gokudera growling something about not forgiving. They ran out of the classroom and tailed the little boy. After Raidou was sure that they wouldn't see him, he climbed up and into the building.

"Time to see what's next!" Raidou laughed quietly as he tailed the boys.

"Stop!" Gokudera screamed as he ran alongside Yamamoto. Tsuna was running behind them. Lambo ran up to Tsuna, laughing.

"Wait, wait!"

"Lambo? Why are you here, too?"

"If I get that, I'll be in the same class as you guys!" Raidou ran quietly with a sweat drop on his head.

"But you're not a middle-schooler!" Tsuna said. Lambo laughed.

"Lambo-san's not worried about that!" He put his hands in his hair and pulled out pink grenades. Raidou's sweat drop grew bigger as he pulled his hood over his head and reached into his pockets for his gloves. Lambo tripped and fell onto the ground. Raidou pulled on the gloves and ran toward the window. Lambo's grenades scattered across the hallway. Raidou flung the window open, jumped out, grabbed onto the window sill, and close window ninety-five percent of the way, so he wouldn't be hit by the blow of the grenades. Just in time. _BOOM! CRASH!_ The windows crashed and the smoke came from the one floor of the building. Parts of the windows glass fell on Raidou's hood and gloves. He sighed in relief.

"This stupid cow!" Gokudera screamed. Raidou listened intently.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo said. Raidou heard footsteps stomping.

"How can I, idiot!" Gokudera screamed again. Raidou sighed.

"I thought this would happen…" He whispered. He looked down to see Kyoko still looking at the classes. Then she looked up at the school and walked inside. "Hmm?" Raidou hurled himself up from the window sill to see that the boys were gone and Lambo was face down on the floor. Raidou sighed. He jumped inside the building and carried Lambo, who was crying. "You're too much, Lambo…"

"What happened here?" A cold voice asked. Raidou turned around to see Hibari standing there with a cold death glare.

"What does it look like? The whole floor exploded." Raidou said.

"How did that happen?" Hibari asked. Raidou shrugged. "Did you do it?" Raidou shook his head. He held up Lambo and pointed at him.

"He did." Hibari stared at the baby and then and Raidou. "You don't believe me." Hibari lifted his tonfa. "I thought so." Raidou sighed.

"Why are you not in your uniform?" Hibari said, coldly.

"My dog ate it." Raidou yawned. Hibari glared at Raidou.

"You'd think I'd fall for that lame excuse?" Hibari ran toward him and flung his tonfa at Raidou.

"Wah!" Raidou jumped back.

"Where is your uniform?" Hibari said while trying to hit Raidou. Raidou dodged each strike with difficulty.

"I'm not a student of this school!" Raidou said as he jumped away from Hibari. His back hit the wall. "Wah!" Hibari ran toward Raidou and Raidou jumped out of the way. "It was fun playing with you! But I have to go now. And if you want me to pay for the damage, beat me in a full-effort battle." Hibari ran toward Raidou. "See ya!" He jumped out of a window and fell into a sakura tree. Hibari stared at Raidou as he ran across the yard with Lambo under his arm. Then Hibari turned away from the window and walked down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter. This is long for a half an episode. ^0^ Well, please review! **


	13. Debt

**Next chapter's up! Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raidou-kun! Fuuta-kun! I-pin-chan! Lunchtime!" Nana yelled from kitchen. Fuuta and I-pin ran into the kitchen. Raidou walked behind them. They sat around the table.

"Hmm? Where's Tsuna, Reborn, Bianchi, and Lambo?" Raidou asked.

"Oh! They went out to eat lunch." Nana said. Then she sulked a bit. "Do you think they hate my cooking?"

"No way, Auntie!" Raidou smiled. "No one can hate your cooking!" Nana smiled down at Raidou.

"You're so sweet, Raidou-kun!" Nana hugged Raidou. Raidou smiled a little, before he asked Nana if he could eat yet. "Oh! Go right ahead!" Nana let go of Raidou and Raidou clapped his hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" Raidou said as he held up his chopsticks. He ate carefully and slowly. Several minutes later, he put his bowl down and clapped his hands together again. "Gochisousama!" He got up and out his bowl into the sink. "I'll wash dishes, Auntie!" Raidou said.

"Thank you, Raidou-kun! If only Tsuna was like you!" Nana said. Raidou smiled a bit then turned to start on the dishes. Raidou turned the water on.

"Tsuna's good just the way he is. Besides, if he was like me, I can't pick on him." Raidou laughed and started the dishes. Suddenly, Fuuta and I-pin ran up to Raidou. "Hmm? Oh. I can't play with you guys now. I'll play later okay?" Fuuta and I-pin shook their heads.

"We want to help you do the dishes!" Fuuta said, cheerfully.

"Let us help!" I-pin said. Raidou laughed.

"Sure." Raidou said. He grabbed a few washed dishes off the counter and placed them on the table. He gestured Fuuta and I-pin to follow him. He got out a few rags and handed it to them. "Here. Please dry these for me." Fuuta and I-pin smiled.

"Okay!" They both said. Raidou smiled and went to work on washing the dishes. A few minutes later, Raidou was wiping he hands on a dry towel. "We're done, Raidou-nii!" Fuuta and I-pin ran toward Raidou with plates in their hands.

"Ah! Don't run!" Raidou said. They both tripped and nearly landed on the floor. Raidou ran toward them, caught the flying plates, and softened their fall. Raidou sighed in relief. "That was close. Are you guys both okay?"

"We're sorry, Raidou-nii…" Fuuta said.

"Dui bu chi…(Sorry)" I-pin said.

"Ah…" Raidou noticed how sad their faces looked. "Don't worry about it, you two! Nothing was broken and no one's hurt! Everything's good!" Fuuta and I-pin looked up, then at each other, and looked up at Raidou again. They smiled. "Well then," Raidou got up. "Let's put these away." Raidou put them on the rack. "Now let's go help Auntie with the laundry!" The two kids laughed and raced Raidou outside, where Auntie stood folding laundry. "Auntie! We'll help you with laundry!" Raidou said.

"Thank you! That's very helpful!" Nana smiled. Raidou smiled and entered the room. Fuuta and I-pin helped fold the blankets. "Ah! You should fluff the blankets first." Fuuta and I-pin looked at Nana, blankly. Raidou laughed.

"Here!" Raidou lifted the blanket and told I-pin and Fuuta to hold onto one side. "Now shake it gently." Raidou started to shake the blanket up and down. Fuuta and I-pin laughed. Raidou smiled. "Done!" They put down the blanket. "Now you can fold." Fuuta ran over to Raidou's side and grabbed the side of the blanket. I-pin held the other side. They both folded the blanket. Several minutes later, everyone was done with laundry.

"Thank you, everyone! That makes things very fast. Now let's go buy things for dinner!" Nana said as she went inside the house. Raidou, I-pin, and Fuuta followed. Raidou walked over to see the phone.

"Hmm? This is the sushi restaurant that Yamamoto owns. Ah. Got to go dress up to go out. I guess I'll just go over to Yamamoto's place to see what's going on." Everyone dressed up to go out.

"Everyone ready?" Nana asked.

"Yup!" Everyone said. Nana smiled and walked toward the shopping district.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was suffering from work in Yamamoto's place. Tsuna, Haru, and Yamamoto were all in the kitchen, watching dishes.

"Sorry to drag you into this, Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"It's fine. It's helping out my dad, anyway." Suddenly, Gokudera ran into the kitchen.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera.

"I heard from Reborn-san. You were tricked by Yamamoto's family's dubious restaurant.

"Don't say anything so slanderous!" Yamamoto said.

"That's not it." Tsuna said. "It's a misunderstanding."

"Anyway, I'm the one who's going to save the Tenth from this crisis. I'll take care of the dishwashing in a flash!" Gokudera walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. A cup flew away from his hands and it fell onto the floor.

"Hey!" Tsuna said,

"My hand slipped. Don't worry!" Gokudera said. Then he got back to doing the dishes. This time a dish flew out and fell onto the floor

"What are you doing!?" Tsuna said. Yamamoto quickly picked up the broken pieces of the plate.

"This is my dad's favorite. It's probably worth thirty thousand." Yamamoto said.

"So adding that to what we had, we're a hundred thousand yen in debt!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Hahi! An endless debt of Hell." Haru said.

"Gokudera-kun, please just stay still." Tsuna said.

"I'm sorry." Gokudera said.

Meanwhile, Nana and everyone else were walking back home from buying groceries for dinner. Raidou stopped in front of Yamamoto's place.

"Hmm? Raidou-kun?" Nana asked.

"Ah! I was just wondering where's Tsuna. So I thought I might as well ask one of his friends."

"Oh! Okay! Be back before dinner, okay?" Nana smiled. Raidou smiled and nodded back. Nana left with I-pin and Fuuta and Raidou walked into the shop.

"Hmm? No one's in." Suddenly, he heard water running in the back. He peeked into the kitchen to see Tsuna washing dishes.

"Just a little more." Yamamoto said.

"Yup. Just three more dishes." Tsuna said.

"Fight on, Tenth!" Tsuna turned around to see Gokudera, Lambo, and Reborn eating tuna. Gokudera sipped on tea.

"Why are you eating!?" Tsuna screamed.

"This tuna is great! Would you like some, Tenth?" Gokudera said. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Haru stared at Gokudera.

"How terrible! I was going to use this for a hundred orders." Yamamoto's dad said.

"A hundred orders!?" Tsuna said.

"I can't use this now. I'll have to add this to your debt."

"I have to pay for this, too!? I can't take this anymore! I'll never be able to pay off all this debt!" Tsuna grabbed his head.

"I'm sorry, Tenth! I'm sorry!" Gokudera said.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?" Raidou asked.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna said, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I found out that your friend called you, but we couldn't pick up so I came to see what's up." Raidou said. "So what's this debt you guys are talking about?" Raidou looked at Yamamoto's dad.

"Tsuna has to pay off a debt, because the kid and everyone ate all the expensive stuff!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh. I see." Raidou said. "You should at least bring money with you." Raidou told Tsuna. "And how did this fish get cut up like that?" Raidou walked over to the fish and looked at Gokudera. "Troublemaker…"

"I'll take responsibility for my little brother." Someone said. Everyone looked over to see Bianchi.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna said.

"Sis…" Gokudera said. He clutched his stomach. "I'm sorry! I have to go home!" Gokudera ran out of the kitchen, right past Bianchi.

"Hayato…"

"He just caused more debt and left? Some friend…" Raidou said. Bianchi walked toward the fish.

"It's too early to give up. Let's see if we can do something with the rest."

"No poison cooking! Don't do anything unnecessary!" Tsuna screamed.

"Don't worry." Bianchi said. "Being able to live with my beloved Reborn… I think it's changed me."

"Ch-changed?" Tsuna asked. Bianchi took off her jacket and carried the fish to the counter.

"What does she plan on doing?" Raidou asked. He walked over to the seat Gokudera was sitting at and sat down. Suddenly, there was a bright light.

"What is Bianchi doing?" Suddenly there was an explosion. "Uwah!" Tsuna screamed. Raidou sat there with a sweat drop on his head. "What was that explosion just now?" Bianchi turned around and revealed her dish. It was shining beautifully.

"Here you are." Bianchi put the dish on the table. Everyone surrounded it.

"This is…" Yamamoto's dad said. "What brilliance."

"Hey, there's no weird smoke coming out of it." Tsuna said.

"Now." Yamamoto's dad reached down and grabbed a piece of the sushi.

"No! You're not prepared!" Tsuna warned Yamamoto's dad. It was too late. He had already tasted it.

"Delicious!" He screamed. Tsuna looked up surprised.

"Let me try too!" An employee said. He tasted the sushi. "I've never had anything like this! This is an incredibly joyous moment!"

"Are you all right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. The customers will be really pleased with this." Yamamoto's dad said. Haru, Tsuna, and Yamamoto picked one sushi up.

"That can't be." Tsuna said. Yamamoto and Haru started first. Tsuna looked at the sushi for a moment then he put it in his mouth. Tsuna chewed and swallowed. "This is…"

"This is really delicious!" Yamamoto said.

"Hahi! This is wonderful!" Haru said.

"Nii-san! Come on and eat some!" Tsuna said. Raidou looked away.

"Uh…I'll pass." Raidou said. Tsuna blinked.

"But it's really good!" Tsuna said. Raidou smiled and placed his arms in a shape of an X.

"Miss, if you'll make a hundred orders of these, we'll call it even." Yamamoto bargained.

"Really!?" Tsuna smiled.

"I told you." Bianchi said.

"Bianchi, help Tsuna out." Reborn said.

"All right." Bianchi said.

"Thank you, Bianchi! Reborn!" Tsuna said, teary-eyed. Raidou sat there quietly as Bianchi started to make more of her special sushi. Raidou pulled out a book and started to write in it. After a few hours, everything was done.

"Good work." Yamamoto's dad said. "That's a hundred orders."

"All that's left is the delivery." Yamamoto said.

"Now we're even." Yamamoto's dad said. "I'd bet that you're happy." Raidou closed his book, put it away, and waited.

"Thank you very much!" Tsuna said.

"It's starting." Raidou said. Yamamoto's dad and his employee passed out.

"Dad!" Yamamoto yelled. He passed out too.

"Hahi…my stomach's destroyed." Haru fainted.

"Without realizing it, you came up with a new skill that kicks in after a delay. We'll call it Poison Cooking: three hour crash." Reborn said.

"Oh my." Bianchi said.

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean!?" Tsuna screamed.

"That's why I didn't want to eat it." Raidou laughed. Tsuna passed out. Raidou sighed. "Looks like I'll have to get you guys to the hospital." Raidou walked outside and called a taxi. Then he dragged everyone in. "Hospital, please."

The next day, Tsuna woke up.

"Huh?" Tsuna got up.

"Hey." Tsuna saw Raidou.

"Nii-san! This is-?"

"The hospital." Raidou said. Then he sighed. "I had to drag you all into a cab. Goddamn it." Tsuna laughed nervously. "Should have listened to me."

"Sorry, Nii-san." _GROWL!_ "I'm hungry." Raidou sighed. "Here." He gave Tsuna a bun. "Thanks!" Tsuna bit into the bun. "Yum!" Tsuna quickly ate the bun. Raidou handed Tsuna water and Tsuna gulped it down.

"Ah. That's right." Raidou put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a paper. "Here."

"What's that?"

"How much you owe." Tsuna looked closely at the paper.

"WHAT!!!!? I CAN'T PAY OFF THIS MUCH!" Tsuna screamed.

"Well, you've got no choice. You have a huge debt, Yamamoto's hospital bill, and the money for the taxi." Raidou placed the paper in front of Tsuna. "Well, then." Raidou got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Nii-san!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Good luck!" Raidou waved as he ran out the door.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!!!!!" Tsuna screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked this chapter. So long for another half episode. ^0^ Please review! I appreciate all reviews!**

**P.S: I've got a summer assignment I've got to do, but I'll try my best to update once a week. **


	14. Murder

**Next chapter's up! Enjoy! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Raidou looked up from his game. He was sitting on the floor of the living room with his back against the wall.

"Is Tsuna still awake? What's he doing up there? So noisy…" Raidou said as he went back to playing his game.

"Tsu-kun! Time for bed!"

"Oh!" Tsuna said.

"Hurry up and get to bed. If you stay up making noise, you'll disturb the neighbors."

"Alright!" Tsuna yelled from his room. Nana walked into the living room.

"Raidou-kun! You should go to sleep soon." Nana said. Raidou looked up, stopped playing his game, and got up from the floor.

"Alright." Raidou walked upstairs. "Good night, Auntie."

"Good night, Raidou-kun." Nana smiled. Raidou walked upstairs and peeked into Tsuna's room. He was cleaning up.

"Tsuna?" Raidou asked.

"Wah!" Tsuna yelled. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Raidou said. He opened Tsuna's door wider and entered. "Cleaning up?" Raidou looked around him. "How rare." Tsuna frowned. Raidou laughed. "So what's going on?"

"Kyoko-chan's coming over tomorrow!" Tsuna said. Raidou stared at Tsuna. "So please! Be polite to her, okay?" Raidou shrugged.

"What's so special about her coming over to our house? She's your friend, isn't she?" Raidou looked around. "Besides, this room is impossible to clean." Raidou laughed. "Oh." Raidou looked at Tsuna with a wicked smile. "Since almost no one's going to be here tomorrow, you want everything to be perfect." Tsuna blushed. Raidou laughed as he walked out of the room. "Well, good luck tomorrow." Then he walked to his room and closed it.

"Raidou-nii-san better not ruin anything." Tsuna said as he climbed into bed to sleep. "Nii-san is not the annoying type, but he might want to ruin it. Just like how everyone else does." He pulled the covers over himself and turned off the lights. Soon, Tsuna was asleep. The halls were all quiet. Raidou stayed awake in his bed.

_THUMP! BUMP!_ "WAH!!!!" Came from Tsuna's room. Raidou got up.

"Huh?" He waited. No more noise. "Hmm?" Raidou walked out of his room and peeked in Tsuna's room. It was too dark in there. "Oh." Raidou looked away and carefully closed the door. "Tsuna screams too loud." Raidou walked into his room and climbed into his bed. "Time to get some sleep."

The next morning, Raidou woke up, hearing Tsuna scream.

"I've got to turn off that Tsuna alarm clock." Raidou said as he climbed out of bed and smacked his fist in his hand. He walked to Tsuna's door. "Tsuna? Why'd you scream?"

"N-nii-san's here!" Tsuna tried to whisper from inside the room. "N-nothing, Nii-san!" Raidou sighed.

"Open the door."

"Uh….um…" Raidou kicked the door open. "HIII!"

"What's up with you?" Raidou looked over at Tsuna's bed to see a guy laying there. "I didn't know you were into guys, Tsuna. I thought you liked Kyoko-san."

"No! That's not it!"

"Then he's here for?" Raidou said as he closed the door. Tsuna grew pale. "He's freaking dead?" Tsuna nodded his head, slowly. "How'd that happen?"

"I don't know! But what should I do!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Tsuna-san! Please look at this!"

"Haru?" Tsuna said. Suddenly, the door flew open and Haru appeared in a boat costume.

"I'm going as a houseboat to the next School Festival!" Haru said. Raidou stared at Haru with a sweat drop on his head. "Hahi? Are you practicing for a play, Tsuna-san? Wow! What a realistic portrayal of death!" Haru said.

"That's not it." Raidou said.

"He's really dead." Tsuna said. He sulked. "I did it."

"Hahi!" Haru backed up to the door and her costume broke apart. The door bell rang.

"Hmm. I wonder who it is." Raidou said. His sleepy-looking eyes looked toward the door.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"I don't have any club activities today, and I was bored." Tsuna and Haru started to look around.

"Sorry to trouble you!"

"Oh, my! Welcome. Tsuna's on the second floor." Nana said. Raidou sat on Tsuna's bed, bored.

"Good morning, Tenth!"

"Yo, Tsuna."

"Good morning." Haru said.

"Morning." Raidou said. He looked down at the dead body.

"Hmm? Did something happen?" Gokudera asked.

"Gokudera-kun…Yamamoto…My life," Tsuna fell on his knees. "Is over! There's nothing left to do except to turn myself in!" Haru walked over to Tsuna.

"I'll wait for you to get out of prison! I'll send a lot of letters!" Tsuna and Haru started to cry. Raidou looked sleepily out the window. Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at the both of them, confused.

"And you call yourself a guy." Raidou said, as he looked out the window. "Oh. Auntie's out shopping today."

"I'm done for…" Tsuna said.

"Calm down." Yamamoto said. "You don't remember what happened, right?"

"That's right! Besides, is this guy really dead?" Gokudera held up his dynamite. "If you don't wake up, I'm gonna blow you to pieces!" The body's eyes moved a bit.

"He moved!" Tsuna screamed, pointing at the body. Haru got out her cell phone.

"An ambulance-!"

"There's no need." Reborn said. "I brought a doctor."

"A doctor? Could it be-?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah. That's right." Reborn dragged Shamal out. "It's Dr. Shamal."

"And he's drunk…." Tsuna said. Shamal got up.

"What is it? I had a date with a fancy little senorita."

"More importantly, will you take a look at him!?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh…right, right. Someone was on the verge of dying." Shamal walked over to Haru. "Let's see…" Shamal puckered his lips. Haru screamed and punched him in the face.

"What are you trying to do!?" Shamal got up rubbing his face.

"If he has that much energy, then he's fine."

"Yup. Although, the patient you were looking at was a girl with masculine power…" Raidou said.

"Who are you examining!?" Tsuna screamed. He pointed at the body. "This guy is the patient!" Shamal looked at the body.

"Hey…how many times do I have to say this? I don't examine men."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Reborn said.

"You knew this, didn't you!?" Tsuna screamed at Reborn. Raidou yawned.

"As bad as ever…" Gokudera said.

"This is fun!" Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said.

"Really? It seems boring to me." Raidou said.

"Is this guy really alive? If his pupil are dilated and both his breathing and heard have stopped, he's dead." Shamal said. Haru stared at the guys eyes.

"His pupils are dilated." Haru said. Yamamoto held a paper in front of the guy's nose.

"His breathing's stopped." Yamamoto said. Gokudera put his ear the guy's chest.

"His heart's stopped."

"Meaning… He's dead!" Yamamoto, Haru, and Gokudera all said at the same time.

"I have no business with the dead. Bye." Shamal left. Tsuna screamed.

"My life really is over!"

"Relax." Reborn said. "I brought someone else."

"Someone else?" Raidou looked out the window to see someone in black fly through the window. It was Hibari.

"Hey." He said

"Hi-Hibari-san…"

"I came so that the infant would owe me a favor. It's a trade-off. I can take care of this for you."

"Huh? W-what are you saying!?"

"He's going to make it so this will never be found by anyone. It'll be like the crime never happened." Reborn said.

"That's not good in so many ways!" Tsuna said. Hibari jumped on the window sill.

"Then I'll send people from the Discipline Committee later."

"The Discipline Committee makes things 'go away'!?" Tsuna screamed.

"See you." Hibari jumped out. Tsuna ran to the window.

"Wait a second!" The door bell rang.

"Tsuna-kun! Hello!"

"Oh, no! Kyoko-chan's here!" Raidou got up and walked downstairs. Reborn jumped on his shoulder. Raidou opened the door for Kyoko.

"Welcome." Raidou said as he walked into the kitchen to make tea for Tsuna's guest. _THUMP! BUMP!_

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said. "Thanks for coming."

"Hello!" Kyoko said.

"Come in." Reborn walked upstairs.

"Sorry to trouble you." She walked upstairs with Reborn. Meanwhile, Raidou was busy making tea downstairs.

"Tsuna always cause trouble for me, doesn't he." Raidou sighed. "The water takes so long to boil." Raidou said as he waited. Suddenly, he heard someone get into the house. "Hmm?" Raidou looked out of the kitchen to see a white-haired boy run in. "Who's that? Must be one of his friends." Raidou went back to waiting. The doorbell rang. "Hmm?"

"Excuse me! I have a delivery!" A man's voice spoke.

"Ah. The water's finally boiling." Raidou said. "I forgot the leaves."

"Sawada-san! Are you home?" Suddenly, Kyoko walked downstairs. Raidou peeked out of the kitchen.

"Ah. Kyoko-san. Thanks."

"No problem." Kyoko opened the door. Raidou went back to the kitchen. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion.

"Those kids sure play roughly." Raidou said.

"Here, thank you very much."

"For the last fifteen years, I've dedicated my life to delivering packages on time. Please keep me in mind." The man held up a piece of paper. Kyoko took it. Meanwhile, Raidou was carefully taking out the tea set. Everyone ran downstairs.

"Tsuna-kun. Your package!"

"Thanks! Please leave it in my room!" Tsuna yelled as he ran out of the house. Kyoko carried Tsuna's package upstairs. Raidou was done with tea so he carried it upstairs.

"Hmm?" Raidou looked in Tsuna's room to see only Kyoko in there. "Where did everyone go?"

"Ah! They went out to do something."

"Oh. Okay." Raidou walked over to the table Kyoko was sitting at and placed a cup in front her. "Tea?"

"Ah! Thank you!" Kyoko said. Raidou poured tea into the cup.

"Careful. It's hot."

"Thank you." Kyoko picked up the cup carefully and sipped it. "Mmm…delicious!"

"Thanks." Raidou said. "Ah." Raidou put down the tea and walked downstairs. A few minutes later, he appeared with a cake in his hands. "Cake, Kyoko-san?"

"Wow! That looks so good!" Kyoko clapped her hands together. "Did you buy this?"

"Nope. I made it." Raidou cut a piece of cake, placed it on a plate, and gave it to Kyoko. "Tell me how it tastes." Raidou handed Kyoko a fork.

"Itadakimasu!" Kyoko cut one piece of the cake she was given and ate it. "It's soooo delicious!" Kyoko said.

"Really?" Raidou said.

"Yup!"

"That's good." Raidou cut a piece of the cake and ate it. The door bell rang. "Hmm? Who is it?" Raidou walked downstairs to answer the door. He saw people dress in black. "Uh…how can I help you guys?"

"We're here to get the corpse."

"Oh." Raidou let them in. The Discipline Committee walked upstairs. They opened the door.

"Eh?" Kyoko asked. "The Discipline Committee from my school?"

"We're here for-!" The Discipline Committee started. A hand reached out and stopped them from talking any further.

"They're guests. My guests." Raidou said. He forced them to sit down and drink up.

"Uh…thanks." Kusakabe said. He sipped the tea. "It's delicious." Raidou sipped on his tea and sighed. He gestured Kusakabe to lend him an ear. "Yes?" Kusakabe lent Raidou his ear.

"The corpse is no longer here as you can see." Raidou whispered. "I don't think you'll have to worry about the corpse anyway." Kusakabe nodded. "It wasn't a dead body in the first place." Raidou sighed. Then he backed up. "Anyone want cake?" Raidou asked.

"I do!" Kyoko smiled. Raidou smiled back.

"Go ahead." Raidou said. Kyoko blushed a bit. "Don't worry about it." Kyoko smiled and took some more.

"Then I will too." A discipline committee member said. Raidou smiled. Several minutes later, the Discipline Committee members decided to leave.

"Thank you for the tea and cake." Kusakabe said. Raidou shrugged.

"I don't mind. Well, see you all." The members bowed and walked away. Kyoko came downstairs.

"Tsuna-kun and the others are taking a long time." Kyoko said.

"To have a young lady wait for them…that Tsuna has no manners." Raidou said. "Sorry for having you wait so long."

"Well, I'll have to go now." Kyoko put on her shoes and walked to the door. "Well, thanks for the cake, Raidou-kun!" Kyoko bowed. Raidou shrugged.

"Glad you liked it." Raidou smiled. "Well, stay safe on your way home, Kyoko-san." Kyoko smiled and walked down the street. A few hours later, Tsuna came back.

"Eh? Where's Kyoko-chan?"

"She got tired of waiting so she went home."

"Oh, no!" Tsuna screamed.

"Nothing went the way you wanted?" Raidou asked. Tsuna nodded and sulked. "Well, I had a good time with Kyoko-san." Raidou smirked. Tsuna looked up at Raidou, his eyes wide open. "Not in the way you're thinking, pervert." Tsuna blushed.

"I'm not thinking in that way!" Tsuna shouted.

"Well, you thought that I meant that way." Raidou laughed.

"Stop it, Nii-san!" Tsuna shouted. Raidou laughed as he walked upstairs with Tsuna following behind Raidou, yelling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter! ^-^ I'm thinking over making a squeal for this story. This squeal will have all future arc contents. I just want the anime and manga to go further so I don't have to wait for things. Please review! **


	15. Immature Adult Lambo

**Next chapter! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!_ Raidou looked up at the ceiling.

"From all that noise, it's definitely not Tsuna. It's probably-!" Raidou said. The door to the kitchen suddenly flew up. Lambo ran into the kitchen. "Lambo…" Lambo ran to his chair and jumped on it.

"Lambo-san's going to eat a lot today!!!" Lambo yelled. Raidou sighed and Nana giggled. Several minutes later, Tsuna entered the kitchen with Bianchi, Reborn, Fuuta, and I-pin. Raidou filled everyone's bowls and placed them on the table. "Itadakimasu!!" Lambo swallowed down his rice. "Another bowl." Raidou stared at Lambo, gawking.

"He wasn't kidding about eating a lot today…" Raidou said. He looked down at his food. It was hardly touched. Nana filled Lambo's bowl and was about to turn around to give Lambo back the bowl. Raidou stopped her and told her to fill it some more.

"Eh? Why, Raidou-kun?"

"Maybe if you fill it some more, you'll have time to relax a bit." Raidou whispered. Nana giggled. She filled it some more.

"Here you are. Lambo-kun, you sure eat a lot." Nana said.

"I'm a growing boy! Mom's omelets are the best!" Lambo said.

"In my rankings, Tsuna-nii's mama's cooking is in the top class." Fuuta said.

"Oh, my! Thank you." Nana said. Lambo started to scarf down on his rice. It didn't take that long for Lambo to finish off his omelet and his rice.

"Another bowl." Lambo said.

"I'm sorry, Lambo-kun." Nana said, lifting the rice cooker. "We're out of rice." Lambo dropped his chopsticks. Raidou sighed. Lambo started to cry. Raidou resumed eating. "Since our family has gotten bigger, I think I'd better get a bigger rice cooker." Raidou stopped eating for a moment and looked up at the ceiling while chewing on his food. Then he swallowed his food and grabbed a piece of his omelet, put it in his mouth, and chewed. He looked up to see Lambo targeting I-pin's omelet. However, I-pin caught Lambo's chopsticks with her own and broke them. Lambo sulked. Raidou continued eating. Lambo looked over at Raidou's omelet. It only had one little piece taken from it. Lambo jumped toward Raidou's omelet. Raidou lifted his food and got up from his chair. Lambo flew by Raidou and he crashed onto the floor.

"Gotta try harder, Lambo." Raidou put his food down, sat down, and began eating again. Lambo sulked as he walked. Then he noticed Tsuna hadn't touched his omelet.

"TSUNA!!! HAND OVER THAT OMELET!!!" Lambo yelled. "Give it!"

"You've got to be kidding me! You tried to get I-pin's and Raidou-nii-san's omelet and now mine!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Give it!" Lambo cried. Tsuna got up. Raidou stared as Lambo tried to jump up to Tsuna's omelet which was sitting on Tsuna's head. Lambo stopped jumping. "I can't stay calm!" Raidou looked over the table to see Lambo pull a purple bazooka out of his hair and jump in.

"The ten-year bazooka!" Tsuna yelled. _BOOM!_ Pink smoke clogged everyone's vision. Raidou fanned it away with his hand.

"Good morning, Young Vongola." A low voice said. The smoke cleared and Raidou saw a handsome young man wearing a cow print shirt under his black coat. "It seems like you're in the middle of breakfast."

"Good thinking, Lambo. As an adult you're taller than me." Tsuna said. Raidou sighed and continued eating. Then he looked up at the ceiling and looking at Bianchi, who looked really mad for some reason. She got up.

"Romeo…"

"Not good!" Tsuna said. Bianchi jumped over the table and chased Adult Lambo out of the kitchen and down the streets.

"Stop!" Bianchi yelled. Raidou watched as she chased him. Then he down at Reborn to see Leon change into some propeller, attached to his back, and flew up. He snatched Tsuna's omelet and flew out of the kitchen. Tsuna chased after Reborn. Raidou sighed as he ate his food. Several minutes later, Raidou and everyone else was done with breakfast. Raidou pulled on his long, rubber gloves over the sleeves of his sweater and washed the dishes. He pulled the gloves off and went upstairs into his room. He came back down with his video game on his ipod. He walked into the living room and sat down against the wall. He started to play the game. Then I-pin and Lambo ran into the room, laughing and chasing each other.

"Hmm? I-pin. Lambo. Where's Fuuta?" Raidou asked.

"He not home." I-pin said.

"I see." Raidou said. He played his game again.

"Raidou!" Lambo yelled, He jumped up and tried to take the game out of Raidou's hands. Raidou shifted his body and stuck out his elbow. Lambo got hit by the elbow. "Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo said. Raidou patted Lambo's head. Lambo cheered up automatically and chased after I-pin. Raidou played his game. A few hours later, Tsuna came home.

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ah. Tsuna's home." Raidou got up from where he was sitting.

"Sorry to intrude!" A girl yelled.

"Huh?" Raidou said. "That's a different voice." Raidou walked out of the living room to see Tsuna with a different girl. "Hmm? Tsuna?"

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou looked over at Hana.

"You are?"

"Kurokawa Hana." She said, bowing to Raidou.

"Nice to meet you, Hana-san. I'm Raidou." Raidou said. He shoved the game into his pocket and walked to the kitchen. Tsuna and Hana walked upstairs and into Tsuna's room. Raidou looked into the cabinet and got out the box full of tea leaves. "I'll make tea then…" Raidou said as he boiled the water. "Hmm…" Raidou looked up at the ceiling. "I think I'll make some cookies or something. Better than waiting for the water to boil." Raidou walked to the fridge and grabbed some eggs. Then he walked to the kitchen and got the flour, sugar, and vanilla. He got two bowls and he pulled on gloves over his sweater again. "Now, let's get started." Raidou cracked the eggs into one bowl and started to mix it around. Then he measured the flour and sugar and put them into one bowl. Then he mixed them together and added the vanilla. He let the dough rise as he got the tea ready. Suddenly, someone ran into the house. "Huh?" Then Raidou shrugged. "What ever." Raidou stretched and walked to a chair. He sat down on a chair and started to sleep a little. _BUMP! BONK! BOOM!_ "So noisy up there…" Raidou looked up at the ceiling. Raidou took out his game and started to play it.

"SHOO! SHOO! BAH! BAH!" Someone screamed from upstairs. Raidou looked up from his game and looked at the ceiling.

"What the hell?" There were screams coming from upstairs. "Is Tsuna doing something bad to Hana-san? Nah. He wouldn't do anything like that." Suddenly, he heard screams coming from outside. "Huh?" Raidou walked to the door and opened it a bit to see a man in cow print tights and broccoli hair. Raidou sweat dropped. "I'll pretend I never saw that." Raidou walked back into the kitchen. Then Tsuna and I-pin ran downstairs. "Huh? I'm thinking too much." Raidou shook his head. "Oh. The dough." Raidou got the dodge out of the bowl. Then he stared to roll the dough out. "Now what shapes should they be…" Raidou got cookie cutters out and looked at them. "I'll just use all of them." Raidou put all the cookies on a baking sheet and put it in the oven. "Two hundred fifty degrees." Raidou turned on the oven. "Now for the tea." Raidou filled the teapot with hot water. "Done." Raidou got the cups and put them on a plate. "Now to bring them upstairs." Raidou brought the tea upstairs and opened the door to see only Haru and Hana. "Hmm? Where's Tsuna?"

"Tsuna-san is going to capture that pervert man." Haru said. Raidou nodded.

"Want some tea?" Raidou asked. Haru and Hana agreed. Raidou poured tea into the cups and handed them to the girls. "Here you are."

"You're so polite." Hana said. "I can't believe you're related to Sawada."

"Hmm? I'm not related to Tsuna." Raidou said. "We're childhood friends and he treats me like a brother."

"Oh. Now that makes sense." Hana said. Raidou sweat dropped. Then he got up and walked to the door. Then he walked to the kitchen.

"The cookies are done." Raidou said. He pulled on an oven mitt and opened the oven to take out the cookies. Nana came into the kitchen. "Ah. Auntie."

"I knew I smelled something good." Nana smiled. Raidou smiled back.

"Want some?"

"Sure!" Raidou got two plates and put some on one plate and the rest on the other. He handed the plate with fewer cookies to Nana. "Thank you, Raidou-kun!" Raidou shrugged and walked upstairs.

"Cookies anyone?" Raidou asked.

"Haru wants some! Oh! I have chiffon cake too!" Haru said.

"Sweet." Raidou sat down and the three of them started to eat some cookies and cake. Raidou sat on Tsuna's bed sipping on tea and reading a magazine. Then Tsuna came home with a little boy in his hands. Yamamoto and Gokudera entered Tsuna's room. "Who's that, Tsuna?"

"Adult Lambo." Tsuna said.

"Huh!?" Hana yelled. "I told you that I hate kids! Go away! Shoo, shoo!"

"She scolded him without mercy!" Tsuna said. The little boy started to cry.

"More importantly, what happened to the handsome man!?" Hana yelled at Tsuna.

"This is him." Tsuna pointed at Lambo.

"I'm not going home until I meet him!" Hana yelled.

"But it's the same Lambo…" Tsuna said. Hana and Tsuna started to fight and Lambo kept on crying. Haru covered her ears, Yamamoto watched them, and Gokudera sighed. Raidou handed a cup of tea to each of them and picked up Lambo.

"Alright, kid." Raidou patted Lambo on the head. "Quit crying." Lambo calm down a bit and rubbed at his eyes. "That's a good boy. But don't rub your eyes." Raidou gave Lambo tissue. Lambo used it. "That's good."

"You're amazing, Nii-san…" Tsuna said, gawking. Raidou looked up.

"It's sorta like common sense." Raidou said.

"How can that be?" Hana asked. "I can't stand kids!" Raidou smiled with a sweat drop on his head.

"Well, I'll have to admit. They can be really annoying sometimes, but I can't really hate them…" Raidou said. Hana stared at Raidou. "Shouldn't you be going home, Hana-san?" Raidou smiled. "It's not going to be nice to stay at Tsuna's house. Also, it's dangerous if you go home late."

"Fine." Hana walked to the door. "I'll be looking for that handsome man!" Hana yelled as she walked downstairs and out the door. Tsuna sighed and sat next to Raidou.

"Thanks, Nii-san…" Tsuna said. "I'm so exhausted." Raidou laughed.

"No problem, Tsuna."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whoa! I hadn't noticed how long it's been since I updated my story. Sorry for the late update. Something happened to my computer while I was editing this and the file was deleted. Please review!**


	16. Extreme birthday for Ryohei

**For Ryohei**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning and someone was screaming the word 'extreme' everywhere. Raidou opened one eye sleepily as he awakened from his slumber.

"That voice…" Raidou sighed. "Ryohei…." Raidou stretched. "He's unusually louder than usual…" Raidou said, yawning. "He makes a perfect alarm clock though…" Raidou got off his bed and walked to his closet. He grabbed a pair of pants and a sweatshirt. A few minutes later, Raidou came out of his room with his hands in his pockets. "Hmm?" Raidou looked at his watch. "It's only four o'clock…" Raidou said. "No wonder I feel sleepy…so why is Ryohei up so early…" Raidou walked to the door and put on his shoes. He slowly jogged out of the house and followed Ryohei's screaming voice. Raidou finally caught up and patted Ryohei on the shoulder.

"OH! RAIDOU! GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!!!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou covered one ear with one hand.

"Uh…y-yeah…good morning, Ryohei." Raidou said. "Uh…why are you up so early?"

"HUH? I'M GOING FOR MY EXTREME MORNING RUN!" Ryohei yelled.

"Morning run… the sun's not even up yet…" Raidou whispered to himself. Then he looked up at the sky. "Hey, Ryohei. Do you mind if I join you?" Raidou asked.

"THAT WOULD BE EXTREMELY GREAT!!" Ryohei shouted. And they were off on their morning run. They came back a few hours later. "THAT WAS GREAT RUN TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei screamed as he ran toward his house. Raidou ran after Ryohei.

"You mean this _is_ a great run…you're still running aren't you?" Raidou said as he ran alongside with him. "Well, no use going to sleep now that I'm awake…" Raidou ran with Ryohei to his house. "Well, see you later, Ryohei." Raidou said as he walked toward his house. "Hmm…" Raidou entered his house and walked into the kitchen to see Nana making breakfast and Tsuna sitting in his seat. Raidou smirked and went over to Tsuna. "Hey, Tsuna."

"Nii-san? Where were you this morning?" Tsuna asked. Raidou sweat dropped.

"No where in particular." Raidou said. "Anyway, I need you to help me with something." Raidou said. Nana put breakfast on the table. "…After breakfast, that is." Raidou sat in his seat. They began their breakfast. Lambo tried to steal I-pin's breakfast only to fail, Bianchi fed Reborn, and Raidou spoke to Nana about a few things. After breakfast, Tsuna and Raidou went upstairs into Tsuna's room.

"What's on your mind, Nii-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Today's Ryohei's birthday." Raidou said. "So I want to throw him an 'extreme' birthday party." Raidou said.

"EH!? It's onii-san's birthday!?" Tsuna yelled. Raidou nodded.

"I want you to ask everyone to come over. And you'll have to keep Ryohei busy." Raidou said.

"Wait, wait!" Tsuna yelled. "When did you know it's onii-san's birthday??"

"Idiot." Raidou said. "I sometimes go over to Ryohei's boxing club and watch him. Then during his break, he told me his birthday." Raidou said. "Well? Will you help me out or what?"

"Okay!" Tsuna smiled.

"Sweet. You'll have to do some boxing with him though." Raidou said.

"What!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Well, he always wanted you to join the boxing club, right?" Raidou asked. Tsuna nodded. "Well, I'm not telling you to join the boxing club. Just box with him." Raidou said.

"Well, we can do what we did when you battle Ryohei." A familiar voice said. Tsuna and Raidou turned around to see Reborn at the doorway.

"What do you mean by that, Reborn?" Raidou asked.

"Tsuna battled Ryohei before." Reborn said. "Because Ryohei wanted Tsuna in the boxing club."

"I see. Even better." Raidou smirked. "Please, Tsuna?" Raidou put on his best host smile. Tsuna blushed.

"F-fine!" Tsuna said. Raidou cheered.

"Yay!" Raidou said, hugging Tsuna's arm like a little girl and rubbed his face against his arm. "I'm counting on you~!"

"Quit acting like that!!" Tsuna yelled, blushing. Raidou laughed.

"Fine!" Raidou said. "Call everyone over." Raidou said. Tsuna nodded and he went downstairs to use the phone. Raidou smirked. "This is going to be fun~!" Reborn smirked. Tsuna called everyone over and everyone was upstairs in Tsuna's room.

"Why did you call me, Tenth?" Gokudera said, excited and happy that his beloved Tenth has asked for his help.

"Yo, Tsuna! What's up?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera glared at him.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru said. "What did you need me for?"

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said. "Did you need me?"

"Everyone!" Tsuna said. "Actually, Nii-san needs your help." Everyone looked at Tsuna. "Kyoko-chan! Is your brother home?"

"No. He came along with me." Kyoko said,

"SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei appeared. Tsuna was nearly knocked over.

"O-Onii-san!" Tsuna said. Raidou touched Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna turned his head to see Raidou.

"I'm not sure about joining, but he wants to box with you." Raidou smiled his host smile again.

"OH? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled. Tsuna sweat dropped and nodded. "WELL? LET'S GO!" Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's arm and he ran off toward the school, dragging Tsuna along with him. Raidou peeked out the door to see Tsuna get dragged along. Raidou smiled with a sweat drop on his head. After they were far enough, Raidou turned around and told everyone to come into the living room.

"What's up, Raidou?" Yamamoto asked.

"If it's not for the Tenth, I'm not doing this." Gokudera said as he was about to leave. Bianchi appeared and Gokudera collapsed on the floor. Raidou sighed.

"Well, Tsuna agreed to help me with this." Raidou said. "Today's Ryohei's birthday isn't it?"

"Yup!" Kyoko said.

"So I decided to set up a birthday party for him." Raidou clapped his hands together in front of his face. "Could you help me?" Everyone agreed. "Serious!?" Raidou looked up. Everyone nodded. "Thanks!" Raidou smiled. "Oh. And Gokudera. If you don't do this, Tsuna's sacrifice will be for nothing." Gokudera got up.

"I'll help then." Gokudera said. Raidou smiled.

"Thanks! You'll be great help!" Then they started. Raidou went into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes from this morning's breakfast.

"What should we do first?" Haru asked.

"The decorations." Raidou said. Everyone agreed. A few minutes later, Raidou was finished with the dishes and he walked into the living room to see Yamamoto and Gokudera putting up decorations. Lambo was running around with I-pin with decorations in their hands. Lambo and I-pin ran around the two ladders that Gokudera and Yamamoto were on. "Hey, you two!" Raidou yelled. I-pin stopped, but Lambo kept on running around. "Lambo!" Gokudera got down from his ladder but Lambo ran under his legs. Gokudera fell over and hit the ladder Yamamoto was on. Yamamoto was about to fall on the floor. Raidou saw a pillow on the floor and kicked it over to where Gokudera was about to fall. Raidou ran forward toward Yamamoto. Gokudera fell on the pillow and Yamamoto fell on Raidou. "Ow…"

"Sorry!" Yamamoto said, getting off Raidou's back. "And thanks, Raidou."

"I guess I'll have to thank you too…" Gokudera said, unwillingly. Raidou smiled his host smile. The two of them blushed. But Raidou took no notice.

"Lambo, I-pin." Raidou went over to them. "Could you help me?" Raidou said. Lambo and I-pin looked at each other. Meanwhile, Ryohei was still running down the street toward Namimori Middle with Tsuna flying behind him. Tsuna was screaming from the top of his lungs and Ryohei was laughing. Then they stopped in front of the school. Tsuna fell on his bottom and Ryohei stared into the school with a smile across his face.

"LET'S GO, SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled as he grabbed Tsuna's arm again and ran into the school.

"Not again!!!" Tsuna yelled as he felt himself flying behind Ryohei. They, technically just Ryohei since Tsuna was flying, ran into the boxing gym. Ryohei took off his sweatshirt and pulled on his gloves. "Onii-san?"

"LET'S GO, SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled, lifting his hand to his face.

"Right here!?" Tsuna screamed.

"YUP!" Meanwhile, Raidou was making something with Lambo and I-pin. I-pin and Lambo laughed as they made it. Nana giggled next to them as she cooked the food. Lambo suddenly jumped back.

"It's done!" Lambo yelled. "It's all thanks to Lambo-san!"

"It everyone effort!" I-pin yelled at Lambo. Raidou patted them at on the head.

"You both did great!" Raidou said. "Hmm…" Raidou walked to the living room to see the decorations ruined. "H-huh? What happened?"

"That stupid woman tripped and tore the decorations apart." Gokudera said.

"Hahi…I'm sorry." Haru said. Raidou shrugged.

"Well, I'll have to go see Ryohei and keep him busy." Raidou said. "Why don't you guys try to finish things up here?"

"Okay!" Kyoko said.

"Lambo-san's going to help too!" Lambo yelled.

"You stupid cow! If you did something, you'll blow the Tenth's house right open!" Gokudera yelled. Raidou laughed.

"Lambo. I-pin." Raidou told them to come. "I bet Auntie needs some help. Go help her instead okay?" Lambo and I-pin agreed and ran into the kitchen. Raidou walked out of the door and ran toward Namimori Middle. When he arrived at the school, he looked around cautiously. Then he ran into the school. He ran down the hallways soundlessly. He was about to pass the Reception Room when Hibari came out of the room. "Bad timing…" Raidou tried to run away, but Hibari grabbed Raidou's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hibari. How about another time? I'm really busy."

"What are you doing in my school, running around in the halls?" Hibari asked.

"Shit." Raidou said. He was silent for a moment.

"Hey. If you're not going to answer me, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said. Raidou quickly turned around and faced Hibari. He put on his best host smile.

"This is something I new I found out about so I guess I'll try it." Raidou said as he got closer to Hibari. Hibari was about to lift his tonfa up and hit Raidou. Raidou grabbed Hibari's arm. "Well, if you wanted some time together, you should've just asked." Raidou got closer to Hibari. They were so close. Hibari froze. Raidou pulled away. "Sweet. I'll see you later!" Raidou down the hall and escaped into the boxing club to see Tsuna in his boxers. Tsuna was screaming fiercely. Then he was quiet. "Huh?" Tsuna fell to the floor. "I'm so exhausted."

"WHAT? ALREADY SAWADA?" Ryohei said.

"Then I'll battle with you this time." Raidou said.

"OH! I CAN'T WAIT!" Ryohei said. Raidou yanked Tsuna's gloves off his hands and walked up to the boxing ring. "LET'S GO!" Raidou ran forward and swung his fist toward Ryohei's face. Ryohei blocked it. "EXTREME RUSH!" Ryohei yelled as he started swinging his fists toward Raidou in incredible speed. Raidou dodged each one. "EXTREME STRAIGHT!" Raidou dodged that one too.

"My turn!" Raidou swung his fist up and Ryohei ducked. At the same time, Raidou had his other fist punch Ryohei in the stomach, softly so he wouldn't be hurt badly. Ryohei staggered backwards.

"That was an extreme attack." Ryohei said. The two of them battled for about two hours straight. The both of them were bruised. "THIS IS THE LAST!" Ryohei ran toward Raidou with his fist in the air. Raidou did the same. They swung their fist at each other and their fist reached their destinations at the same time. Raidou and Ryohei fell to the floor, panting. "You're an extreme boxer!"

"You too!" Raidou said. The two boys got up and shook hands. Raidou checked his watch and smiled. "Well, it's late. Let's get going home." Raidou said. They agreed. Tsuna, Ryohei, and Raidou sneaked out of the school, cautious of the perfect that lurked on the school grounds. They ran toward the school gate to see the perfect standing there. "Holy shit!" Tsuna screamed. Everyone stopped in their tracks. "Hibari…"

"I'll make you pay for what you did…" Hibari said as he lifted his tonfa. "by biting you to death!" Hibari ran forward toward Raidou. Raidou jumped back.

"Tsuna! Ryohei! You guys head home first!" Raidou yelled as he dodged Hibari's attacks.

"N-Nii-san!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Let's go, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled as they ran down the street.

"Hey, Hibari!" Raidou said. Hibari stopped. "I'll battle with you." Raidou said. Hibari was silent for a moment.

"Fine." Hibari ran forward and the two of them started to fight. Raidou was exhausted from his fight with Ryohei so he barely dodged Hibari's attacks. "You're at your limit." Hibari said as he ran forward toward Raidou. He swung his tonfa and hit Raidou. Raidou stood his ground. Hibari was shocked for a moment.

"Wow…" Raidou said half-dead. "You hit extremely hard…" Raidou said, as his arm patted Hibari's back. "Sorry about earlier. I'll make it up to you later. I need to get going." Raidou got up and staggered backwards. "I'll have to get going." Raidou limped off toward his house with Hibari watching his back. He walked in front of the Sawada household to find it exploding with extremely loud noise. Raidou entered the house and barely dodged a flying drumstick. "Huh?" Lambo was running around and I-pin was running after him. Ryohei was screaming at the top of his lungs and Kyoko, Haru, and Yamamoto were laughing. Gokudera and Tsuna were covering their ears. Nana was giggling. Raidou sighed as he made his way to the back of the house to find it untouched. Raidou smiled. "I've got no choice I guess." Raidou bent down and started to search through a box. Several minutes later, Tsuna and the others entered part of the house that wasn't touched. They saw Raidou on the lawn smiling at them. He pointed up and everyone looked up to see fireworks. Everyone stared up in awe.

"This is extreme…" Ryohei said. Raidou smiled satisfied. Raidou walked into the kitchen and brought out a cake that looked like a mini boxing ring. Lit candles were on it. Raidou lifted it up to Ryohei.

"Well, as people say, make a wish." Raidou said. Ryohei took a deep breath and blew out the candles. "Sweet." Raidou said.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna ran up to Raidou. "Your body's all beaten up!"

"It's nothing…" Raidou said. He put the cake down on the table and brought out a knife to cut it. "Uh… I think I'll cut it." Raidou said. "Since Ryohei's going to cut it into 'extremely' small pieces." Raidou cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. Everyone enjoyed their piece of cake.

"Delicious!" Haru said.

"Raidou-kun sure is good at cooking!" Kyoko said.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna turned around to see Raidou on the ground, unconscious. "Nii-san!" Tsuna shook Raidou, shouting his name. Raidou's hand shot up and grabbed Tsuna's face. Tsuna stared wide eyed.

"Shut up… I'm extremely tired…" Raidou said. Tsuna sighed. "Night." Raidou said as he fell asleep. The next day, Raidou woke up hearing Ryohei's voice again. Raidou got up and winced from the wound that Hibari gave him the other day. Raidou walked out the door and ran up to Ryohei. "Morning…"

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said.

"Did you like your extreme birthday party, Ryohei?" Raidou asked.

"I LOVED IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou smirked.

"Glad to hear it." Raidou said as the two ran down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, this is late. But I hope you liked this. I worked my butt off to finish this. Happy Birthday Ryohei! Please review!!! I don't get many reviews… I wonder why… *sobs***


	17. Vacation part one

**Next chapter. Two parts, I think.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna was sitting at his desk, doing homework. I-pin and Lambo were playing tag in the same room and Raidou was reading a book and listening to his ipod. The kids yelled very loudly and Tsuna started to get irritated. He tapped his foot slowly then faster. Then finally he yelled.

"You two! I'm doing homework, so be quiet!" Tsuna yelled at them. I-pin apologized but Lambo kept on playing. "He's not listening…"

"Isn't he always like that, Tsuna?" Raidou said, indifferently. Tsuna sighed and nodded. Reborn tripped Lambo and Lambo flew out the window and into a tree. He started to cry really loud. Tsuna covered his ears.

"Now he's even louder." Tsuna said.

"Concentrate on your homework and ignore the sounds around you." Reborn said.

"That's easy to say, but…when it's loud this every single day…" Tsuna said.

"That's not true." Reborn looked over at Raidou. "Look at Raidou." Tsuna turned to look at Raidou. He was almost done with his book. "Hey, Raidou." Reborn said. Raidou didn't respond. "Raidou!" Reborn kicked Raidou in the face.

"Ouch…" Raidou said as he rubbed his face. "What?" He said.

"Did you start that book today?" Reborn asked. Raidou nodded. "I see. How many pages?"

"About five hundred." Raidou said. "Why did you kick me anyway, Reborn?" Raidou sat up. "Can I finish my book yet?" Reborn smirked and nodded. Raidou opened his book and started to finish his book. Tsuna sighed.

"I'd like to take it easy in a quiet place for once." Tsuna walked toward the door and reached for the handle. Raidou looked up.

"Look out, Tsuna."

"Huh?"

"Tsu-kun! We did it!" The door flew open, hitting Tsuna.

"See." Raidou said as he went back to reading his book.

"Oh?" Nana said.

"M-mom…" Tsuna said. Nana looked behind the door and saw Tsuna.

"Listen to this! We won!"

"W-won what?" Tsuna asked.

"We won a prize from a magazine contest!" Nana held up a paper. "It's a trip to an island by cruise ship!"

"Wow!" Tsuna said.

"You recover fast, Tsuna." Raidou said.

"But I get seasick…" Tsuna said.

"It'll be all right. You've only been on small boats, right? This is a luxury cruise liner! It's like an expensive hotel that floats on the sea!" Nana said. Tsuna stared at her with a sweat drop on his head.

"Oh…oh?"

"Large rooms and fluffy beds! And all the food is super-fancy! I bet they even have steak!" Nana said. Tsuna drooled.

"Steak…"

"There's a pool and a casino on the ship." Nana said. "They even have a concert hall!"

"That, too?" Tsuna asked.

"And then you arrive at a South Sea paradise!" Nana said, dreamily. "The tropical sun will wash away all the unwanted things in your life!" Tsuna started to zone out. Raidou sighed.

"Auntie. Auntie. Tsuna's zoning out again." Raidou said. Nana stared at Tsuna. Tsuna jumped back and steadied himself.

"If you insist, I'll come." Tsuna said.

"But the tickets are for two." Nana said. "I can't leave Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan alone in the house… What should I do?"

"Then I'll take them and-!" Tsuna started.

"Don't worry about that." Reborn said. Raidou looked up from his book again.

"Watch out, Tsuna." The door flew open again, squishing Tsuna again. Bianchi stood in the doorway.

"I'll take care of those kids." Bianchi said. "Don't worry."

"Bianchi-chan, you will?" Nana asked.

"And I'll stay at home like a good boy, too!" Fuuta said.

"You two should enjoy an outing by yourselves as a family." Reborn said.

"Really? I'm so happy!" Nana said. "Thank you! I don't know how long it's been since I've been on vacation with Tsuna!" Nana grabbed Tsuna's arm. "It's almost like a date!" Tsuna sighed then smiled. Reborn smirked. Raidou shivered and rubbed his arms with his hands even though he was in a sweater like he always is. "Ah! Raidou-kun! I hope you don't mind that you're not coming!" Nana looked at Raidou, her face full of concern. Raidou just smiled back at Nana.

"Don't worry about me, Auntie. You should go have fun for once." Raidou said. Nana embraced Raidou.

"You are such a good person, Raidou-kun!" Nana said. Raidou just laughed. He pulled away from Nana.

"Now go pack or else you'll miss the ship!" Raidou said.

"That's right!" Nana ran out of Tsuna's room. "Tsu-kun! Pack your stuff too!"

"It's nice to see Auntie have fun." Raidou smiled. Tsuna stared at Raidou. "Hmm? What's up, Tsuna? If you don't hurry, you'll miss the ship. You should have a break from having to deal with all these people." Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks, Nii-san!" Tsuna said. He went to his closet and started to pick out his clothes. Several minutes later, Tsuna and Nana were bidding farewell to everyone.

"So we're off. Take care of the rest!" Nana said.

"Of course." Bianchi said.

"Take care." Reborn said.

"Have fun, you two." Raidou smiled.

"Let's go, Tsu-kun!" Nana grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"Don't yank, Mom!" Tsuna yelled. Several minutes later, Tsuna and Nana were in the ship. "Wow! Is this really the inside of a ship?"

"It's so luxurious." Nana said. Tsuna and Nana were shown to their room. Tsuna laid on the bed.

"This is the best!" Tsuna said.

"So let's go eat!" Nana said. Tsuna got up.

"A feast! Steak!" Tsuna said. Nana and Tsuna left their room and arrived at the entrance of the restaurant. "Wow! Amazing!"

"Room 231, Sawada." Nana said to the waiter.

"Sawada-san? We just took you to your table." The waiter said. He showed them to their table and showed that everything was eaten.

"Eh? What about our dinner!?" Tsuna ran toward the table, but tripped over something. It was Lambo.

"Lambo-san's so full." Lambo said in his sleep.

"He ate it all and fell asleep!" Tsuna screamed.

"Oh, Lambo-kun? Why are you here?" Nana said. She picked Lambo up. Lambo woke up and tried to reach from Nana. She let him hug her. "Oh my."

"That stupid cow. He started crying why he realized Mama was gone." Someone said. It was Bianchi.

"Why are you here, too?" Tsuna asked.

"And when she heard Tsuna and Mama weren't coming home, she started crying as well." Bianchi said. I-pin jumped up.

"I-pin, too?" Tsuna screamed. "Why did you lie like that?"

"Everyone together, good. Be separated is sad." I-pin said.

"Yeah, that's right, it's more fun together!" Yamamoto said.

"Haru thinks so too!" Haru said.

"So we all came along!" Fuuta said. "Sorry, Tsuna-nii!

"Hey, Tsuna…" Raidou sighed.

"Yamamoto, Haru, Nii-san, and even Fuuta?" Tsuna yelled.

"Yo, Tsuna. Sure is amazing, huh?" Yamamoto said. "I've never been on a boat this big!"

"I've been on one, with my family. But my heart is pounding because I'm with you! It's like a rehearsal for our honeymoon!" Haru said. "And the ship of love carrying the two of us is headed to the South Sea!" Haru started to zone out. "How wonderful!"

"But why?" Tsuna tried to whisper to Yamamoto.

"The kid asked if we'd like to come along."

"Sorry, Tsuna." Raidou sighed. Tsuna turned his head to see him sitting quietly in his seat. "I couldn't stop them…"

"Then Gokudera-kun, too!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Well, I went to invite him, but he wasn't home." Yamamoto said. "I left our destination on his voice mail, but he didn't show up."

"Yeah." Tsuna said.

"And the kid told me to invite Sasagawa and her brother." Yamamoto said. Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto. "But it happened to overlap with their family vacation, and they couldn't make it this time." Tsuna sulked.

"I see." Tsuna said.

"I'm sorry. I bet you were sad." Nana said to Lambo. "Did everyone come?"

"Does that mean _he_ did, too!?" Tsuna shouted, looking around.

"Renaissance!" Reborn said. He was completely naked, holding a vase.

"Put some clothes on!" Tsuna screamed at him. "And how did you get aboard!?" Reborn jumped down from where he was.

"Through the front door, after beating up the guards, fair and square." He said.

"Beating up!?" Tsuna yelled. "If they find out what you did…" A few guards ran in. They started to ask people.

"Excuse me for bothering you. Have you seen any suspicious children around?" The guard asked.

"No, I haven't!" Tsuna screamed.

"I see." The guard saluted to him and turned around. "They don't see to be here!" He walked away. Tsuna reached for the table cloth and pulled it up to reveal all the people who snuck in.

"They're looking for you, after all!" Tsuna whispered.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-san." Haru said. "I couldn't stop Bianchi-san and Reborn-chan's violence!" Raidou sighed.

"Yeah right. You just let them do it." He murmured. "Even though, I said I didn't want to go…"

"It's all right, Haru." Bianchi said. "Anything is allowed for the sake of love."

"No, it's not!" Tsuna yelled. "Besides, how did you end up coming when you didn't want to come, Nii-san?" Raidou sighed heavily and pointed at Yamamoto.

"He dragged me along." He said. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"It's much more fun with everyone here!" Yamamoto said, cheerfully. Raidou closed his eyes, tiredly.

"Hurting people is fun?" Raidou sighed. "So what do we do now? They'll catch us for sure." Yamamoto got out from under the table.

"It's all right. It's just a little hide-and-seek. It sounds like fun." Yamamoto said. Tsuna and Raidou stared up at him.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said and sighed.

"This isn't good." Reborn said. "If we're caught, Tsuna and Mama will be dropped off on an island along the way, too."

"What about the South Sea island!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Why did you bring us here if you knew that would happen, Reborn?" Raidou yelled.

"Don't worry." Bianchi said. "I'll take care of it. We want to enjoy a nice holiday, too." Bianchi closed her eyes. "Right, Reborn?" She started to zone out and she hugged Reborn, unconsciously.

"Do you plan on hiding until we get to the island?" Tsuna asked.

"What are you talking about? We're hitmen." Reborn said. He pulled out Leon and changed him into a gun. I-pin, Lambo, Bianchi, and Reborn took a stance of fighting. "We'll assassinate the guards."

"That's so wrong!" Tsuna screamed. They all ran in different directions.

"Let's go!" Reborn yelled.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou sighed.

"Why is everything so troublesome?"

"Are we playing tag now?" Yamamoto asked. "With a ship this big, we can play to our hearts' content.

"Should I hide too, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked.

"It's so much more fun with everyone here!" Nana said.

"That's not the problem." Tsuna said. "What do we do!?" Nana giggled.

"We should start looking for everyone, Tsuna. Knowing them, they are willing to kill just to get what they want." Raidou sighed. Tsuna nodded and the both of them ran down the hall.

"Ah! Wait for us!" Fuuta said as everyone else ran after them. They caught up.

"Geez, where did they go?" Tsuna said.

"They all have high ranks in the 'mafioso who are good at hide-and-seek,' so I don't think this will be easy."

"Really!?" Tsuna screamed. Raidou groaned.

"I'm really starting to hate this." Raidou said as he ran. "I don't know why I let you drag me into this, Yamamoto." Yamamoto laughed.

"It's all right. It's fun with everyone here!" Yamamoto said. Raidou sighed heavily and smiled a bit.

"I guess it _is_ fun…" Raidou said. "Oh." The five of them ended up the middle of a hall that separated into four directions.

"Anyway, let's start from the edges." Yamamoto said. "I'll try this way." Yamamoto pointed toward the left.

"I'll go this way." Haru said, pointing toward the right.

"I'm counting on you." Tsuna said. "If you catch them bring them to my room."

"Yes! For your sake, I will complete the mission and not concern myself with danger!" Haru raised her hand. Raidou stared at Haru with a sweat drop on his head. Yamamoto pointed at himself.

"I've been good at tag since I was little!" Yamamoto said. "Leave it to me!"

"We have to find them quickly." Tsuna said. "Let's go, Fuuta, Nii-s-!" Suddenly, there was a scream. Tsuna turned around.

"Let's go!" Raidou said. Tsuna and Fuuta followed Raidou into a crowd to see Adult I-pin.

"Where is this?" She yelled. "What street am I on?" She was asking an old woman.

"Who are you?" The lady asked.

"I have to deliver this ramen quickly!"

"Adult I-pin!?" Tsuna yelled. Raidou look

"That's the acclaimed…?" Fuuta asked. "I-pin sure does become pretty."

"Sawada-san!" Adult I-pin ran to Tsuna. "Where is this? I think I'm lost!"

"Um…" Tsuna said. Suddenly, the crowd started to talk badly about him.

"Unless we hurry, Uncle Kawahiro's ramen will be ruined!" Adult I-pin said.

"I understand!" Tsuna said. "I'll lead the way, so calm down!" Adult I-pin sighed.

"That's so helpful. I'll treat you to ramen next time!" Adult I-pin said. Everyone kept on staring at them. Raidou stepped up and bowed to everyone.

"My apologizes for the inconvenience." Raidou said. "Please forgive my sister." The crowd soon dispersed. He turned to Tsuna and winked. Tsuna smiled and ran down the hall with Fuuta and Adult I-pin. Soon, they arrived to Tsuna's room.

"It's here, I-pin." Tsuna said. I-pin entered and Tsuna quickly closed the door.

"This is a room, Sawada-san?" I-pin said. "What room is this? Why did you shut the door? Sawada-san!" She yelled.

"If you wait there, you'll get back to familiar streets!" Tsuna said. "Really! Fuuta, I'm going to look for the others, so once I-pin's back to normal, wait in the room with her." Tsuna said. Fuuta smiled.

"Okay, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta said. Raidou smiled at Fuuta.

"Let's go, Tsuna!" Raidou yelled. Tsuna nodded and followed Raidou down the hall. They arrived at a fork in the road. In other words, they had to spit up. "I'll go this way, Tsuna." Raidou picked the path at the right. Tsuna nodded and ran toward the left. "Now, where could Reborn and the others be hiding…" Raidou heard commotion and ran toward the kitchen. "Huh?" He saw Yamamoto walking toward the kitchen. "Yamamoto!" Yamamoto turned around to see Raidou run toward him.

"Yo! So did you find anyone yet?" Yamamoto asked. Raidou nodded. "Who?"

"I-pin. And if there's commotion in the kitchen, then Bianchi has to be in there." Yamamoto and Raidou entered the kitchen. "Huh?" Bianchi was showing the chefs her food. Raidou stared at them with a sweat drop on his head.

"Wow, they certainly have a lot of good ingredients." Yamamoto said. Raidou looked over to see Yamamoto looking at the ingredients. "If my dad saw this, he'd be overjoyed."

"I see." Raidou said. Yamamoto lifted a fish.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" Bianchi said. "Good timing. I've been wanting to challenge you!" Yamamoto and Raidou looked over to see Bianchi glaring at Yamamoto. "I challenge you to a cook-off of love!"

"Huh? But I've only been my dad's assistant." Yamamoto said.

"Now, come at me!" Bianchi yelled. Raidou watched them as Bianchi yelled at Yamamoto.

"This is a little troublesome." Yamamoto said. Suddenly, the chefs fell over. Raidou stared at them.

"They must have eaten her cooking…" Raidou whispered. Bianchi glared at Raidou. "Because it was so good!" Raidou laughed nervously. "But Bianchi-san, you should be getting back to Tsuna's room!" Raidou grabbed Bianchi's arm and Yamamoto's arm. "Yamamoto, could you bring Bianchi to Tsuna's room? I need to find Reborn."

"Uh… sure." Yamamoto said. Raidou smiled at him.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head as Raidou ran down the hall. "Now where is Reborn?" Raidou stopped in his tracks. "Damn! A guard!" Raidou ran and turned at a corner. He bumped into someone. "Ouch. Sorry." He looked up to see a guard. "Oh crap. I'm in deep shit now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It wasn't much but I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Please!! I'm not getting much reviews so I'm getting lazy.  
**


	18. Vacation part two

**Next chapter! ^-^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Haru were walking down the hall, looking for Reborn. Tsuna looked up at a painting for a long time.

"Good job, Tsuna. To be able to see through my disguise." Someone said. A few parts of a tree fell off revealing parts of Reborn's face.

"You were the tree!?" Tsuna screamed. Reborn ripped off part of the painting. "He came up!"

"The ability to see through illusions is vital for a mafia boss." Reborn said. He started to spin around. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Amazing, Reborn-san! And the Tenth as well, who saw through his disguise." Gokudera said, his eyes glittering. "Amazing…"

"That doesn't make me very happy." Tsuna said.

"So that's where you were!" Yamamoto said. "You're very good at hiding."

"What an illusion!" Haru said.

"That's right!" Tsuna said. "Yamamoto! You said that Raidou-nii-san was looking for Reborn too?" Yamamoto nodded. "That means that he still must be looking for Reborn! We have to find him."

"Yeah-! Ow!" Someone bumped into Yamamoto.

"Ouch… Sorry." He looked up to see Yamamoto. "Yamamoto? What bad timing…"

"Huh?" Tsuna asked. Raidou looked behind him. Everyone followed his gaze to see the guards run toward them.

"There they are!"

"They found us!" Tsuna screamed.

"Oh, no! What do we do!?" Haru yelled. Gokudera stood up with dynamite in his hands.

"Do we break through them?" Tsuna pushed Gokudera down.

"No! No!" The guards surrounded them. They glared at Tsuna and the others. "Um… we have an explanation." Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's really Reborn-san!" Tsuna opened his eyes. "The way you defeated the guards was amazing work, Reborn-san!" The guards surrounded Reborn. "It's an honor to have you on this ship."

"Sorry to make a ruckus." Reborn said. "Here are our tickets." Reborn took out tickets.

"You're welcome here without tickets, Reborn-san."

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know…" Raidou looked at the crowd. He was still on the floor.

"I had tickets for us, too." Reborn said. "This ship is going to Mafia Land."

"Mafia Land?" Tsuna asked.

"That-!" Gokudera said.

"Mafia Land is place where mafioso can go to relax without been seen. It's a super resort island constructed with financial backing from each mafia family." Reborn said.

"What is that!?" Tsuna yelled. "That means these people are…" The guards took off their disguises.

"People scouted from each family." Reborn said.

"They're mafia after all!" Tsuna yelled.

"I gave you that contest prize card." Reborn said. "I thought that Mama could use a little break, so I invited her to Mafia Land."

"That's too much." Tsuna said, sulking. Raidou looked at Tsuna from where he sat. Yamamoto put his hand out to Raidou.

"Here!" He said. Raidou looked at the hand and took it. "Up you go!" Yamamoto pulled Raidou up.

"Thanks, Yamamoto." Raidou said, brushing himself off.

"Let's go to the deck." Reborn said. Everyone followed Reborn to the deck. Nana was already there. Haru ran up next to her.

"I can see it!" Nana said. "That's the South Sea paradise!" Tsuna sat in the corner, shivering. Raidou sat next to Tsuna. He stared at Tsuna.

"What's up, Tsuna?" Raidou asked. Tsuna kept on shivering.

"It looks like an amusement park. How fun!" Nana said.

"It's a dream island!" Haru said. "I'm so excited!" Tsuna turned around to see Mafia Land. It was like an amusement park.

"This is Mafia Land?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a huge theme park." Yamamoto said.

"There are so many attractions that you can't see them all in one day." Bianchi said. Gokudera fell to the deck ground.

"It's number one out of two hundred fifty-four of 'theme parks the mafia would like to visit'!" Fuuta said.

"Yay! Lambo-san's gonna play!" Lambo yelled.

"I-pin loves it, too!"

"Wow, it looks like fun." Tsuna said. Reborn smirked. The pacifier around his neck started to shine. Reborn looked down at his pacifier and frowned. Raidou stared at Reborn. "We're here!" Raidou looked up at Tsuna as he ran to the exit of the deck. Yamamoto walked to Raidou and grabbed Raidou's arm.

"Come on! It's going to be fun!" Yamamoto smiled. Raidou stared at Yamamoto and smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." Raidou walked into Mafia Land.

"Wow! How wonderful!" Nana said. "Just what'd I expect from a super-luxurious resort!"

"An amusement park! An amusement park!" Lambo screamed. "Lambo-san's gonna play!"

"I-pin can't wait!" I-pin said. They started to run. Tsuna stopped them.

"Wait! You'll get lost!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru said. "Which do you want to ride? Haru want's to ride the trilling jet coaster!" She pointed at the ride she wanted to ride. Tsuna looked at the ride.

"Yeah, that roller coaster is ranked number three out of the eight thousand four hundred fifty-two 'rides so scary you'll faint.'" Fuuta said. "You can be certain that it'll be trilling."

"I can't ride something so scary!" Tsuna yelled. Haru, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin ran toward that ride. "I said, wait!"

"Let's hurry and get in line!" Haru said.

"Lambo-san gets to go first!" Lambo yelled.

"I-pin up front!" I-pin shouted.

"Me, too!" Fuuta said, cheerfully. Tsuna sighed.

"Geez." He closed his eyes. Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the shoulder.

"It's all right, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. Tsuna looked at him. "This place looks like a lot of fun. I can understand why they're being restless."

"You're right." Tsuna smiled.

"A lot of dirty money was put into this place so the mafia could have good clean fun." Reborn said.

"That seems wrong." Tsuna said. Suddenly, a bunch of people ran toward them.

"There's Reborn-san!"

"Huh?" Tsuna stared at them. Raidou stared with Tsuna.

"Will you be giving a press conference this time?" One of the reporters asked.

"I'll have to pass. I've come here on vacation." Reborn said.

"Everyone wants to know what kind of vacations you take." Another reporter said.

"Maybe next time." Reborn said, waving at them. All of the reporters walked back.

"You're that famous?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, yeah." Reborn said. Reborn pointed somewhere. "Look over there." Tsuna turned to see three Reborn heads flying. Tsuna screamed. "If it weren't for my connections, you wouldn't have been allowed in here. It's so popular that the reservations are always full."

"Really!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Wow!" Yamamoto said. "That's amazing! Thanks for inviting us, kid!"

"Sometimes it's important to relax." Reborn said. Then he smirked.

"We should go too, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah!" Tsuna said. "Oh! Where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. They turned around to see Gokudera on his knees, clutching his stomach. "Are you all right, Gokudera-kun?"

"Tenth, please enjoy yourself. Don't worry about me." Gokudera said.

"But…" Tsuna said.

"Really." Gokudera said.

"I guess I have no choice. I'll take care of Hayato." Bianchi said.

"Sis!" Gokudera said. He fell to the ground.

"Hayato always gets a fever when he plays too much." Bianchi said. "He's such a child."

"I don't think that's it…" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru yelled. "There's a beautiful beach over there! After we're finished with the amusement park, let's go for a swim!"

"Swimming?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, you can't play yet." Reborn said. Tsuna looked at Reborn. "You've got an entrance exam to deal with."

"Wha? What is that!?" Tsuna yelled.

"You must go to the reception office and inform them of your arrival." Reborn said. "You are our representative."

"What is that?" Tsuna asked. "Don't make me our representative without asking!"

"But I think you're our leader." Yamamoto said.

"Wha?" Tsuna said.

"What? Since Uncle's not here, you're the boss now, Tsuna." Raidou said.

"Huh!?" Tsuna screamed.

"We'll play here, so go on ahead." Nana said.

"Let's get going! Lambo-san wants to ride that!" Lambo yelled.

"I get it. I need to take care of the procedures, right?" Tsuna said. He walked away. "Why me?" Raidou followed Tsuna. "Nii-san?"

"It's not fair that you have less time to have fun than the rest of us so I'll go with you." He said.

"Nii-san… really! It's okay! I can go by myself!" Tsuna said. "Go have fun!" Raidou shook his head.

"I'll go with you. I want to see how things are done." Raidou smiled. Tsuna smiled back at Raidou.

"Thanks, Nii-san!" Tsuna said. Reborn smirked. They entered the building. "Nii-san, could you stay here? I'll be back." Tsuna said. Raidou nodded and sat down. Tsuna went toward the counter. Raidou watched Tsuna as he and the staff went away.

"What's going on?" Raidou got up and snuck up behind them. He peeked in and saw Tsuna get thrown into a train. "Tsuna!?" The train rode away. "What happened?" Raidou jumped onto the train tracks and ran down the tracks. He saw an opening and ran out. "Where's Tsuna?" Raidou heard a lot of commotion and jumped on the rocks and climbed up to see Tsuna kicked into a whirlpool. "Tsuna!?"

"Help me! I can't swim! I'm getting dizzy!" Tsuna screamed. Raidou looked over to see two babies standing on the cliff looking down at Tsuna. After a few minutes, Tsuna was able to get out of the water. Then Tsuna had to dodge falling rocks and climb out of a hole that had snakes in it. Then he was beaten around by the two babies.

"They're just playing around with him…" Raidou sighed. Then a train came up and Yamamoto and Gokudera jumped out. "Yamamoto and Gokudera?" Raidou turned and looked at the sea. He saw ships going towards the island. They shot a cannon and it flew into the amusement park. "That's where Auntie and everyone else are…" Raidou stared at the smoke coming from the amusement park. Raidou jumped off the rock and landed on the floor next to Tsuna and the others.

"Raidou-nii-san!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna! We don't have time. Let's go see if Auntie and the others are okay." Raidou said. Everyone agreed. They walked down the train tracks.

"Reborn…sleeping when something like this happens…" Tsuna complained. "And the subway is down because of the power outrage."

"Walking along the rails isn't something you often get to experience!" Yamamoto said. "Is this an event as well?"

"Why are you so easy-going, baseball idiot!?" Gokudera yelled. "Now, let's hurry Tenth!" Tsuna nodded.

"Is that the exit?" The four boys ran toward the light. They looked up to see a huge castle. They all stared at the castle in amazement. Raidou suddenly looked away and ran toward a crowd of people. "Nii-san!"

"Auntie! Are you all okay?" Raidou said, concerned.

"We're fine, Raidou-kun. Sorry to worry you." Raidou sighed in relief. "Ah! Where's Tsuna?"

"Mom!" Tsuna said. Nana looked up and waved.

"Sis!" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's shoulders to keep from falling.

"Tsuna-san, you're safe!"

"Tsuna-nii, you were late, so we were worried." Fuuta said.

"I'm glad everyone's safe." Tsuna said.

"Lambo-san wanted to swim more."

"I-pin, too!"

"There's something even more fun coming up!" Nana said. Raidou looked at Nana blankly. "Tsu-kun, we're going to defeat the enemy mafia in this castle, right? What a fun event!" Tsuna stared at Nana and Raidou looked at Yamamoto.

"Are you and Auntie related?" Raidou asked Yamamoto.

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Mom and the rest of the women are going to make food in the castle."

"Leave it to us!" Bianchi said as she walked away with Nana and everyone else.

"Bianchi's gonna cook, too!?" Tsuna said.

"Tenth, what do we do?" Gokudera asked.

"What do you mean, 'what do we do?'" Tsuna asked. There was a lot of commotion. Three groups of people were fighting over who was to be the leader.

"Our Tenth is the one who is most fit to be the boss here!" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled. Everyone glared at them.

"Tenth?" One person asked.

"Which little family is he supposed to be from?" Someone else said.

"The Vongola Family!" Gokudera yelled.

"The Vongola Family?" Raidou asked Tsuna. Tsuna smiled nervously. Everyone bowed to Tsuna.

"Now we know who our leader is gonna be!" Someone said.

"Leader?" Raidou asked Tsuna again. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Tradition, formality, size and force; in all attributes, Vongola is superior." Someone said. Tsuna tried to stop them from continuing, but he's a modest person.

"Everyone! Follow our leader, Vongola the Tenth!" Someone yelled. Everyone cheered. Tsuna stood there, frozen.

"I told ya. Tsuna is our leader." Yamamoto said.

"Of course! There's no one more fit to be the boss!" Gokudera said.

"Too much for you, Tsuna?" Raidou whispered. Tsuna sighed heavily. "Well, don't worry about it. Whatever you want to say, just tell me." Suddenly, the enemy started to charge in. Gokudera threw his dynamite at them. Then they started to shoot. "Whoa!" Raidou dodged each one, Tsuna ran around with his hands in the air, and Yamamoto dodged each one in ease. The people on Tsuna's side started to chase them back when they were flung back. Two trees fell, revealing a baby.

"That's the military commander of the Calcassa Family, Skull!" Someone said.

"That little guy?" Tsuna asked.

"There's no mistaking it. That purple pacifier is the symbol of an Arcobaleno." The man said.

"Arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked. Raidou stared at the baby.

"Arcobaleno is the rainbow! It's also the term used for the seven strongest infants in the mafia." The man said.

"There are seven of them!?" Tsuna yelled.

"It doesn't matter who it is. I'll defeat him!" Gokudera threw his dynamite again. Skull knocked them away.

"They were deflected!" Yamamoto said. Raidou looked up.

"There's something behind him!" Tsuna yelled. The smoke cleared up. "An octopus!?"

"I've heard that Skull controls a giant armored octopus!" The man said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tsuna yelled. Skull lifted his hands and the octopus grabbed people and threw them.

"That octopus's movements match that baby's finger movements. Wow! How does he do that!?" Yamamoto said.

"This is no time to be amazed!" Tsuna yelled.

"So who's next?" Skull asked, as he started to move his hands. The octopus moved toward them.

"What? You haven't eaten that octopus yet?" Reborn asked. "I bet it would taste great." Reborn jumped off the tree he was sitting at.

"Reborn! You're finally awake. We're in big trouble." Tsuna said.

"Why is Reborn-senpai here!?" Skull asked.

"Ciaossu! It's been a while, Skull. Didn't you notice that your pacifier was shining?" Skull looked down at his pacifier to see it shining. "Since we're here, let's have a drink… with some octopus sashimi."

"Don't be stupid! I'm under the orders of the Calcassa Family right now!" Skull yelled. "You're an enemy who shall be defeated!"

"You're always running errands for other people." Reborn said.

"You're the only one that's ever been used as an errand boy! Stop messing with me!" Skull made his hand into a fist. The octopus wrapped one of his arms around Reborn.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn changed Leon into a gun and shot at Skull twice. One was deflected by the octopus and the other one hit Skull in the hand.

"Nice shooting, but one hand is all I need. Skull squeezed his hand.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou stared at Skull indifferently.

"This isn't good." Gokudera said.

"Kid!" Yamamoto yelled.

"How do you like it? I'm not the old Skull! Die, Reborn!" Skull squeezed his hand even tighter. Nothing happened. Reborn climbed out of the octopus's grasps. "What are you doing!? Why won't you move!?"

"He seems confused. I bet he's never seen your left hand like that." Reborn said. Skull's left hand was huge.

"What is this!?" Skull yelled.

"I see. He used the Fist Bullet. The octopus doesn't recognize the command and can't act!" Tsuna said. Raidou smirked.

"Nice thinking, Reborn." He said.

"It's my turn!" Reborn jumped off the octopus's arm and hit Skull. Skull hit against a tree. Everyone was amazed.

"Reborn's so strong!" Tsuna said.

"So it's come to this. Attack the castle from the ships." Skull said.

"That's impossible. Colonello should be awake by now."

"Colonello-senpai is here, too!?" Skull yelled. _BOOM!_

"Skull-sama! All our ships have been sunk!"

"Colonello's rifle must have gone off." Reborn said.

"So he's super strong too." Tsuna said. "Instead of taking a nap, why didn't you do that from the start!?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"Oh, come on. You didn't even fight." Reborn said to Tsuna. "I'll punish my own errand boy."

"Stop!" Skull said, shivering. Raidou sweat dropped and Tsuna had a terrified face.

"Let's go, Tsuna." Raidou said.

"Eh?"

"I've had enough for today. I want to go and sleep." Raidou yawned. Tsuna smiled.

"Okay." The next day, Raidou was running around the amusement park.

"Tsuna? Gokudera? Yamamoto?" Raidou called. "Where did they go?" Raidou looked over at the beach to see Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in their swimsuits. "There they are!" Raidou ran to the beach. "Tsuna!"

"Eh? Nii-san? What's wrong?"

"You're out of breath." Gokudera said.

"Why are you carrying so much stuff?" Yamamoto asked.

"What are you saying?" Raidou looked up. "We're leaving today!"

"Eh!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Tsu-kun! What are you doing? The boat is about to embark!" Nana said.

"Nooooo!" Tsuna said.

"Hurry up." Bianchi said. Gokudera fell to the beach floor.

"Don't worry about that. I already packed all your stuff." Raidou carried all the bags he was carrying. Tsuna fell on his knees.

"If you want to stay here, I can put in a good word with Colonello." Reborn said. "I'll ask him to train you good and hard."

"Noooo!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou sighed. Yamamoto laughed.

"Let's get going home, Tsuna." Raidou laughed.

"Okay. If you say so, Nii-san…" Tsuna got up. Raidou picked Gokudera up.

"Don't suddenly faint because you didn't get your vacation." Raidou said. Tsuna sweat dropped. "I didn't get any vacation time either."

"Hurry up!" Nana yelled.

"Ah. Come on, let's go." Raidou threw the bags at Tsuna and Yamamoto. "I'm not carrying your bags. Too tiring." Raidou sighed. Tsuna smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gah! Longest chapter so far! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! ^-^**


	19. Birthday at the museum

**For Gokudera.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidou spun the wheel for a raffle. _DING! DING! DING!_

"Congratulations!!! You won a prize!!" The man said. Raidou got an envelope. He stared at it.

"Uh…yay?" Raidou whispered to himself. He reached into the envelope and took out two tickets to a museum about legendary creatures that just opened. "Hmm…. I guess I'll go, but it is tickets for two. Who else do I bring with me?" Raidou asked himself as he shoved the envelope in his pocket. He entered the Sawada household and walked upstairs. He walked passed Tsuna's room to hear noise. Raidou peeked in to see Tsuna with Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Hmm…" Raidou said as he turned and went toward the stairs. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw Bianchi in the kitchen. "Hey, Bianchi?"

"What is it?" Bianchi asked.

"What sort of things does Gokudera like?"

"Hayato? I wouldn't know."

"Hmm…" Raidou looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I'll ask." Raidou said to himself. Yamamoto and Gokudera walked downstairs. "Good timing." Raidou walked to Gokudera.

"What do you want?" Gokudera said. Raidou took out the envelope and held it out to Gokudera. Gokudera took the envelope.

"What the hell is this?" Gokudera asked. Raidou smiled. Gokudera opened the envelope and took out two tickets. "Th-these are-!"

"I just won these. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." Raidou said.

"I-I don't mind." Gokudera said. Raidou smirked.

"Sweet. Meet you in front of museum at ten on Sunday." Raidou said. Gokudera nodded. Raidou took the tickets. "I'll be keeping these tickets." Raidou said. Gokudera nodded and left. Tsuna peeked over Raidou's shoulder to see the tickets.

"Nii-san. Why did you ask Gokudera-kun to come with you?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, isn't Gokudera's birthday this Saturday?" Raidou asked.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun's birthday?" Tsuna asked. Raidou smiled.

"Yup. I asked Bianchi about Gokudera's birthday." Raidou said.

"So it's for Gokudera-kun's birthday?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup." Raidou said. "He seemed like he wanted to go, but as usual he's a shy boy who doesn't want to show his weak side." Raidou sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and find something to do." Raidou walked upstairs. Tsuna watched as Raidou disappeared into his room.

"Seems like a date, right Tsuna?" Reborn said. Tsuna jumped.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. "Since when did you-! Wait! A DATE!?!?"

"Well, if he's going to the museum with Gokudera together, then it's considered a date." Reborn said. Tsuna gawked.

"N-nii-san…" Tsuna said to himself. The week went by quickly. Raidou woke up.

"Hmm?" He looked over at the wall next to him. "Oh. It's Sunday already?" Raidou said, as he got off the bed. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed the tickets off the table. He shoved them in his pocket and walked downstairs. He entered the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. Raidou walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Oh?" Nana said. "Raidou-kun? You're going out today?" Nana asked. Raidou nodded.

"Yup. To the newly open museum." Raidou said.

"Oh!" Nana said. "I would like to go!" She said.

"Sorry, Auntie. I'm bringing Gokudera since it's his birthday." Raidou said. "But I can pay the tickets for you."

"Raidou-kun, you don't have to." Nana smiled. Raidou smiled back. "Here you go." Nana placed Raidou's breakfast on the table. Raidou ate his breakfast in slowly, as usual. He finished a quarter until ten o'clock. "Oh. It's almost time." Raidou said as he got up and placed his dishes in the sink. "I'll be going." Raidou grabbed his bag and head out the door. He checked his watch. "Hmm… fifteen minutes left. I think I'll take a shortcut." Raidou ran toward the trees and ran into the forest. Meanwhile, Reborn and the others were having breakfast.

"Mama." Reborn said. "Do you want to go to the newly opened museum?" Tsuna coughed out his food. Nana gave Tsuna a glass of water.

"Really?" Nana asked. Reborn smirked.

"I got all of us tickets." He said, showing the tickets.

"Where the hell do you get all of these tickets!?" Tsuna screamed. "Back on the boat trip too!"

"I have my ways." Reborn smirked. "Let's go." Everyone walked toward the museum. Raidou arrived at the meeting place just in time. Gokudera was standing there, waiting. "Sorry to make you wait, Gokudera." Raidou said.

"You're late." Gokudera said. Raidou shook his head.

"I'm 11 seconds early." Raidou said.

"Shut up." Gokudera said. "Let's just go." Gokudera said. Raidou agreed and walked alongside him and walked into the museum. Gokudera stared up at all the skeletons and sculptures of legendary creatures. He took out his camera. Raidou snatched it from his hands. "Hey!"

"I'll take the pictures. You stand next to the sculpture." Raidou pointed at a sculpture.

"Tch." Gokudera walked over to the sculpture and stood in front of it. Raidou held up the camera and took pictures. "Next." They were running around the place. Gokudera looked like a little kid running around like that. Raidou laughed to himself. Tsuna and the others were peeking on them. Gokudera and Raidou decided to stop for lunch. "Hey. Hand over my camera." Raidou laughed and handed it over. Gokudera looked through the pictures. Raidou pointed at the camera and started to talk about things. Tsuna and the others watched from another table.

"Nii-san and Gokudera-kun look like a couple…" Tsuna said. Reborn smirked.

"Well, Raidou has always had his way with people." Reborn said.

"That's true, but…" Tsuna said. "But shouldn't they look more like friends that a couple?"

"Who knows?" Reborn said. "It depends on how dirty a person's mind is." Reborn smirked. "Like yours is really dirty to think that they're a couple." Tsuna blushed.

"Wh-whatever."

"Isn't this place fun, Tsu-kun?" Nana said. Tsuna smiled and nodded. Tsuna turned back to the table Gokudera and Raidou were sitting to see no one there. "Eh?" Tsuna said. "They're gone!"

"Maybe they went to do _things_." Reborn said.

"And who was the one who said that I had a dirty mind!?" Tsuna yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Reborn said. "I'm talking about visiting exhibits."

"Oh." Tsuna said. Reborn smirked.

"Tsuna. What did you think I was talking about?" Reborn said. Tsuna blushed.

"Shut up! Let's just hurry up and find them!" Tsuna said. Meanwhile, Raidou and Gokudera were visiting exhibits again.

"Hmm…" Raidou looked up at a model of the Tsuchinoko. "The Tsuchinoko. A-!"

"A mystical beast that can only be found in Japan!" Gokudera yelled. Raidou stared at Gokudera. Gokudera started to explain things.

"You know a lot about these things." Raidou said. "I feel like a foreigner." Raidou smirked. Gokudera kept on saying things about the Tsuchinoko. Raidou got out his camera and recorded Gokudera. After Gokudera was done explaining, he looked over at Raidou, who put down his camera.

"You recorded me!?" Gokudera yelled. Raidou nodded. "Screw you! Give me that camera!" Gokudera yelled. Raidou laughed. Gokudera ran to Raidou and tried to punch Raidou. Raidou dodged it. "Bastard!" Raidou laughed.

"Don't worry! I won't show anyone!" Raidou said.

"That's not the problem!" Gokudera yelled. Raidou laughed.

"Calm down." Raidou said. Gokudera stopped. "Look." Raidou pointed at a model of a UFO. "An exhibit on that stuff too." Raidou said. He looked over to at Gokudera to find no one there. "Huh?" Gokudera was already checking out the exhibit. Raidou sighed. "This guy is really into these things. Hmm?" Raidou looked over at a souvenir store. Raidou smirked. "I guess I buy something." Raidou entered the store. A few hours later, Gokudera also entered the store. "Oh? Hey, Gokudera." Raidou said. "What's up?"

"I need a souvenir." Gokudera said, looking around. Gokudera couldn't decide on anything. Raidou sighed. "Damn it…I couldn't get anything." Gokudera said.

"Well it was hard to choose something." Raidou said. Gokudera nodded.

"True…" Gokudera said. Raidou laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag.

"Here." He handed it to Gokudera. "I bought it but I don't know what to use it for. Just take it." Gokudera took the bad, reached into the bag, and pulled out a cell phone strap.

"Ah!" Gokudera said. Raidou smirked.

"Well, I'm heading home first." Raidou walked ahead. Then he stopped. "I forgot." Raidou turned around. "Gokudera!" Gokudera looked up.

"What?" He said. Raidou was silent for a moment. Then he sighed.

"Happy birthday…" He said. Gokudera stared at Raidou. Raidou turned. "That's all I wanted to say. Bye." Raidou walked toward Tsuna's house. Then he looked up. "Why don't you guys come on out?" Tsuna and the others came out.

"You found out…" Tsuna said.

"It wasn't hard." Raidou said. "So when did you get tickets?" Reborn smirked.

"It was easy." Reborn said.

"Reborn, huh?" Raidou sighed. "I should have known." Raidou stretched and kept on walking.

"What did you buy for Gokudera-kun, Nii-san?" Tsuna asked.

"A phone strap." Raidou said.

"A phone strap?" Tsuna asked. "Why that?"

"Well, I sorta thought that Gokudera would like something simple." Raidou said. "Not a doll or a book. Something that's easy to carry around."

"Why didn't you have a birthday party for Gokudera-kun like you did for Onii-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Gokudera isn't a type of person who likes socializing. So I thought just a day doing something that he'd like to do would be enough."

"Nii-san…" Tsuna said in awe. Reborn smirked.

"You have great observing skills, Raidou." Raidou looked at Reborn. "That is needed for our family." Raidou blinked.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. "Don't listen to him, Nii-san." Tsuna said.

"What ever. You don't want me to find out so desperately, huh. So I won't ask, but I'm willing to listen when you want to finally want to tell me." Tsuna stared in awe. Raidou yawned. "What a day." Raidou walked toward Tsuna's household. Everyone caught up to Raidou and entered the house together.

"Did you enjoy the exhibit, Auntie?" Raidou asked.

"Yup!" Nana said.

"That's good. How about you, Tsuna?" Raidou asked. Tsuna was silent. "You didn't look at any of the exhibits?" Tsuna remained silent. Raidou sighed. "Come on, Tsuna. I'll show you some videos and pictures." Raidou lead Tsuna to the kitchen and everyone followed. They all went through the videos and pictures together.

"I didn't see that exhibit." Fuuta said.

"It looks really interesting." Nana said. Raidou laughed. Tsuna smiled. The next day, Gokudera and Yamamoto came over.

"Tenth! Good morning!" Gokudera said.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled. Raidou yawned as he walked downstairs.

"Oh. Morning, Gokudera, Yamamoto." Raidou said. Yamamoto smiled.

"Morning, Raidou!" Yamamoto said. Gokudera was silent for a while. Raidou stared at Gokudera and shrugged, as he walked to the kitchen.

"….Morning." Gokudera muttered. Raidou looked back at Gokudera. Tsuna and Yamamoto were surprised Gokudera even said anything. Raidou smiled and walked into the kitchen. Everyone followed. Nana put breakfast on the table. Gokudera took a seat next to Raidou. Yamamoto was surprised that Gokudera sat next to Raidou. He was about to sit next to Raidou, but he just shrugged and sat across from Raidou.

"Itadakimasu." Raidou said, sarcastically, as he ate his food. Gokudera stared at Raidou. Raidou swallowed his food. "What's up?" He said, without turning to Gokudera. Gokudera rubbed the back of his neck. Yamamoto stared at Gokudera. Gokudera lifted up his phone to reveal the phone strap that Raidou bought him for his birthday.

"….thanks…" Gokudera said. Raidou smiled. "Wh-what?"

"Nothing." Raidou said. He turned and smiled at Gokudera. "You're welcome, Gokudera." Gokudera turned a bit pink. "Hmm?" Gokudera turned away. Raidou laughed softly. Yamamoto watched the both of them. Tsuna was staring at the two of them, gawking. Raidou looked over at Tsuna's untouched food and smirked. He quickly grabbed one thing off Tsuna's plate.

"Ah! Nii-san! Don't take my food!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hey! Don't take the Tenth's food!" Gokudera yelled. Raidou laughed and poked it into Tsuna's mouth.

"There." Raidou said. Tsuna was frozen. "Hmm?"

"D-did you eat with those chopsticks?" Tsuna asked. Raidou nodded.

"In other words," Reborn jumped on the table. "An indirect kiss!" Reborn smirked. Raidou blinked. Everyone froze and blushed. Raidou gave a look full of confusion.

"What?" He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter. It's late I know. I'm really bad at keeping up. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Gokudera! Please review!**

**P.S I've decided to only update when I get reviews. So for now I won't be updating. **


	20. Swimming pool disaster

**Wow.... I never imagined to get some many reviews in one day. It got me a little motivated to do more. Thanks!  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh. Hey, Tsuna." Raidou said. "Oh? Did something happen?"

"Uh…I'm going to the pool with Yamamoto tomorrow." Tsuna said.

"Oh…I see. For swimming practice?" Raidou smiled. Tsuna jumped and then nodded. "I thought so. So can I go with you guys?"

"Sure…" Tsuna said.

"Great!" The next day, Tsuna and Raidou arrived to the pool with Lambo, I-pin, and Reborn.

"Yo! Tsuna! Oh! Raidou! You came too!" Yamamoto smiled. Raidou laughed a bit. "Are you going to swim with us?" Raidou shook his head.

"Nope. Just came here to see if Tsuna will learn how to swim by the end of the day." Raidou laughed.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou put his hands up to shoulder height, waved them, and laughed.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked. Raidou nodded. "Okay then."

"Well, I'll go change now." Tsuna grabbed his bag and walked to the changing room. A few minutes later, Tsuna came out of the changing room.

"All right, Tsuna! Let's go swim!" Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded and they entered the pool. Raidou waved.

"Good luck!" He mocked. Tsuna frowned at him. "Joking!" Reborn fell asleep in the pool on his little boat thing.

"All right! Just give swimming a try! You can reach the bottom in this area." Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded. He breathed in deeply and dived into the water….only to start coughing up water. "I see. We'll have to work on your breathing first."

"Breathing?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto nodded.

"Okay, Tsuna. You start by diving deep and then…Like this! And like that!" Yamamoto started to demonstrate to Tsuna. "Got it? You'll be swimming before you know it. Easy right?" No response from Tsuna. "Don't just think about it. Give it a shot." Yamamoto dragged Tsuna into the water. Tsuna started to cough up water again. "Mmpa, Mmpa! Gugh, Gugh!" It was no use. Tsuna just grabbed onto Reborn's boat thing.

"I'm safe." Tsuna said. Raidou shook his head. Tsuna looked up to see Reborn.

"A lion, to strengthen its young, will push his cubs off a cliff." Reborn said. He kicked Tsuna in the face and Tsuna fell into the water. Tsuna started to drown. "And when the cub climbs back up," Tsuna got back up. "Push them down again!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face again, making Tsuna drown again. "And throw rocks down on them!" Tsuna got up and looked up to see rocks falling toward him. They crashed onto him. It was silent. "Rest in peace." Reborn put his hands together. Tsuna got up.

"You could have killed me!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn lay down on his boat thing.

"The mafia always lives on the edge of life and death."

"You're not convincing at all!" Tsuna yelled.

"Well, calm down." Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the shoulder. "The kid's trying to cheer you on in his own way."

"I don't think so." Tsuna said.

"Let's try it one more time, like this and that!" Yamamoto said as he demonstrated again.

"No, um…Yamamoto…" Tsuna started. Suddenly, someone started screaming, 'help me!' Tsuna looked over to see Haru drowning. "Um, save you?"

"You should understand, Tsuna-san. Haru's in a bind." She said. "I'm sinking and drowning, and I feel like the Titanic!" Haru started to fantasize and Raidou yelled out to Tsuna. Tsuna turned around to see Raidou pointing at his notebook and he flipped through the pages to show what Haru is fantasizing about. Tsuna sweat dropped and turned back around to see Haru all crying. "The only one who can save me is Tsuna-san!" Haru suddenly just fell back into the water and pretended to drown. Raidou sweat dropped as Haru and Tsuna started to create a commotion. People started to whisper things to each other about Tsuna and Haru being pervs.

"We're pervs?" Tsuna asked. Raidou nodded behind Tsuna.

"Well, why don't you guys stop goofing around and started practicing…" Raidou said. "Time is wasting." Tsuna nodded at Raidou.

"All right!" Yamamoto yelled. "Let's do it again!"

"Hey, Haru-san!" Raidou yelled. Haru looked over to Raidou. "Come here." She swam over and Raidou whispered in her ear. She nodded and swam back to Tsuna and Yamamoto. Then practice commenced once again. Tsuna coughed out water, Yamamoto was trying to teach Tsuna, and Haru was holding Tsuna's hands. Wait, Tsuna's hands!? Raidou started to snicker where he was.

"TENTH!" Someone yelled Raidou looked across the fence to see Gokudera climbing up. "Is it true that you're ill!?" Gokudera yelled as he jumped into the pool. Raidou followed Gokudera with his gaze. Gokudera emerged from the water, grabbed Tsuna's shoulders, and shook him. "An illness that takes away your ability to swim!? What should I do!?" Tsuna panicked.

"Who told you that!?" Tsuna yelled. Raidou looked behind Tsuna and saw Reborn.

"Who else?" Raidou whispered to himself. "Hey! You guys!" Raidou yelled to Tsuna and the others. "You guys are causing a big commotion! Get out of the water for now!" Tsuna agreed and everyone came out of the water. As they walked to the other side of the pool, Raidou looked at Gokudera. "I hope you have spare clothes, Gokudera. Your clothes are soaking wet." Gokudera stared at his clothes. Raidou sighed. Raidou reached into his bag and brought a towel out. He put it on top of Gokudera's head and dried Gokudera's hair. Gokudera became stiff and Tsuna blushed.

"I'm just drying your hair, Gokudera." Raidou said.

"I-I can do it myself!" Gokudera said as he reached for the towel. Raidou let go of the towel and let Gokudera dry himself off. Raidou smiled. Tsuna started to explain to Gokudera about things.

"I'm so glad it's not an illness!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto laughed.

"Like a weird disease like that could really exist." Yamamoto said. Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto. Raidou just yawned, walked back to where he was sitting, and fell asleep. About two hours later, Raidou woke up hearing someone screaming.

"The hell…?" Raidou stirred and woke up. He looked over to see Ryohei fighting with Gokudera. "Oh. It's Ryohei." Raidou got up to see Tsuna walking toward his friends in the water. Tsuna suddenly fell into the water.

"A leg cramp!!!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou sighed then looked up again to see Ryohei up in the air in a very uncomfortable looking stance. Then he crashed into the water and stayed still for a moment. Then he started to wave his arms around like an octopus. After a few minutes, he came back up.

"That was a great swim!" He yelled.

"That was swimming!?" Tsuna yelled.

"It was the best!" He yelled. "Why don't you go for a swim too, Sawada?"

"You didn't come to save me!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh, yeah!" He said. "I was having so much fun swimming that I completely forgot!" Tsuna sulked and Ryohei laughed. "Having fun swimming is a novel idea! Okay! I'll swim and pull you behind me!"

"That's quite all right. I'm so shocked it doesn't even hurt anymore…" Tsuna said. Raidou sighed.

"I know what you mean, buddy…" Raidou whispered to himself. Then he looked up and rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry…" Raidou got up and walked to the pool exit.

"Raidou?" Raidou turned around to see Yamamoto running toward him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry so I'll go grab a snack." Raidou pointed toward a store. "Need something?"

"Oh. No, I'm okay." Yamamoto smiled. Raidou smiled back and walked away. Yamamoto ran toward Tsuna and the others. Raidou was walking down the streets of Namimori, yawning.

"What should I get anyway?" Raidou said. He walked into the store and bumped into someone. "Whoops, sorry." Raidou said. He looked at the person who he bumped into and saw Hibari. "Huh?"

"It's you." Hibari lifted his tonfas up. "I'll finish our battle."

"W-wait!" Raidou said, but nothing will stop Hibari. He ran forward and swung his tonfa. Raidou tried to block it but got hit in the jaw by it instead. He flew backwards and slid into the street. "Ow…" Raidou sat up and rubbed his jaw, which was a bit ripped open from Hibari's last attack. Hibari ran toward Raidou again. _BEEP!!!_ A truck was racing toward Raidou. "Wha-!" Raidou started, but was cut off when Hibari jumped toward Raidou. "HUH!?" Hibari tackled Raidou to the other side of the street.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" The truck driver yelled.

"Sorry!" Raidou yelled.

"Huh? Isn't that Raidou?"

"Oh? It's that old man who delivers packages." Raidou said. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, if it's you, it's fine." The driver said. "I need to get going now!" The truck rolled away.

"You know him?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah. I know a few people." Raidou said. "Oh." He looked Hibari in the eye. Hibari stared back at Raidou with his eyes wide, unable to tear away from Raidou's gaze. Raidou smiled. "Thanks for saving me, dude." Hibari tore away from Raidou's gaze.

"I only did that, because if that truck hit you, you would have died and I wouldn't be able to bite you to death." Hibari said. He got up and dusted himself off. "I'll bite you to death some other time. Bye." He was about to walk away, but Raidou grabbed Hibari's arm and pulled him back. He fell backwards onto the ground. "What are you doing? Do you want to be bitten to death so badly?"

"Hold still." Raidou said. "Your knee's bleeding." Hibari looked down at his knee to find blood oozing out of a cut. Raidou reached into his pocket and took out a bandage. Raidou checked his other pocket to see if he had any napkins but he didn't. He shrugged, put his lips on Hibari's knee, and licked it. Hibari tried to hit Raidou, but Raidou grabbed Hibari's arm. Raidou put the bandage on Hibari's knee. "There." Raidou got up. "That wound is probably going to last about a day." Hibari looked at the bandage and then at Raidou, who was rubbing his jaw. Blood was flowing between his fingers. Hibari got up and walked away. When he was far away enough from Raidou, he leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. Several minutes later, Raidou came running. Hibari snapped his head around and jumped onto a tree. Raidou ran passed with a bag hung over his forearm and his hands cupping his jaw.

"Why the hell won't it stop bleeding!?" Raidou said as he ran. "What ever." Raidou was about to pass, but he stopped. Hibari froze. "Huh?" Raidou looked down at his leg to see a few deep wounds. "What ever. See ya later, Hibari." Hibari nearly fell off the tree. Raidou snickered to himself and walked into the pool area to see Tsuna running up a slide with some machinery on him. "The hell!?" Lambo appeared on the top of the slide and threw grenades. Tsuna jumped over them and the dolphin that wanted to eat him got hit by them. Tsuna sighed in relief. "Too early, Tsuna…" Smoke came from the machinery. Raidou dropped the bags on the floor. Tsuna looked at the machine, terrified. Raidou jumped into the pool. _BOOM!_ The machine exploded and Tsuna fell into the water. Raidou took a deep breath and dived into the water. He grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him up. "You give me so much work, Tsuna…" Then he swam to the edge of the pool where everyone was waiting. He dragged Tsuna on the edge, panting softly. Someone lent him a hand. Raidou looked up to see Yamamoto.

"Need a hand?" Yamamoto asked. Raidou smirked and took the hand. Yamamoto pulled him up.

"Darn…I'm soaking wet and I didn't bring any extra clothes." Raidou said, looking down at his clothes. Then he sighed. "What ever."

"Hey, Onii-chan!" A boy ran up to Raidou, carrying a bag. "Is this yours?"

"Thanks." Raidou carried the bag out of the boy's hands. The boy smiled and ran away. Several minutes later, Tsuna woke up. "You okay, Tsuna?"

"Tsuna-san! Are you all right?" Haru asked.

"Tenth! Hang in there!" Gokudera said.

"He's not going to die, Gokudera." Raidou said. Raidou shrugged and check through his bag. "Hmm…" Raidou looked at all the things he bought. "Looks like I won't really need it."

"ALRIGHT! A HUNDRED EXTREME LAPS!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou covered one ear. Then he walked away. Tsuna started to swim and everyone walked on the edge alongside him. Tsuna stopped after nearly drowning. Yamamoto pointed over to the other side of the pool. Tsuna cheered and everyone cheered with him. Raidou smirked. "Let's go, Tsuna! It's late!" Tsuna agreed and got out of the pool. Then he ran into changing room. A few minutes later, Tsuna came out with his clothes on and ran to Raidou. Then they walked off together.

"Nii-san…you're soaking wet." Tsuna said. Raidou shrugged. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Raidou said. Tsuna stared at him and then they both walked back home. The next day, Tsuna came home, defeated. "What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"I fail the test…" Tsuna said.

"Oh, I see." Raidou said. Tsuna walked up the stairs and into his room. Raidou walked into the kitchen and got out some juice.

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!!!" Tsuna yelled from upstairs. Raidou sighed.

"I thought this would happen…" Raidou said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter. ^-^ Please review!!! **


	21. Summer debt

**The next chapter is up! Also, for those of you who read Cloudy Moon, it has a minor setback right now, because the author's computer broke. Now, enjoy this chapter!  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The ocean!!" Tsuna shouted, amazed. Everyone was at the beach today. Gokudera started an argument with Yamamoto.

"Hey, Tsuna." Raidou said. Tsuna turned around to see Raidou, who was carrying most of the bags, in a sweater. Tsuna sweat dropped. "Why are we even here?"

"Uh…about that…" Tsuna said. Some people started to murmur about a few girls. It was about Kyoko and Haru. They changed into appropriate clothing for the beach unlike Raidou. Tsuna blushed. Raidou sighed.

"Hahi? Raidou-san? Why are you wearing a sweater?" Haru asked.

"Aren't you hot?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm fine…" Raidou said. Yamamoto went and set up his umbrella and Lambo and I-pin ran toward the ocean. Tsuna yelled at them.

"Whose fault do you think it is that we have to work here in the first place!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Lambo-san doesn't know!" Lambo said.

"It's because you destroyed the slide in the public pool!!!" Tsuna yelled.

"So that's why I'm here." Raidou sighed. Raidou lied down on the sand.

"Nii-san…you shouldn't lay down there." Tsuna said. "It might have crabs." Raidou got up.

"I don't really care." Raidou patted himself off. Yamamoto patted Raidou's shoulder. "Hmm?" He turned around to see Yamamoto.

"You should lie down under my umbrella!" Yamamoto smiled and led Raidou his umbrella. Raidou smiled.

"Thanks." Yamamoto turned a bit pink. Raidou stretched. "Bah, I'm tired." Everyone started to talk under the umbrella. "I'm going to get something to drink." Raidou walked off. On his way, he saw a lot of people staring at him. "They're probably wondering why I'm wearing a sweater." Raidou sighed. "I can't help it, can I?" He walked to the vending machine and got a bottle of cold water. He twisted open the cap and took a few sips. "Ah….that was refreshing." Raidou said. He walked around the beach. "Uh…where did everyone stay again?" Raidou scratched the back of his head. Then someone bumped into him. "Huh?" It was a little kid with some things in his arms.

"Sorry…" he said. Raidou shrugged and the boy ran off again, but not very far. He bumped into a few big guys. He dropped his stuff on the beach. The big guy grabbed the boy's shirt.

"Ah." Raidou said as he stared at them as they picked on the boy.

"You're leaving so much work for us!" The guy yelled.

"So they're lifeguards." Raidou whispered in himself. Raidou yawned. The boy cried. Raidou looked up. The boy dropped onto the sand and the lifeguards ate and drank all of his food. "Bunch of bastards…"

"Clean this up, will you?" One lifeguard said as he dropped the can on the sand. They walked over to Ryohei.

"Ryohei?" Raidou said to himself. Then he sighed. He walked over to the kid. "Hey. I'll clean this up. You go and play."

"You're the nii-chan I bumped into!" The boy said. Raidou smiled and rubbed the boy's head. "Thanks, onii-chan!" The boy ran away. Raidou picked up all the stuff and walked to a trash can. He threw everything in and walked toward Tsuna and the others. He saw Kyoko and Haru being surrounded by the guys. "Perverted assholes…" Raidou walked passed them and purposely bumped into them…hard.

"Hey!" One lifeguard yelled as he grabbed Raidou's shoulder. Raidou smacked it away. "Hey!" They grabbed Raidou's shoulder again, turned him around, and punched him on the cheek. Raidou stumbled backwards and Tsuna pushed on Raidou's back to keeping Raidou from falling.

"Senpai!" Ryohei yelled. "Why did you do that to Raidou? Raidou is a member of the boxing club!"

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Raidou! Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked. Raidou rubbed the place he was hit, put his arm down, and glared at the lifeguards. There was a bit of ripped skin where Raidou was hit. Yamamoto stared at the mark.

"It's fine, Ryohei, Tsuna, Yamamoto." Raidou's eyes shifted to see Yamamoto. "Hmm?"

"Your skin's ripped…" Yamamoto said. Raidou sighed.

"I don't care." Raidou said. He glared at the guards. "You guys. Get away from Kyoko-san and Haru-san."

"Oh? We just want to have fun with the girls."

"That makes sense. You guys are just a bunch of perverted geezers…" Raidou insulted.

"Raidou!" Ryohei yelled.

"What did you say!?" One guy ran toward Raidou and tried to hit him. Yamamoto grabbed the guy's arm.

"You'll regret ever doing that." Yamamoto said, serious.

"Huh? Were you going to do something!?" The guy yelled at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was about to answer.

"No. I was." Raidou said. He lifted his arm to reveal a bottle. "I was going to smash this in your face." Yamamoto looked at Raidou, surprised.

"Well, we'll go play with the girls. You guys go and work." One lifeguard said.

"Hold up." Yamamoto said.

"We've got no reason to do your dirty work." Gokudera said. The lifeguard glared at Gokudera.

"That's correct, senpai! I didn't call them here so you can fool around!" Ryohei said.

"You don't get it, Ryohei. We want our juniors to see how wonderful it is to be a lifeguard!" Ryohei agreed. Raidou sighed.

"Don't agree!" Gokudera yelled. Raidou sat down on the sand. Kyoko and Haru were talking to the guards.

"We're going to help my brother." Kyoko said.

"That's right! We will stay with Tsuna-san!" Haru said.

"Who's Tsuna? Tsuna as in 'tuna' right? I bet he can swim real good." They started to laugh.

"I'll tear you apart!" Gokudera yelled. Raidou yawned.

"Why don't you take off your sweater? Aren't you hot?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nah…" Raidou said. "I don't want to…"

"Come on!" Yamamoto grabbed Raidou's sweater and tried to take it off.

"Yo! Hold on!" Raidou yelled. One guard laughed.

"There's a gay dude here too!" Raidou glared at them and then sighed.

"Gokudera. Tear them apart with twice the power for me." Raidou said.

"Of course!" Gokudera yelled.

"You're gonna?" One lifeguard yelled.

"Yeah!"

"But we'll pass on fighting."

"What?"

"If you insist, let's settle it fair and square through sports. A three-on-three swimming contest. The losers become the winner's slaves."

"Sissy…" Raidou whispered. Then he winced. "Ouch…" He touched his wound. "I'll go sit under the umbrella for a while." He walked under the umbrella and sat down. Raidou lay his forehead on his hand. He sighed and looked over to see them about to start the match. "Why Tsuna? Oh well." Raidou cupped his hands around his mouth. "Good luck, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Yamamoto smiled, Gokudera smirked confidently, and Tsuna, well, he just stood there, his knees shaking.

"Okay!" Ryohei shot his mini gun in the air and Yamamoto and one lifeguard ran into the water. Raidou watched as Yamamoto swam behind the rock, but he didn't come back. Tsuna was concerned about his friend but the second match started anyway. Gokudera and the next dude ran into the water and swam toward the rock. This time, Gokudera didn't come back. Tsuna got even more worried about them. The leader decided that the third match will decided everything. The third match started. Tsuna and the leader ran into the water. Tsuna swam a few feet behind the leader.

"Help! My child!!!" A woman yelled. Raidou looked across the water to see a little girl floating away, crying. Tsuna swam to the little girl but disappeared into the water.

"His memories are coming back…" Raidou sighed.

"REBORN!!!!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou looked up to see Tsuna had jumped out of the water. "SAVE LIVES WITH MY DYING WILL!!!" Tsuna grabbed the little girl and swam toward the beach like a rocket.

"We won't let you!" One guy said. "We have juniors who'll stop you."

"Take care of him!"

"By juniors, do you mean these guys?" Someone asked. Raidou looked over to see a pile of knocked out people, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

"I knew that they'd be all right." Raidou smirked. Yamamoto and Gokudera closed in on the two guys and beat them up. Raidou looked over to see Tsuna swimming closer and the leader just floating there, watching him. "Look out…" Raidou snickered. Tsuna punched the leader in the face and he flew to the other side of the beach. Raidou got up. Tsuna went back to normal. Raidou walked over to Tsuna. A crowd had gathered.

"The one who saved me was a lot ogre-like than you." The little girl said. Tsuna fell on his knees.

"That's too much!" Tsuna said. Raidou laughed.

"Come on, Tsuna. Looks like we're done here." Raidou said. Tsuna looked up at Raidou and agreed. Yamamoto and Gokudera came over. "Oh, Gokudera, Yamamoto. We're going to go now." Raidou grabbed Tsuna and they walked over across the beach. "Lambo! I-pin!" Raidou yelled. The two kids ran up to them. "Let's go." All four of them walked toward they're house. Raidou looked at a poster on the wall. "Hey, there's a festival today. You wanna go?"

"Sure!" Tsuna said. They arrived at home. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun, Raidou-kun, Lambo-kun, and I-pin-chan." Nana said.

"Yo. We're going to go out soon." Raidou said. Tsuna walked upstairs with Lambo and I-pin.

"To the festival?"

"Bingo." Raidou snapped his fingers. Nana giggled. "Well, could we have a light snack before we go?"

"Of course!" Nana said. She went into the kitchen and Raidou walked upstairs and into his room. A few minutes later, Raidou came down in new sweater. He walked into the kitchen to see Nana cooking up a snack. He sat down in his seat. About a minute later, Tsuna came down in a jacket.

"Yo." Raidou said. Tsuna sat into his seat and stared at Raidou. "What?"

"You look a bit paler than you usually are, Raidou-nii-san." Tsuna said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Raidou said. Nana put their snacks on the table. "Sweet. Thanks, Auntie." Raidou took his snack and ate it slowly like he always does. Tsuna ate his as well. Lambo and I-pin came down too and ate their snacks. Lambo finished his early and eyed everyone's snacks. Lambo tried to steal Raidou's. Raidou caught his hand and lifted Lambo up. "No, Lambo. We're going to a festival so we'll probably buy something to eat." They finished their food and they set off to the festival. Lambo and I-pin chased each other and Raidou walked alongside with Tsuna. "It's been so long since I've been to one of these festivals." Raidou said, smiling. Tsuna stared at Raidou. "What?"

"Are you sick, nii-san? You're not looking too good." Tsuna said.

"Well, I ran into Hibari the other day when we went to the pool." Raidou said. Tsuna froze. "You're scared of him, I know." Raidou said. "Anyway, he sorta ripped opened my skin where my jaw is." Raidou pointed at where Hibari hit him. Tsuna stared.

"I don't see anything…" Tsuna said. Raidou laughed. He rubbed his jaw and the powder he put there was rubbed off. Tsuna saw the rip and jumped back, screaming.

"Calm down." Raidou said. "And I sorta crashed into glass when I fell and my leg got cuts." Raidou lifted his pants up slightly to show Tsuna bandages.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Tsuna yelled. "And you jumped into the pool. Your injury must have got infected."

"Well, pretty much." Raidou said. "But it'll heal."

"So you probably have a fever." Reborn said.

"Bingo." Raidou said.

"You should go home, nii-san." Tsuna said. "Your fever could get worse."

"Nah, didn't I tell you? I haven't been to one of these since forever."

"Nii-san…" Tsuna said. Raidou patted Tsuna's back.

"Don't worry." They arrived at the festival and Lambo and I-pin ran in. "I think I'll go find something to do." Raidou walked off. "Tired…" He walked into an empty part of the street. "Huh?" He looked to see Hibari. "What's he doing here?"

"Five thousand." Hibari said. The street vendor gave him money and Hibari walked away. Raidou walked over to the street vendor.

"Why did you give him money?" Raidou asked.

"Because if I don't, he'll destroy my shop." The man whimpered. Raidou snickered.

"I see." Raidou said. "Hmm…can I have some of your ice cream sundaes?"

"How many scoops?"

"Hmm… three." Raidou said.

"Coming right up!" He grabbed a bowl and got out a spoon. "What flavors?"

"Hmmm…." Raidou pointed at three flavors and the man scooped a spoonful. "Thanks." Raidou gave him money and he walked off with his ice cream. "This either tastes good or it's just because I haven't tasted ice cream for eight years." Raidou shrugged. "What ever." He walked up the street and saw a chocolate banana stand. "Could I have one?"

"Okay!" Someone said. Three people were in the stand. "Here you go." One person turned around and handed Raidou the banana. It was Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto?"

"Raidou!?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nii-san!" Tsuna said.

"You're here too? What's going on?"

"We set up a shop." Tsuna explained. "Could you help us?"

"Sure." Raidou said. He walked into the stand. "How many more bananas?"

"Three more boxes." Gokudera counted. Raidou nodded. Raidou looked around the shop.

"Fancy shop." Raidou said. Tsuna sweat dropped. "I-pin's idea?" Tsuna nodded. Raidou laughed. "Well, let's do our best." Soon, lots of people came. "Whoa that was fast...okay three bananas…" Raidou took out three bananas, dipped them in chocolate, and sprinkled some sprinkles on them. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" The costumer said. Soon, Tsuna and the others only had one box left.

"Wow….that was fast." Raidou said. Yamamoto needed to go for a ball throw and Gokudera need to use the restroom. Tsuna rested on the chair and Raidou stretched. "I'm tired and hot."

"Did you fever get worse?" Tsuna asked. Raidou waved his hand.

"Nah." Suddenly, two hands reached out and grabbed the box with all of the money in it. "Tsuna!" Tsuna ran with Raidou down the street and up the stairs. "So much work…"

"Give back our profits!!!" Tsuna yelled. They reached the top of the stairs and saw the lifeguards from the beach.

"Those ugly guys again?" Raidou sighed. "Ugh…" Raidou fell down. "So dizzy and hot…" Juniors surrounded Tsuna and Raidou. One of them was about to hit Raidou with a bat.

"Nii-san! Watch out!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing happened. He opened one eye to see the guy knocked out and Hibari with a smirk across his lips. "Hibari-san!"

"Here for the money?" Raidou asked. Hibari smirked. "I thought so." Suddenly, Lambo screamed. "Lambo!?" Raidou turned around to see Lambo run around Tsuna with I-pin on top of him. "What?" Lambo ran toward the trees and…_BOOM!_ Raidou squeezed one eye shut and winced. "That's going to leave a mark…"

"How long are you going to sit on the floor in front of me?" Hibari said. He grabbed Raidou's arm and Raidou got up.

"Don't hold back. Get them!" The leader yelled.

"Isn't this a little too much even for Nii-san and Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. _BLAM!_ Tsuna suddenly fell backwards and he tore out of his clothes. "REBORN! I'LL FIGHT WITH MY DYING WILL!!!"

"Get out of here. You're an eyesore." Hibari said.

"Hell no. I still haven't kicked any ass since I came here." Raidou said. _BOOM!_ It was Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Tenth!"

"Help has arrived." They joined the little group.

"Don't kid around. I'll be taking the stolen money." Hibari said.

"NO WAY!" Tsuna yelled.

"Naturally." Gokudera said.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto said.

"I don't care really…I just want to kick their sorry asses and fix up their messed up faces."

"Why are you getting all excited amongst yourselves!? Get'em!" The leader yelled. About an hour later, all the juniors and seniors were in a heap of beaten up bodies. "Are you guys really middle-schoolers?" Hibari took the money and Raidou stepped on the leader's face.

"There. I fixed your messed up face." Raidou said.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THIS MONEY!!!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou looked over to see Yamamoto and Gokudera defending Tsuna and Tsuna defending the box of money. Tsuna turned into dorky Tsuna and panicked a bit. "Everyone worked hard on getting this money. I won't let you take it!" Raidou sighed. He looked up and saw Lambo and I-pin.

"Lambo…I-pin…you guys finished playing just in time." Raidou walked to the little kids. Hibari's gaze followed Raidou. "You guys look beaten up."

"I-pin okay." I-pin said.

"Lambo-san can't be beaten after that!" Raidou turned around to see Hibari looked away and walk away.

"You owe me one." Hibari said. Tsuna sighed. Raidou looked at Hibari's back as Hibari walked away. Then he shrugged. Kyoko, Haru, and Fuuta arrived.

"Why are they here?" Raidou asked himself. He got up and walked over to where everyone was. The fireworks started. They all stared up at the fireworks. Raidou's eyes kept on widening and narrowing. Then he closed his eyes and his head fell…on Yamamoto's shoulder. Yamamoto turned red.

"Ra-Raidou?" Yamamoto looked at Raidou. "Raidou!?"

"Nii-san!?" Tsuna yelled, turning around to see Raidou. Kyoko reached over to Raidou and touched his forehead.

"He's running a fever!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter. It's not very good huh? **** And those of you who don't read Cloudy Moon, it is a great story! It is HibariXOC and a bit of GokuderaXOC. If you have time, go to my favorites, click on Cloudy Moon, and read! ****Anyway, please review! Or I won't update. *evil author mode*  
**


	22. Medicine called 'company'

**Next chapter is up! ^-^ Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nana placed a cold towel over Raidou's forehead. She looked down at Raidou with an incredibly sad face.

"Poor child… you work yourself too much…"

"Sorry, Auntie." Raidou whispered. "For troubling you like this…"

"It's all right." Nana said. "Just get some rest."

"To think that I would be knocked out by a fever." Raidou whispered. "The fever wasn't even that high…"

"What are you talking about!?" Tsuna yelled from the door. "Your fever was a hundred and four degrees!"

"Point nine." Nana completed. "It would have gotten worse if Yamamoto-kun didn't carry you back here on his back."

"It was really that high?" Raidou asked, quietly. "Looks like I'll have to thank Yamamoto…" He sighed.

"But now your fever should be about ninety degrees." Nana said.

"I see….So did everyone go home already?" Raidou asked.

"No. They were so worried, they stayed over." Tsuna said.

"Oh great…I ruined everyone's day…" Raidou sighed.

"Anyway, you should rest." Nana covered Raidou with a blanket.

"Okay…But does this mean I'm not an idiot?" Raidou asked.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, they say that idiots don't catch colds. Unfortunately, I caught a cold…" Raidou said as he fell asleep. Tsuna sighed and he and Nana walked out of the room and to the kitchen, where everyone sat.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun! How's Raidou-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"He's feeling okay, but he shouldn't be up." Tsuna said.

"I see…" Haru said. "Well, we should get going now." Everyone agreed. Tsuna and Nana walked with them to the door. Meanwhile, Raidou woke up.

"Ugh… so freaking dizzy….but so thirsty…" Raidou sighed. "They look like they're busy downstairs." Raidou got up and wobbled to the door. He somehow managed to make it downstairs and into the kitchen. "Water…"

"I hope Raidou gets better by next week…" Yamamoto said. Raidou finally got hold of his cup and poured water in it. He took a sip and found it was not cool enough for his liking.

"Ice…" Raidou went to the freezer and took out some ice. He grabbed a handful and dumped it into the cup. Then he gulped it down….a bit too fast. Raidou coughed up water.

"Ah!" Nana looked toward the kitchen. "I wonder who's in the kitchen…." She walked to the kitchen to see Raidou on the floor, coughing. "Raidou-kun!"

"What!?" Tsuna ran to the kitchen. "Nii-san!" Everyone else ran in. "Are you okay?"

"I gulped the water too fast. And it was too cold." Raidou laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I was thirsty."

"You should have just asked." Tsuna said.

"I can't raise my voice very much." Raidou said. "If I did, my throat would split."

"Just go to sleep now." Tsuna said.

"You shouldn't drink cold water when your throat is breaking." Nana said.

"Sorry… I'll go to sleep now." Raidou got up with difficulty and wobbled out of the kitchen. "Ah." He tripped over his own feet. Yamamoto caught him. "Thanks." Tsuna ran to Raidou and helped him to the stairs. "Sorry."

"Nah, just get to sleep." Tsuna said as he helped Raidou upstairs.

"Ah." Raidou turned his head to face Kyoko and the others. "Sorry for ruining the fireworks for you guys. Oh. And Yamamoto, thanks for carrying me home."

"I-it's all right." Yamamoto said. "H-hope you get better."

"Hmm?" Raidou said. "Ah. Never mind. Night everyone." Raidou walked upstairs with Tsuna.

"Your fever's rose a bit more now…" Nana said.

"Uh-oh…I'm troubling you even more, Auntie…" Raidou said. Auntie smiled to show that it was okay. "Thank you, Auntie." Raidou's eyes narrowed. "Now…I'm sleepy…Night." Raidou closed his eyes and he fell asleep. Nana and Tsuna left. The next day, Raidou sleepily opened one eye. "My head's still spinning…Looks like I won't be getting up today…" Raidou just stared at the ceiling. The door to his room flew open. He looked over to see Lambo and I-pin run into the room, chasing each other. "Lambo…? I-pin….?"

"Good Morning, Raidou-san!" I-pin said. Raidou softly smiled.

"Raidou, sleepy head!" Lambo yelled, mockingly. Raidou laughed softly. "It's breakfast time!" Raidou smiled. "Get up!" Lambo jumped up and landed on Raidou's legs.

"Ow!" Raidou propped himself on his elbows, and laughed softly. "I'll get up. I'll get up." He said, in a begging and mocking manner.

"Oh no you don't!" someone said. Raidou looked over at the door to see Tsuna standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're not well enough to get up!" Tsuna walked over to Raidou. Raidou laughed.

"Yes sir." Raidou said, mockingly.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Tsuna said.

"Are you worried that you're the reason that I got my injury infected?" Raidou said with his soft smile. "Don't worry so much, Tsuna."

"Nii-san…"

"Having people worry about me makes me feel guilty for catching the fever." Raidou said. "I don't regret saving you, Tsuna. Remember that."

"Thanks…" Tsuna said.

"Good Morning, Raidou-kun!" someone said.

"Ah. Auntie." Raidou said, staring at the doorway. "Good Morning."

"Breakfast!" Nana said as she brought breakfast to Raidou. Raidou smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Nana said as she placed the food on the table next to Raidou. "Well, I have to finish doing the dishes."

"It's usually me who does them." Raidou said. Nana giggled as she walked out the door. Raidou reached over for his chopsticks. Tsuna took them. "Hmm?"  
"I-I'll feed you." Tsuna said, blushing slightly. Raidou just smiled.

"Thank you, Tsuna." He said. Tsuna smiled and fed Raidou slowly. Several minutes later, Tsuna was done feeding Raidou. Raidou wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Tell Auntie that breakfast was delicious."

"Thank you, Raidou-kun." Nana said.

"Ah. What nice timing…" Raidou said. Nana giggled. _DING DONG!_ "Hmm?"

"I'll go get it." Nana said. Raidou smiled. "Oh! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun! Welcome! Tsu-kun and Raidou-kun are upstairs." Yamamoto and Gokudera walked upstairs.

"Tenth! Good Morning!" Gokudera said.

"Morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna said. Raidou patted Tsuna's shoulder. "Nii-san?"

"Go hang out with those two. I'll manage on my own."

"But nii-san-!"

"Tsuna, it's fine." Raidou smiled. "Oh. And good morning to you two."

"Raidou, are you feeling better?" Yamamoto asked, solicitously.

"I'm fine, Yamamoto." Raidou said, smiling. Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck, his face a bit pink.

"Your fever was pretty high yesterday." Gokudera said, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera." Raidou smiled. "But I'm fine now so don't worry." Gokudera blushed.

"Wh-who said I was worried!?" He yelled. Raidou blinked.

"Oh. You weren't? That's strange. For some unknown reason, I thought that you'd be worried." Raidou said. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Nii-san!" Tsuna said. "Are you sure you don't need me to watch over you?" Raidou smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine on my own, Tsuna." Raidou said. "Just go on."

"O-okay then." Tsuna said as he left the room with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna closed the door. Raidou looked up at the ceiling.

"I'll take a nap since I have nothing to do." Raidou lay down and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the window flew open. Raidou opened one eye. It was Hibari. Raidou just closed his eye.

"….you're pathetic…" Hibari said. "Passing out from a fever…" Raidou laughed softly. Hibari looked at Raidou to see a soft smile.

"How'd you know I had a fever?" Raidou asked.

"You weren't walking about like you would." Hibari said. Raidou laughed.

"You actually pay attention to my habits." Raidou said. Hibari looked away. "Thanks for seeing me, anyway. Even though you just came to make fun of me…" Raidou said, laughing softly.

"Just get better so I can finish biting you to death." Hibari said.

"Sure." Raidou smiled at Hibari. Hibari looked away and jumped out the window. "Hmm…never mind." Raidou got off his bed. "I'm thirsty…." Raidou went to the kitchen.

"Raidou-kun!" Nana said. _RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE!_ "Oh?" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto appeared at the doorway.

"Nii-san!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Raidou!?" Yamamoto yelled.

"Is something wrong!?" Gokudera yelled. Raidou jumped back.

"I-I was just thirsty…" Raidou said.

"Oh." The guys said simultaneously. They blushed.

"Sorry, I made you guys worry…" Raidou laughed.

"Here you go, Raidou-kun." Nana gave Raidou a cup of warm water.

"Thank you." Raidou smiled as he was about to take a sip out of the cup.

"Check if it's warm enough." Gokudera said. "Or else your tongue will burn off." Raidou was silent staring at him.

"Uh…sure…" Raidou stared into the cup and took a tiny sip. "It's fine. Thanks for the warning, Gokudera." Raidou smiled as he went upstairs. Gokudera stood there, frozen. Raidou entered his room, placed his cup on the table, and climbed into bed. He reached for his cup and was about to take a sip from it.

"EXTREME!!!!" Someone screamed outside. Raidou jumped and some of the water poured onto the blanket and his shirt.

"Wah!" Raidou said. Yamamoto opened the door.

"What's wrong, Raidou!?" Yamamoto said.

"I sorta poured some water on my shirt and blanket. That's all." Raidou smiled sheepishly.

"Are you okay!?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Raidou smiled. "I'm fine." Suddenly, Ryohei appeared behind Yamamoto and yelled. Yamamoto stepped aside.

"RAIDOU! ARE YOU EXTREMELY OKAY!?" He screamed as he walked into the room. Raidou laughed.

"Yes." Raidou smiled.

"I WAS WORRIED!" Ryohei yelled.

"Thank you. I'm fine, Ryohei." Raidou said.

"ARE YOU BORED TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei yelled.

"No."

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE TO THE EXTREME! YOU MUST BE BORED!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou sweat dropped. "I'LL KEEP YOU EXTREME COMPANY!" Raidou smiled.

"Thank you, Ryohei." Raidou said.

"NO PROBLEM TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou flopped on his pillow and closed his eyes. Ryohei started to talk about things. Raidou laughed as Ryohei talked about things. Everyone peeked from a tiny opening of the door.

"Nii-san looks like he's having a lot of fun." Tsuna whispered.

"You're right, Tenth." Gokudera said. Yamamoto smiled. He opened the door.

"Raidou!" Yamamoto said. "Could we hang out here?" Raidou smiled.

"Sure. The more the merrier is what they say." Suddenly, Tsuna and Gokudera ran in and took a seat next to Raidou's bed. Yamamoto blinked. "Sit down, Yamamoto." Raidou smiled. Yamamoto smiled and took a seat next to Ryohei. Everyone started to talk with each other and Raidou closed one eye slowly.

"Getting sleepy, Nii-san?" Tsuna asked. "Maybe we were too boring?"

"No. That's not it." Raidou smiled.

"Hey, you all." A cold voice said. "How long do you plan on crowding in this room?" Everyone turned around to see Hibari at the window sill.

"Oh. Hibari, you came back." Raidou said. Hibari ignored him and entered the room. "Do you usually barge into people's houses like that?"

"I do what I want." Hibari said. Raidou chuckled.

"I suppose…" Raidou said. Then he gave up to his sleepiness and fell asleep. Tsuna stared at Hibari in horror.

"I'll bite whoever crowds to death." Hibari said. Tsuna ran out of the door with everyone else. Hibari put down his tonfas. "Herbivores…" He muttered. He looked at Raidou, who was sound asleep. He put his tonfas away. He stared at Raidou. His hand reached out and patted Raidou on the forehead.

A few hours later, Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto entered the room to see Hibari asleep beside Raidou, who was also asleep.

"No way…" Tsuna whispered quietly. Gokudera was about to yell at Hibari, but Yamamoto and Ryohei stopped him by pulling him back and slamming a hand over his mouth. They all looked at each other and nodded. They slowly entered the room, making sure that they don't wake up anyone, or else they'll face the consequences. They sat down beside Raidou and stared at Raidou's sleeping face. They smiled warmly at him.

The next morning, Raidou sleepily opened one eye. He stared at the ceiling then opened his other eye. His eyes shifted both sides to see five boys' faces so close to his.

"Wah…" Raidou whispered. "I was wondering why I felt a bit warmer than usual. I thought it was my fever, but it was these guys." Raidou smiled. "Now to get out of bed without waking these guys up…" Raidou carefully slipped out of his covers. "Careful…" In a flash, Raidou had carefully jumped off the bed and landed soundlessly on the floor. Raidou quickly turned around to see everyone still asleep and sighed. They were still sound asleep. "Hmm…. This is going to be a problem if Hibari wakes up though… He hates crowds…" Raidou covered his chin with his hand and closed his eyes. Then he sighed. "I don't want to think right now." Raidou went toward the door and stopped. "They must be cold…" Raidou went to his closet and grabbed a few blankets out. Then he went over to Tsuna and covered him with a blanket. Tsuna softly smiled. Raidou smiled and went over to everyone else and covered them with a blanket. Raidou went over to Hibari. He gulped and carefully covered him with a blanket. Raidou peeked at Hibari's face. He was still asleep. Raidou sighed. "He's not awake… what a relief…" Raidou walked to the door, took one last look at the boys, smiled, and walked out of the door. "Good morning, Auntie."

"Oh! Raidou-kun!" Nana said. "You didn't drink your medicine last night." Raidou smiled.

"I'm fine, Auntie." Raidou said.

"Really?" Nana asked.

"Yes." Raidou nodded. Nana reached out and touched Raidou's forehead. Then she touched her own.

"Looks like you're right." Nana smiled. Raidou smiled back. A few hours later, Tsuna and the others came down, a bit beaten up. Raidou snickered.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake any of you. You guys looked like you guys were having a nice sleep." Raidou said.

"We were." Gokudera said.

"Until Hibari woke up." Yamamoto said. Raidou laughed.

"So where's Hibari?" Raidou asked.

"HE LEFT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"I see. Well, just sit down and eat, you guys." Raidou smiled. All of them stared at Raidou, blushing. Everyone sat down.

"How are you right now?" Yamamoto asked. Raidou smiled and grabbed Yamamoto's arm. "Wha-!" Raidou placed it on his forehead. Yamamoto stared at Raidou.

"How is it?" Raidou asked.

"H-huh?" Yamamoto said.

"My fever's down." Raidou said.

"O-oh…" Yamamoto said.

"But you didn't take any medicine. How did you get better?" Tsuna asked.

"No. I got the best medicine yesterday." Raidou smiled.

"What medicine?" Gokudera asked.

"It's called 'company'" Raidou winked. Everyone blushed. Nana giggled. "That's the best medicine of all." Everyone looked at each other. Then they smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This isn't very good is it…. Too much romance so it was hard to write. Please review! ^-^ It keeps me motivated to write more!!!**


	23. A hitman's birthday

**For Reborn.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidou walked down the street with Nana.

"Why are we going shopping for all these groceries?" Raidou asked Nana, holding every bag.

"It's a very special day today!" Nana said.

"Reborn's birthday?" Raidou asked.

"Yup!" Nana said.

"Hmm…don't you think this is a little bit too much for a baby?" Raidou asked.

"Oh? Really?" Nana asked.

"Uh… a little bit too much…" Raidou said. "But it's okay…" Raidou said as his sweat dropped. He had at least four bags in each forearm, two bags hanging from both shoulders, and holding three huge boxes in his hands. Nana walked into another store. Raidou sweat dropped as he entered with difficulty. Nana started to pick out shirts and dresses.

"Hey, Raidou-kun!" Nana held a dress to her chest. "How does this look?" Raidou looked around the boxes to see Nana holding a plain red dress with a flower on the bosom.

"L-looks fabulous." Raidou said as he struggled to hold onto the boxes.

"Really?" Nana asked. "I'll take it then!" Raidou sweat dropped. "First I have to try them on first!" Nana said. She turned to Raidou. "Raidou-kun! Could you help me hold my purse?" Raidou sweat dropped.

"S-sure…" Raidou said. He managed to hold all the boxes to one arm. He reached for Nana's purse and swung it over his shoulder. Then he shifted the boxes back on both arms.

"Thank you, Raidou-kun!" Nana said as she walked to the changing room. Raidou sighed as he stood there holding everything. Several minutes later, Nana came out of the changing room. "I'll take them all!" Raidou sweat dropped. They went to the cashier and bought the clothes. Raidou gave the purse to Nana, being careful not to knock anything down. Then he got another bag to carry. Raidou stared at it for a moment and sighed as he let the straps slide up his forearm. Then Nana decided to go home. They walked toward their house. "Oh dear. That looks like a lot, Raidou-kun. Do you need some help?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Raidou said, smiling. They arrived and Nana entered the house. Raidou put all the things down and flopped onto the couch. "It's Reborn's birthday so he gets the special treatment. Raidou sighed. He got up and started to help Nana make food. Several minutes later, Raidou decided to go get some party decorations. He went through his closet and found the decorations. He went down the living room and started to put up the decorations. A few hours later, the decorations were all put up. Raidou stepped back and looked at his art. "Sweet." He said. "Hmm…" Raidou cupped his hand around his chin, smirked, and quickly ran upstairs. Meanwhile, Tsuna was on the roof of Namimori talking and eating lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Today's test is was too easy." Gokudera said as he took a sip from his juice box.

"Yup!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Uh…y-yeah…." Tsuna said as he closed his lunch box. He put his lunch box away and the bell rang. Tsuna and the others rushed to class.

After school, Tsuna and the others were walking toward Tsuna's house. When they arrived, Tsuna opened the door. _POP! POP!_ Party decorations flew toward Tsuna.

"Happy Birthday!" Nana, Fuuta, I-pin, and Bianchi said. Lambo was running around laughing.

"Bu-but!" Tsuna started.

"Thanks." Someone said. Tsuna looked down at his feet to see Reborn. Tsuna nearly fell to the ground. A few minutes later, Tsuna was sulking as he, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were walking upstairs. Tsuna opened the door and stared in horrified. There were guns surrounding the walls and other weapons.

"Oh." Raidou looked behind him as he was putting up another gun. "Hey Tsuna. Gokudera. Yamamoto." Raidou nodded.

"What the hell _is_ all this, Nii-san?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Well, Reborn always talked about being in the mafia or something like that. So I did some research and found out that mafia likes to ki-!"

"HIIIII!!!" Tsuna screamed. "These can't be real!"

"They are." Raidou said.

"Where did you get all these?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Out of a very weird storage closet" Raidou chuckled a bit. "Lambo's hair." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I-I see."

"Tsuna-san!" Haru called from downstairs. Tsuna turned around panicking. It was too late. Haru was already staring inside the room. "Tsuna-san, what's with all these guns?" She asked.

"Uh… um…" Tsuna started.

"It's Reborn's birthday today." Raidou said. "I thought he might like these."

"Hagi!" Haru yelled. "You shouldn't show things like this to babies!" She yelled.

"No worries." Raidou took a gun and pointed it at his head. Everyone looked at him in horror. _BLAM!_

"Rai-!" Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled. They saw party decorations fall to the floor.

"Relax. They're just party decorations." Raidou said. He put the gun back and was about to get off the ladder he was on. Suddenly, I-pin ran in. Not far behind was Lambo with a huge bazooka.

"Hagi!" Haru yelled. Lambo chased I-pin around and accidentally hit the ladder Raidou was on.

"Ah." Raidou said, plainly as he fell off the ladder.

"Raidou!" Yamamoto and Gokudera ran toward Raidou. _BAM!_ Raidou opened one eye. His arms had a firm hand holding them.

"I'm still alive." Raidou said.

"Are you okay, Raidou?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Did you hurt yourself?!" Yamamoto yelled as well. Raidou shook his head.

"I'm fine and I didn't hurt myself." Raidou said. "Sorry. I must have been heavy for the two of you."

"It's no biggie." Gokudera said.

"It's all right. Everyone's okay." Yamamoto said. Raidou laughed.

"I guess so. So…." Raidou said. "I can move now." Raidou said staring at his arms.

"Ah!" The two boys let go of Raidou's arms quickly. Raidou got up and patted himself off.

"Th-this stupid c-cow!!!" Gokudera screamed at Lambo. Raidou stared at Gokudera in confusion. He just shrugged.

"Where's Reborn, Tsuna?" Raidou asked.

"Right here!" Reborn said. Everyone looked over at the door to see Reborn. "You really outdid yourself, Raidou. This is my type of room." Reborn walked in. He jumped on the table and lifted a gun. He pointed it at Raidou. Raidou blinked.

"Huh?" Raidou said. _BLAM!_ Raidou fell to the ground.

"Hagi!" Haru yelled.

"N-Nii-san!" Tsuna ran to Raidou's side.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera yelled.

"Why did you do that for, kid?!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Seems like I used the wrong gun." Reborn said as he put the gun down and reached for another. Raidou twitched.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Raidou!" Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled.

"Ouch…" Raidou said as he got up. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?!" Haru screamed.

"Yeah." Raidou said. "Reborn, could you use another type of target for your target practice?" Reborn smirked.

"You have somewhere?" Reborn asked. Raidou nodded. He got up to his feet. Yamamoto suddenly tripped Raidou. Raidou's back hit Yamamoto's forearm and Yamamoto's other arm slipped behind Raidou's legs and lifted him up.

"I'll carry you." Yamamoto said.

"What are you saying?" Raidou asked. "It's unusual to see one guy carrying another guy in a princess-like way."

"I-I-It's fine." Yamamoto said his face a bit red.

"Nah, I can walk on my own." Raidou said. "I must be heavy for you."

"No. You're really light, actually." Yamamoto said. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"Hey! Baseball-freak! I'll carry Raidou!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera…." Raidou said with a sweat drop on his head. "Nah, it's better if I walk on my own."

"B-but-!" Yamamoto started. Raidou stared Yamamoto in the eye.

"Please?" Raidou put on his best cute face. Yamamoto blushed as he put Raidou down. Tsuna sweat dropped. "Okay, Reborn. Let's go." Raidou walked over to the door. Reborn jumped up and landed on Raidou's shoulder. Everyone quickly followed them. Raidou walked to the door.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled. "How did you still survive after being hit by that bullet?!" Raidou put one finger to his lips and winked.

"I showed you that the guns were fake didn't I?" Raidou smiled. Tsuna blushed.

"Hagi? So it was a magic show?" Haru asked. Raidou smiled and nodded.

"Yup." Raidou said.

"Amazing!" Haru said. Raidou smiled.

"Hey, Raidou." Reborn said.

"I got it. I got it." Raidou said. "What kind of cruel person am I? Keeping birthday boy waiting…" He said as he walked out the door.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled as he rushed to catch up with him. Yamamoto and Gokudera also ran to them. They walked down the street. They entered the shopping area and Raidou took a turn at a corner.

"I've never been down this street before." Yamamoto said looking around.

"Seems deserted…" Gokudera said.

"Are you sure you're going the right way, Nii-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Trust me." Raidou said, smiling. They took another turn and they ended up in front of a store.

"Wow!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Like a secret store…" Gokudera said.

"People who don't pay attention to things won't find things like this." Raidou smiled. Then he entered the shop. The boys entered cautiously after. Tsuna entered first and then a cane flew toward him.

"HIIIII!!!" Tsuna yelled. The cane stopped right in front of him. Tsuna fell backwards.

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth!" Gokudera said. The person with the cane put it back down. "Bastard! How dare you do that to the Tenth?!"

"What is this young boy talking about?" The old man asked.

"Don't worry. You scared Tsuna a bit that's all." Raidou said. He walked over to a shelf full of guns. They were neatly kept and they were high quality. "Oh?" Raidou lifted one gun. "This is a new one." Reborn stared at it.

"As expected from you, Raidou-kun." The old man said. "You could tell which one was new and which one is old." Raidou smiled.

"Well, I love being here." Raidou said. The old man chuckled.

"So these youngsters are your acquaintances?" The old man asked.

"Yup." Raidou said. "Hey, ojii-san. Could we use your basement?" Raidou asked.

"For target practice?" The old man smirked.

"Yeah." Raidou said.

"Sure." The old man went over to the wall and ripped the wall paper off. There was a door.

"Secret door as always." Raidou said. The old man laughed. "Pick out your gun, Reborn. Or if you want, you can pick another weapon." Raidou showed Reborn swords, whips, gloves, dynamites, spears, staffs, tonfas, nun chucks, kunai, lances, rifles, and other weapons.

"Oh? There's a huge variety of weapons here." Reborn said. "But…" Leon turned into a gun. "I'll go with this one." Raidou smiled.

"I see." Raidou took a lance and walked to the basement. In there was very spacious for a basement. They had targets that moved around swiftly and puppets that moved around. "This place has gone through some changes."

"You see that too." The old man said.

"Yup. There are 4 more puppets and 11 more targets." Raidou said, pointing at the hundreds of puppets and targets. The old man clapped.

"Observant as always, Raidou-kun." The old man chuckled. Raidou laughed. _BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_ Raidou looked over at Reborn, who had shot down four targets at the bull's eye. "Oh? This child is a prodigy!"

"A little bit over the prodigy level to me." Raidou said. The old man chuckled.

"Very true." The old man said. "Now show me, Raidou-kun. How your skills are." Raidou nodded as he positioned himself several yards away from a moving target. Raidou gripped his lance and in a flash he had thrown it and it hit right at the bull's eye. Raidou smirked at his victory. "Your skills haven't dulled a bit. In fact, they've sharpened." Raidou smirked and he continued to train along with Reborn. A few hours later, Raidou flopped down on the basement floor, panting. Sweat slipped from his forehead and down his face. The old man came with some juice and a snack. "Snacks?" Raidou quickly sat up.

"Sweet!" Raidou reached for a bar of granola and ate it little by little. He took a glass of juice and sipped it. Raidou sighed. "Refreshing…." Raidou said. "As usual." Raidou got up and stretched. "What an awesome work out." Raidou walked toward the basement exit. "But we have to get going now, Ojii-san."

"Sure." The old man said. And everyone left. The old man collected all the dishes and walked to the kitchen. He dumped all the dishes into the dish washer and walked out of the basement. He went to the counter to see money. "That Raidou-kun…I told him many times that he doesn't have to pay… And here he pays about five times as much…" The old man smiled as he collected the money and put it in his savings box. Meanwhile, Tsuna and the others were celebrating at home. They were eating cake and food that Nana made while they were gone. Raidou brought out the cake. It was a regular cake with a yellow pacifier creamed on top.

"Make a wish…" Raidou said. Reborn was silent for a moment. "I guess you don't like that cake huh…" Reborn shook his head and blew out all the candles in one blow. "For a baby, you are really strong. As in able to blow out all the candles in one try." Raidou brought out the knife and cut the cake. Everyone started eating the cake and playing games that Raidou put out.

"Nii-san! Join us-!" Tsuna looked at Raidou's sleeping face on the couch. "Nii-san…?"

"Oh. Raidou-kun has been working ever since he woke up this morning." Nana said. "Let him rest."

"He _did_ outdo himself." Reborn smirked. Everyone smiled at Raidou's sleeping face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How'd you like this chapter guys? Not very good huh? I sorta lost motivation halfway through. Please tell me what you think of this. I'll try to make Tsuna's birthday a bit better. This is late too I know. By a day. Tsuna's birthday is also going to be late by AT LEAST a day. Thanks for all the review so far! ^-^**


	24. NoGood birthday

**For Tsuna**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidou woke up and looked at the calendar right beside him.

"Oh? Today's-!" Raidou said. Suddenly, Lambo and I-pin ran into his room. "Lambo. I-pin."

"Raidou!" Lambo yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Get up!" Lambo yelled. "Or Lambo-san's going to eat all the breakfast!" Raidou laughed.

"Fine. I'm up. I'm up." Raidou said. "Both you and I-pin have been my alarm clock lately." Raidou laughed. All of them walked downstairs. Lambo and I-pin rode in Raidou's arms. When they entered the kitchen, Lambo and I-pin jumped out of his arms and into their seats. Raidou smiled and walked to his seat and began eating his breakfast. "Hmm?" Raidou looked up. "Where's Tsuna?"

"He's still asleep. That no good student…" Reborn muttered. Raidou chuckled.

"I see." Raidou said. Several minutes later, when Raidou still had half of his breakfast to finish, Tsuna came into the kitchen, rubbing at his eye, sleepily. "Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning, Nii-san…" Tsuna said, dragging his feet across the floor. Raidou stared at Tsuna.

"What's up with you today, Tsuna?" Raidou asked.

"Sleepy…" Tsuna said as he flopped onto his seat. Raidou shrugged.

"Hmm…" Raidou cupped his chin. "Hey, Tsuna." Tsuna looked up sleepily at Raidou. "You want to go somewhere today?"

"Sure." Tsuna said. "But where?"

"You decide that." Raidou said. "I don't care where we go." Tsuna nodded.

"Okay." Tsuna said. A few minutes later, Tsuna and Raidou were done with their breakfast. Raidou collected Tsuna's dishes and put them in the sink. "How about the amusement park?"

"Sure." Raidou said as he washed the dishes. "Let's go after I'm done washing the dishes." Tsuna nodded and walked upstairs to put on his clothes and grab his stuff. Raidou finished all the dishes and put them on the drying rack. Then he walked upstairs and into his room. He grabbed his sweat shirt and pulled it on. Then he pulled on a pair of baggy jeans. Then he went to his desk. He picked up something and quietly stared at it. Then he grabbed the long strands of his hair and snapped them in place, making a ponytail. He threw his bag over his shoulder as he walked to the door. Raidou walked downstairs, ignoring all the noise coming from Tsuna's room. He pulled on his shoes and looked upstairs. "Tsuna! Hurry up!"

"Ah! Okay!" Tsuna yelled from upstairs. Raidou sighed.

"And here it comes…." Raidou said. "Three…" _RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE…_ "Two…" _RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!_ "One." _BAM!_ Raidou looked down on the floor in front of him to see Tsuna face down. "I know I said, hurry up, but you should be careful too." Tsuna got up rubbing the back of his head. Raidou turned the other way. Tsuna looked up at him in confusion. Raidou started to laugh really hard.

"W-what's so funny?!" Tsuna yelled.

"You f-fell d-down the s-sta-stairs!!!" Raidou said, around his laughter. Tsuna sighed. Raidou had finally calmed down and lent Tsuna a hand. Tsuna smiled and took it. Raidou pulled Tsuna up to his feet and quickly grabbed a piece of cloth from his pocket. "Where does it hurt?"

"N-no where in particular." Tsuna said. Raidou stared at Tsuna, indifferently. He grabbed Tsuna arm and Tsuna yelped in pain.

"Geez…" Raidou said as he rolled Tsuna's sleeve up and placed an ice pack over the huge bruise Tsuna got from falling down the stairs. The both of them were in the kitchen. "If it hurts, you should just say it."

"No good as always, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Nii-san doesn't do it." Tsuna said. Raidou blinked. "When you had that fever and when Hibari-san ripped open your jaw!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou laughed.

"It didn't really hurt." Raidou said. Tsuna stared at Raidou in awe.

"You have to be kidding me!" Tsuna yelled. "A hundred four degrees fever didn't hurt? Your body must have felt like it was burning!" Tsuna said.

"It wasn't?" Raidou said. "Hmm…I actually thought my body was on fire." Tsuna stared at him, stupefied.

"So having your jaw ripped open doesn't hurt either?" Tsuna asked. Raidou shrugged.

"It did hurt, but I can handle it." Raidou massaged the bruise on Tsuna's arm. Tsuna winced a bit before he relaxed. Raidou smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna said. Raidou finished massaging Tsuna's arm and wrapped it with bandages.

"There. That should do it." Raidou said as he sat back. "How does it feel?" Tsuna swung his arm around.

"It's all fine." Tsuna said. "It's as if the pain's gone." Raidou smiled.

"Good." Raidou said. "Then let's go." Tsuna got up and they walked to the door. "Oh. Wait." Raidou ran upstairs and into his room. A few minutes later, Raidou slid downstairs and pulled his shoes on. Tsuna and Raidou laughed and walked up the street toward the amusement park. Reborn watched them with a smirk across his face. Several minutes later, Tsuna and Raidou arrived at the amusement park. They walked in and paid for the tickets. Well, Raidou did for the both of them since Tsuna didn't have any cash.

"Sorry, Nii-san." Tsuna said. "You had to pay for my ticket as well…" Raidou just shrugged.

"Meh, don't worry about it." Raidou said. "More importantly, what do you want to ride first?" Tsuna looked around. None of the rides were to his liking except for the carousel.

"Uh…the carousel…" Tsuna muttered. Raidou held in his laughter as they made their way toward the carousel. "Y-you can just laugh if you want Nii-san…" Raidou smiled.

"Nah." Raidou said. "If you want to ride on the carousel, then I'll ride it with you." Tsuna stared at Raidou, teary-eyed. "Hmm?"

"Nii-san!" Tsuna tried to hug Raidou. Raidou jumped out of the way, letting Tsuna fall forward. Tsuna was about to fall to the floor, but Raidou caught Tsuna by wrapping one arm around his waist. "HIIIIII!" Raidou blinked.

"What?" Raidou asked. Tsuna quickly escaped from Raidou's arm. Raidou raised an eyebrow. Tsuna was bright red, his hands holding his waist. Raidou just shrugged and walked to the carousel. Tsuna stood there, frozen. "Hey! You said you wanted to ride so hurry up and get on!" Raidou yelled. Tsuna quickly looked up.

"Ah!" Tsuna ran into the carousel. Raidou got onto his horse easily. However, for Tsuna, he couldn't get his leg over it. Raidou sighed.

"Choose a shorter horse, Tsuna." Raidou said. Tsuna nodded and tried to get on the horse right behind Raidou. However, he fell off. Raidou slumped. Tsuna sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Raidou slid off his horse and grabbed Tsuna's hand carefully not to hurt the injury from this morning. Raidou looked through his bag and wrapped Tsuna's head with it. Then he lifted Tsuna up onto the horse. Tsuna blushed fiercely.

"I-I'm not a kid anymore, you know!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou smirked.

"Up! Up you go!" Raidou yelled, mockingly.

"Quit it!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou laughed. When Tsuna was on the horse and made sure that he wouldn't fall off, Raidou ran over to his horse and just flung himself up easily. The carousel finally started to move and Raidou just rested his head on the horse he was on. The ride was soon over and Raidou simply slid off his horse. For Tsuna, unfortunately, his foot got caught and Tsuna ended up hanging upside down. Raidou sighed as he helped Tsuna out of his situation.

"So where to next?" Raidou asked. Tsuna shrugged.

"Uh…" Tsuna looked around.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Raidou asked. Tsuna blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Th-the Ferris wheel?!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou nodded. "B-but th-that's-!"

"What?" Raidou asked.

"T-th-tha-that-that'-that's-!" Tsuna said. Raidou sighed.

"Where do you want to go then?" Raidou asked. Tsuna pointed at a game. Raidou shrugged. "Sure." For the game you had to use the hammer and try to hit the bell by hitting a platform that held a little thing that'll ring the bell. Tsuna started first. Tsuna lifted the hammer but fell backwards onto the ground. Raidou sighed and grabbed the hammer from Tsuna's hand. He lifted the hammer up and smashed it onto the platform. _DING!_ Raidou looked up at the bell in triumph. He received a huge balloon hammer. He bopped Tsuna on the head with it. Tsuna fell down. Raidou stared down at Tsuna in amazement. "How can you get knocked down by one soft tap?"

"It's a huge hammer, Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou sighed.

"Alright, alright." Raidou said. "Where next?"

"Hmm…" Tsuna looked around. "I want some ice cream." Raidou smirked.

"Sure." The boys bought their ice cream. As Tsuna was walking, a boy ran into him and he dropped his ice cream on the floor. Tsuna sighed. Raidou laughed. "Here." Raidou gave Tsuna his ice cream.

"Really?!" Tsuna exclaimed. Raidou smiled.

"Yeah." Raidou said.

"Thanks, Nii-san!" Tsuna screamed as he dug into the ice cream. Several minutes later, Raidou and Tsuna decided to take a rest in the Ferris wheel. Tsuna and Raidou sat across from each other. Tsuna was tense and Raidou was just looking out the window. Raidou looked down.

"Hmm?" He said.

"What's up?" Tsuna asked.

"No it's nothing." Raidou rubbed his eyes. Raidou yawned. "I'm sleepy." Raidou laid his head on the window of the Ferris wheel and then it was silent. Tsuna got up and tried to sit next Raidou, but the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped, sending Tsuna flying out the door.

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed. Raidou opened one eye to see Tsuna holding on to the door for his dear life. "Tsuna?!" He quickly got up and ran to Tsuna. He grabbed Tsuna's hand carefully and tugged on Tsuna's hand as hard as he could. Tsuna was pulled up and for a moment, everything was still. Tsuna on top of Raidou's chest and Raidou laying on his back, panting hard.

"Y-you okay?" Raidou asked.

"S-somehow…" Tsuna said. Then he froze.

"I wonder what happened…" Raidou said. Tsuna quickly got off Raidou's chest and Raidou propped himself up on his elbows. He held onto Tsuna's arm. Tsuna tried to escape from Raidou's grasp, but it was futile. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel started to move again and Tsuna nearly flew out the door once more. Raidou yanked on Tsuna's arm and Tsuna came back. "That's why I was holding your hand." Raidou said. Tsuna nodded. "It shouldn't be stopping now." Raidou got up and sat on his seat. Tsuna sat next to him. "Tsuna?" Tsuna was shaking. Raidou sighed. He took off his jacket and draped it over Tsuna's shoulders. "If you're scared, just say so." Tsuna nodded. Raidou started to talk about a lot of things and finally Tsuna managed to laugh. Raidou smiled. "You feeling less scared?" Tsuna blinked and then he smiled.

"Yeah." Tsuna said. Then they got off the Ferris wheel. Raidou looked around.

"Hmm…" Raidou went into a store. Tsuna ran to catch up with him.

"Nii-san?" Tsuna asked. Raidou smirked as he walked around and looked at all the things in the store. "What are you looking for?" Raidou placed a hat on Tsuna's head.

"Looks good on you." Raidou said. Tsuna held the hat. Raidou smiled and went on searching. A few hours later, Raidou and Tsuna left the shop and started for home. "That was fun, right?" Raidou laughed.

"Uh…y-yeah…" Tsuna said. Raidou grinned.

"Well, it was fun for me. I was sorta hoping that you'd enjoy this birthday." Tsuna blinked. "You forgot it was your birthday didn't you?" Tsuna blushed and nodded. "Whatever. I'm sure everyone else did." Raidou said. "Now then…" Tsuna blinked at Raidou. "Why don't you guys come out now? I know you're there." The bushes started to move. Tsuna grasped onto Raidou's arm and Raidou just smiled and stared at the bush. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Nana, Fuuta, Bianchi, I-pin, and Lambo came out.

"Everyone!" Tsuna said.

"I'm sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera apologized. "I didn't buy anything for your birthday!"

"Yeah, me too." Yamamoto said.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun. I forgot all about your birthday." Nana said.

"Tsuna-nii, I didn't know it was your birthday today." Fuuta said.

"I-it's okay." Tsuna said. Raidou laughed.

"Come on, Tsuna." Raidou said. "We still have time to celebrate your birthday in place of all the mistakes you did today." Tsuna sweat dropped. Raidou just walked toward the house. Everyone quickly followed. Raidou walked to the fridge and carried a cake out of there.

"Y-you made that?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah." Raidou said. "I practice making these things for some reason." Raidou quickly grabbed some frosting and quickly wrote 'Happy Birthday, Tsuna." Tsuna stared in awe as Raidou finished that quickly. "There." Raidou went through his bag and took out candles. He stuck them into the cake and lit them. Then he walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights. "Blow out the candles Tsuna." Tsuna smiled and tried to blow out the candles. Only one was blown out. Tsuna tried harder. Okay. Now two. Raidou sighed. Everyone sweat dropped as Tsuna struggled to blow out the candles. Raidou placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, bent down, and helped Tsuna blow out the candles. Tsuna sighed.

"Why am I always no good?" Tsuna sulked. Raidou laughed.

"I like this Tsuna." Raidou patted Tsuna's head. "This is Tsuna at his best." Raidou smiled. "Just stay the way you are, Tsuna." Tsuna stared teary-eyed up at Raidou. Raidou stood there as Tsuna ran to Raidou and hugged him. "I escaped from your first attempt to hug me so I'll let you hug me this time." Tsuna smiled. "So…why were you guys spying on us?" Everyone stiffened.

"W-well…" Nana said.

"I said that you two were on a date." Reborn said.

"Well, we sorta were. But like brother wise."

"Didn't look that way." Reborn said.

"Really?" Raidou lifted an eyebrow. Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed.

"Yup!" Fuuta said. "You looked like you were the boyfriend and Tsuna-nii was the girlfriend." Tsuna blushed. Raidou laughed and patted Fuuta on the head.

"Well, I'll let it go. It doesn't matter to me." Raidou looked down at Tsuna. "As long as birthday boy enjoyed his birthday." Tsuna smiled up at him.

"I enjoyed it a lot, Nii-san!" Tsuna said. Raidou smiled.

"Nice to hear." Raidou said.

"Even though it was no-good birthday." Reborn said. Tsuna yelled at Reborn and everyone laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This isn't a no-good as I thought it was. I know this is like 4 days late. Sorry. Something went wrong with my laptop and all of my files got deleted. I managed to write it all out though. I worked my butt off for this. I had a lot of homework to do too. Oh well. Please review! I need to know all of your opinions! Or else I'll lose confidence in this fanfic. And I mean it. **

**P.S Yeah, Raidou has a ponytail. Sorta like the ponytail that Mukuro has ten years later.  
**


	25. Ring Conflict starts!

**It's finally time to start this… *shrinks away***

* * *

Raidou walked downstairs, yawning. He walked into the kitchen to see loads of food on the table. Raidou rubbed his eye. Loads of food on the table. He rubbed his eyes again. Still there.

"W-what's going on?" Raidou asked. He looked over at the counter to see Nana still cooking. Raidou stared at her with a sweat drop on his head. Lambo and I-pin ran by his feet.

"Mom! Is breakfast ready?" Raidou heard Tsuna call. Then Tsuna peaked in the kitchen. "What? It's already done-!" Tsuna stared at the table in awe.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said.

"I-It's only morning. What's going on?" Tsuna asked. Raidou pointed at Nana. Tsuna turned his head to see his mother still cooking and humming a tune. "And she's still cooking!"

"Tsuna, what's the meaning of this?" Bianchi asked.

"Did Tsuna-nii get a hundred yesterday?" Fuuta asked. Tsuna cupped his chin.

"No. Yesterday was my usual no-good life." Tsuna said.

"Then what happened?" Bianchi asked.

"Who knows?" Raidou asked. "Unless you ask."

"M-mom?" Tsuna asked. No response. "Mom?!" Still no response. "MOM!" It was silent for a moment before Nana responded.

"Oh! Tsu-kun!" Nana turned around.

"Wh-what a slow reaction." Raidou whispered to himself.

"Tsu-kun!" She waved the knife that was in her hands up and down.

"The knife! Be careful! (Houchou!)" Tsuna said.

"Oh, a butterfly? Just kidding! (Hou, chou desuka?)" Nana said. Tsuna sweat dropped along with Raidou.

"So what is all this?" Tsuna asked. "You're acting really weird!"

"Oh, really?" Nana asked.

"Definitely weird!"

"Looks like Tsuna still doesn't understand a young woman's feelings." Reborn said.

"And a baby like you understands?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Oh! That's right!" Nana said. "I didn't tell you yet."

"Tell me what?"

"Dad's coming home!"

"Eh?"

"For the first time in two years!"

"EH?! HUH?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" Bianchi asked.

"S-so he was found!" Tsuna said.

"Found? What do you mean?" Nana asked.

"Didn't Dad disappear?" Tsuna asked.

"Disappear?" Fuuta asked.

"Perhaps he discovered an underground government and has been running away this whole time." Bianchi said. Raidou sweat dropped as he took out his notebook and pen.

"Or maybe he was framed for a crime he didn't commit and the real culprit was found." Fuuta said. Raidou started to doodle.

"There's no way that it would be from movies like that!" Tsuna screamed.

"Oh dear, Tsu-kun!" Nana said. "Did you really think that he disappeared?"

"Eh? Th-then what?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, if he had, who would have paid for your tuition, our mortgage, our food, our shelter, and our cost of living?" She asked.

"TH-THAT'S RIGHT!!!" Tsuna screamed.

"We've stayed in contact!" Nana said. "Your dad is always working hard digging up oil. He's a man of the earth!"

"A man…" Fuuta started.

"Of the earth?!" Tsuna screamed.

"How ordinary." Bianchi said.

"Is being a man of the earth ordinary?!" Tsuna screamed.

"I understand that Tsuna misunderstood." Bianchi said. "I thought that talking about Papa was taboo."

"I thought he died." Fuuta said.

"B-but mom! You told me that Dad disappeared!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh? That?" Nana said. "Well, before your dad left he said…" Raidou lifted up his notebook and started to imitate Tsuna's dad's voice.

"I'm going, Nana." Raidou said.

"Yes, dear." Nana said.

"Nana, you said that you like men with a sense of romance, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell Tsuna that I disappeared and became a star. It's sounds much more romantic." Fuuta chuckled.

"Wah~!"

"See you."

"Like that!" Nana said obviously blushing.

"You think that I'd be satisfied with that?!" Tsuna yelled. "And Nii-san! Why are you imitating Dad's voice and drawing that whole scene out for me?!"

"This isn't the real scene…I think…." Raidou said. "Besides, I have to practice on my drawing and imitating voices. This was the perfect opportunity. I sound like Uncle don't I?"

"I don't need it!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou laughed.

"Okay, Okay." Raidou said as he put his notebook away. He walked over to the table and took his seat. "I guess I'll dig in." Raidou grabbed a chicken leg and bit into it as Tsuna discussed things with Nana.

"What an interesting Papa." Bianchi said.

"So when's he coming home?" Fuuta asked.

"Soon!" Nana said. "A postcard came in the mail."

"A postcard?" Tsuna asked. Nana reached into her pocket and pulled out a postcard. Tsuna peeked over her shoulder and screamed. "IS THERE REALLY OIL HERE?!" Raidou got up and walked over to Tsuna.

"Let me see." He peeked over Tsuna's shoulder to see a picture of penguins and their habitat. He sweat dropped. "I-Isn't that Antarctica?"

"Right?" Nana said. "It says that he'll be home soon!"

"Maybe in a few days…." Raidou whispered to himself. Nana started to cook again.

"You don't know when he's coming home and you're already cooking?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Everyday's going to be a feast." Reborn said.

"FEAST!! LAMBO-SAN LOVES FEASTS!!!" Lambo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I WELCOME IT!!!" I-pin yelled as she and Lambo started to dig in. Raidou stared at them and looked away.

"You guys are eating too much…." Raidou said. "Where does it all fit?" Raidou sat at the table and started to eat. Tsuna sighed in defeat. "Why are you just standing there, Tsuna?"

"But Nii-san…." Tsuna said.

"There's no helping it, Tsuna." Raidou said. "People like us won't be able to understand a young woman's heart." Tsuna sweat dropped. "Just sit down and eat. You can't concentrate at school if your stomach's empty."

"O-okay then…" Tsuna said as he sat down and began to eat. About ten minutes later, Tsuna was done eating. "Gouchisousama." _DING DONG!_

"I'll get it." Raidou leaped out of his chair, walked to the door, and opened it to see Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Morni-!" Gokudera started. "Oh, it's you, Raidou."

"Yo!" Yamamoto said.

"Morning, Gokudera. Morning, Yamamoto." Raidou said. "Tsuna! Gokudera and Yamamoto are here!" Raidou yelled toward the kitchen. Tsuna jumped out of his seat, knocking the seat over, and ran out the kitchen. "About time."

"Sorry, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"It's fine, Tenth!" Gokudera said.

"Yup!" Yamamoto said. "Let's go!" Tsuna squeezed on his shoes.

"Y-yeah!" Tsuna walked out the door with his two friends. Raidou smirked as he watched them walk their way down the street. A few minutes later, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, and Fuuta finished their breakfast.

"We're going out, Raidou-nii!" Fuuta called. Raidou looked at him.

"You, Reborn, Lambo, and I-pin?" Raidou asked. Fuuta nodded. "You're not going, Bianchi?"

"I'm a busy person, you know." Bianchi said. Raidou nodded and Reborn and the others left. Several minutes later, Raidou finished his breakfast. He placed his hands together.

"Gouchisousama." Raidou said. He looked at his watch. "Ah." Raidou got up from his seat, collected his plates, and placed them in the sink. Then he went upstairs and into his room. A few minutes later, he came out of his room dressed up. He walked downstairs and peeked into the kitchen to see Nana still cooking. Raidou sweat dropped as he made his way to the door. He put on his shoes and tied them tight yet loose. Then he headed out the door. "I'll be late if I don't hurry…" Raidou quickly took a turn into an alley way and climbed over a fence. He landed safely on both feet. "Sweet. That should do it." Raidou walked out of the alley way and walked into the shopping district. He looked up to see Tsuna and the others walking down the shopping district. "What's going on?" Raidou pulled on his hooded and tried to walk pass them. But before that, Raidou stared into the pet shop window to see Lambo. He sweat dropped. "L-Lambo…"

"I-pin spot him!" I-pin ran beside Raidou and pointed at the window.

"That's-!" Kyoko said.

"He fits right inside but...!" Tsuna yelled. He ran into the shop and everyone crowded in front of the door. Raidou sighed. A few minutes later, Lambo was brought out and Tsuna bowed to the shopkeeper. "I'm sorry!"

"He's gone…" Raidou whispered.

"Lambo?!" Tsuna turned around and looked everywhere. Suddenly, they saw Lambo holding a bra to his eyes.

"Eye torpedoes!" Lambo yelled. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Raidou sweat dropped as he stared at Lambo.

"Please forgive Lambo-sama! Please!" Tsuna yelled as he bowed into the shop. Raidou laughed.

"Huh?" Yamamoto said as he turned around. Raidou quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Yamamoto and Gokudera approached Raidou.

"Raidou…?" Gokudera asked. Raidou sighed as he pulled off his hood.

"Darn… shouldn't have laughed." Raidou said. "Is my laugh that noticeable?" Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded.

"Hahi? Raidou-san?" Haru asked. "I didn't know that you were here!"

"I just laughed though…" Raidou said.

"Well, I can't actually recognize someone by their laugh." Haru said.

"Hmm?" Raidou looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Then how did you two know I was here from my laugh?" The guys blushed.

"W-well…" Gokudera started.

"W-we s-sorta…" Yamamoto said. Raidou laughed.

"Never mind." Raidou said. "This question is too hard for you two." Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed even redder. Raidou looked at his watch. "Crap. I'm gonna be late." Raidou reached out and patted Gokudera and Yamamoto on the head, making them jump and become even redder than ever. "See you." And Raidou made his way down the street. Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly shook their heads to snap themselves out of their trances. Raidou entered the arcade.

"You're late, Raidou!" Hikaru yelled.

"Learn how to read time, Hikaru. I'm 3 seconds early." Raidou said. Hikaru frowned.

"Good Morning, Raidou-kun!" Hikari said. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course." Raidou smiled. "Morning, Hikari. Wait… or was it Hikaru?"

"Quit fooling around!" Hikaru yelled. "I don't want to be compared to this girl!" He pointed at Hikari.

"What?" Raidou asked. "Aren't you twins?"

"Of course!" Hikari said. "Onii-chan is just a meanie!" Raidou laughed.

"Really?" Raidou said as he walked toward the changing room. He whispered something.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"It's nothing." Raidou said. "I have to get my jacket from my locker." Raidou entered the changing room and went to the far corner of the room. He opened his locker and grabbed his jacket. Then he pulled a cap of his head, backwards. He hung his bag on a hook in his locker and kicked it closed as he walked toward the door. With that, he walked out of the changing room.

"Raidou-kun!" Hikari said.

"Are you trying to look bad ass or something?" Hikaru asked.

"I have a ponytail, you guys." Raidou said. "You should know that."

"Really?" Hikari asked, staring wide-eyed at him. Raidou sighed.

"Never mind." Raidou said. "It's hidden in my jacket and behind my cap, after all."

"Oh. So that's why I couldn't see it." Hikaru said. Raidou smirked.

"I'm good at hiding things after all."

"You bet you are." Hikari said. Raidou laughed.

"Well, let's get started." Raidou said as he rolled his sleeves up. Soon, there was a bunch of people who walked into the arcade. Raidou went behind the counter to grab a book to read. It was silent. "You guys are really rude you know. You're supposed to see welcome to the costumer-!" Raidou stared at their faces. "Do you guys have a fever of some kind? Your faces are red." No response. He waved his hand in front of their faces. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"S-so hot…" Hikari said. Raidou stared at her.

"S-so cute…" Hikaru said. Raidou stared at him. Then he sighed.

"I will never understand the heart of a girl or a boy." Raidou whispered. "Okay you guys." He pushed them into the changing room. "Stay here. I'm scared at you two may assault the costumers."

"U-um…excuse me…" Someone said. Raidou turned around to see Tsuna. "N-NII-SAN?!"

"Tsuna?" Raidou asked. "Why are you here?"

"That's my line!" Tsuna yelled.

"I work here."

"A JOB?!"

"Yup." Raidou nodded. "Now tell me. What are _you_ doing here?"

"U-uh…" Tsuna started.

"Never mind." Raidou said. "So what do you want?"

"I-I want to buy this…" Tsuna held out a game. Raidou stared at it.

"Another game huh." Raidou said. "That's twelve thousand seven hundred yen." Tsuna checked his wallet. Not enough. Raidou sighed. He slipped the game into a bag and gave it to Tsuna. "Take it."

"Nii-san!" Tsuna reached over and Raidou bent over to let Tsuna hug him. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Raidou said.

"Tsuna!" Lambo yelled as he tugged on Tsuna's pants. "Lambo-san's thirsty!"

"I got it. I got it." Tsuna said. "See you later, Nii-san."

"I'm gonna hang out with my friends for a while, so later isn't the right word." Raidou said.

"Oh I see." Tsuna said. Then he left. Raidou yawned and walked into the changing room to bump into the two twins.

"Were you guys peeking on us?" Raidou asked.

"Y-yeah…" Hikaru said.

"I-I couldn't help it!!!" Hikari said. "I mean, those guys were way too hot to resist!!" Raidou lifted an eyebrow.

"Who do you mean?" Raidou asked.

"Eh?" Hikari asked. "I mean the guy with spiky black hair and the guy with medium length silver hair!"

"Oh. You mean Yamamoto and Gokudera?" Raidou asked.

"You know them?!" Hikari yelled. Raidou nodded.

"Friends of a friend of mine." Raidou rubbed the back of his head. "Does that even make sense…?"

"Then do you know those girls?" Hikaru asked.

"You mean Haru-san and Kyoko-san?" Raidou asked. Hikari and Hikaru looked at Raidou in determined eyes.

"GIVE ME THEIR NUMBER!!" They screamed. Raidou jumped back.

"U-uh…" Raidou said. The twins took out their cell phones and looked at Raidou with anticipating eyes. Raidou sweat dropped as he stared at them. "I don't have their numbers so giving you their number is going to be hard." Raidou rubbed the back of his neck. The twins dropped their arms and heads in defeat. "Uh… s-sorry…" Raidou walked into the changing room. When he entered the changing room, he sighed in relief. "I was right. I will never understand how a girl's and boy's mind work." Raidou went to his locker and took out his bag. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ "Fireworks?" He looked up at the ceiling. It was shaking. "Guess not…" Suddenly, Hikaru and Hikari rushed into the changing room, yelling and screaming.

"Raidou-kun!" Hikari screamed.

"Ex-explosions!!!" Hikaru yelled.

"I know." Raidou said.

"How can you be so calm?!" They yelled at Raidou.

"Well, you run into a lot of mistakes if you panic." Raidou pointed at the twins. "You guys stay together and hide somewhere safe. I'll have to change." The twins nodded as they ran out the door. Raidou watched as they left before sighing. "This is huge pain in the neck…" Raidou pulled off his jacket. "So troublesome." He sighed heavily.

* * *

**Ok… it's been a while since I've updated. I've been so busy with school lately and no one has been reviewing so I'm sort of losing motivation. *goes to failure author corner and sulks* Please review…. TT_TT **

**P.S There is really good story that you guys should try. It's called Secret Dreams From An Angel. It's an OC story. This story is really random at times and really funny. I just hope that you'll read it. And please review on the fanfic if you could. *whispers* This is my little sister's fanfic and she's losing motivation. I want her to feel motivated to write more cause she's bothering me about it… Please review to get me out of this situation. Lol.  
**


	26. Revealed!

Tsuna was talking with Kyoko outside the arcade. _BOOM!_

"What was that?" Kyoko asked. They looked up to see smoke coming for the building. Tsuna got up from his seat in horror.

"Wh-What is that?!" Tsuna yelled. Suddenly, Kyoko pointed toward the sky.

"Tsuna-kun! That!" She yelled. Tsuna looked at Kyoko before looking up at the sky. A boy was falling toward them, back first. He slammed into Tsuna and Tsuna fell onto the ground.

"M-my apologizes!" The boy said, as he turned to look at Tsuna. "Ah!"

"Ow, ow, ow…" Tsuna said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thou…" The boy said.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Are you okay, Tsuna?"

"Ow, ow, ow…" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?"

"VOI!" The boy turned around to see a man with long white hair. "What's this?! A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd. Any piece of trash that gets put in my way will be cut!"

"What's going on?" Tsuna yelled.

"I feel a storm brewing." Reborn said.

"Get back!" The long hair yelled as he swung his sword toward them. The floor exploded and wind blew by his face, making him cover his face.

"Who is that guy?!" Tsuna screamed. The long hair continued to swing his sword around making the cloud of smoke increase. Kyoko stared in horror. Someone tapped her back. She looked behind her to see Reborn.

"The women and children are going to evacuate." Reborn said.

"Reborn-kun!" Kyoko said.

"Hahi!" Haru said.

"My apologizes, Sawada-dono." The boy that crashed onto Tsuna said. "I was followed."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"I finally found thee, and have brought thee into a dangerous situation such as this." The boy said.

"Um…who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"Come this way!" The boy said as he pulled Tsuna toward a direction.

"Hey! Where are you taking the Tenth?!" Gokudera yelled after the two boys.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked.

"To a safe place!" The boy replied to Tsuna. "There I have something to tell thee!" The floor in front of the two boys.

"VOI!" Someone screamed from behind them. "Let's quit playing chase." The boys turned to face him. Tsuna stared at him terrified. "So who is that?!" The boy was silent. "Now tell me!" The long hair swung his sword up and Tsuna screamed. The boy quickly stepped in front of Tsuna with his weapon his hand to defend him. However, he was blown away by the long hair's attack and crashed toward a window.

"Y-You!" Tsuna screamed toward the boy.

"Hey!" The long hair said. Tsuna turned around to face the long hair. "That's right, you! What's your relationship to that brat? Spill it or I'll cut you!" The long hair pointed his sword toward Tsuna and Tsuna fell to the ground. Tsuna backed up and held up his hands.

"That's…um!" Tsuna panicked. The long hair turned around to see dynamite flying toward him. He jumped up and off a window to avoid being hit.

"What's that?" The long hair yelled.

"Take a look at what happens when you raise a hand against him." Gokudera yelled. "You won't be walking away!"

"Well, it's something like that. We'll take you on!"

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed gratefully.

"I didn't bring it with me, but my bat was sitting over there." Yamamoto laughed. The long hair landed on the ground safely and got up to his feet.

"You guys involved with him?!" The long hair yelled. "Voi! I don't really get it but I'll tell you one thing that's certain. Defy me and you'll die!"

"I'll repeat that phrase right back to you!" Gokudera replied.

"That's a sword, right? I'll start!" Yamamoto said as he stepped up.

"Please do not!" The boy yelled. "That is not a person you can handle!" Gokudera and Yamamoto looked toward the boy.

"That's…" Tsuna said.

"He is simply that dangerous." The boy said.

"It's too late regrets!" The long hair yelled.

"Let's go!" Yamamoto yelled as he ran toward the long hair. Their swords clashed. Yamamoto threw the long hair up into the air.

"By the way you swing, you haven't learned a style!" The long hair yelled from the air.

"What of it?!" Yamamoto yelled back at him.

"This'll be a breeze!" The long hair yelled as he flew back toward Yamamoto. Their swords clashed once more. This time explosions flew passed Yamamoto's face. Then the ground around him exploded.

"Explosives?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed into the smoke. As the smoke cleared, Yamamoto fell to the ground with the long hair looking down at him.

"Bastard!" Gokudera yelled as he lit his dynamite.

"Too slow!" The long hair yelled. Gokudera's dynamite were cut and the long hair flipped and kicked Gokudera around the shoulder. He fell to ground.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled. "Gokudera-kun!"

"This guys aren't even worth talking about later on." The long hair said as he stared down at them. "Just die!" He swung his sword up to deliver the last blow. The boy defended them with his weapon. "Hey, you piece of trash. Feel like spilling it yet?"

"I refuse!" The boy yelled.

"Then this will be your grave!" The long hair yelled. The two of them started to fight quickly.

"Not good. Not good!" Tsuna screamed as he stared at the two fight. "What should I do?!" Suddenly, something flew into his face. "T-These are…" Tsuna grabbed the thing off his face. "These gloves are!"

"Even when you get you palms read!" Someone said. Tsuna turned his head toward the voice. "Even on a hot summer day! Leave those gloves on!" It was Reborn on top of a vending machine.

"You're!" Tsuna yelled.

"Just a plant-man who was passing by." Reborn said.

"How does a plant-man pass by?!" Tsuna screamed up at him. "Why have you been away all this time?!"

"There are a number of reasons, like evacuating the women and children. And fetching this costume from the closet." Reborn said.

"You don't have to wear a costume!" Tsuna yelled. Suddenly, the boy yelled. Tsuna turned around to see the boy fall to the floor.

"You didn't think you could beat me, did you?" The long hair said. "You're just a stray dog, after all." The long hair turned toward Tsuna. "I'll hear what I have to from the kid over there." Tsuna stepped back.

"He's at his limit." Reborn said. Tsuna turned toward Reborn. Leon turned into a gun.

"You, die!" The long hair said toward the boy on the ground. Reborn shot his bullet as long hair swung his sword downward toward the boy on the ground. A gloved hand grabbed the long hair's arm. It was Tsuna's hand.

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled as he clothes ripped apart. "I WILL DEFEAT THE LONG-HAIR WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Voi….what a thing to happen." The man said. "Are you the rumored Japanese? I see! He came to see you! What are you planning!? I'll have you tell me and then die! You're weak!" He yelled. Tsuna aimed his punch at him, but he caught it and knocked Tsuna away. Tsuna hit the wall right next to Reborn.

"I guess a Dying Will Bullet doesn't stand a chance." Reborn said. "I'd like to use your Hyper Dying Will mode through the Rebuke Bullet, but…If I use that, Tsuna won't be able to move for two weeks due to the muscle pain." Tsuna got up and ran toward the long hair.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" The long hair swung his sword. _BOOM!_ Tsuna flew to the wall again. He got up again, but his five minutes were up. The dying will flame disappeared and Tsuna became wimpy Tsuna again. "Not good!" Tsuna started to run away.

"How long do you intend to run!?" The long hair yet. "You coward!" He swung his sword and explosives came out. Tsuna screamed. Something flew by and the explosives exploded in mid-air. After the smoke cleared, Tsuna was no where to be seen. "Tch!"

"Yo." Someone said. "Are you the one causing all the ruckus?" The long hair turned around to see a cloaked boy sitting on top of the building. "How can one girl do all this?"

"VOOOIIII! Who are you calling a girl!?" The long hair yelled.

"Oh. You're a guy? Sorry, I didn't notice." The cloaked boy jumped down from the building and gracefully landed on the ground. "Your hair looked so silky. Are you sure?" The long hair swung his sword and explosives flew at the cloaked boy. The cloaked boy simply jumped out of the way.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to be cut down!" The long hair said as he jumped up and swung his sword toward the cloaked boy. The cloaked boy jumped away from the explosives. The long hair ran through the smoke. The cloaked boy sighed.

"Time to get serious…" he said. Meanwhile, Tsuna and the boy were hiding behind a pile of rubbish.

"Thank you." Tsuna said. "Um… are you all right?"

"Basil is my name." The boy said. "I have been tasked by my master to deliver you a certain thing."

"To me?!" Tsuna yelled. "Who's your master?" Basil took out a box with oddly shaped rings in them.

"This is it."

"What's this?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn-san knows what it is."

"You know Reborn?!"

"Reborn-san will not fight, and for this he has his own reasons." Basil said. "Please, take this and run!"

"That's a little sudden!" Tsuna yelled. Meanwhile, the cloaked boy was still fighting with the long hair. His eyes turned toward a pile of rubbish. He swung his sword toward the pile of rubbish and it exploded.

"He found out huh? Oh well." The cloaked boy said.

"I see how it is. This is an emergency I can't let go. I need to defeat you and take those back!" The man yelled.

"Damn it all." Basil said.

"What are they?" Tsuna asked. "What's going on?"

"This isn't good." Reborn said.

"Before I take those…How do you want me to take care of you?"

"Thou canst not give those to him, Sawada-dono!" Basil said to Tsuna.

"B-but…" Tsuna said. Squalo threw his explosives at them. Tsuna screamed. A few black things flew by and the explosives exploded in mid-air.

"Shut up. You're so freaking loud. And to you, long hair, don't you think that you're playing a little too rough?" The boy in the cloak said. He flew at the long hair and his short sword clashed with the long hair's sword. He and the long hair jumped back. Rai put his sword back into his cloak.

"Ah! Rai!" Tsuna yelled.

"Been a while huh?"

"Why are you here!?"

"What? You should be thanking me!"

"I can't thank a criminal!"

"That hurts, dude. I didn't want to be a criminal." Rai looked at the box that Tsuna held and sighed. Then he looked up. "Huh?" Explosives were coming toward him. "Whoa…" He grabbed kunai out and threw them at the explosives. The long hair ran out from the smoke and swung his sword. "Whoa…" Rai jumped back and explosives flew at him. The explosives missed him and hit the ground. Rai jumped out of the smoke and gripped his sword.

"Rai!" Tsuna yelled in concern. Rai looked at Tsuna. Suddenly, explosives flew out of the smoke and toward Rai. _BOOM!_ One hit Rai in the face and exploded in Rai's face. The rest of the explosives missed his body and slammed into the ground. _BOOM!_ They exploded as well. Rai stepped back. Blood flowed down from his head and down his cheek. Rai lifted his arm up and wiped the blood off his face. "Damn…I let my guard down for a bit...hmm? Damn… my bandages blew off…" A cloud of smoke passed by Tsuna's eyes and his eyes widened as he stared at Rai's face.

"No way….there's no way..." Tsuna whispered. "IT CAN'T BE!"

* * *

**Perhaps the ending was too cheesy? I don't know. Tell me what you guys think! I love you hear about what you guys think. I know I haven't updated for a really long time. My apologizes. I have lost confidence in my story unfortunately…. *sighs***


	27. Christmas Special!

**Christmas special!**

* * *

Raidou, Nana, Tsuna, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, and Reborn were walking down the shopping district. Raidou was carrying mostly everything since Nana was telling Tsuna to try on clothes. Raidou sighed.

"Again, huh?" Raidou whispered to himself.

"Raidou-kun!" Nana said.

"Yes, Auntie?"

"Could you carry this?" She handed Raidou her purse. Raidou reached out and Nana gave Raidou her purse. Raidou sighed as he brought the purse closer to him. "Thank you!" She pushed Tsuna into the men's changing room. "Tsu-kun! Come out to show Raidou-kun how you look, okay?" Tsuna nodded. Raidou slowly and carefully let the bags and boxes on the ground, sat on a near by bench, and sighed.

"H-hey, nii-san…" Tsuna said. Raidou looked up to see Tsuna in a suit. "H-how do I look?"  
"Handsome." Raidou said, indifferently. Tsuna turned bright red and ran back into the changing room. Raidou just yawned. Fuuta and Bianchi sweat dropped.

"Raidou-kun! Bianchi-chan!" Nana said. Raidou opened one eye to see Nana in a dress.

"Beautiful, Auntie." Raidou smiled.

"You're so nice, Raidou-kun!" Nana said, touching her cheek.

"No. I mean it." Raidou said.

"You're so nice, Raidou-kun!" Nana said. Raidou sighed and sweat dropped. Then she disappeared into the changing room.

"Raidou-nii is really nice." Fuuta smiled. Raidou slumped and sighed. For the next two hours, Auntie and Tsuna were trying on clothes and asking how they looked in those clothes. Raidou was falling asleep in his chair and Fuuta was poking Raidou to keep him awake.

"We're done!" Nana said as she left the changing room with the clothes she wore. Tsuna walked out of the changing room carrying all of the clothes he wore. "We'll take all of these!" Raidou sweat dropped, sighed, and picked up all of the things that he had carried before he put them down.

"Nii-san… do you need me to help?" Tsuna asked.

"That would be nice." Raidou said, sweat dropping. Lambo laughed as he jumped up.

"Lambo-san wants to ride on this ride!" Lambo jumped onto the pile of boxes that Raidou was carrying.

"Wah!" Raidou yelled as he struggled to keep the boxes balanced.

"Lambo!" Tsuna screamed at Lambo. "Get off the boxes!"

"Don't wanna!" Lambo laughed as he jumped up and down. Raidou stared up at the pile of boxes.

"Don't drop, don't drop…" Raidou pleaded. The boxes started to tilt over toward him. "Wah! For all the rotten luck!"

"Nii-san!" Tsuna screamed. Suddenly, Raidou let go of the boxes and Lambo flew up. Tsuna caught the boxes and Fuuta caught Lambo. "Why did you let go of the boxes, Nii-san?!" Tsuna turned his head to see Raidou sitting on someone's lap on the floor. An arm was wrapped around his waist. Tsuna looked up to see Raidou's face… inches from someone else's. "What are you doing to Nii-san?!" Tsuna jumped up in the air, leaving the boxes on the floor.  
"What a coincidence, Raidou. Seeing you here." The person said.

"What are you doing here, Daichi?" Raidou asked.

"I saved you! Show some respect!" Daichi said. Raidou sighed.

"Fine." Raidou reached backwards and patted Daichi on the head. "Thank you."

"That's not what I meant by 'respect.'" Daichi said.

"Then what do you mean?"

"A kiss!" Raidou sweat dropped as Daichi puckered his lips.

"GAH!!!" Tsuna quickly pulled Raidou away from Daichi. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm trying to receive my prize for saving my princess." Daichi said.

"What on earth are you saying?" Raidou said. "Who's this princess you speak of?"

"I mean you!" Daichi said.

"What are you saying?" Raidou asked. "Who told you that I was yours?"

"I did." Daichi said. Tsuna nearly slipped on the floor.

"You!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou patted Tsuna on the head.

"It's fine, Tsuna. This guy has always been like this. Relax." Raidou said.

"But, Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou smiled and Tsuna blushed.

"There you go again with that host smile of yours." Daichi said.

"Yeah." Raidou said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to do something for me." Daichi said.

"In private?" Raidou asked.

"That's preferred." Daichi said.

"Could it wait until tomorrow?" Raidou asked.

"Yeah." Daichi said. "Meet you at that cake shop tomorrow."

"Sure." Raidou said. He bent down, picked up all of the boxes carefully, and piled them up. Then he carefully lifted all the boxes off the floor. Tsuna stared at Raidou. "See you tomorrow then, Daichi."

"Wait!" Daichi yelled. "Where's my kiss?!" Raidou sweat dropped as he quickly walked away. "Then you have to give it to me tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah." Raidou said.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Tsuna screamed.

"I told you that he's always like this." Raidou said. "Besides, he'll never get that kiss."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Trust me." Raidou said. "He's tried so many times and failed. He's not going to succeed this time either." He laughed as he caught up with Nana. Tsuna stared at Raidou's back as he walked alongside Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin.

"N-Nii-san…" Tsuna whispered. The next day, Raidou woke up and pulled on a jacket. He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen to see that Tsuna was sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"You're up earlier than me, Tsuna." Raidou said.

"What of it?" Tsuna asked. Raidou reached over to Tsuna and brought his forehead to his. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what a-a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-d-d-doing?!?!?!?!" Tsuna pushed Raidou's face away from his.

"I thought that you had a fever. You would usually wake up about half an hour after I do." Raidou said, putting more distance between the two of them.

"I-I-I-I-I just wanted to wake up early!" Tsuna said. Raidou patted Tsuna on the head.

"Sure." Raidou sat down in his seat.

"Here you go, Raidou-kun!" Nana placed Raidou's breakfast on the table.

"Thank you, Auntie." Raidou smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Nana smiled back. Then she turned back to the counter. Raidou clapped his hands together.

"Itadakimasu." Raidou said before starting his breakfast. Tsuna stared at Raidou as he ate his breakfast. Raidou swallowed. "Is there something on my face or something?"

"N-no!" Tsuna said.

"Then what's up?"

"I-I was wondering…" Tsuna started. Reborn jumped onto the table in front of Raidou.

"If you wanted to go Christmas shopping?" Reborn completed.

"Sure." Raidou said. "But after I get back. The meeting with Daichi won't take that long." Raidou ate his food. Tsuna looked at Raidou worriedly. Raidou swallowed his food before speaking. "What? Do you want me to hang out with you the whole day or something?"

"N-no!" Tsuna said. "B-but are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah." Raidou said. "It's just a meeting with Daichi. I've had so many meetings with Daichi. It's nothing important. Don't worry about it okay?" Raidou said.

"O-okay…" Tsuna said. Raidou smiled.

"Now eat up." Raidou lifted his chopsticks. "Or else I'll _help_ you." Tsuna laughed.

"I'll eat!" Tsuna ate his food. Raidou smiled once more and ate his food as well. Several minutes later, Raidou was getting ready to leave.

"Band-Aids…books…notebook…pen...wallet…good. I have everything." Raidou put on his shoes and flung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm leaving!"

"Have a safe trip!" Nana said.

"Stay safe, Raidou-nii!"

"I will." Raidou said. "Do you want a treat later, Fuuta? I'll go buy it for you."

"I want chestnuts!" Fuuta said.

"Sure." Raidou smiled. Then he left. Raidou walked down the shopping district. "Here's the shop." Raidou looked up at the cake shop. He walked into the shop.

"Raidou!" Someone yelled. Raidou looked over to see Daichi, who was sitting at table, waving at Raidou. Raidou lifted his hand up.

"Hey." Raidou said. "What did you want?" Raidou walked and sat at the table. Daichi smirked.

"I needed you to go shopping with me." Daichi said.

"Shopping?" Raidou asked.

"Yep." Daichi said. Meanwhile, Tsuna was walking around the house.

"When's Nii-san coming back?" Tsuna asked himself as he walked around in circles. _DING DONG!_ "He's back!" Tsuna ran to the door and flung it open. "Nii-!"

"Tenth! Good morning!" Gokudera said.

"Yo! What's up, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh." Tsuna said. "Morning, you two."

"What's wrong, Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"Nothing." Tsuna said. "Nii-san isn't back yet. That's all."

"What are you talking about, Tsuna?" Reborn asked. "Raidou left just an hour ago."

"Do you miss Raidou-nii that much, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked. Tsuna turned bright red.

"N-no!" Tsuna said. "I'm just worried that that Daichi person is going to do something to him!"

"Okay!" Fuuta said. Then he ran to play with Lambo and I-pin.

"Who's this Daichi guy?" Gokudera asked.

"Uh…" Tsuna started. Around the same time, Daichi was standing in front of the changing room. Raidou's head poked out of the door.

"D-do I have to wear this?" Raidou asked.

"Of course! You have the same waist size." Daichi said.

"I'm just going to say that it'll be perfect." Raidou said. "Now can I take this off now? I hate wearing this stuff."

"No way!" Daichi said. "You're going to let me see how you look!"

"I'm not going to come out!" Raidou said, slamming the door.

"Come on! It can't be _that_ bad!"

"It is!"

"Let me see!" Daichi climbed up the door. "Oh~!"

"Wah!" Raidou yelled. "Get down from there!"

"Sure!" Daichi said as he felled into the changing room.

"Not in here!" Raidou said. "Quit touching me!"

"Why not?" Daichi snickered.

"Hands off!" Raidou yelled. At the same time, Tsuna was walking with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"This Daichi guy knows Raidou?" Yamamoto asked.

"Which is worse is that he keeps touching Raidou." Tsuna said.

"WHAT?!" Gokudera screamed. "THAT BASTARD IS TOUCHING RAIDOU?!" Tsuna jumped.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Calm down!" Tsuna said.

"Wah!" Someone yelled. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera looked up to see someone running down the street. "Get away from me!"

"Who's that?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna!" Someone yelled. Tsuna turned around to see the person who was screaming just now. "Help me!"

"Wh-who are you?!" Tsuna screamed.

"I know you can't believe I'm dressed like this." The person said.

"Huh?"

"It's me, Raidou!"

"Geh!" Tsuna stared at Raidou's head. Raidou had his hair tied up in pigtails and he was wearing a skirt. "Nii-san! What are you wearing?!"

"It's Daichi's fault." Raidou said. He looked around cautiously. "I want you to get Daichi away long enough so I can change out of these clothes."

"O-okay!!!" Tsuna screamed. "Just get out of those clothes!" Raidou nodded and into an alley way."

"Raidou~!" Daichi yelled. Tsuna turned toward his voice to see him looking around. "I want to at least touch your butt~!" Gokudera ran to him and started to beat him up. "Ouch! What are you doing?!"

"Who do you think you are?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera!" Raidou yelled. "I said to get him away, not to knock him out of his senses!" Everyone turned around to see Raidou in a huge jacket and pants. Daichi pouted.

"Darn…" Daichi said. "And that skirt looked good on you too."

"Be quiet." Raidou said. He lifted the clothes he was wearing before. "Here. For your models."

"Thanks, sweetie~!" Daichi took the clothes and was about to give Raidou a kiss.

"Did you bring my bag?" Raidou asked. Daichi stopped.

"Yeah." Daichi said. "Here." He gave Raidou his bag.

"Cool." Raidou grabbed the bag and turned away from Daichi as he tried to plant a kiss. "My change of clothes are in here. Thanks." Daichi smiled.

"My reward!" Daichi yelled as he tried to jump on Raidou. Raidou walked away just in time and Daichi fell to the floor. "Where are you going?!" Raidou disappeared into an alley way and reappeared with an old man. "Who's that?! No way! Don't tell me that he's your lo-!" Gokudera stomped on him.

"Ojii-san… are you sure you shouldn't stay at your store?" Raidou asked.

"I should go out for a walk once in a while." Ojii-san said.

"I see." Raidou said. "Well, you're not cold are you?" Ojii-san shivered.

"A bit." Ojii-san said.

"Ah!" Raidou said. He reached into his bag and pulled out something wrapped in gift wrap. "Here you go." Ojii-san took the package and opened it. "A warm scarf!"

"Thank you, Raidou-kun." Ojii-san said. Raidou smiled.

"You're welcome." Raidou said. "Are you going to wear it?"

"Of course." Ojii-san said. Raidou helped wrap the warm scarf around his neck.

"How's that?" Raidou asked. Ojii-san smiled at him. "Good." Raidou smiled. For the next two hours, Raidou and Ojii-san walked around town, talking and laughing. The whole time, Daichi was trying to sexually attack Raidou. However, it seemed that Raidou didn't notice a thing as Daichi messed up.

"Let's get warmed up at my place." Ojii-san said. Raidou smiled.

"I've wanted to visit Ojii-san's place again!" Raidou said. "Obaa-san's cookies are the best!" Ojii-san chuckled. Then they were on their way. Daichi was playing in the snow and everyone was watching. Raidou was talking with Ojii-san and Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were staring at Raidou. Suddenly, Daichi left the snow and ran toward them.

"Raidou~!" Daichi hugged Raidou. His hands went under Raidou's shirt.

"GAH! GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY SKIN!" Raidou yelled. "It's so cold!!!"

"I'm cold too! Warm me with your skin!" Daichi said. Gokudera grabbed his bombs out.

"I'm going to send you to hell!" Gokudera yelled as he readied his bombs. Tsuna and Yamamoto couldn't stop him because they were blushing and staring as Raidou struggled with Daichi. Then Ojii-san hit Daichi with his cane. Daichi fell backwards and Raidou sighed in relief.

"You dare do that to my child." Ojii-san said. Daichi looked up to see Ojii-san staring down at him. "Raidou-kun is innocent. Don't taint him with your actions, understood?"

"Y-yes sir." Daichi said.

"Ojii-san is so cool!" Raidou said as he hugged the old man. The old man chuckled.

"That's right." Ojii-san said. "Let me get your Christmas present."

"I wonder what it is?" Raidou asked. Ojii-san smiled and brought out box, gift wrapped. Raidou opened it carefully. "Oh! How cool!" Raidou took out a sword.

"My newest creation." Ojii-san said.

"Looks awesome." Raidou said as he took out the sword and stared at it.

"Do you like it?" Ojii-san said. Raidou smiled and reached into the box to see the cover for the sword. Raidou sheathed the sword. Then he hugged Ojii-san.

"Ojii-san! I love it! And I love you!" Raidou said. The boys blushed. Ojii-san laughed as he patted Raidou's back.

"The cookies are ready!" Someone said. Raidou jumped up.

"Yay!" Raidou said. Obaa-san giggled.

"You are so cute, Raidou-kun!" Obaa-san said as patted Raidou's shoulder. "Here. Have some cookies!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Raidou grabbed a cookie and bit into it. "Yummy!" Obaa-san giggled once more.

"Come on, boys!" Obaa-san said. "Eat some cookies." Everyone got some cookies and ate them. A few hours later, everyone decided to leave.

"Well, thanks for having us over, ojii-san." Raidou said. "It's always a pleasure, Obaa-san." They laughed.

"Well, have a merry Christmas!" Obaa-san said.

"You too!" Raidou said. Then they all walked toward Tsuna's house.

"I have to go, Raidou." Daichi said. "See you." He walked away.

"Good rid dens!" Gokudera yelled.

"Wait up." Raidou said. Daichi turned around to see a present flying toward him. He caught it.

"What's this?"

"Your Christmas present." Raidou said. Then he smiled. "Merry Christmas, Daichi."

"Raidou!" Daichi ran to Raidou and gave him a hug. "You're so nice!"

"It's just a present that I'm giving to a good friend of mine." Raidou said. Daichi puckered his lips. Raidou sweat dropped.

"Kiss please!" Daichi said. Suddenly, Daichi flew away from Raidou.

"Daichi?" Raidou asked as he saw Daichi lay on the floor, half-dead. "What happened?" Suddenly, Tsuna screamed. Raidou turned around and bumped into someone. "Oh, Hibari! Merry Christmas!" Hibari was obviously in a bad mood. "What's up?"

"Who's that?" Hibari asked as he looked at Daichi.

"Daichi. A friend of mine." Raidou said. "Hey! Daichi! Are you alive?" Raidou called to Daichi.

"Somehow." Daichi said as he got up off the floor.

"That's good." Raidou said. "I thought that Hibari had knocked you out for good."

"Since he didn't," Gokudera said. "I'll finish him." He readied his bombs.

"Relax." Raidou said. Everyone looked at him. "He was like that to me when I first met him. I used to beat him up so many times." Raidou laughed to himself. Everyone except from Hibari, of course, sweat dropped. "Good old times, right Daichi?"

"Yup." Daichi said. "Well, I'll go now." Raidou waved.

"See you some other time, Daichi." Raidou said.

"When that time comes, I'll get your kiss!" Daichi said. Raidou laughed.

"You can try!" Raidou said. Then Daichi ran away. Everyone went to Tsuna's place. "We're hom-!" _POP! POP!_ Raidou looked to see Lambo running around using the party decorations for his entertainment. "There goes ten dollars on those."

"Raidou-nii!" Fuuta ran to Raidou and grabbed his hand. "Help us make decorations!"

"Sure." Raidou ran to the living room with Fuuta to help I-pin and Fuuta make the decorations. "This is simple." Raidou sat down and started to make the decorations with Fuuta and I-pin. Hibari walked into the house and into the living room. "Hey, Hibari. I never thought that you would still be here."

"It's cold." Hibari said. "I'm only here to warm up."

"I see." Raidou said as he continued to make the decorations. Hibari sat on the couch and stared at Raidou as he helped Fuuta and I-pin make the decorations. Tsuna and the others entered the living room and sat on the couch different from Hibari.

"Raidou-nii!" Fuuta said. "I'm going to go into the kitchen for a while!"

"I-pin too!" I-pin said. Raidou smiled.

"Go ahead." Raidou said. They ran out of the living room. Raidou continued to make the decorations. Suddenly, Yamamoto got up and sat next to Raidou. "Hmm?"

"I'll help you." Yamamoto said. Raidou smiled.

"That'll help." Raidou said. Yamamoto helped Raidou make the chains. Their heads were close together as they made the chains. Then Gokudera got up from his seat and he sat next to Raidou. "Gokudera?"

"I'll help you too." Gokudera said. Raidou smiled.

"Thanks." Raidou said. Soon, Tsuna joined in then it became too crowded. Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo came in with Bianchi and Nana. Gokudera passed out after clutching his stomach. Raidou escaped from the group, sat on the couch, and sighed. Hibari got up from the couch. "Going already?"

"I hate crowds." Hibari said as he headed for the door.

"Wait up!" Raidou grabbed Hibari's arm. Hibari turned around to see a brightly wrapped present in front of his face. "I got you something." Hibari took the package and stared at it. "I hope you like your present. I don't think I'll be able to find you tomorrow so I'll give it to you now. Oh yeah!" Raidou grabbed a smaller package and gave it to Hibari. "This is for your bird." Raidou ran to the door and opened the door. Hibari walked to the door and stopped. "What's up?" Hibari lifted his tonfa up and pinned Raidou to the wall. "Ouch…" Hibari put his lips to his ear. "Hmm?"

"…thanks…" Hibari whispered softly. Raidou was silent before smiling.

"You're welcome." Raidou said. Hibari let go of Raidou and walked out the door. Raidou, who was sitting on the floor now, chuckled. "Everyone's a shy boy." Then he got off the ground, closed the door, and walked to the living room to see the decorations being put up. "Awesome!"

"Really, Raidou-san?" I-pin asked. Raidou patted I-pin on the head.

"It's perfect. Nice work, you guys!" Raidou said. Raidou walked toward everyone but stopped to look down at his feet. Lambo was asleep on the floor. "Well, it's pretty late." Raidou bent down and picked up Lambo. "I'll put him to bed first then."

"Raidou-nii…" Fuuta said. Raidou turned around to see Fuuta, almost falling asleep in his seat. "Lambo, I-pin, and I are going to stay up to see Santa Claus."

"I see." Raidou said. "Then I'll stay up with you."

"Well, we have to go." Yamamoto said. "My old man's probably worried about me."

"I have to go too." Gokudera said. "It's getting late."

"Are you guys coming over tomorrow?" Raidou asked.

"Yeah." Gokudera said.

"Of course!" Yamamoto said.

"Good." Raidou said. "Or else I'll have to run upstairs to give you guys your presents right now." Raidou laughed. The boys sweat dropped. "What's up?"

"N-nothing." Yamamoto said.

"Y-yeah…" Gokudera said.

"Well, see you later." Raidou said. Then the boys left in a rush. "Hey, aren't their houses the other way?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"They must have forgotten to buy a present for Raidou." Reborn said. "Well, it's not like Raidou minds. He's too innocent to get mad." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"That's right…" Tsuna said. Raidou sat down on the couch and Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo sat down on a chair. Nana brought out blankets for them.

"Thanks, Auntie." Raidou said. He wrapped himself in that blanket and waited. The next day, Tsuna woke up and walked to the living room to see Raidou asleep with the kids laying their heads on his lap. Nana giggled.

"They really are such children." She said. Tsuna nodded and they quietly tip toed out of living room. A few minutes later, Raidou woke up. He stared down at his lap to see the kids' faces.

"Hey." Raidou patted their heads. "It's Christmas! Get up!" Raidou said. The kids opened their eyes sleepily and got up.

"Raidou-nii?" Fuuta asked. "Oh no! We couldn't see Santa!"

"Don't worry." Raidou said. "I'm sure he gave us the gifts that we wanted. Now let's wash up." They all nodded and ran to the bathroom. Raidou helped the kids wash up before washing up himself. A few minutes later, they arrived in the kitchen. "Morning, Auntie."

"Good morning, Raidou-kun!" Nana said. Raidou stretched.

"Morning, Nii-san." Tsuna said.

"Morning, Tsuna." Raidou patted Tsuna's head as he walked passed him. "Time to eat breakfast." Raidou clapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu." Then he started to eat.

"Raidou-nii!" Fuuta said. "What do you think Santa got me?" Fuuta asked.

"I wouldn't know." Raidou smiled. A few hours later, they started their party. Raidou sat on the couch and ate food. Everyone, except for Hibari of course, was over at Tsuna's place for the party. Lambo was being chased by I-pin as he tried to open the presents.

"All these presents are for Lambo-san!" Lambo said as he ran around to pile of presents. Raidou watched as Lambo ran around the Christmas tree.

"All right everyone!" Nana said. "It's time to open your presents!" Raidou got up and gave out his presents. Then Raidou sat down on the couch. Lambo ripped the wrapping off of his present. Then he laughed.

"This is what Lambo-san always wanted!" Lambo lifted a brand new ball out of the box. I-pin opened her box to lift out a puppet. Fuuta opened his box to see a pack of fancy pens.

"I-pin needed new puppet!" I-pin said. "Thank you, Raidou-san!" Raidou smiled at I-pin.

"I needed new pens for my Ranking Book!" Fuuta hugged Raidou. "They look so cool! Thank you, Raidou-nii!" Raidou patted Fuuta's head. "I have to make more rankings! I want to use my new pens!" Fuuta ran upstairs to get his book.

"I-pin will start training!" I-pin ran away with her puppet.

"Lambo-san's going to play his new ball!" Lambo ran away with his ball. Raidou chuckled as he saw the kids leave the room.

"Raidou-kun!" Nana said. Raidou turned around to see Nana holding up a magnificent dress. "It's so beautiful!" Raidou smiled. "Isn't this the one that cost about forty dollars?!" Raidou laughed.

"Yes." Raidou said. "You were about to buy it last time but it cost too much for you. But you looked so hurt so I decided to buy it."

"But where did you get all the money?" Nana asked. "Not even a single penny was gone from the savings nor my wallet."

"I work, Auntie." Raidou said. "I have the money for your dress."

"You're so nice!" Nana ran over to Raidou and hugged him really tight.

"Auntie…" Raidou said. "I… can't… breathe…" Nana let go Raidou and ran out of the living room to try on the dress. Raidou smiled after her.

"Raidou-nii-san!" Tsuna said. "Isn't this a DS?!" Raidou smiled.

"I knew that you wanted one." Raidou said. "I might as well give you one. The games are in the box too." Tsuna started to search through his box.

"Th-this is!" Gokudera yelled. "The newest edition of "Mysteries of the world!" Gokudera said. "Where did you get this?!"

"At another raffle." Raidou said. "I guess I have luck with raffles." Gokudera started to flip through the book.

"Oh!" Yamamoto took out a new bat. "Wow! This is awesome!" Yamamoto stared up at it.

"It's used for training." Raidou said. "I'm surprised that you could carry it." Yamamoto started to swing the bat.

"OH! THE FRABIC OF THESE GLOVES ARE SO COMFORTABLE!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou looked over to see Ryohei pulling on his new gloves. "THEY FIT PERFECTLY!" Ryohei started to swing his fist around. Raidou chuckled.

"U-uh…" Tsuna started. Raidou looked over at him.

"What's up?"

"M-my pr-present for you!" Tsuna gave Raidou a present. Raidou stared at it before carefully opening it. It was a shirt. Tsuna blushed. "This isn't much of a present… I know…" Tsuna sulked.

"It's fine." Raidou said. "It doesn't matter to me what someone gives me as long as it's from a very special person to me." Raidou smiled. "I'll treasure this shirt." Tsuna smiled.

"Thank you, Nii-san." Tsuna said.

"Besides," Raidou said. "It's your favorite shirt." Yamamoto was next.

"Here!" Yamamoto cheerfully gave Raidou a package. Raidou opened it. In the box sat a baseball. "This is the baseball that a baseball player that I admired signed for me."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Raidou asked.

"You don't like it?" Yamamoto asked.

"No. I like it. This present came from a very special person to me." Yamamoto blushed. "But isn't this really special to you?"

"I-It's fine!" Yamamoto said. Raidou smiled.

"Then I'll treasure it." Raidou said. Next was Gokudera.

"Here." Gokudera handed him a book.

"This is?" Raidou opened the book to see pictures of UFOs and stuff.

"This is the first book I got when I was looking at mysteries of Japan."

"I see." Raidou said.

"Y-you don't like it?" Gokudera asked.

"Wow. I didn't know that the Tsuchinoko's length ranges from thirty centimeters to eighty centimeters." Raidou said reading from the book. "I can learn from this book."

"Glad that it could help…" Gokudera said looking away. Lastly, Ryohei was up.

"I GIVE THIS TO YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei threw something on Raidou's lap. Raidou lifted it up. It was a pillow. "THIS IS AN EXTREME PILLOW!" Raidou laughed. Ryohei blushed. "I-is it not good?"

"No." Raidou said. "I thought it was time to find a new pillow to rest my head on. I'll be using this one." Raidou said. "It's so comfortable." Ryohei smirked.

"You know…" Tsuna said. "Well, Raidou-nii-san never asks for anything so I don't know what you wanted." Raidou laughed.

"Well, I don't want anything because I already have everything I can ever ask for." Raidou said.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. Suddenly, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo ran in jumping up and down.

"Raidou-nii! The pens you got for me are so cool!"

"I-pin loves new puppet!"

"Raidou! Play with Lambo-san and his new ball!" Raidou laughed.

"All right." Raidou got up and ran out to the backyard to play with the kids. They played for a few hours before Nana called them in to eat. Raidou was about to walk in but stopped. "Is there something you need, Hibari?" Hibari landed on the ground gracefully behind Raidou. He threw a package at Raidou. Raidou caught it. "Hmm? What's this?"

"Open it." Hibari said. Raidou carefully opened it to see a Namimori uniform.

"I don't go there." Raidou said.

"It doesn't matter." Hibari said. "I'm giving it to you because I don't wear it." Raidou chuckled.

"I'm sure the time will come when I'll wear this." Raidou said. "But until then, I'll treasure this." Hibari turned away from Raidou.

"See you." Hibari said before leaping out of sight. Raidou smiled before walking inside. Raidou was about to walk into the living room but stopped. Lambo and I-pin were stuffing food down their throats and everyone was talking. Raidou smiled to himself.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Raidou whispered.

* * *

**Hope you like this. Not much huh? Well, I work for two days. I was planning on finishing it yesterday when it WAS Christmas but I couldn't cause I had a party at my place. Oh. I was planning on making a Thanksgiving special and a Halloween special but I couldn't find the time to do it. Sorry. Also, thank you for all the reviews and Merry Christmas everyone! **

**P.S I bet I had your hopes up when I updated this chapter huh? I'll probably update the next chapter in a few weeks. **

**P.S.S Please review!**


	28. clueless to a whole new level!

**I guess I'll put this one up before my New Years special.  
**

* * *

_"IT CAN'T BE!" Tsuna screamed._

"Tch. I knew that would happen." Rai said. His eyes shifted to the side. "I need to get my bandage back…But this girl is in the way…" Rai whispered to himself as he jumped up and landed on a building roof. He lifted his cloak to cover the lower part of his face.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled. Rai gave Tsuna a look and Tsuna was silent.

"VOI! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" The long hair yelled. Rai disappeared and reappeared next to the long hair. The long hair froze. Rai took something out of his cloak and wrapped it around his face. The long hair swung his sword at Rai. Rai jumped up, dodging the attack and kicked the long hair away from him.

"Geez, you blew my bandages off my face." Rai said. "That really hurt dude. Good thing I had a spare. What swordsman needs explosives in his sword? That's considered cheating dude. And it proves that you can count on your skills alone."

"VOI!" The long hair screamed. "How dare you! I'll cut you to pieces!"

"Try me." Rai challenged. The long hair ran toward Rai. He swung his sword at Rai. Rai ducked and tried tripping him. He jumped up and Rai threw his kunai at him. He knocked them away.

"Voi! You're not so bad, kid." He said. "But you can't beat me!" He swung his sword and explosives came out. Rai jumped back quickly and looked up to see the long hair flying towards him. "VOI!"

"Tch!" Rai reached into his cloak and pulled out a gun. Explosives came out and the floor around them exploded. Tsuna stared into the smoke in awe. The smoke cleared up and Rai was on the floor. The long hair's sword was through Rai's shoulder and Rai's gun pointed at the long hair's heart. Rai pulled the trigger on his gun. _BLAM!_ The bullet went through the long hair's upper right arm. Rai got up, clutching his wound. "To think that you actually dodged that bullet…I'm impressed." The long hair clutched his wound as well.

"Voi! You're not so bad, kid!" The long hair yelled. Rai looked at him.

"I'll admit that you're pretty good, Superbi Squalo. You actually injured me." The long hair smiled crazily.

"Then I'm going to kill you right here!" The long hair lifted his sword up. Rai closed his eyes.

"STOP IT!!!" Tsuna screamed with his eyes squeezed closed.

"You're the same as always, Superbi Squalo." Someone said. Tsuna looked up. The long hair backed up. "Being so serious against children…Aren't you embarrassed?"

"D-dino-san!" Tsuna yelled. Squalo was silent.

"If you insist on continuing your tasteless little game, I'll take you on." Dino said. Squalo was silent for a moment before talking.

"Voi! Bucking Bronco! It'd be fun to take you here and now! The brass won't like it if I take on the Family Alliance." Squalo yelled. "So I'll go home quietly…" Squalo smirked, grabbed the top of Tsuna's head, and pulled him up. "There's no way I'd do that!" He laughed.

"Let go of Tsuna!" Dino yelled as he flung his whip at Squalo and Squalo swung his sword toward Dino. Explosives came out and they collided with Dino's whip. Dino lifted his arm to cover himself from the blow of the collision. "Ts-Tsuna!" Dino looked up and ran into the smoke. He saw Tsuna and Basil. "Are you two all right?"

"S-somehow…" Tsuna said.

"Voi! You're as soft as ever, Bucking Bronco!" Squalo yelled. Everyone looked up to see Squalo on a building. "For your sake, I'll leave their lives in your hands." Dino, Basil, and Rai got up and faced Squalo. "But I'll be taking these with me! Voi!" Squalo pulled out the box that Tsuna was carrying.

"Wha-!" Dino yelled.

"Ah! The Vongola Rings!" Basil yelled.

"Vongola Rings?" Tsuna asked.

"Hey, Squalo! Be a good girl and give those back would you?" Rai asked.

"VOI! For the last fuckin' time! I'm not fuckin' girl!" Squalo screamed. "Hmph!" He jumped up and flipped. "See ya!"

"St-stop!" Basil yelled as he ran forward. Then he fell on his knees and clutched his wound even harder.

"Hey. Don't push yourself." Dino said.

"Pursuing him isn't wise." Reborn said. Rai looked up at where Squalo was standing for a few minutes as Tsuna panicked. His eyes narrowed. Then he turned away from the building. He looked over to see Yamamoto and Gokudera regaining consciousness. Then he closed his eyes and walked away. His eyes quickly opened again and shifted to the side. _BLAM!_ Rai jumped up and dodged a bullet. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Reborn…" Rai muttered. "Leave me alone for a while, won't you?"

"Impossible. I'm going to turn you in." Reborn said. Rai sighed.

"You just don't get it." Rai shook his head. "Everyone's injured, Reborn. You can fight me anytime you want. Just get their injuries tended to first." Reborn stared at Rai for a moment before putting his gun down. "Good." Rai then disappeared and reappeared next to Tsuna. Reborn turned around quickly.

"Tsuna!" Dino yelled as he readied his whip.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled. Rai placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and put his lips near Tsuna's ear. Tsuna froze. Rai's lips moved behind the bandages. Tsuna's eyes widened. Then Rai jumped out of slight. Tsuna's turned around and saw Rai on top of a building. Tsuna looked up at Rai and Rai stared back. Rai then jumped up and fell into an alley. Tsuna looked away to Yamamoto and Gokudera and ran to them. Around the same time, Hikaru and Hikari were still in the arcade.

"Raidou!" Hikaru yelled, irritated. "What's taking you so long?" Hikaru ran into the changing room to see Raidou still packing his stuff. "What the hell!? How can it take you that long to pack you things!? You never took this long before!" Raidou sighed.

"Relax, Hikaru." Raidou said. "I'm going to live with you guys for a while."

"So!?" Hikaru yelled.

"You're panicking about the explosion just a few minutes ago?" Raidou asked.

"N-No!" Hikaru said. "Hmm?" Hikaru looked at Raidou's head. "What happened to your face?" Raidou shrugged and closed his eyes.

"The explosives shook the room and something fell onto me." Raidou rubbed the back of his head. "Look over there." Raidou pointed toward the table. Hikaru looked toward it to see that the lights had fallen. "I tried to dodge it but I was a tad too late."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Hikaru said.

"Of course." Raidou said, bluntly. Hikaru sweat dropped.

"Aren't you supposed to deny it?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not an immature boy, Hikaru. I tried to clean up the mess but the glass pieces were too small for me to pick up." Raidou said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He stood there for a moment. "You're not moving, Hikaru?"

"Oh yeah…." Hikaru said. "Let's go." Raidou followed Hikaru out the door.

"Sorry for the wait, Hikari." Raidou said.

"No big deal, Raidou-kun." Hikari said. "Let's get going home." Raidou nodded and they headed home. Hikaru and Hikari were fighting along the way.

"You were all 'Kyaa! Kyaa!' when those guys came into the arcade!!" Hikaru yelled.

"Well, if you were actually a girl then you would understand why! And you were blushing and rubbing the back of your neck in embarrassment as those girls walked by!" Hikari said as she touched her red cheeks. "Oh! Raidou-kun!" Hikari ran up to Raidou. "You know those guys back there, right?" Raidou just answered with a little shrug. Hikari looked at Raidou before whispering to Hikaru. "Onii-chan, isn't Raidou acting a bit different than usual?"

"Yeah. But don't you worry about that. I'll have him back in a few minutes." Hikaru backed up. Then everything sorta went in slow motion. Hikari just watched as Hikaru ran toward Raidou. He jumped up and pointed his foot toward Raidou's back. Hikari watched, gawking. Then Raidou just simply sidestepped and Hikaru's foot passed by Raidou. "Eh?"

"You're a hundred years too early to try something like that on me, Hikaru." Raidou asked. Everything went back to normal. Hikaru crashed onto the floor and Hikari ran up to Raidou. Hikaru fell on top of a skateboard that belonged to a little boy and he rolled down the street. "Whoa…where'd that come from…?"

"Onii-chan!" Hikari screamed as she ran down the street. Raidou smirked as a little boy approached him. The boy tugged on his pants. Raidou looked down at the boy.

"Hey, Onii-chan? Did you see my skateboard?" The boy asked. Raidou smiled and nodded. "Really? Where?"

"It rolled down the street. Come on, we might be able to catch it." Raidou smiled. The boy agreed and the two boys ran down the street. Meanwhile, Hikaru was sitting on the board clutching the side of the board, screaming.

"HEEEEELPPP!!!" He screamed. Then he smashed into someone and he tumbled to the floor. "Ow…oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay!?" He yelled as he turned to look at the one he bumped into. Then he froze. It was Hibari. "HOLY SHIT!!!" He screamed.

"Onii-chan!!!" Hikari yelled. Then she froze as well. She saw Hibari. "EEEKK!!" Raidou looked up. Raidou bent down on his knee.

"Onii-chan?" The boy asked in worry. "What's wrong?"

"Get on my back." Raidou said. "It's going to be easier." The boy got on Raidou's back and Raidou got up. "Hold on tight!" He yelled as he ran down the street. He saw his two buddies shaking in front of a person in black. "God… what happened this time?" Raidou asked himself. He ran up to them. "Hikaru! Hikari! What's going on?"

"RAIDOU! HELP!" Hikaru yelled. Raidou looked around to see Hibari. He let the boy down from his back.

"Oh. I see." Raidou said. He looked around and saw the skateboard that the boy wanted. He went over and picked it up. Then he walked to the boy and handed him the skateboard. "Here."

"Th-thanks, O-onii-chan…" The boy said, shaking. Raidou turned around to see Hibari again.

"Oh." Raidou said. "Don't worry about that dude." He took the little boy's hand and walked over to Hikaru and Hikari. "Let's go. He's in a bad mood right now." Hikaru looked up at Raidou and started slamming his head against the ground, screaming 'I'M SO SORRY!' Raidou just watched. "Hey, Hikaru. You know you'll only lose more brain cells that way." Raidou pointed his thumb toward Hibari. "This guy isn't the type to forgive." Hikaru looked up terrified. "What happened anyway?"

"I-I-I-I s-s-slammed i-i-i-into H-H-H-H-H-Hibari!!!!!!" Hikaru said. Raidou sighed.

"So that's it." Raidou said. He turned to Hibari. "You get mad way too easily, Hibari-!" Hibari swung his tonfa at Raidou and Raidou ducked. "Whoa! Hey!" Hibari started to attack Raidou. "Hey! Wait up!" Raidou missed each attack by a few millimeters. Then Hibari stopped. Raidou stepped back. Hibari lifted his tonfa and it grew blades. Hibari ran towards Raidou. "Blades!? When did you have those!? That's cheating!" Hibari swung his tonfa. Raidou jumped out of the way, but part of his sweater was ripped. "Hey! My sweater is ripped! Now I have to sew it up!" Hibari ignored him. "Tch!" Raidou said as he dodged each attack. Hikari stared at the two of them fight then shook herself out of her trance. She snapped her head around. She spotted a piece of metal and ran over to it. She picked it up and hurled it over to Raidou.

"Raidou-kun! Catch!" Hikari yelled. Everything went in slow motion again. Raidou looked down to see a huge shadow below him, growing bigger. He looked up and saw a huge piece of metal flying toward him.

"HIKARI! THAT'S WAY TOO BIG!!!" Raidou yelled. He looked to see Hibari running toward him. "Damn…" He looked up to still see the metal come toward them. "I've got no choice!" He ran forward and caught Hibari's tonfa. He jumped forward, Hibari's face buried in his sweater. Everything went back to normal. _CRASH!_ The metal smashed onto the floor. _WHAP!_ Raidou and Hibari hit the floor. Hibari opened his eyes to see that he was unharmed. Raidou had softened his fall. Hibari's head and back was protected by Raidou's arm. Hibari couldn't get up for two reasons: Raidou's arm was wrapped around his waist and Raidou's lips were touching his neck. Hikari, Hikaru, and the little boy ran over to see Raidou, but stopped dead in their tracks. They stared at Hibari and Raidou. Hibari was completely frozen and Raidou was asleep. Raidou started to regain consciousness. He breathed and Hibari stiffened. "Hmm? Is this heaven? Looks pretty plain to me." Raidou said, staring at Hibari's neck.

"No! You stupid idiot!!" Hikaru yelled. "You're not dead and that's-!" Hikaru couldn't finish his sentence. He was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Hmm? Oh. This is Hibari's neck. Oh, yeah. Are you okay, Hibari?" Raidou asked. No response. "Hibari?" Hibari got up. "So he's fine." Raidou got up. "Oww…." He moaned in pain. Everyone looked over to see Raidou clutching his head and his hand was bleeding.

"Raidou-kun!?!?!" Hikari yelled. "Are you okay!?" They looked at where Raidou's head was resting. There was a pool of blood there. Raidou shrugged.

"My head hurts and my hand's is cut up…how much worse can it get?" Raidou asked. He got on his feet. "At least my legs aren't broken." Raidou said. "Well, they're scratched pretty badly, but it's good." Raidou looked at Hibari. "How are you doing, Hibari?"

"I'm fine." Hibari said, coldly. Raidou nodded.

"Okay then. Oh yeah. When I was sleeping, I felt as if I was hugging something. I wonder what I hugged…" Hikaru and Hikari stared at Raidou for a long moment. The little boy ran up to Raidou.

"Onii-chan!" The little boy tugged on Raidou's pants. "We have to tend your wounds!" The little boy said.

"It's fine. There's nothing-!" Raidou started. The boy just grabbed Raidou's hand and ran up the street. "Oh well." Raidou said. "Hey, Hikaru! Hikari! You guys can go first! Hibari! I'll see you around!" Raidou yelled. Hikaru and Hikari looked at each other and then ran down the street, screaming. Hibari stood there for a moment before walking away quickly.

"We're here, Onii-chan!" The little boy said. He pulled Raidou up the stairs and rang the bell. His mother answered the door. "Mommy!"

"Oh, Kai! Where were you? Hmm?" She looked up to see Raidou. "Oh dear! You're bleeding!" Raidou looked at himself and shrugged. "Come on in dear and I'll wrap those injuries up for you."

"Thanks." Raidou entered the house and looked around. Kai ran up to Raidou.

"Hey, Onii-chan! This way!" Kai said, pulling on Raidou's hand. "This is my room!"

"Pretty big." Raidou looked around.

"Right?" someone said. Raidou turned around to see Kai's mother. "Come on. Let's bandage you up." Raidou followed Kai's mother to her room. "Kai. Would you set the table for dinner?"

"Okay!" Kai said as he ran to the kitchen.

"He's an energetic kid." Raidou said.

"Yes he is." Kai's mother said. "Now let's bandage you up." Kai's mother wrapped Raidou's head and hand in bandages. "Hmm?" Kai's mother looked at Raidou's black sweater. "Your sweater is ripped up." Kai's mother pointed at Raidou's shoulder.

"It's fine." Raidou said. "Well, I have to get going now."

"Oh dear. You must be hungry. Why don't you stay?" Kai's mother said. Raidou shrugged.

"Sure." Raidou stayed over and ate with Kai and his family. After dinner, Kai's mother brought Raidou to her room. "What's wrong?"

"I noticed something. That's all." Kai's mother said. "Sit down." Raidou listened to her and sat down. Kai's mother whispered in his ear and Raidou smirked.

"Heh. I hope that you're probably the first to notice." Kai's mother giggled. "Keep it a secret, okay?" Kai's mother nodded.

"But that's going to be a problem." Kai's mother said. "Since someone has been eavesdropping on us." Raidou nodded. "Kai! You can come in!" The door opened and Kai walked in. Raidou smiled.

"Kai…" Raidou walked to Kai and took his hands. "This is going to be a secret between you, me, and okaa-san." Raidou put a finger to his lips. "Keep it a secret okay?" Kai looked up at Raidou in awe.

"Okay, Raidou-onii-chan!" Kai said. Raidou laughed and rubbed Kai's head.

"Thanks buddy." Raidou laughed.

"Raidou-kun?" Kai's mother asked. Raidou turned to look at her. "I want us to discuss something, so Kai could you clean the dishes?" Kai nodded and ran to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Raidou came out of the room.

"Thanks." Raidou said. Kai ran to him.

"Raidou-onii-chan!" Kai said. "Are you leaving?"

"Yup." Raidou smiled as he walked to the door. "Thanks for the dinner. Delicious. Another person who can cook delicious foods. Auntie and Kai's mother… Who's the better cook…?" Kai's mother smiled.

"I certainly don't mind being number 2!" Raidou laughed. "You can come by anytime!" Kai's mother said.

"Bye, bye! Raidou-onii-chan!" Kai waved. Raidou waved back and started to walk down the street.

"Huh? It's hard to see since it's dark out." Raidou said to himself. _BAM!_ "Ow!" Raidou fell backwards. "Sorry. I didn't see you."

"Nah, it's my fault." Someone said.

"Huh? That voice…. Yamamoto?" Raidou asked.

"Huh? Raidou? Is that you?" Yamamoto asked, getting down on his knees.

"Yup. What are you doing out here so late?"

"I just got back from the hospital…" Yamamoto said.

"The hospital? What happened?" Raidou asked.

"N-nothing much." Yamamoto said. Raidou was silent for a moment.

"What a coincidence. To think that we both ended up getting hurt and getting it treated." Raidou said, getting off his behind.

"Eh? You got hurt, Raidou?!" Yamamoto said.

"Nothing serious." Raidou said, getting on his knees. "Just hurt my head and hand."

"Really?! Are you okay?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah." Raidou said. A breath passed by Yamamoto's face. He stiffened.

"H-huh?" Yamamoto said.

"What?"

"D-do you happen to be right in front of my face right now?" Yamamoto asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Raidou asked.

"Hey! Quit hogging the flash light, Hikari!" a voice yelled.

"I'm scared of the dark, onii-chan!" A light flashed at both Raidou and Yamamoto. They looked away from the light. "Hey! You-!" Hikaru and Hikari stood there, frozen and unable to talk. Raidou's face was just inches away from Yamamoto's.

"Damn! The light is freaking blinding me!" Raidou said. Hikaru shifted his flashlight so the light wasn't in Raidou's eyes anymore and so that everyone can see clearly. "Hmm?" Raidou stared straight into Yamamoto's eyes. "Oh. I didn't notice I was that close. Sorry. Hmm?" Raidou got closer to Yamamoto's face. "Uh, Yamamoto? Your face is a bit red. Are you o-!" Yamamoto jumped up to his feet, knocking Raidou over, and blotted up the street. "Hey! Yamamoto?!" Raidou yelled after Yamamoto. "What's with him?" Hikari and Hikaru stared at Raidou. "What ever. Hope he gets better. Let's go home, Hikaru, Hikari." The twins agreed and the three of them walked down the street. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was still running up the street. He stopped and rested his hands on his knees, panting.

"Wh-what was that?" Yamamoto asked himself. "I must not be feeling well or something. I need to get some sleep." Yamamoto took a step. "I missed my house…" He turned around and took a step. He stopped. "Uh…maybe I'll take the long cut home…" Yamamoto said as he turned once more and ran up the street again.

* * *

**Okay… Raidou may be a bit dense… Anyway, please review! The New Years special is really late. I tried to finish it but I was too sleepy so I called it a day. Sorry. I think it might be up tomorrow.  
**


	29. New Years Special!

**New Years Special!**

* * *

Raidou was walking around town with Tsuna and Nana.

"Shouldn't we buy some ingredients for rice cakes tomorrow, Auntie?" Raidou asked.

"That's right!" Nana said. "I have to get them quickly!" She quickly threw the groceries up and ran to the super market. Raidou and Tsuna quickly caught everything before it reached the floor. They sighed as the same time.

"That was a close one." Raidou said.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna said.

"What are you doing on the floor, Raidou?" Raidou looked up to see a little girl.

"Oh. Hey, Fuyu." Raidou said. Raidou quickly got off the floor. "Need a hand, Tsuna?" Raidou lent Tsuna a hand and Tsuna took it. They patted themselves off. "What are you doing here, Fuyu?"

"I'm going New Years shopping." Fuyu said.

"Yourself?" Raidou asked. "What happened to your mom?"

"She's at home, cooking." Fuyu said.

"I wanted to make rice cakes."

"Do you even know how?" Fuyu was silent. "I thought so. Come over to my place. I'll teach you."

"Yay!" Fuyu said as she hugged Raidou.

"Geh!" Tsuna said. Raidou patted Fuyu on the back.

"I'm back!" Nana said.

"Welcome back." Raidou said.

"Who's that?" Fuyu asked. "Your lover?!" She looked at Raidou with wide eyes. Raidou laughed.

"Of course not." Raidou said. "Auntie has a much better lover than me. I'm not even worth her time if you ask me."

"That's not true." Nana giggled. Raidou smiled.

"Well that's good." Fuyu said.

"Why's that?" Raidou asked. Fuyu hugged Raidou.

"Because you're going to be mine, Raidou!" Fuyu said.

"GEH!" Tsuna screamed.

"What's up with you?" Fuyu asked.

"E-Eh?!" Tsuna started.

"It's cool. Relax, Fuyu." Raidou said. "His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's a close friend of mine."

"Oh, that's it." Fuyu said. "Well, Sawada. Stay away from my Raidou, got that? He's all mine!" Raidou sweat dropped.

"How could Tsuna stay away from me?" Raidou asked.

"Huh?" Fuyu asked.

"He lives in the same house as me." Raidou said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?" Fuyu screamed.

"Well, that's the whole story." Raidou said. Everyone was back at the Sawada household. Fuyu and Raidou sat on the couch.

"Oh, that's it?" Fuyu asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Raidou said.

"Thank goodness!" Fuyu hugged Raidou's arm. Raidou just stared at Fuyu. Tsuna stared at the both of them.

"WHAT?!" Gokudera yelled. "ANOTHER PERSON, TENTH?!" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were walking to Tsuna's house.

"Yeah." Tsuna said. "Raidou has his ways with people but they seem pretty weird to me."

"Weird?" Yamamoto asked. "How so?"

"Well, this Fuyu girl is only eight and she already declares that Nii-san is hers." Tsuna sighed. Everyone sweat dropped. "I'm home!" Tsuna called into the house.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun!" Nana said.

"Fuyu!" Raidou yelled. "Quit it!" Gokudera ran into the living room to see Fuyu on top of Raidou. Gokudera quickly pried the girl off Raidou and Yamamoto lent Raidou a hand. "Thanks you two." Raidou took Yamamoto's hand. "Fuyu, I don't know what you're doing but please stop." Everyone sweat dropped.

"I wanted to lose my virginity before the New Year!" Fuyu said.

"Your virginity is the last thing you ever want to lose." Raidou said, sighing.

"Since I can't, go on a date with me!" Fuyu yelled. Raidou sweat dropped.

"U-uh… where?" Raidou asked.

"The park!" Fuyu said.

"Sure." Raidou said.

"EH?!" Tsuna screamed. A few minutes later, Raidou and Fuyu were walking in the park. Fuyu was at Raidou's arm and Raidou was staring at the plants. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were watching from afar. "I can't believe it… Nii-san agreed to it."

"That idiot." Gokudera said. "Who knows what she might do to him?"

"Hey!" Fuyu called. Gokudera and the others went silent. "Raidou! You're supposed to be looking at me!" Fuyu said.

"Why?" Raidou asked. "I prefer the calm looking sights."

"But I'm prettier, aren't I?" Fuyu asked.

"I guess." Raidou said, indifferently.

"You don't react to anything do you?" Fuyu asked.

"I guess." Raidou said. "I've forgotten how to overreact."

"Eh?" Fuyu asked. Everyone else was confused as well. "What do you mea-!"

"Oh." Raidou went down on one knee to see a dog. "May I pet him?"

"Sure." An old man said. Raidou patted the dogs head and held its paws up.

"Say 'hello!'" Raidou said, waving the dogs paw. The old man chuckled.

"He seems to like you." The old man said. "Dogs like you, huh?"

"I guess." Raidou said. "I used to play with dogs when…well, a while ago." Raidou smiled.

"I see." The old man smiled. "Well, I must get going."

"Okay." Raidou got up to his feet. "It's nice meeting you."

"For me as well." The old man said as he walked away with the dog. The dog walked alongside the man. Raidou watched as he disappeared into the trees.

"You like dogs, Raidou?" Fuyu asked.

"I like animals." Raidou said. "They're always calm went it comes to things that humans fuss over. Plus, they have good instincts."

"I see." Fuyu said. "So you don't like humans?"

"I don't know." Raidou said. "I like some and I don't like some."

"Do you like those guys?" Fuyu asked.

"Tsuna and the others?" Raidou asked.

"Yeah." Fuyu said.

"Yeah, I like them." The guys blushed. "As friends." The guys sulked.

"I see." Fuyu said. "So what about me?"

"I like you." Raidou said. Fuyu blushed. "As a friend as well."

"Why?!" Fuyu yelled.

"I don't think I'll ever think of someone as more than a friend or as family." Raidou said. "Again that is."

"Huh?" Fuyu asked.

"Oh." Raidou watched as a squirrel ran up to them. "A squirrel." The squirrel looked up at Raidou then climbed up on his leg. "Ah."

"Eek!" Fuyu screamed.

"Damn squirrel! Let go of him!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera?" Raidou asked. Gokudera froze. "What are you doing here?"

"U-Uh…" Gokudera started. "Let's get rid of the squirrel first!" Gokudera held up bombs.

"Do you plan on blowing up Raidou's leg?!" Fuyu yelled.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna jumped up from the bushes with Yamamoto.

"Stop, Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled.

"You two as well?" Raidou asked. "What are you guys all doing here?"

"U-Uh…." Tsuna started.

"W-We… uh…" Yamamoto started. Raidou sighed. He patted the squirrel's head and the squirrel climbed up higher to Raidou's shoulder. Raidou walked up to Tsuna. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut.

"A leaf." Raidou said. Tsuna opened his eye to see Raidou take a leaf out of Tsuna's hair. Raidou walked over to Yamamoto and patted his shoulder off. "Dirt." Then Raidou walked to Gokudera and rubbed his cheek with his hand. "Dirt." The boys stared at Raidou, flabbergasted. "Let's go you guys!" They shook their heads and ran after Raidou and Fuyu. "You should get going home, squirrel." The squirrel stared at Raidou. "You don't want to?" The squirrel nodded. Raidou rubbed its ear. "All right then. You can stay with me then."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. "But animals aren't allowed at home, Nii-san!"

"Well, we already have about four monsters at home." Raidou said. "How bad can one squirrel make?" Tsuna sweat dropped. At home, Fuyu, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were sulking. "What's with the frowns, you guys?" Raidou asked, feeding the squirrel some nuts.

"It's nothing." Tsuna said.

"Hmm…" Raidou said. "How about we all cook some rice cakes tomorrow?"

"Eh?" Fuyu asked.

"Well, it's no fun cooking rice cakes by yourself, is it?" Raidou said. "Let's cook together."

"Sure!" Fuyu said. Then when Raidou turned to talk to Nana, Fuyu whispered, "Yes! Yay!"

"Did you say something, Fuyu?" Raidou asked.

"No! Nothing!" She said.

"Alright then." Raidou said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone agreed. Everyone left and it was just Tsuna, Raidou, Nana, Bianchi, and the kids.

"U-umm…" Tsuna said. "Raidou-nii-san…"

"Hmm?" Raidou asked. "What's up?"

"U-uh…" Tsuna started. "Wh-what do y-you th-think o-of m-me-!"

"If you're thinking about my answer to Fuyu, then it's true." Raidou said. "I don't think of anyone as more than a friend or as family. Family is the closest I can get to someone." Raidou laughed.

"I see…" Tsuna said.

"Don't worry about it." Raidou said. "Don't worry about my answer. Now that I think about it, why _are_ you worried about my answer anyway?"

"U-Uh…" Tsuna started. His eyes were on the ground. Raidou stared at Tsuna with his arms, akimbo. "Th-that is… N-nii-san… I… really… l-like…yo-!"

"Raidou-nii!" Fuuta ran up to Raidou.

"Yeah?"

"Let's stay up for New Years!" Fuuta said.

"Sure." Raidou said.

"Yay!" The kids yelled. Raidou laughed. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Oh and Tsuna…" Raidou said. Tsuna jumped. "About the question earlier… don't worry about it. I wasn't expecting an answer anyway."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

"Now let's go get ready you guys!" Raidou said as he ran away with the kids and his new pet squirrel. A few hours later, Raidou and the kids were setting up their blankets and pillows. Raidou sat on the floor and played board games with the kids. Tsuna was sitting on the couch watching Raidou's back. Raidou turned around to see Tsuna staring at him and smiled. Tsuna quickly turned away. "Ah." Raidou noticed that everyone was falling asleep. Tsuna was sleeping on the couch. Raidou snickered. "Hmm?" Raidou looked at the clock. "It's almost New Years." Three… two… one! "Happy New Year." Raidou whispered, patting everyone's head softly.

The next day, Raidou woke up to find that he was hugging the 'extreme' pillow that Ryohei had given to him as a Christmas present. The squirrel was curled up in a ball on a bed at Raidou made last night for it. He got up and stayed sitting on his bed for a few minutes before finally yawning and stretching. Then he just lay back down on the bed and stayed there for several minutes. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo came running in.

"Raidou-nii!"

"Good morning!"

"It's breakfast time!" Raidou rolled over in his bed and stared at the kids.

"It's not good to be in bed on New Years, Raidou." Bianchi said at the door. Raidou looked over at the door to see Bianchi wearing a kimono.

"Oh. It's New Years." Raidou said.

"That's right!" Fuuta grabbed Raidou's hand from the covers and tugged on it. I-pin and Lambo helped Fuuta pulled Raidou's hand. Finally, Raidou fell out off the bed.

"I'm up. I'm up." Raidou said, rubbing his head. "Besides, I said I'd help Auntie with making rice cakes." Raidou got up, the squirrel jumped up and landed on Raidou's head. Then Raidou walked with everyone downstairs. "Morning, Auntie."

"Good morning, Raidou-kun!" Nana said. Raidou yawned as he entered the bathroom. Meanwhile, Tsuna was still in bed.

"Tsuna! Get up! It's morning." Reborn said as he shook Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna flopped to the other side. Reborn sighed.

"I've got no choice." Reborn said. "Leon." Leon changed into a whip. "Wake up, Tsuna!" Reborn grabbed Tsuna's leg with Leon whip and threw him on the floor.

"OW!" Tsuna yelled. "What was that for?!"

"I tried to wake you up to nice way." Reborn said. Tsuna sighed. Raidou emerged from the bathroom.

"Now then." Raidou rolled up his sleeves. "Should we start, Auntie?"

"Let's start after breakfast." Nana said. Raidou nodded.

"Can't work with an empty stomach after all." Raidou said. Nana giggled.

"Morning…" Tsuna groaned as he walked to the kitchen.

"You're up for once, Tsuna." Raidou said. Tsuna frowned.

"I don't want to be up though." Tsuna said. "We stayed up for New Years last night didn't we?" Everyone nodded. Raidou laughed.

"Yeah. And I had to carry you back to your room." Raidou said.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. "You did?"

"Yeah." Raidou said. "I had to carry you all back to bed."

"I see." Tsuna said. "Must have been tough."

"Damn right." Raidou said. "Well, let's eat breakfast."

"Yeah!" Tsuna said. They all sat down and ate their breakfast. Raidou ate one bowl and Lambo ate four, but they finished at the exact same time.

"It's time to make rice cakes!" Nana said.

"Okay. Let's start." Raidou said rolling up his sleeves. Everyone was busy making the rice cakes and laughing. _DING DONG!_ "Hmm?" Raidou ran his hands in water and wiped his hands as he walked to the door. "Yes?" Raidou opened the door.

"Yo!" Yamamoto said.

"Raidou!" Fuyu said.

"Morning." Gokudera said.

"Hey, guys." Raidou said. "Come on in." Everyone entered the house and Raidou closed the door behind them. Everyone was feeling awkward around Raidou, but Raidou didn't seem to notice. It was silent as everyone was making the rice cakes. "Well, we have enough for my buddies." Raidou took the boxes he finished filling with rice cakes. "I'll be giving these to everyone." Raidou pointed at Tsuna. Tsuna jumped. "You're second-in-command since Auntie is first."

"EH?!" Tsuna screamed. Raidou walked to the door with the squirrel on his head. "Wait, Nii-san!" Raidou ran out of the door. Tsuna sighed. Raidou ran up the street and stopped in front of the Sasagawa household. He rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Someone asked. The door opened and Kyoko was standing there. "Raidou-kun?"

"Here. Some rice cakes." Raidou said. _RUMBLE! RUMBLE!_ Raidou looked inside of the house to see it shaking. A few moments later, Ryohei appeared behind Kyoko.

"RAIDOU! GOOD MORNING!" He yelled. Raidou sweat dropped.

"Morning, Ryohei." Raidou said. "So these are for you guys. I made them especially for you guys."

"OH!" Ryohei yelled. "ESPECIALLY FOR ME?!"

"Onii-chan is always like this when it comes to you, Raidou-kun." Kyoko said.

"Really…" Raidou said. "Anyway, I have to get going." Kyoko nodded and accepted the box.

"That is so cute!" Kyoko pointed at Raidou's squirrel.

"Say 'hi!'" Raidou said to the squirrel. The squirrel waved his paw. Kyoko smiled at it. "Well, bye." Raidou ran up the street once more. "Next stop…." Raidou stood in front of the Miura household. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" It was Haru.

"I brought you guys some rice cakes." Raidou lifted the box.

"Hahi! Thank you very much!" Haru accepted the box. "Oh! We have to give you something!"

"I'm fine." Raidou said. "Just seeing your joyous smile is more than enough."

"Hahi!" Haru yelled. "That is so cute!" She pointed at the squirrel on Raidou's head. The squirrel waved its paw. "Aww!" Raidou chuckled.

"I have to get going." Raidou said as he waved and ran up the street. Haru waved at Raidou. "Next stop…" Raidou was in front of the clinic. "Doc!" Doc came out from a room. "Rice cakes!" Raidou put the box on the counter.

"Ah. Thanks." Doc said.

"Nah, Doc's always looking out for me after all." Raidou said. Doc smiled. "I have to get going."

"Wait a sec." Doc said. "Raidou, what's with that squirrel? A pet?"

"Yeah." Raidou said.

"Are you sure it doesn't have rabies?" Doc asked.

"It won't bite me." Raidou said.

"You sound so sure of yourself." Doc said. "Well, tell me when you do!" Raidou laughed.

"Sure!" Raidou said. Then he left the clinic. Next stop was Ojii-san's shop. "Ojii-san! Obaa-san! Are you in?"

"Oh my. If it isn't Raidou-kun." Ojii-san said.

"Yup! Delivering rice cakes!" Raidou said. Ojii-san chuckled. "Make sure to share with Obaa-san!"

"Of course." Raidou laughed and left the shop. Next stop was Hikari and Hikaru's place.

"Raidou-kun! Thank you!" Hikari said.

"Keh! I could've made my own!" Hikaru said. Raidou laughed.

"I'm sure you could!" Raidou mocked.

"You dare mock me?!" Hikaru tried to give Raidou a noogie, but the squirrel scratched his hand

"Ow! Ow!" Raidou laughed.

"Nice!" Raidou looked up at the squirrel.

"What is that?!" Hikaru yelled

"A squirrel. Can't you tell?"

"I know that! I mean, what it is doing on your head?!"

"My pet." Raidou said. "Well, I have to go now."

"Sure." Hikari said. Raidou waved at them and ran toward his next destination. "Namimori Middle." Raidou looked around cautiously before bolting into the building. "Phew!" Raidou made it up the stairs and waited in front of the reception room. "Should I just leave it out here?" Raidou whispered softly. "He'll bite me to death for sneaking in. Dah! Who cares?!" Raidou opened the door and walked in to see Hibari asleep on the couch. "Good…" Raidou walked over to his desk and placed the box on it. Then while sneaking out, Hibari stirred. "Shit!" Raidou whispered as he jumped behind the desk. Nothing happened. Raidou looked up to see that Hibari just flopped to the other side. Raidou fought to control his laughter. "This kid is hilarious." Raidou walked over to Hibari's seat and grabbed Hibari's jacket. He carefully covered it over Hibari. "Don't wake up… don't wake up…" Raidou pleaded as he walked toward the door.

"Herbivore." Raidou froze. Hibari sat up from his position on the couch.

"Y-yeah?" Raidou asked. It was silent.

"….thanks…" Hibari said. Raidou sighed before becoming silent. Then Raidou walked in front of Hibari. "What?"

"Are you sick or something?" Raidou asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, I could've sworn that you would hit me for trespassing." Raidou said. Hibari closed his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to." Hibari said.

"I see." Raidou said. "Hey, Hibari's bird!" The bird flapped its wings happily. Raidou patted its head. "How's life?"

"Good! Good!" Hibari's bird replied.

"You taught it how to talk a lot better, Hibari!" Raidou said.

"What's that thing on your head?" Hibari asked.

"Can't you tell?" Raidou asked.

"I know it's a squirrel." Hibari said. "Why is it on your head?"

"My pet." Raidou said. "What? You have this bird on your shoulder. What difference does it make? Well, I have to go." Raidou waved as he opened the window.

"What are you-!" Raidou jumped out of the window. Hibari quickly ran to the window to see Raidou falling toward the floor. "You!" Raidou landed softly on the ground then ran toward the gates. He stopped, turned, and stared up at Hibari.

"Don't worry!" Raidou yelled up at him. Hibari turned away. "Whoops, you weren't worried were you? Oh well." Raidou turned and ran. In the reception room, Hibari's bird was flying in front of Hibari. Hibari walked to the couch, grabbed his jacket, and went back to the table to see the box. Hibari took it with him as he walked out of the reception room. Raidou was in front of the Sawada household. He walked in to hear lots of noise coming from the kitchen. Raidou peeked in to see everyone laughing and having the time of their lives. Raidou quickly grabbed his camera and readied it. He pressed on the button. _FLASH!_ "Whoops." Everyone turned to see Raidou smiling awkwardly at the doorway.

"Raidou!" Fuyu yelled.

"You dare take a picture of me?!"

"Nii-san!" Raidou laughed as he ran outside into the yard.

"Happy New Year, everyone!" Raidou yelled.

* * *

**Heh. I hope it wasn't so cheesy. I know. Very late. I hope that you can review and tell me what you think. If you don't, who knows what might happen? *heh, heh, heh* so review!**


	30. Training starts!

Raidou woke up on the ground. Raidou sat up, rubbed his head, and yawned.

"I'll go see what's for breakfast." Raidou said as he got off his behind and walked out of the room. Raidou walked into the bathroom to brush his feet and to wash his face. A few minutes later, Raidou came out of the bathroom. "Hmm?" Raidou sniffed. "What's burning?" Raidou looked up at the ceiling to see smoke. "Wah!" Raidou followed the smoke that lead into the kitchen. Raidou peeked into the kitchen to see Hikari and Hikaru bickering over something. "What are you guys doing?"

"Ah! Raidou-kun!" Hikari yelled.

"M-morning!" Hikaru said.

"You know that breakfast is burnt now right?" Raidou pointed toward the stove.

"GAH!" Hikaru yelled as he turned toward the stove. Hikari turned off the stove. A few minutes later, after they cleared out the smoke, they stared at their breakfast. Raidou's face was palmed with his own hand.

"Was this the first time you guys ever cooked or something?" Raidou asked.

"Y-yeah…." Hikaru said.

"This is so embarrassing…" Hikari said. Raidou looked at Hikari.

"Why?"

"I'm a girl! I'm supposed to know how to cook!" Hikari said. Raidou sweat dropped.

"I see." Raidou said. "Well, I'll cook breakfast then." Raidou went to the refrigerator to see it almost empty. "You guys have been eating out?"

"Y-yeah…" Hikaru said.

"We just wanted to cook something for your first morning at our place." Hikari said.

"You mean that _you _wanted to." Hikaru said as he rolled his eyes. Raidou sighed.

"Well, there are a few things in here." Raidou said. "I can make a decent breakfast with these ingredients." Raidou took everything out of the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. "Let's get started." Raidou rolled up his sleeves. The twins stared in awe as Raidou cooked their breakfast so easily. Several minutes later, Raidou turned around with the food in his hands. "Here you go." He placed the breakfast on the table.

"Looks delicious!" Hikari said as she clapped her hands together. Hikaru drooled. Raidou sighed as he took a seat.

"Itadakimasu." Raidou said before he started eating. The twins swallowed the food down their throats. Raidou ate slowly.

"Why do you eat so slowly, Raidou?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I choose to." Raidou said after he swallowed his food.

"But it'll get cold if you don't eat in it quickly." Hikari said.

"It's fine." Raidou said before taking another bite of his breakfast. "Oh. And I'll be going out to buy more food for your fridge." Raidou said after swallowing his food. "Where are your parents?"

"They're on vacation." Hikaru said.

"It's their anniversary so they decided to go on vacation." Hikari said. "It's so romantic…" Raidou nodded as he thought.

"So they trusted you at home?" Raidou asked. The twins nodded. "They should have at least taught you guys how to cook. Eating out is unhealthy." The twins blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom always cooked for us." Hikaru said.

"We've never even tried to cook before." Hikari said.

"I see." Raidou said. "Well, until they come back, leave the cooking to me…. Unless you guys have other things you don't know how to do." The twins were silent. "Leave the housework to me." The twins cheered. "You guys should be able to do something. How do you expect to survive when you guys live on your own?"

"When that time comes, that time comes." Hikaru said.

"We'll think of something." Hikari said.

"Whatever you say." Raidou said as he ate his food. Several minutes later, Raidou put his bowls in the sink. "I'm going to go buy more food for the fridge." Raidou said as he walked out the door. The twins waved as he left. On his way, Raidou looked up at the sky. "Hmm… Maybe I'll drop by Doc's today." Raidou walked toward the clinic to see Yamamoto running out of it and down the street. "Yamamoto?" Raidou stared after him. "He seems eager about something." A few minutes later, he saw Ryohei run into the clinic. "Huh?" A few minutes later, a baby being carried by a bird flew into the clinic. Raidou sweat dropped. "Doc has some strange patients today…" Then Raidou saw the baby and Ryohei blotted out of the clinic. "Hmm…" Raidou waited to see that nothing happened. "Looks like the strange patients are gone." Raidou walked into the clinic to see a tall, handsome man with golden hair with Tsuna and Reborn. "Ah."

"N-Nii-san?!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou lifted one hand in the air as a greeting. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"I came to see Doc." Raidou said. "Doc! You in?" A middle-aged man walked out of a room.

"Oh. Hey, Raidou. What's up?" Doc asked.

"I need some medicine." Raidou said.

"Didn't your fever end last week?" Doc asked.

"No. Not that kind of medicine." Raidou said.

"Oh." Doc said. He went through his cabinet and pulled out a bottle. "Here. Make sure you don't get any in your eyes. It really stings." Raidou accepted the bottle.

"Sure. Thanks, Doc." Raidou said.

"It's fine. You come here to help me work anyway." Doc said. Raidou smiled. "I have to get going. See you, Raidou."

"Same time here, tomorrow?" Raidou asked.

"Yup." Doc said. Raidou smiled.

"Cool." Raidou said. And Doc disappeared into a room. Raidou put the bottle in his bag carefully and walked to the door of the clinic.

"Nii-san?!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou turned his head toward him. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to go buy things for my friends' fridge. They have nothing in there." Raidou said. "I'll give my greeting to uncle later." Suddenly, the golden haired man approached Raidou. "Hmm?" He put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said. "I'm Dino. I'm sorta like Tsuna's older brother. You're his real brother?"

"No. I'm just a friend of his. Me and Tsuna knew each other when we were kids." Raidou took Dino's hand and shook it. "You're age range is probably from twenty to twenty-four?"

"Full points." Reborn said. Raidou looked down at his feet to see Reborn. "Ciaossu!"

"Hey." Raidou smiled. "Well, I have to get going." Raidou said. I'll see you around, Dino-aniki."

"You just called me…" Dino said.

"Well, if you're older than me and you're Tsuna's like-brother, then I'll think of you as a brother as well." Raidou said. "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Dino smirked. Raidou smiled.

"That's good." Raidou looked at his watch. "I have to get going. Bye." Raidou walked out of the clinic and toward the shopping district. A few minutes later, Raidou noticed something. "Dino-aniki, why are you following me?"

"I'm just going the same way." Dino said.

"Same way?" Raidou asked. "Where are you going?"

"Namimori-Middle." Dino said.

"Nami-Middle?" Raidou asked. "Why?"

"I have to train Hibari Kyoya." Dino said.

"Hibari? For what?"

"For a battle." Dino said.

"I need details. Oh well. Good luck on that, Dino-aniki." Raidou said. "I have to go shopping for food now."

"Sure." Dino said. Raidou waved as he left. Dino waved back.

"Now to go shopping for what I need." Raidou said as he thought. "Hmm..." Raidou started shopping. A few hours later, Raidou was done shopping. He had five bags hanging from his forearms. Raidou started to count on his fingers. "Hmm… I got everything." Raidou closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll go check up on Dino-aniki." Raidou walked toward Nami-Middle. Meanwhile, Dino, Hibari, and Romario were on the roof. Dino and Hibari stood there for a while holding their weapons.

"I haven't been on the rooftop of a school in a while. I like this place." Dino said.

"Then I'll let you stay here forever…on all fours!" Hibari ran to Dino and started to swing his tonfa to hit him. Dino dodge each attack by a few millimeters.

"You leave me no choice!" Dino said as he flung out his whip.

"Too easy. Die-!" Hibari started, but his tonfa was caught by Dino's whip.

"You're still a frog in the well. I can't let you remain satisfied by staying at this level." Dino said as he pulled on his whip. "I'm going to make you stronger, Kyoya."

"No thanks." Hibari said as he turned and hit Dino with his other tonfa. Dino got hit by the tonfa and stepped backwards. At the same time, Raidou arrived at school. He looked both ways cautiously.

"No security today?" Raidou asked himself. Then he shrugged and quickly ran into the school. He looked around cautiously and sneaked across the halls. Raidou looked around for Dino. "Where could he be?" Raidou stopped to think. "Hmm… one place that they could fight at without anyone knowing is… probably the roof." Raidou ran up the stair toward the roof. He opened the door just as something whipped by his face. "Wah!"

"Raidou?" Dino asked. Hibari stopped as well.

"Hey." Raidou said. "I thought I might as well check on you, Dino-aniki."

"Are you okay?" Dino asked. "Sorry about surprising you."

"It's okay." Raidou said. "It didn't hit me."

"That's good." Dino said as he patted Raidou's head. Raidou pouted as Dino patted his head. Dino laughed. "You're cute."

"Hmm?" Raidou stared at Dino's face. "Dino-aniki?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your face?"

"I got hit by Kyoya's tonfa." Dino said.

"That must have hurt." Raidou said.

"He avoided to direct blow." Hibari said.

"Oh really?" Raidou said. "You're amazing, Dino-aniki."

"Thanks." Dino said. Raidou reached into his bag and pulled out juice.

"Here you go." Raidou said. "I thought that you might want to drink something." Dino smiled.

"Thanks." Dino patted Raidou's head and Raidou smiled. Suddenly, Hibari ran to Dino and swung his tonfa toward Dino. Dino jumped backwards. "Wait, Kyoya!" Dino got out his whip. "He suddenly wants to hit me!" Hibari ran to Dino to hit him again. Raidou stared at Hibari.

"Hey, Hibari." Raidou said. Hibari stopped and stood there. Dino stood there too. Raidou walked over to Hibari and took his hand. He placed a packet of juice in his hand. Hibari stared at it.

"What's with you two?" Dino asked.

"Hmm?"

"He doesn't attack you." Dino said.

"Oh." Raidou said. "I wonder why…" Hibari put the juice away and started to attack Dino.

"Wah!" Dino jumped back. "Sorry, Raidou! I'll see you around!" Raidou waved as he walked into the building. Raidou walked down the stairs and stopped.

"Hmm… Just let it go." Raidou walked out of the building and into the school grounds. Raidou made sure he had everything with him. "Cool. Now to get home." Raidou ran down the street at full speed. On his way, he saw Hikari hanging out with a few of her friends. "Oh. Hikari!"

"Raidou-kun?" Hikari asked. The girls with her were blushing as they saw Raidou ran up to Hikari. "What's wrong?"

"Oh." Raidou said. "Never mind. You look busy."

"Wait. What is it?"

"I was thinking if you could carry these around for me, but you're hanging out with these young women so I couldn't ask you." Raidou said. "I'll just go home then."

"Do you have other errands to run?"

"Yeah. I have to go greet uncle… help out at the old man's temple… clean up Ojii-san's shop…" Raidou counted with his fingers. "But I don't want to disturb your girls' day out." Raidou smiled and ran down the street once more. Raidou ran down the street to see Kai riding on his skateboard.

"Ah! Raidou-onii-chan!" Kai yelled. He waved and Raidou smiled.

"Hey, Kai." Raidou said.

"That's a lot of stuff." Kai said. "Do you want me to carry some?"

"If you can." Raidou mocked.

"I can!" Kai insisted.

"All right. Don't say I didn't warn you." Raidou said. He placed a bag into Kai's arms and Kai fell over. "Told you."

"Heavy!" Kai yelled. Raidou laughed and lifted the bag off of Kai.

"I have to get going." Raidou said. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Kai said. Raidou stopped. "I want a hug!" Raidou sweat dropped.

"S-sure." Raidou said. He put his bags down and opened his arms out. Kai ran to Raidou and embraced him. Raidou patted Kai's head. "Is that enough?"

"Yup!" Kai said. "I feel so happy I can fly to heaven right here!"

"Please don't…" Raidou said. "It's going to be a problem to try and pull you back down." Kai laughed. Raidou let go of Kai. "Well, I have to get going now." Raidou smiled down at Kai and patted his head. Kai laughed. Raidou waved as he walked down the street. _BAM!_ "Sorry."

"Watch it!" Someone yelled. It was Hikaru. "Gah! Raidou! Sorry!"

"It's good." Raidou said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see a friend." Hikaru said.

"I see." Raidou said. "Well, see you." He walked down the street. Raidou arrived at Hikaru's house and entered it. He quickly filled the refrigerator with all the food he bought. "Done." Raidou sighed. He stared at his watch. "I have about an hour until I have to go clean up Ojii-san's shop." Raidou went out to living room and turned on the television. Raidou sat down on the couch. _CRUNCH!_ Raidou got up and stared at the couch. He lifted the sheet off the couch to see food and wrappers all over. Raidou sighed and rolled up his sleeves. "Time to clean up." Raidou grabbed a broom. "Let's do this." Meanwhile, Tsuna and Reborn were around a campfire.

"In three minutes, we'll continue the training." Reborn said.

"You still plan on making me do this?" Tsuna asked. "I'll die at this rate."

"Your subordinates are doing their best, too." Reborn said. "Don't wuss out."

"Whenever I say something, you always retort with that." Tsuna said. "Besides, you haven't told me the names of everyone with the Rings!"

"The Rings of Thunder and Mist…You'll learn soon enough." Reborn said. "Half-expect it."

"What do you mean, half?!" Tsuna screamed. "Geez!"

"Help! Help me!" Someone yelled. Tsuna looked up.

"Haru! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Please don't look!" Haru yelled. Tsuna blushed as he looked up at Haru, who was wearing a skirt. Something suddenly fell onto Tsuna's face and Tsuna fell backwards. Haru came down from the cliff and bowed to Tsuna. "I-I'm sorry!"

"What did you come here for?" Tsuna asked, covering his nose and mouth.

"I heard you were training, so I brought you something!" Haru shoved a box into Tsuna's arms.

"Thank you." Tsuna said.

"I should have worn my jersey." Haru said her face red.

"Hey, we're going to start the training soon." Reborn said.

"A-all right." Tsuna said.

"Speaking of training, I met Gokudera-san on the way here." Haru said.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun's here, too?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, on the other side of the bridge." Haru said. "I called out to him, but he ignored me. He seemed to be scratched up and in tatters."

"Tatters?" Tsuna asked.

"Was anyone around him?" Reborn asked.

"He seemed alone and lonely." Haru said.

"Why? Isn't there a home tutor for him?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Gokudera must have been refused by Shamal." Reborn said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wha? Gokudera-kun's home tutor was Shamal?" Tsuna asked.

"Shamal wouldn't let him be that reckless." Reborn said. "He must be doing the wrong kind of training by himself."

"That's big trouble!" Tsuna yelled. "I'll go see!" Tsuna put down the bento box and grabbed his spare clothes.

"You don't have time to be doing that!" Reborn yelled.

"I can't let him keep it up!" Tsuna yelled as he ran. Meanwhile, Gokudera was training.

"Damn it…" Gokudera said. "I'm going to get stronger without anyone's help." Gokudera got up off the ground. In the trees, Rai stood watching as Gokudera beat himself up.

"Geez, that bastard doesn't understand." Rai said. Dynamite fell to the ground and Rai sighed as they exploded. "This guy's going to die at this rate."

"That attack…" Gokudera said. Rai listened intently. "If only I could pull off that attack…I'll do it. Even if this body rots away…" Rai sighed. _BOOM! BOOM!_ Rai looked over toward the trees to see Tsuna running toward him.

"I'll have to stop Gokudera then." Rai spun something with his finger. It was a kunai. "Let's do this." Tsuna arrived at the sight to see Gokudera. His dynamite dropped to the floor. Tsuna was about to run when a few black things flew by him and cut all the dynamite in half. "This is pathetic, Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera looked up to see Rai, standing on a tree branch.

"You are-!" Gokudera yelled. He blinked and Rai was gone. Instead, he was next to Gokudera. "Wha?" Rai grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You!"

"I'll tell you a few things, Gokudera." Rai said. "If you continue on like this, you'll die. If you die, then how can you fight against Varia?" Rai's gripped tightened on Gokudera's collar. "Varia is strong. I know that, but is that really a reason to kill yourself just to get stronger? This is just ridiculous." Rai dropped Gokudera to the ground. "I know that you're never going to think about this, but how do you think other people would feel if you died?" Gokudera's eyes widened. "Who am I kidding? Just go ahead and blow yourself apart." Rai said, shrugging. "You'll never understand nor will you ever think about it." Rai said. "But I hope you can tell me: what are you guys really fighting for?" Gokudera was silent as he lay on the floor. "I don't expect an answer from you, Gokudera Hayato." Rai turned, glanced at Tsuna, who stared back, and jumped into the trees.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! It wasn't much was it? Oh well. I don't know when I'm going to give you the next chapter because I have to study and focus on school. Anyway, please review! It makes me happy to see your reviews and it makes me motivated to do more! **


	31. Meeting Varia

Raidou was walking up the street, carrying a bag of stuff from the convenience store. In his other hand, he had a pack of juice, which his was sipping from.

"It's already this late." Raidou said, looking at the orange sky. "What a nice sight. I have to get home." Raidou stared up at the forest above him on a cliff then he raced toward Hikaru's house. As Raidou ran, Varia arrived in town. Raidou shivered. "What was that…?" Raidou looked up at the sky. Raidou looked up at a building to see four people and a baby in black. "That…." Meanwhile, Tsuna was walking home with Reborn and Basil.

"I thought I was gonna die." Tsuna said after sighing.

"You have much talent, Sawada-dono." Basil said. "I see why my master has great expectation for you."

"Talking about your master again?" Tsuna asked. "He always comes up when you're talking."

"You'll be able to meet him soon." Reborn said.

"Oh, I see." Tsuna said. "I'm home." Tsuna said when he arrived back home.

"Welcome home." Iemitsu said

"D-dad?!" Tsuna asked. "You're awake? That's pretty rare!"

"Good timing. I was just about to head off."

"Going somewhere?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, uninvited guests arrived sooner than expected."

"Guests?"

"Is that true, Iemitsu?" Reborn asked.

"The information was sent to me from the "shadow" I left in the homeland. There's no mistake."

"But it's too soon." Reborn said.

"It was unexpected that they'd discover that those rings were fake so quickly. If I were to guess, I'd say it was Xanxus's super intuition."

"W-What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Varia seems to have arrived in Japan." Iemitsu said.

"T-Those scary guys?!" Tsuna screeched. "Wait! Why do you know about them, Dad?"

"I'm going to confirm the safety of all the guardians and explain the situation to them." Iemitsu said. "Help me, Basil."

"Yes, master." Basil said.

"EH?" Tsuna stared at Basil and pointed at his dad. "Master?"

"Yes." Basil nodded. Tsuna looked at his dad.

"Master?" Tsuna asked. Iemitsu pointed at himself.

"Master."

"NO WAY!" Tsuna screamed. "That's too much." Tsuna collapsed onto his knees.

"Tsuna, we don't have time right now." Iemitsu said to Tsuna. "I'll explain everything later. Just keep this a secret from Mom for now." They pinky swore. "This is a promise between men. Okay?"

"But…" Tsuna started.

"The enemy's advance party is the Levi Lighting Squad." Iemitsu said. "Their squad is one of the highest in combat skill among Varia. They will come after the Half Vongola Ring of Thunder. However, out bearer of Thunder is still immature, and I worry about him. As soon as I can contact the other guardians, I'll send them to help, but it'll take some time. Tsuna, head to the Guardian of Thunder and take him into custody. Let's go, Basil."

"Yes." Basil said.

"H-Hey! Dad!" Tsuna yelled after Iemitsu as he and Basil left the house. Tsuna panicked.

"Calm down, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"How can I calm down?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"Follow Iemitsu's directions." Reborn said. "We're going to protect the one holding the Ring of Thunder."

"B-But…" Tsuna started. "Who's the guardian of the Thunder Ring?" Meanwhile, Levi's squad along with Levi was looking for the Guardian of Thunder. Rai was following close behind.

"They plan on taking out Tsuna's Guardian of Thunder." Rai whispered. "That would be… Lambo of the Bovino Family…" Rai quickly jumped into the trees. "Where…" Rai quickly climbed up a tall tree and stopped at the highest branch that he could reach. His eyes scanned the town. "There." Rai quickly jumped out of the trees and onto a building. He ran along the building, sliding on the wires hanging around, and slipping into alley ways. As he ran along the buildings, he stopped and quickly slipped down the fire escape. "They're here." Someone landed on the building across of Rai. Rai quickly jumped into the alley and hid behind a dumpster. "Yuck…" Rai covered his nose and mouth. "It smells like crap here." Rai quickly ran out from behind the dumpster and into the street. Rai jumped up and grabbed onto a wire as lighting hit the ground right behind him. "I got found out." A few people with masks stood on the building holding their swords. "Looks like Levi brought more people than I thought." Rai took out his sword. "Let's roll." Rai swung himself up to the masked men. Meanwhile, Tsuna was running down the street with Reborn. Reborn was running on the wall along Tsuna.

"Reborn! Where are we going?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Just follow me." Reborn said.

"Besides, this isn't right. You told me that they'd be here in ten days!"

"They came. We can't help it." Reborn said.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled. Tsuna turned around to see Kyoko and Haru.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!" Tsuna yelled.

"Did Fuuta-kun and the others come home?" Kyoko asked.

"Fuuta and the others?" Tsuna asked.

"We were playing with Fuuta-kun, I-pin-chan and Lambo-kun."

"And we were split up." Haru said. "They didn't come home already, did they?"

"I don't think they have yet." Tsuna said.

"What do we do?" Kyoko asked. "If something were to happen to them…"

"We've been looking for them but haven't found them yet." Haru said. "We're so worried."

"It'll be fine." Tsuna said, shifting his eyes to the side. "Once they get hungry, they'll come home."

"But…" Kyoko said.

"There's nothing to worry about." Tsuna said, shifting his eyes to the side again. "Sorry, but I've got to go."

"Not good." Reborn said.

"Huh? Reborn?"

"We need to find them before they do." Reborn said. Meanwhile, Lambo was clinging to Fuuta's leg.

"I'm hungry." Lambo said. "Lambo-san's done for. Fuuta, carry me."

"Lambo, you're heavy." Fuuta said down at Lambo. "Walk on your own."

"Lambo spoiled!" I-pin yelled.

"Fuuta, you're stingy." Lambo said.

"Why am I?" Fuuta asked. "It's all your fault, after all." It happened about a few hours ago when Kyoko and Haru were going to leave the park with Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo. Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo were connected by a string. Lambo sniffed the smell of crepes and ran toward the smell. Since he was in front of the other kids, he led them to toward the smell as well. "And thanks to you, we've split up from the girls. Give me a break."

"I've already forgotten about that, moron." Lambo said, picking his nose and scratching his behind.

"Lambo irresponsible!" I-pin yelled. As the kids fought, there was one of Levi's subordinates on top of a roof staring down at them. The man took out a sword and there was lighting covering it. He pointed it toward the kids as they walked. Meanwhile, Tsuna and Reborn started running again.

"What? Lambo has the Thunder Ring?" Tsuna asked. "Why? He's only five years old!"

"There's a reason." Reborn said.

"And…" Tsuna started. "Lambo's in the Bovino Family, right? Can we let him in?"

"The only one who's done that before was the First." Reborn said. "The first Vongola accepted anyone, as long as he liked them. Because of that, the original Family included a king, a military man, a rival Mafioso, and a religious man. Anything went."

"So what?" Tsuna asked. "And even if we're okay, what will his boss say?"

"Apparently, he cried with joy because of the honor." Reborn said. Tsuna sweat dropped. "Just hurry. If they find them first, there's no guarantee they'll make it out alive."

"That's terrible." Tsuna said as he ran faster. Meanwhile, Fuuta and the others were staring up at a man.

"W-Who are you?" Fuuta asked. "What do you want?" The man took one step closer.

"Oh, you want to play with Lambo-san." Lambo said. He walked toward the man. "I'm so popular." The man swung his sword and lighting flew out and hit the ground in front of Lambo causing him to fly up.

"EH?!" Fuuta yelled.

"Won't forgive." I-pin said as she ran toward the smoke. As the smoke cleared, I-pin jumped into the air. "Defeat villain!" Around that same time, Tsuna was stilling running around.

"Hey! Lambo! I-pin! Fuuta! Where are you?!" Tsuna yelled. Fuuta's screamed echoed around the street.

"Help us!"

"Over there!" Reborn yelled. Tsuna ran faster and faster.

"Stay away!" Fuuta yelled.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna screamed.

"Ah! Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta yelled.

"Fuuta! Watch out!" Tsuna yelled. Fuuta turned around to see the man right next to him. "I won't make it!" The man swung his sword toward the kids, but before the hit could land, someone threw their fist at his face and he flew into a wall.

"Vongola Family's Guardian of Sun, Colonello's number one student, Sasagawa Ryohei arrives!"

"Onii-san…" Tsuna said.

"It's not over yet." Reborn said. Someone jumped out of the trees, but was knocked away. _BOOM!_ Someone fell down from the pole. Everyone approached Tsuna. It was Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei.

"Geez, why does the stupid cow have a ring?!" Gokudera yelled.

"It's all right now." Yamamoto said.

"E-everyone!" Tsuna yelled.

"Iemitsu made it, somehow." Reborn said.

"Everyone!" Tsuna yelled as he ran toward them.

"Tenth!"

"Hey, Sawada."

"Sorry for being late." Yamamoto said.

"Tsuna-nii! It was so scary!" Fuuta yelled as he ran into Tsuna's arms.

"Thank goodness. Are you hurt?" Tsuna asked.

"I am, but…" Fuuta turned around. Tsuna looked to see I-pin beaten up pretty badly.

"I-pin, are you okay? Did you fight?" Tsuna asked.

"A little. But no problem." I-pin said.

"Wait one second." Yamamoto said as he reached into his pocket. He took out a bandage and bent down on one knee. "You did well for being so little." He put the bandage over I-pin's wound.

"Thank you." I-pin said.

"Lambo-san's hungry!" Lambo complained as he rolled around on the floor. "Tsuna, carry me! I can't move."

"Lying down in the middle of the road… that's just dirty." Tsuna said.

"Carry me!" Lambo repeated over and over.

"Geez! You were the one they were after." Tsuna yelled. "Don't you feel like you're in any danger?" Tsuna looked closely at Lambo to see the Thunder ring in his hair. "You… is that where you kept that ring? Right next to garbage." Tsuna sighed.

"I can't understand it at all." Gokudera yelled. "Why did this idiot get a ring?!"

"Come on, it's all right, since we're all safe." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, you were a big help." Tsuna said. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen."

"They certainly were weaker than I imagined." Ryohei said. "It was a breeze."

"That's just naïve. There are low ranks within Varia. The really frightening one is…" Reborn suddenly stopped. "He's coming." Someone jumped out of the trees and landed on the floor. He looked at his subordinates unconscious on the floor.

"Did you do this?" He asked. "Who holds the Thunder Ring?" He glared at Lambo. "Is it that curly-headed brat?"

"I-It's not! T-this is a misunderstanding!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to deny.

"If you get in the way, I'll kill you." He said. "And what did you do to my other subordinates?" Everyone readied them to fight except for Fuuta, Tsuna, Reborn, and Lambo.

"EH?! There's more?!" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei looked around cautiously. There was a footstep behind them. Everyone turned their heads to see a pile of badly injured men. "Eh?"

"Oh. These guys?" Someone said. It was Rai. "I thought I was clearing out some garbage. You can have them back although they must be broken right now."

"You…" The man reached behind him for his swords. "Will pay for this."

"You really have changed, haven't you, Levi A Than." Rai said. "I wonder how being Varia would change you. Boy, did you change." Rai laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I know that I'll kill you." The man said. Rai laughed.

"Well, if you want to be killed, you could've just asked." Rai said. Levi bent forward toward Rai.

"Hold on, Levi." Someone said. Levi stopped and turned around. Rai looked up to see people land on the floor behind Levi.

"You can't hunt them by yourself." The man in a weird hairstyle said.

"Share the prey." The boy with bangs hiding his eyes said.

"The situation has changed." The baby said. "The other Guardians of the Rings are here." He said as he looked around.

"S-so many?" Tsuna asked, backing up slightly.

"VOI! How dare you trick me, you trash." Squalo stepped forward.

"H-he's here!" Tsuna yelled.

"That bastard…" Gokudera said. Squalo just randomly screamed.

"Which one of you has the Rain Ring?" He yelled.

"I do." Yamamoto said.

"So it's you?" Squalo said. "Three seconds. I'll cut you to pieces in three seconds."

"Not good! Not good!" Tsuna screamed as he looked at Yamamoto to Squalo. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Squalo's shoulder.

"Out of the way." The person said. Squalo turned his head and someone walked forward, while pushing Squalo aside.

"He's here." Reborn said. "I never thought I'd see him again. Xanxus." Xanxus glared down at them and Tsuna fell to the floor.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus said. He lifted his hand up and it started to glow. The man with a weird hairstyle backed up.

"Boss! Are you going to use that so soon? Here?!" He asked.

"Are you going to get us, too?!" Squalo yelled, squinting his eyes from the bright light.

"This is dangerous! Run!" Reborn yelled.

"Die." Xanxus said. Tsuna squeezed his hands shut and Rai looked over toward another cliff. A pick flew and hit the ground in front of Varia. Xanxus stopped.

"Hold on, Xanxus." Someone said. Everyone looked over to see Iemitsu. "That's enough. I'll take charge from here."

"D-dad?" Tsuna asked.

"The Tenth's father?!"

"Iemitsu." Xanxus said.

"Why are you here?!" Squalo yelled at him.

"Xanxus, are you subordinates going to point their swords at the external advisor?" Iemitsu asked.

"D-dad, what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Their blood thirst is astounding!" Ryohei said.

"Don't stick your nose in so late, Iemitsu!" Squalo yelled. "All you know how to do is run around, you coward!"

"What was that?!" Basil yelled as he readied his weapon.

"Hold on, Basil." Iemitsu said. Basil stopped. "I wasn't running. I was waiting on a response from the Ninth. I've been having issues with your conduct and the Ninth approval of it. I sent a letter to the Ninth with my doubts and questions, and this is his answer." Iemitsu lifted up a rolled up piece of paper. "This is a direct order from the Ninth."

"I don't know what you're talking about at all." Tsuna asked. "Why do you know all this?"

"Vongola's external advisor." Reborn said. "That is his post within Vongola."

"Wha?!" Tsuna screamed.

"One who is Vongola, but also is not. Normally he is an outsider, but during emergencies he had the right to succeed the boss. In actuality, he's the number two." Reborn informed.

"D-dad's number two?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"And the external advisor has a part equal to the boss in deciding the successor. He has the right to give the Half Vongola Rings to whomever he chooses." Reborn said

"Half of the Rings?" Tsuna asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Reborn asked. "The seven different Vongola Rings are just shards by themselves. They become proof of the successor when each pair of pieces is combined to become a Vongola Ring."

"So that's why it's oddly shaped." Tsuna replied.

"In other words, you must have both halves to be the successor. Though it's rare for the boss and external advisor to choose different candidates." Basil walked up to Tsuna.

"This is the direct order from the Ninth." He said, holding a rolled up piece of paper up to Tsuna.

"Direct order?" Tsuna asked as he took the paper. He opened the letter and a flame appeared. "A Dying Will Flame?"

"That is the Ninth Dying Flame Seal." The baby said. "There's no mistake. That's a true, direct order."

"I can't read Italian! What does it say?!" Tsuna screeched. Rai sighed. Iemitsu chuckled.

"To translate and summarize, this is what it says: Until now…Until now I thought that Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a worthy successor, and acted as such. However, perhaps because I am close to death, by intuition I changed course and chose a new successor, my son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the Tenth."

"What?! He's the Ninth's son?!" Tsuna screamed.

"However, there will be those who are unhappy with this change. That is why Iemitsu fought against handing the Rings to Xanxus. However, I do not wish for my family to fight amongst itself for no reason." Iemitsu translated. "Thus, we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, though a method we can all agree on. This is what it means. Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also a successor candidate, Xanxus! The Vongola Rings that you both require to become the true successor… to decide who has the right to these, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's Family and Varia! A one-on-one battle between those who hold the same type of Ring!"

"A fight?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Yeah. After that, it just says to wait for directions." Iemitsu said.

"Directions?" Gokudera asked.

"That old man probably means them." Rai pointed up toward the trees. Everyone looked over to see two women jump out of the trees.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The two women said, together.

"During this Ring Conflict, we will be the judges." One of the girl said.

"Who are they?" Tsuna asked.

"We are the Cervello Organization, who serve directly under the Ninth." One of the girls said.

"During the Ring Conflict, our decisions are that of the Ninth's." The other girl said. One of the girls held the same direct order that everyone read just a few moment's ago. "The Ninth believes that this measure will please all members of the Family." They looked over at Xanxus. "Any objections, Xanxus-sama?" He just stared at them. "Thank you very much."

"Wait, I have an objection." Iemitsu said. "Even I, the external advisor, have never heard of the Cervello Organization. How can I allow you to judge when the future of the Vongola Family is at stake?"

"We cannot recognize your objection." One of the girls said. "We serve the Ninth and cannot be commanded by the likes of you."

"What?" Iemitsu said, glaring at the girls.

"What a shame!" the man with the weird hairdo said.

"Normally, one set of the Half Vongola Rings are held by the boss, and the other by the external advisor. And during the announcement of the successor a completed Ring is give to the chosen seven. However, this time has become an exception. The sets of seven chosen by the two of them do not match and each handed out the Half Rings to whomever they chose. Meaning the seven led by Xanxus-sama, chose by the Ninth, and the seven led by Tsunayoshi, chosen by the external advisor, Iemitsu. Now we'll prove which is more worthy of the Rings by having you bet your lives on them." The girls said.

"Lives?!" Tsuna screamed.

"The location will be Namimori Middle School, late at night. We will explain the details there. We will be waiting for you at eleven o'clock tomorrow evening. Farewell." The girls finished as they jumped up and into the trees.

"H-Hold on, that's…" Tsuna started. Xanxus stared down at him and Tsuna screamed. Then they turned and left. "T-That's…" Tsuna collapsed on his knees. Rai sighed.

"Weak as ever." Rai said.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Gokudera yelled.

"I'm saying Sawada Tsunayoshi is as weak as ever." Rai said. "Do you need an audiologist, Gokudera Hayato?"

"What did you say?!" Gokudera screamed.

"Now then…." Rai turned away from them. "I'll watch your battle tomorrow night."

"Wha?!" Tsuna asked, but before he could say anything more, Rai had jumped out of sight.

* * *

**LOL, audiologist…XD I hope you liked this one you guys. I hope it wasn't boring. If it is, go on and say it is. It'll help me create better chapters. Please review! I'm not confident and if I'm not confident I can't write more chapters. Well, Ryohei's battle is the next chapter! Stay tuned! LOL. **


	32. Valentine's day special

**Valentine's day Special!**

* * *

Raidou woke up on the floor and crawled to his closet. He grabbed a jacket and a pair of jeans to wear. A few minutes later, Raidou came out of his room, his hands in his pockets and his eyes still asleep. When he arrived at the top of the steps, he slipped and ended up rolling down the stairs.

"Ow…" Raidou groaned.

"Oh? Raidou-kun! Are you okay?" Nana asked.

"Y-yeah…" Raidou said. "I'm still sleepy. This happens once in a while."

"Eh?" Nana asked.

"Nothing." Raidou said as he got up, sluggishly and walked to the bathroom as slow as a sloth. A few minutes later, Raidou came out of the bathroom. "Sorry about that, Auntie."

"It's okay, Raidou-kun!" Nana said.

"Let me help you with breakfast, Auntie." Raidou said. Nana smiled. Several minutes later, Tsuna came down to eat breakfast. "Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning, Nii-san…" Tsuna said as he rubbed his eye.

"What's up, Tsuna?" Raidou asked. "You're sleepier than usual."

"Well, yeah." Tsuna said. Raidou blinked.

"I guess breakfast will help you wake up." Raidou said as he placed Tsuna's food on the table. "Dig in." Tsuna began to eat his food and Raidou took his seat. Nana placed Raidou's food on the table.

"Here you go, Raidou-kun!" She said.

"Thanks, Auntie." Raidou said as he clapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu." Then he began eating as well. Soon, everyone was down at the table eating. Lambo was asking for more breakfast and I-pin was protecting her food. Raidou was talking with Nana and Fuuta.

"Hey, Tsuna." Reborn said as Bianchi fed him. "How much chocolate do you think you'll get this year?" Tsuna frowned.

"I-I wouldn't know." Tsuna said as he looked away. Raidou laughed and Nana giggled.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun! I'll give you chocolate!" She said. Reborn smirked.

"That's pathetic, Tsuna. Getting chocolate from your mother." Tsuna blushed.

"Sh-Shut up, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't worry about that, Reborn." Raidou said. Tsuna looked over at Raidou. "I'll give Tsuna chocolate too since I made some."

"EH?!" Tsuna screamed with his face red.

"What?" Raidou asked. "I'll only giving chocolate to you, Tsuna. It's no big deal." Tsuna nodded.

"Y-you're right…" Tsuna said. Raidou started to eat his food again when the doorbell rang. Raidou got up.

"I'll get it." Raidou said as he ran out of the kitchen and towards the door. He opened the door. "Yes?" Suddenly, he was tackled by someone and flew to the other end of the hallway. Tsuna ran out of the kitchen.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna screamed.

"Ouch…" Raidou said as he rubbed the back of his head. Raidou looked down to see Fuyu.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raidou!" She yelled. Raidou sighed.

"Was this really a reason to tackle me, Fuyu?" Raidou asked.

"Of course!" Fuyu yelled.

"Raidou-onii-chan?!" Someone yelled from the door. Raidou looked up to see Kai. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Raidou said. "After knowing this kid for a few months, I'm used to this." Kai sweat dropped.

"I see." Kai ran in to the house and Kai's mother walked in behind him.

"Good morning, okaa-san." Raidou said. Kai's mother giggled.

"Good morning, Raidou-kun." She said.

"RAIDOU!" Someone yelled from the door. It was Daichi. He waltzed into the house.

"Raidou? Are you okay?" It was Doc this time. "Did you get a concussion?"

"No, Doc. I'm fine." Raidou said.

"Oh dear." It was Ojii-san and Obaa-san. "Are you all right, my dear?" Raidou smiled.

"Yes. I'm fine." He answered them. Tsuna sweat dropped at the group of people that were around Raidou.

"Raidou-kun?!" It was Hikari and her twin brother, Hikaru. "Why are you over there?"

"Well, someone _had_ to tackle me." Raidou said as he looked down at Fuyu. Hikari giggled and Hikaru laughed.

"That girl is strong." Hikaru said.

"Well, girl's are scary that way, aren't they Hikaru?" Raidou asked. "Auntie, okaa-san, and obaa-san are considered young women." Fuyu and Hikari frowned. Hikari ran over to Raidou and teamed up with Fuyu to beat Raidou. "Ow! Ow! What did I do?!"

"Girl's aren't scary!" Fuyu screamed.

"Well, at least you are!" Raidou yelled. Fuyu started to hit Raidou harder. "Ow! Ouch! Quit it, Fuyu!"

"Raidou's a meanie!" Fuyu yelled. Raidou laughed.

"I give! I give!" Raidou said. Fuyu turned away from Raidou and pouted. Raidou laughed and patted Fuyu's head. "Sorry about that, Fuyu."

"Hmph!" Fuyu turned away. "Raidou's a jerk!" Raidou laughed.

"Hey! Who are you calling a jerk, stupid little brat?!" Someone yelled. It was Gokudera.

"Who the hell are you calling a stupid little brat, Octopus hair?!" Fuyu yelled as she pointed at Gokudera's head.

"What did you say?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Now, now, Gokudera." Raidou said. "There's no use telling the truth." Fuyu lifted her fists up and tried to hit Raidou, but he grabbed her hands. "Now, now, Fuyu. You must have your dignity as a girl. You can't attempt to hit me." Raidou bent down as he smiled down at Fuyu. Fuyu blushed and closed her eyes. Everyone was blushing as Raidou let go of Fuyu's hands. Raidou went back to the table and sat down. Fuyu's back hit the wall behind her and she slid down to the floor, her face red. Raidou started to eat his food again.

"RAIDOU IS A JERK!!!" Fuyu yelled as she ran out the door.

"Wh-what did I do?" Raidou asked. Everyone sweat dropped. "H-hey, Fuyu!" Raidou got up from his seat and ran out after Fuyu. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Fuyu was crying. "Wh-what's wrong, Fuyu?" Fuyu rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.

"You are such a jerk…" Fuyu said. "You play around with my heart."

"How do I do that?" Raidou asked.

"Even worse, without even knowing you're doing so." Fuyu said. "You're such a jerk."

"What do you mean?" Raidou asked.

"You don't understand do you?!" Fuyu screamed at Raidou.

"What?" Raidou asked.

"I-I!" Fuyu started. Raidou blinked. "L-l-l-l-l-l-love!" Raidou raised an eyebrow. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-!"

"Kyaa!!!" Someone screamed. "Help me!"

"Shut up, woman! If you don't stop screaming, I'll make you shut up!" A man said.

"That sound." Raidou bolted toward the sound.

"Wait! Raidou!" Fuyu yelled as she ran after Raidou. Raidou stopped in front of an alley way to see a man about to tear open the woman's clothes. Fuyu turned red, but Raidou just ran up to the man and knocked him away. "Raidou!" The woman was crying and she embraced Raidou. "Ah!" Fuyu screamed. "Dirty woman! Get away from Raidou!"

"Not now, Fuyu!" Raidou yelled. Fuyu stopped. "Hold on to me, Fuyu, so you won't get lost." Raidou offered Fuyu his hand. Fuyu took his hand. The man got up off the ground. "You have disgraced the name of a man. Trying to assault a woman."

"Shut up!" The man screamed. "If you shut up and hand her over, then maybe I won't be the crap out of you!" The man ran toward them. Fuyu held onto Raidou and the woman embraced Raidou tighter. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"A pocket knife?" Raidou asked. The man drove the knife toward Raidou. Fuyu squeezed her eyes closed and the woman buried her face into Raidou's neck. "Too easy." Raidou quickly caught the man's hand and hit the man's wrist.

"Ngh!" The man yelled as the knife dropped from his hand.

"Since you're so desperate to assault this woman for your pleasure, I'll give you a different type of pleasure that not everyone gets to feel. The pleasure of feeling my knee at your groin!" Raidou slammed his knee onto the man's groin and the man's eyes rolled up and he fell onto the floor. Fuyu was shaking beside Raidou so Raidou patted Fuyu's back. "It's okay now, Fuyu. You can open your eyes now." Fuyu carefully peeked to see the man on the floor, unconscious. "It's okay now, Miss. You don't have anything else to fear. This man is no longer conscious." The woman peeked out from Raidou's neck to see the man unconscious. The woman let go of Raidou and fell to her knees. She started to weep. Raidou patted the woman's shoulder. "That was frightening wasn't it?"

"I-I never knew!" the woman said. "I never knew that men can be that scary!" Raidou nodded.

"I see." Raidou said. "I knew that quite a while ago."

"Well, you are different from this man." The woman said.

"Like I would like to taint my name with doing such stupidity." Raidou said. Raidou went over to the man and dragged him out into the open. He lent a hand to the woman. "Well, complain all you want. I'll listen." The woman started at Raidou before taking his hand. Raidou reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of cloth, and wiped the woman's tears. "Please use this."

"Th-thank you." The woman said as she accepted the cloth. She wiped her own tears and followed after Raidou as he dragged the man to the police station. Fuyu ran up to Raidou.

"You're amazing, Raidou!" Fuyu yelled. "I can't believe you beat that guy with both of us holding on to you!" Raidou laughed.

"It can't be that hard." Raidou said. "Besides, it's called self-defense. If I didn't stop him, he would have stabbed me. Fuyu would be really scared if she saw me bleeding." Fuyu blushed. Raidou laughed. "There it is. Fuyu's red face."

"Sh-shut up!" Fuyu yelled. Raidou patted Fuyu's head. "But why did you suddenly run toward the sound when you first heard it? I mean, how did you know what was going on?"

"I've experienced it once." Raidou said. Fuyu's eyes widened.

"What?" Fuyu asked. "You were assaulted like that?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Of course!" Fuyu said. "Ah! Is it painful?" Raidou was silent. "Raidou?"

"I don't know." Raidou said.

"Eh?" Raidou yawned as he walked into the police station.

"Oh? Isn't it Raidou?" A policeman said. "What brings you here?" Raidou threw the man onto the ground.

"This guy here tried to sexually assault this woman." Raidou pointed toward the woman.

"What?!" The policeman screamed. "This scum! You're under arrest!" He handcuffed the man. "I don't feel any resistance."

"Oh. I did a soccer goal and the ball was between his legs." Raidou said. The policeman sweat dropped. "Well, I'm leaving him to you." Raidou said as he turned to leave. The woman and Fuyu followed.

"U-um…" The woman said. "I-I was planning to give this to that man, because it was an arranged date so I didn't know him, but please accept this." The woman said. Raidou saw the gift wrapped box that the woman held and took it from her hands. "I-I know that this won't be enough to thank you for your kindne-!"

"Oh! Chocolate!" Raidou said. "This looks good! Thanks!" Raidou flashed a smile to the woman. The woman smiled back.

"Well, I must get going." The woman said.

"Be careful." Raidou said.

"Yes." The woman answered. "Take care, too." And she left. Raidou and Fuyu were heading back.

"Raidou!" Fuyu yelled. "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk!" Raidou blinked. "I was just mad."

"What's with you?" Raidou asked. "This isn't the Fuyu I know. The Fuyu I know would be still fighting with me no matter what." Fuyu's eyes showed worry toward Raidou.

"Raidou…" Fuyu said. Raidou looked up.

"What's up?"

"I love you." Fuyu said. Raidou blinked. Fuyu blushed. Raidou was silent.

"I'm sorry, Fuyu." Raidou replied. "I can't return those feelings." Fuyu looked up at Raidou. "I've given up on loving people in that way. I thought I've told you that. Besides, the person you love isn't me. You are too young to know who you truly love now. But the one you love isn't me. I can tell. I'm very observant if you haven't noticed." Fuyu's eyes started to water. Raidou seemed to have noticed and sighed. "Who are you and what have you done with Fuyu?" Raidou mocked. Fuyu's eyes widened. "The Fuyu I know wouldn't cry. She isn't this weak." Raidou said then he smirked. "The Fuyu I know is the most manliest man on Earth!" Fuyu snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Fuyu yelled as she tried to hit Raidou. Raidou ran down the street, laughing. Fuyu ran after Raidou, yelling but with a smile. They arrived back and Raidou was starving.

"I'm hungry." Raidou said. "I only had a few bites of my breakfast." Raidou rested his head on the table. Nana giggled.

"I'll cook up a snack for you, Raidou." She said. Raidou cheered. She giggled once more. Fuyu laid her head on the table next to Raidou. She was tired too from chasing Raidou all over the place. Nana finished and placed chocolate onto the table. It was dark chocolate, Raidou's favorite. Raidou jumped up into the air. Nana giggled. Fuyu rubbed her eyes.

"I thought that Raidou had dog ears just now." Fuyu said. Doc patted Raidou's head.

"All right, Raidou." Doc said. "Settle down."

"Quit treating me like a dog, Doc!" Raidou said.

"You're too cute not to be treated like one!" Doc said. Raidou pouted.

"Even cuter." Obaa-san said. Raidou just started to eat the chocolate. "I'm glad that you like dark chocolate, my dear." Obaa-san gave Raidou a box of chocolates. "I made to correct ones."

"Yay!" Raidou said. Fuyu sweat dropped.

"U-uh…" Fuyu gave Raidou a box. "Sorry, I gave you milk chocolate."

"It's fine," Raidou said. "It may not be my favorite, but it is still good." Raidou accepted the box. Fuyu smiled.

"Raidou-kun!" Hikari went up to Raidou and gave him a box. "It's milk chocolate."

"Sure." Raidou said. Hikari smiled. "Man, what time is it?"

"I think it's only noon." Ojii-san said. Raidou sighed.

"This day is going by so slowly." Raidou said. "I'm already tired."

"Well, if you eat sugar, you'll feel a lot more hyper." Doc said. Raidou nodded.

"Well, I ate Auntie's chocolate just now." Raidou said. "Now I have three more to choose from." Raidou looked at the boxes. "Which one…"

"Maybe milk chocolate to balance out sweet and bitter." Doc said.

"You should eat the dark." Ojii-san said. Raidou looked at the boxes still deciding on which chocolate to eat. Hikari and Hikaru were watching as Raidou was deciding.

"Raidou-kun's cute huh, Hikaru?" Hikari asked. Hikaru blushed.

"H-how would I know that stuff?!" Hikaru yelled.

"I'm your twin sister." Hikari said. "There are things that I should know." Hikaru looked away.

"I'm fine being friends with this guy." Hikaru said. "Besides, there are many other people that like him in that way." Hikaru said as looked around. At the door, Hibari was watching. At the table with Raidou, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were watching. Kai ran up to Raidou.

"Raidou-onii-chan!" Kai said.

"What's up, Kai?" Raidou asked. He turned to see a bouquet of yellow roses in front of his face. "Yellow roses?" Everyone stared at Kai in awe because of his courage. Kai laughed.

"Do you like them?" Kai asked. Raidou smiled.

"Yeah. I love them." Raidou said. Kai blinked.

"Really? Love them?" Kai asked.

"They mean friendship." Raidou said. "That's why I'm glad that you gave me yellow. I can't except any other feeling." Kai smiled.

"Do you think that Kai loves Raidou?" Hikari asked.

"No." Hikaru answered. "This kid seems to like Raidou as an older sibling."

"I see." Hikari said. "Well, leaves one less rival to go up against right?"

"Sh-shut up, Hikari!" Hikaru yelled. Hikari giggled as she left the room. She walked out to the lawn to see Fuyu sitting on the lawn crying.

"What's wrong, Fuyu?" Hikari asked.

"Raidou rejected me." Fuyu said.

"I see." Hikari said. "He rejected me as well. I've confessed to him once, but he said that he couldn't return my feelings. He also said that I'll find someone else that I'll love more than him."

"That's what Raidou said to me." Fuyu said. "But how is that possible? I mean, I love Raidou so much!" Hikari hugged Fuyu.

"I thought that too." Hikari said. "But slowly as I started to hang around Raidou more and more, I found out that he is a really important friend to me and that my feelings for him are that of just friends." Fuyu looked at Hikari. "I'm sure that one day you'll notice these feelings and find your beloved person. That would make Raidou happier than ever."

"Have you met your beloved person?" Fuyu asked.

"No. I haven't. But I'm going to be patient and wait for that moment. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up not having one."

"I see. Well, I'll wait too! Until I find him!" Hikari smiled.

"Hey, guys! What are you guys doing over there?" Raidou asked. "Come over here and help me choose which chocolate to choose!" The girls giggled before running to Raidou. A few hours later, Raidou still haven't finished the chocolate and carefully put the chocolates back into the box. Everyone else had left.

"Hyper yet?" Doc asked.

"I don't know." Raidou said. "I feel unusually sleepy."

"Well, that's weird." Doc said. "I thought that sugar would keep hype you up."

"Well, all I know is that I'll never finish the chocolates." Raidou said as he yawned. He rested his head on the table and in a few seconds, Raidou was asleep.

"That was fast." Doc said. "But Raidou was always quick at fall asleep. I'll carry Raidou to his room." Doc reached over to Raidou but stopped. "I might disturb his sleep. I'll just leave him here. I'll just go upstairs to grab a blanket." Doc walked upstairs. Hibari took off his jacket and placed it across Raidou's shoulders. Raidou stirred, but didn't wake up. Hibari walked away and out of the door. Everyone sweat dropped. Doc came down from Raidou's room, carrying a blanket. "Huh? Whose jacket is that? Oh well." Doc said as he covering Raidou with the blanket.

"U-uh…" Tsuna said. Doc put one finger up. Tsuna was silent. Doc signaled to go to the living room. Tsuna and the others went to the living room.

"So what is it?" Doc asked.

"Why do you treat Raidou so nicely?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm?" Doc asked. "Well, because he reminds me of my younger sister. She was tomboyish and she was always cheerful. She would always hide her true feelings from everyone and act like she always does to fool everyone. It works every time, even though I'm her older brother." Doc was silent. "It was a regular day. She and I were taking a walk down the usual path. She was cheerful and playing with the animals. I was picking flowers for her at the meadow where we have our usual picnic. When I returned, I saw her crouched over. I quickly ran to her and saw that she was clutching her chest. That's when I found out that she had a heart disease." Everyone stared at Doc in awe. "I tried everything I could. I devoted my whole entire life to trying to save her. But it was futile." Doc was silent. Everyone stared at Doc. "On her dying bed, my sister uttered her last words: What's with that frown? Brighten up! She gave me her last smile before dying." Doc covered his eyes with his hand. "I couldn't do anything to help her. She was still caring for me even on her dying bed. I never heard her last wish." Everyone was silent. Raidou opened his eyes slightly before closing them again. "I love Raidou as my younger sister. And you guys love Raidou as?" Everyone blushed and looked away. Doc smiled. "I knew it. But I won't be handing Raidou to you guys or anyone else."

"Doc?" Everyone quickly turned their heads over to see Raidou at the door rubbing his eye. Hibari's jacket was draped over his shoulders and his blanket was under on arm. "What time is it?"

"You took a nap for about an hour." Doc said. "It's four o'clock right now." Raidou yawned and stretched. "Are you still sleepy?"

"Yeah." Raidou said. "Could I sleep on Doc's lap?"

"Eh?" Doc asked. Raidou walked over to Doc and flopped onto the couch. His head on Doc's lap. Within a few seconds, Raidou had fallen asleep. Everyone stared at Raidou. A tear fell onto Raidou's face. Everyone looked at Doc to see that he had tears running from his eyes. "This is what my little sister would do. How could Raidou know that…" Everyone stared at Raidou in awe.

"He just knows." Everyone looked over to see Reborn with Nana.

"Raidou is very observant." Reborn said. "So he should be able to know that."

"Raidou-kun is also very sweet." Nana said. "Knows that some things can hurt your feelings so he tries to hide them the most." Nana giggled. "But it's too bad. We cannot look into Raidou's past, because he is very good at hiding his feelings."

"True." Reborn said. "Even I can't figure out Raidou's feelings." Everyone smiled.

"Yeah. Raidou hides too much from us."

* * *

**Emotional perhaps? I dunno. I was really sleepy when I did this. And I was doing homework too. LOL. Sorry. Tell me what you think about it. Not much screen time for Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, or Hibari huh. Sorry. I couldn't think of anything.**


	33. White Day Special

**White day**

* * *

Tsuna walked down the stairs, hearing Nana giggling in the kitchen. Tsuna peeked in to see Raidou in an apron with a bowl of chocolate in his hands.

"Morning, Tsuna," Raidou greeted Tsuna.

"Why are you making chocolates?" Tsuna asked him.

"Well, it is White Day, isn't it?" Raidou replied.

"Eh? It is?" Tsuna ran to the calendar and pointed at today's date. "It is!"

"Yeah, it is. So I'm making chocolate for the people who gave me chocolate on Valentine's day." Raidou stirred the chocolate in the bowl. "Hey Tsuna," Tsuna looked up. "Come over here." Tsuna walked toward Raidou. "Open your mouth." Tsuna followed Raidou's order. Raidou popped a piece of chocolate into Tsuna's mouth. "How is it?" Tsuna stepped back, blushing. "What's wrong?"

"No! It's n-nothing!" Tsuna screamed.

"Okay... so how is it?" Raidou asked. "Is it any good?"

"I-It's delicious!" Tsuna said. Raidou smiled.

"Yes!" Raidou said. Nana giggled. Raidou pour the bowl of chocolate into the different modes and ran upstairs to get changed. Tsuna sat at the table, silent. Raidou came downstairs, pulling a sweatshirt over his head. "I'll have to put them in boxes." Raidou got out a few papers, cloth, and ribbons out. In a few minutes, he got the chocolates gift-wrapped. "That should do it." Raidou looked at all the left over bags of chocolate. "Huh? Am I missing more people?" Raidou stayed silent for a moment, thinking. "Hmm... I'll find out later." Raidou grabbed his bag and put the chocolate into his bag. "I'll be going." Raidou said.

"Oh! Aren't you going to eat some breakfast first?" Nana asked.

"No. I'll be back anyway." The squirrel jumped up and landed on Raidou's cap, which was on Raidou's head. Raidou waved as he ran out the door. "First stop would be..." Raidou stopped in front of Ojii-san's shop. "Ojii-san, are you in?"

"Oh my, if it isn't Raidou-kun," Ojii-san appeared from the back.

"Ojii-san!" Raidou hugged the old man. The old man chuckled.

"What brings you here?" the old man asked. Raidou smiled and lifted a bag of chocolate out of his bag. "This one's for you. Where's Obaa-san?"

"She's in the back," Ojii-san said. Raidou ran to the back.

"Obaa-san!" Raidou opened the door. The old woman jumped.

"Dear, Raidou-kun!" The old woman exclaimed. "Were you planning for my heart to stop?"

"I'm sorry!" Raidou hugged Obaa-san. "I wanted to give you something." Raidou said. He handed her the bag of chocolates. "Made them myself."

"These look good!" Obaa-san said. "Thank you, Raidou-kun."

"You're welcome!" Raidou smiled. "I have to go!" Raidou left the shop. "Hmm... next would be Fuyu." Raidou ran up to a house and rang the bell. An older woman answered.

"Oh! Raidou-kun!" she said.

"Hey! Is Fuyu home?" Raidou asked.

"Yes, but she's sick in bed." Fuyu's mother said.

"Really? Is she alright?" Raidou asked.

"Yes, she's asleep right now."

"Can I go up there?" Raidou asked. "It'll only take a minute."

"Okay, but please don't disturb her sleep."

"Of course," Raidou said. "I know how grumpy she is when she wakes up." Fuyu's mother giggled. Raidou quietly sneaked upstairs and opened Fuyu's door. "She really seems defenseless when she's asleep." Raidou placed a bag of chocolates on Fuyu's table and sat on a chair beside the bed. Raidou placed his hand on Fuyu's forehead. "Hope you feel better soon, Fuyu." Raidou smiled. The squirrel jumped off Raidou's head and was about to land on Fuyu. "Ah!" Raidou whispered as he caught the squirrel just before it hit Fuyu's face. She stirred. Raidou quickly ducked. Nothing happened. Raidou peeked to see that Fuyu hadn't moving. He sighed. "Don't scare me like that." Raidou quietly sneaked out and closed the door silently. He sighed. "Don't do that." Raidou looked down at the squirrel. "If you were to wake her up, I wouldn't be able to see the light of day again." Raidou walked downstairs quietly, silently left a bag of chocolate on the table outside for Fuyu's mother, and walked out the door. "Well, since I'm here, the closest friend from here would be..." Raidou walked toward Kai's home. He ran the door bell and Kai's mother answered the door.

"Oh! Raidou-kun!" she said. Raidou smiled. "You're here to see Kai?"

"Yes." Raidou said. "Is he available?"

"Yes." Kai's mother said. "He's upstairs in his room."

"Oh ok." Raidou said as he walked into the house. Before he walked up to Kai's room, Raidou turned to Kai's mother. "Here you go."

"Oh? For me?" Kai's mother said.

"Yes." Raidou said. "I made extra chocolates by accident so instead of eating them all by myself, why not be generous and give them out?" Kai's mother giggled.

"Yes. You are very generous." She said. Raidou smiled and walked upstairs. He arrived at Kai's door.

"Kai!" Raidou yelled inside the room. In a split second later, Raidou was tackled down by Kai.

"Raidou-onii-chan!" Kai yelled. Raidou guffawed.

"I brought you a thank-you present!" Raidou said, pulling out a bag of his chocolates.

"Yay!" Kai cheered. "Thank you so much, Raidou-onii-chan!" Kai accepted the chocolate. Raidou patted Kai's head. "Well, it's time to go." Kai pouted. "Aww... don't give me that face." Kai smiled.

"Like my new face?" Kai asked. Raidou laughed.

"Fooled me there!" Raidou said.

"Raidou-onii-chan is just being nice!" Kai said. "You knew that I was faking." Raidou snickered. Kai smiled. "You can go now. I'll treat myself to these chocolates." Raidou smiled.

"I hope you do!" Raidou said as he walked downstairs. Raidou walked out of the door. "Now who's next...," Raidou walked toward the twin's home. He rang the bell.

"Yes?" someone answered the door. "Raidou-kun?!" It was Hikari.

"Hey." Raidou handed her a bag of chocolates. "Yours."

"F-for me?!"

"Yup. It's White Day and you gave me chocolate on Valentine's Day," Raidou said. "Here another one for Hikaru."

"Onii-chan too?"

"Well, I made extra." Raidou said.

"Oh I see." Hikari said, holding chocolate. "Oh? It's that adorable squirrel!" Raidou smiled.

"Yup," Raidou said. "It clings to me a lot."

"I can see why." Hikari said.

"You do?" Raidou asked.

"Yup!"

"You do?"

"Yeah...?" Hikari looked at Raidou. Raidou stared at Hikari. "Raidou-kun?"

"Ah. Sorry. I dozed off." Raidou smiled. "Well, I have to go. Give my regards to Hikaru." Raidou ran off with Hikari staring off after him. Raidou ran to the shopping district and rested his hands on his knees. The squirrel made its way down the Raidou's shoulder and patted Raidou on the head. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired."

"Oh?" Someone asked. Raidou looked up to see the same woman that he saved on Valentine's Day. "Are you alright? You're out of breath."

"I-I'm fine." Raidou said. "That's right." Raidou reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of chocolate. "Here. This is for the chocolate you gave me on Valentine's Day."

"Th-Thank you," the woman said.

"I have to get going," Raidou bowed to her and ran off. Raidou stopped and rested his hands on his knees once more.

"Raidou?" Someone asked. Raidou looked up to see Doc's worried face.

"Doc?" Raidou asked.

"Are you okay? You look worn out." Doc said.

"I'm fine." Raidou smiled. "I'm just tired from running."

"Are you sure?" Doc asked. Raidou smiled.

"I'm fine!" Raidou jumped up. "See? I'm fine!" Doc stared at Raidou, worriedly. "That's right!" Raidou reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of chocolate. "This is for you, Doc."

"Eh? But I didn't give you anything on Valentine's Day."

"It's fine. I made extra by accident." Raidou smiled.

"Thanks." Doc said.

"You're welcome, Doc!" Raidou looked at his watch. "Darn! Sorry, I have to get going!"

"Wai-!"

"Bye!" Raidou waved as he ran off. Doc stood there watching Raidou ran away from him. Raidou stopped this time in front of Namimori Middle. Raidou turned and ran into toward the school. Meanwhile, Hibari was staring up at the sky from the roof. He looked down to see Raidou run into the school.

"What is that herbivore doing, thinking that he can run into my school without my permission...," Hibari muttered as he left the roof. Meanwhile, Raidou was running around the hallways. Then his legs collapsed and he fell against a nearby wall. His back slid down the wall and Raidou sat on the floor. He slid his legs up and he hugged his knees to his chest. Hibari arrived in front of Raidou. "Hey." Raidou didn't respond. "Hey." No response. Hibari grabbed his tonfa and knocked Raidou away from the wall. Raidou fell to the ground several feet away. Raidou got up silently. He looked up to see Hibari. Raidou's eyes were fearful, his whole body shook. Then he smiled.

"Hey, Hibari." Raidou said. "Since when were you there?"

"Before you made a huge mistake by running inside my school," Hibari said.

"Eh?" Raidou looked around. "Since when did I end up here?"

"You don't remember?" Hibari asked.

"Eh? Uh... no I don't..." Raidou said. "Why am I here exactly?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask." Hibari said.

"So you don't know?" Raidou said. "That's a problem." _GROWL!_ Raidou touched his stomach. "Ah. I ran so much that I'm hungry again." Hibari walked in front of Raidou. "I know, I know! I'll get out soon!" Raidou got up to his feet using a nearby wall as support. However, as soon as Raidou let go of the wall, his legs gave in and he stumbled backwards onto Hibari. Hibari and Raidou fell down to the ground. "Sorry, Hibari," Raidou said. "You okay?"

"Get off me." Hibari said.

"Uh... sorry," Raidou said as he got off Hibari. "Eh?" Raidou looked at his arm. "Darn I scraped my elbow." Raidou stared at his wound. Hibari stared at Raidou's back. Then he threw a few bandages onto Raidou's lap. "Eh?"

"Clean up the blood so it doesn't drip all over the floor." Hibari said as he walked away. Raidou smiled.

"Thanks." Raidou said, carefully placing the bandages over his scrapped elbow. "Well, this is going to be a problem. I can't get out of here unless I crawl out. I'm too weak to even stand." A few minutes later, Hibari appeared with a lunch box with him. Raidou stared at the box. "Are you trying to torture me, because you know that my body can't move, because I'm hungry?" Hibari smirked. "You're so mean..." Raidou sighed. "Hungry..." Hibari placed the lunch box on Raidou's lap. "Eh?" Raidou looked up to see Hibari's back.

"Clean up your mess later." Hibari said. "If I see one grain of rice on the floor, you won't see the lights of day tomorrow." Raidou smiled.

"Yay!" Raidou jumped up, using all the energy in his legs, and hugged Hibari from behind. Hibari stiffened. "You're the best, Hibari!" Hibari was silent. Raidou then fell back onto the ground and picked up the lunch box. "Itadakimasu!" Raidou started to eat the lunch. Hibari quickly walked away, leaving Raidou on the floor eating. Several minutes later, Raidou came finished the lunch box and looking around for any grains of rice. "I don't see any. That's good." Raidou sat against the wall. "I'm tired. Maybe I'll nap a few minutes." Raidou sat against the wall and slept. An hour later, Hibari arrived in front of Raidou.

"This herbivore..." Hibari muttered. "He has no permission to sleep here." Hibari reached down to Raidou, but Raidou grabbed his hand. Hibari stiffened.

"Warm." Raidou said as he opened his eyes. Raidou looked at Hibari and smiled. "I knew you'd come back so I decided to take a quick nap until you came back." Hibari quickly drew his arm back to him. "I wanted to give you something." Raidou reached into his bag. "Sit down next to me for a bit."

"Why should I?" Hibari asked. Raidou grabbed Hibari's arm.

"Just sit down." He said as he pulled Hibari down next to him. Hibari sat next to Raidou as he took out a bag of chocolate. "I made extra so here."

"I hate sweet things." Hibari said.

"Really?" Raidou asked. "That's too bad." Hibari was about to get up. "How about this?" Hibari turned to see that Raidou had gave Hibari a peck on the cheek. Hibari froze. Raidou chuckled. Several minutes later, Raidou was walking home, badly beaten up. "Ow... seriously, how hard can this guy hit?"

"Raidou!" someone yelled. Raidou looked up to see Doc.

"Doc!" he said.

"Are you okay?" Doc asked.

"Eh? I'm fine." Raidou said. Doc stared at Raidou for a moment before sighing.

"Wait a sec! Why are you so badly injured?!" Doc yelled.

"Well, a lot happened." Raidou said, laughing. "I was thanking a friend of mine. Looks like he didn't enjoy my present."

"Yeah. If he were to injure you so badly just because of your present, he must have hated it." Doc laughed. "Come on, I'll treat your injuries."

"Thanks." Raidou said as they both entered the clinic. "Ow! Ow!" Raidou struggled with Doc.

"Quit moving so much." Doc said, holding on to the bandages that were used to wrap Raidou's wounds. "This would be faster if you didn't move so much."

"But it hurts!" Raidou whined.

"Can it!" Doc said. Raidou winced at the pain, but he tried his best not to move much. "Done!" Raidou sighed and looked at all the bandages.

"Looks like this is going to take a while to heal."

"Well, of course." Doc said. "If we left your injuries alone, they would get worse."

"I guess." Raidou said. "Well, at least he took my present to him."

"Huh?" Doc asked.

"Nothing," Raidou replied. "I have to get home."

"Sure." Doc said. "Be careful on your way home."

"It's not that late, Doc." Raidou said. "But yeah, I'll be careful. My injuries might get worse. I'm glad that Hibari just hit me at the lower part of my body. Or else Tsuna would be worried about me." Doc laughed.

"Are you sure he just didn't want you to suffer more by hitting the lower part of your body?" he asked.

"I don't know." Raidou replied. "Bye!" Doc waved and Raidou walked away. A few minutes later, Raidou was in front of the Sawada household. "I'm back!"

"Nii-san!" someone yelled.

"Hey Tsuna," Raidou said.

"Yo!" Someone else said.

"Yamamoto!" Raidou said.

"Hey."

"Gokudera!" Raidou said. "Why are you all here?"

"To visit the Tenth, of course!" Gokudera said.

"I see." Raidou said. "Hmm... perfect timing." Raidou reached into his bag and took out two bags of chocolate." Raidou walked to Gokudera and gave him a bag. Then he walked to Yamamoto and gave him a bag. "I made extra so have some." Raidou walked into the kitchen and placed quickly placed a bag of chocolate in Auntie's pocket without her knowing.

"Let Lambo-san have some too!" Raidou turned around to see Lambo in his face.

"Wah!" Raidou fell backwards.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled. Luckily, Raidou fell on a chair.

"I'll give! I'll give!" Raidou mockingly pleaded. Lambo jumped down from Raidou's face.

"Yay!" he said. Raidou sighed and gave Lambo a bag of chocolate too. Lambo ran away happily with it. "I-pin! Look at what Lambo-san has!"

"Lambo lucky!" I-pin said. Lambo laughed and ran away.

"Lambo is really lucky." Fuuta said. Raidou laughed.

"I-pin! Fuuta! Come here! I have something for you two!" Raidou said. The two of them ran over. Raidou placed a bag of chocolate in each of their hands.

"I-pin happy!" I-pin yelled.

"Thank you, Raidou-nii!" Fuuta said as he ran away with I-pin. Raidou chuckled. The door bell rang. Raidou looked toward the door.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan!" Raidou heard from the door way.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said.

"SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!!!" Raidou chuckled.

"That's definitely Ryohei." Raidou got up to his feet and walked to the door. "Hey."

"Ah. Raidou-kun! Hello!" Kyoko said. Raidou smiled.

"RAIDOU! I GREET YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou walked toward him and gave him a bag of chocolate. "THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Raidou chuckled. Ryohei turned pink a bit. Raidou turned to Kyoko and gave her a bag as well.

"Thank you, Raidou-kun!" Kyoko said. She looked down at the bag.

"AH!" It was Haru. "That chocolate looks like the special chocolate at the cake shop!!!" Raidou chuckled.

"Bingo." Raidou said. "The boss showed me how to make them."

"Eh?!" Haru exclaimed "You know the boss?!"

"Yeah," Raidou said. "He always lets me try out his new cakes and sweets. I've even made a few cakes myself."

"Hahi! You're amazing, Raidou-san!" Haru said. Raidou chuckled.

"Here." Raidou gave Haru a bag of chocolate as well.

"Hahi! Thank you very much!" Haru thanked Raidou. Raidou smiled.

"You're welcome." Raidou said.

"YOU MAKE CAKES?" Ryohei asked. Raidou nodded.

"Yup, the boss and I are good friends." Raidou said. "That's how I made your cake, Ryohei."

"OH!" Ryohei said. "THAT CAKE WAS DELICIOUS!" Raidou smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"OF COURSE, I LOVED IT!" Ryohei said.

"You love sweets?" Raidou asked.

"Y-YEAH!" Ryohei said. "I-I DON'T MEAN THAT I LOVED IT BECAUSE YOU MADE IT!" Ryohei turned pinker and stayed silent. Raidou laughed.

"I understand." Raidou laughed. Ryohei smiled as he stared at Raidou's smile.

"Hey turf-top!" Gokudera yelled. "Don't get so ahead of yourself!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, OCTOPUS-HEAD?!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou chuckled at the so-called conversation between Gokudera and Ryohei. Raidou backed up to give the two "gentlemen" some space and bumped into Yamamoto.

"Ah. Sorry."

"It's okay." Yamamoto smiled. Raidou smiled.

"You're always so nice." Raidou said. Yamamoto blushed. "You don't raise your voice and you don't speak badly to others." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck. "And most of all, you're always cheerful." Yamamoto blinked. "I love seeing your smile." Raidou smiled. Yamamoto blushed. Little did they know was that everyone was watching the two of them. Raidou blinked along with Yamamoto. They both turned their heads to see everyone's eyes. The two of them jumped back. "That scared me. Why are you all staring at us?"

"Well, you guys seem to be getting closer and closer." Tsuna said.

"Hmm?" Raidou looked at Yamamoto, who was looking at Raidou. "We are?"

"It's more like Raidou's getting closer to everyone." Everyone looked over to see Reborn standing at the stairs with a smirk across his lips.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Reborn-san!"

"Kid!" Reborn smirked. Raidou chuckled.

"It seems like everyone's always surprised when you make your entrance, Reborn." Raidou said. "Even my squirrel was blown away at your entrance." Raidou looked down at the squirrel, which was clinging onto Raidou's shirt.

"All of you are clinging onto Raidou like that squirrel." Reborn said. Everyone blushed. "As I thought, I'm right."

"Since when was the last time you were wrong, Reborn?" Raidou asked. Reborn smirked. Raidou crackled.

"Everyone! It's dinner time!" Nana called from the kitchen. Raidou blinked.

"But I just ate." Raidou said.

"What? It can't hurt since you're so thin." Gokudera said.

"I guess." Raidou said. "But I don't want to eat more than I need." Gokudera patted Raidou on the shoulder. "Gokudera."

"Reward yourself." Gokudera said. "For making all that chocolate." Raidou crackled.

"You're right." Raidou said. "Thanks, Gokudera." Raidou smiled at Gokudera. Gokudera stared at Raidou with a pink face. Raidou walked to the table and sat down. In a flash, everyone was fighting over who sits next to Raidou. Raidou didn't seem to notice.

"I got here first!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei.

"I CALLED THIS SEAT!" Ryohei yelled.

"I called this seat when I got here!" Gokudera yelled.

"I CALLED THIS SEAT YESTERDAY!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou laughed.

"There are plenty of seats." Raidou said. "I'm sure that this one seat doesn't matter. Just sit and eat." Ryohei and Gokudera stayed silent and each chose a seat. Several minutes later, Raidou had finished his bowl of dinner. Raidou stretched. "I'm tired. I'm full for once in my life."

"For once in your life?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah..." Raidou said as he started to fall asleep.

"Hey! You shouldn't sleep here!" Gokudera said, but Raidou had already fallen asleep. Gokudera sighed. He lifted Raidou's arm and draped it over his shoulders. Then he carried Raidou by holding him by the waist. Gokudera blushed as he noticed how thin Raidou was. Gokudera shook his head and continued to carry Raidou. However, as he got closer to Raidou's bedroom, Gokudera continued to grow redder and redder. Gokudera placed Raidou on the bed and cover him with a blanket. Raidou stirred. Gokudera froze. He looked toward Raidou. Gokudera stared at Raidou's closed eyes and his lips. Gokudera became bright red and ran out of the room, slamming the door in the process. The slamming of the door woke up Raidou.

"Hmm...?" Raidou opened his eyes. "Was that all a dream?" Raidou got up and winced at the pain from the wounds that Hibari gave him. "I guess not." Raidou lay back down on his bed. "I never knew that being full would make you this sleepy." Raidou yawned and pulled the covers of him. Suddenly, Raidou heard the window break. Raidou opened one eye. "Hmm?" Raidou winced as he sat up. Then he looked toward the window too see Hibari. "Well, it was time to get a new window." Raidou sighed. "By the way, couldn't you enter a house like a regular human?" Raidou asked Hibari. Hibari ignored Raidou. Raidou reached into his bag that he had left in his room and threw Hibari his bag of chocolate. "Came to get that?" Hibari turned away from Raidou. Raidou chuckled weakly. "You're welcome." Hibari jumped out the window again. Raidou smiled before going back to sleep. "Cold~!" Raidou said as he shivered.

* * *

**Well, yeah. In US, there isn't a White Day, but since there is a White Day in Japan, I decided to make this. White Day is when you thank the people who gave you chocolate and presents on Valentine's Day by giving them presents. Anyway, please review! And yeah, I know. I missed a lot of birthdays. I've gotten lazy. Ahahaha... **


	34. Promise

**Ryohei's battle starts here!**

* * *

Raidou rolled off his bed and fell on the floor early in the morning. He opened one eye sleepily as he sat up.

"Ow…" Raidou muttered as he rubbed his head. He reached for a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on quickly. Raidou yawned as he walked out of the house. He started to jog up the street to see Ryohei jogging as well. "Oh? It's Ryohei." Raidou ran up to Ryohei. "Morning."

"MORNING!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou covered one ear with his hand.

"What's up?" Raidou asked.

"HMM?" Ryohei asked.

"You're a little quieter than usual. But relax. It's hard to notice so Kyoko-san couldn't have seen a difference." Raidou said. Ryohei was silent. "Am I right or wrong?"

"WRONG!" Ryohei said. Raidou sighed.

"So what's going on?"

"I'M HAVING A SUMO-CONTEST!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou sweat dropped.

"A-a sumo contest, huh?" Raidou asked. "Unbelievable…" Raidou muttered to himself.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou flashed a smile toward Ryohei.

"Nothing!" Raidou said. "So this sumo contest that you're talking about… it's only for one day?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou sweat dropped.

"So that means that you're participating in the contest today right?" Raidou asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou sweat dropped again. "BUT IT STARTS TODAY!"

"Mind if I come and watch?" Raidou asked.

"HUH?" Ryohei asked. "IT'S BEST IF YOU DON'T COME!"

"Why?"

"AH! UH…IT'S ONLY FOR PARTICIPANTS!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou chuckled.

"All right. I won't go if you're going to try so hard just to lie to me." Raidou said. "Are you guys actually going to sumo wrestle?"

"WE'RE GOING TO EXTREMELY FIGHT!" Ryohei yelled.

"Fighting?" Raidou asked.

"AH! I MEAN THAT WE'RE GOING TO EXTREMELY FIGHT… LIKE A SUMO WRESTLER!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou laughed.

"I see." Raidou said. "Well, since I can't be there to watch, promise me one thing, Ryohei."

"WHAT IS IT?" Ryohei asked.

"Promise to come back safely." Raidou said. Ryohei was silent as he saw Raidou smile toward him. "Okay?"

"O-OKAY!" Ryohei yelled.

"This is childish, but I never got to do it when I was a kid." Raidou said as he lifted his pinky finger. "Pinky swear." Ryohei stared at Raidou before smiling and lifting his pinky finger. They linked them together and shook their arms up and down. They pulled their pinky fingers apart from each other and Raidou smiled. "Done. Now you have to keep the promise. Or you'll have to swallow a thousand needles! There's no turning back on this one!"

"I'LL KEEP IT!" Ryohei yelled. Raidou chuckled before looking at his watch.

"Ah. I have to get going now. Sorry. See you later, Ryohei!" Raidou said as he ran off. Ryohei stared after him.

"I EXTREMELY PROMISE!" He yelled after Raidou. Raidou turned, smiled at him, and waved. Ryohei waved back. Raidou turned and ran again. Ryohei walked into his house. Meanwhile, Raidou ran up the street and into the shopping district.

"What should I buy for breakfast…" Raidou asked himself. He looked at all the stores and bought tons of things. Several minutes later, Raidou was walking down the street carrying three bags in his arms. "I bought a lot." Raidou said. "I wonder if I bought too much…" Raidou shrugged. "Oh well." Raidou shrugged. "Time to get back before the twins get up." Raidou bolted down the street. Meanwhile, Tsuna was at school already getting his things ready for class.

"You're here pretty early for someone who always comes late." Hana said. Tsuna looked up to see Hana and Kyoko.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-chan! Kurokawa." Tsuna said. "Good morning." Tsuna smiled at Kyoko.

"I'm sorry for getting split from Fuuta-kun yesterday." Kyoko said.

"Don't worry about it!" Tsuna said. "It was their fault for leaving you."

"Um, Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko started. "Lately, big brother has been into something other than boxing, and he's acting oddly. Do you have any ideas?" Tsuna gawked. "And he sees to have taken Colonello-kun with him."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked. "You know Colonello?!" Kyoko nodded.

"He's been staying at our house." Kyoko said.

"Staying at your house?!" Tsuna yelled. Kyoko nodded.

"Yeah. He eats with us, plays with us, and takes baths with us, too!" Kyoko said. Tsuna's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"A bath with Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna whispered with his face red.

"What are you imagining?!" Hana yelled as Tsuna. Tsuna jumped

"N-nothing at all!"

"Sorry for asking such a weird question." Kyoko said. "I thought you might have known." Kyoko looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan, your brother is actually-!" Tsuna started.

"It's a sumo contest!" Ryohei said.

"Big brother!" Kyoko said.

"I'm training because I'm going to have a sumo contest with Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"Huh?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Sawada's going to compete too!" Ryohei said as he flung an arm over Tsuna's shoulder. "And Colonello likes watching sumo."

"Oh, I see!" Kyoko said. Tsuna gawked.

"Sawada, let's go get ready." Ryohei said as he dragged Tsuna out of the classroom.

"Don't they seem suspicious?" Hana asked. Outside, Ryohei and Tsuna were talking.

"Sorry, Sawada." Ryohei said. "Kyoko worries a lot when it involves fighting."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked. Ryohei pointed at the scar on his head.

"This scar here… I got it when Kyoko and I were in elementary school." Ryohei said. "There was a middle-schooler in our neighborhood who saw me as an enemy. They used Kyoko to call me out. Kyoko still believes that it was her fault. And that I might become reckless again."

"So that's why." Tsuna said. "Um, onii-san…" Ryohei nodded his head.

"And it's no problem keeping this quiet from Kyoko." Ryohei said.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked.

"Because I'll win. Leave it to me." Ryohei said.

"Onii-san…" Tsuna said. Above them on the roof, Rai, who down on one knee, listened intently to Ryohei's childhood. Rai opened his eyes, got up, and jumped out of sight. That night, Rai sat on the roof of Namimori Middle.

"The battle should be starting soon." Rai said. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone!" Tsuna called. Rai looked over to see Tsuna running to his friends with Lambo in his arms.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said.

"You came, Sawada." Ryohei said.

"Yo!" Yamamoto said.

"Sorry for being late." Tsuna said. "Lambo started playing hide-and-seek." Tsuna lifted Lambo, who was picking his nose, up.

"How dare you trouble the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled at the boy.

"But there are some who aren't here yet." Yamamoto said.

"The Holder of Mist hasn't shown himself." Ryohei said.

"It's so quiet." Tsuna said. "Was Nami-Middle the right place?"

"Are they not here yet?" Yamamoto asked.

"They've been on standby for quite some time." A woman said. Rai looked over to see the Cervello women from the other day. Everyone looked up to see them with Varia. "After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's Ring Conflict has been decided."

"The first battle will be between the Guardians of Sun." the other women said.

"Guardian of Sun…" Tsuna said. "That means…" Tsuna turned to look at Ryohei.

"So my opponent is that boy." Lussuria said.

"So that's him." Ryohei said.

"We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of successor." A woman said. The two girls pointed. "Please look over there." Everyone looked over to see lights open. It was a boxing ring, surrounded by a fence.

"What is that?!" Tsuna screamed.

"A special ring that we prepared for the Guardians of Sun." One woman said. "This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardians of the Sun." The other woman followed. "Likewise, we will be setting up a unique combat area for each battle."

"What?!" Tsuna screamed. "That huge thing?!" Suddenly, a hand slammed over Tsuna's mouth. "Mrph?!"

"You're too loud." Someone said. Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt someone push Tsuna's head on his chest. Tsuna looked up to see Rai.

"R-Rai!" Tsuna yelled. Rai put one finger to where his lips are, which were covered by bandages.

"Oh my!" The man with weird hair said. "Rai~! Honey~!" Rai looked up to see Lussuria waved his hips side to side, waving at him. Rai lifted up one hand. Lussuria squealed with excitement. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"You know him?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah," Rai replied.

"It costs a pretty penny." The boy with bangs that covered his eyes said.

"But, since we know who's going to win, it's a waste of money." The baby said.

"These aren't bad conditions for you, senpai." Yamamoto said to Ryohei. Ryohei put one fist into his palm.

"The ring is my territory!" Ryohei yelled.

"The battle is really about to start." Tsuna said. He bent down and held both sides of his head. "I'm so nervous!" Rai stared down at Tsuna and he looked in front of Tsuna to see Lambo, asleep on the floor. Tsuna noticed Lambo asleep as well. "I'm so jealous of you, not knowing what's going on." Rai closed his eyes.

"Is the boss here yet?" The man with weird hair asked. He squeezed his hands together. "It's my glorious moment on stage!"

"He seems to be absent." The baby said.

"There's no way that man would be interested in another's fight." Squalo said. Levi glared at Squalo. "Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that doesn't really suit us, and let me take them all!" Squalo lifted up his hand. "I'll cut them apart in five seconds!" He noticed Levi glaring at him. "Why are you glaring at me?!" He yelled at Levi.

"There seems to be someone watching us, Marmon." The boy with long bangs said.

"I know." Marmon said. "He's not even a Guardian. I'd like to get a spectator's fee from him."

"Now, Guardians of Sun, please come to the center of the ring." The two women said. The man with the weird hair waved to his teammates before walking toward the ring. Ryohei was about to go when Yamamoto mentioned them forming a circle. Ryohei quickly turned around.

"I've always wanted to do that, especially sine boxing is an individual sport!" Ryohei screamed. Gokudera refused, but Yamamoto dragged him into the circle. Ryohei grabbed Tsuna into the circle. Rai closed his eyes and Ryohei screamed, "Ryohei fight!" himself. "All right! I feel my extreme power overflowing!" Ryohei turned and walked toward the ring. Gokudera and Tsuna were left standing there, blushing.

"There is no mistake." The two Cervello women said, holding the rings.

"We have confirmed that these are the real Half Vongola Rings." One woman said. "As a rule the Rings will be hung from your necks." Ryohei threw off his jacket and the man approached him.

"Oh my! Now that I got a closer look, you have a pretty nice body! You're just my type!" He said.

"What?" Ryohei asked. Rai looked at Lussuria. Tsuna and the others looked disgusted.

"What did he just say?" Gokudera asked.

"W-who knows?" Tsuna asked.

"It's best if you don't know anyway." Rai sighed.

"I've decided. I'm taking you and Rai home." The man said, blowing a kiss toward Rai. Rai quickly turned away. "Aww! So mean~!"

"What are you saying?!" Ryohei asked. Rai sighed.

"There aren't many people who can fight back against Lussuria." The baby from Varia said.

"That kid's unlucky." Levi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going to fight fair and square!" Ryohei yelled.

"That pose must be for boxing. Not very trendy…." Lussuria said as he threw off his jacket. "I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai."

"So Varia's Guardian of Sun is a martial artist, as expected." Reborn said.

"As expected?" Tsuna asked.

"Looking back through history, the Guardians of Sun always had very powerful fists and legs." Reborn said. "Breaking down adversity against the Family with their bodies and becoming the bright sun: these are the duties of the Guardian of Sun."

"Compared to the beauty of my Muay Thai, boxing is nothing more than a game." Lussuria said.

"You! I won't allow you to mock boxing!" Ryohei yelled. Then the match started. More lights turned on and the ring was exploding with light. Everyone covered their eyes from the light. Rai quickly grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his cloak and put them on.

"This ring was created for the Guardians of Sun. It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun." One of the Cervello women said.

"I see." Rai said. "That's going to be a problem for Sasagawa Ryohei then." Rai looked into the ring to see Ryohei getting hit by Lussuria's knee in the stomach. "He can't fight like this. Ryohei will have no choice but to fight with his eyes closed to not damage his eyes."

"Give Onii-san sunglasses too!" Tsuna yelled. The woman said that was not allowed. Rai looked into the ring to see Ryohei throwing punches around with his eyes squeezed closed.

"What is that idiot doing?" Rai asked. Lussuria threw a punch at Ryohei's face and Ryohei fell to the ground. Ryohei got up on one knee.

"You're getting close to my ideal body." Lussuria said. "My favorite is the wasted, cold, unmoving body." Lussuria licked his lips.

"What a pervert." Gokudera said.

"What did this guy see in me?" Rai asked himself, wrapping one finger around his chin. Everyone sweat dropped except for Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Reborn. Ryohei got up to his feet and punched Lussuria up into the air. Tsuna cheered. Varia was not amused.

"Don't pick on me~!" Lussuria said. Lussuria was coming toward Ryohei and Ryohei threw his fist up.

"Stop! Sasagawa Ryohei!" Rai yelled. His fist made contact with Lussuria's knee that was covered with a piece of metal. Ryohei flew backwards, bounced off the strings that surrounded to ring, and fell to the ground. Lussuria landed on his feet.

"Like the Guardian of Sun should, I reflected adversity back at you. My left leg has a metallic knee guard composed of steel." Lussuria said. "You won't be able to use that fist anymore."

"That's not all that's bad. Ryohei's body is dehydrated due to the heat radiating from the lights." Reborn said.

"That's right." Rai said. "If you look closely, you'll see his sweat evaporating." Rai said. "That's going to be a problem." Ryohei got up on his knees.

"Stand up, hey!" Someone yelled. It was a baby with blond hair with a rifle being carried by a bird.

"Colonello!" Tsuna yelled. Marmon looked up and Rai stared at Marmon.

"It's about time." Colonello said. "Show him your real strength, Ryohei!"

"No matter _who_ says _what_ at this point, it's useless." Lussuria said. "This boy is done for. I'll be taking him." Lussuria licked his lips.

"Master Colonello." Ryohei said. "I've been waiting for those words!" Ryohei got up so that he was only on one knee.

"You won't hold out much longer under these burning lights." Lussuria said. "Hurry up and join my collection."

"No, not yet!" Ryohei yelled.

"Nothing good will come from standing up." Lussuria said. "Your punches won't work against me."

"Yeah, it didn't work. My _left_ didn't!" Ryohei yelled.

"Ah." Rai said.

"Now that he mentioned it, he's only used hi left hand since he saved Fuuta." Reborn said.

"That's right. He hasn't used his right even once, hey." Colonello said.

"But why?" Tsuna asked.

"First, it's to let his cells rest and get them into their best condition." Colonello said. "Second, it is because he is the Guardian of Sun!"

"This right hand is here to reflect overwhelming odds!" Ryohei said, lifting his right fist up.

"That's perfect!" Lussuria said. "That's hilarious!" Lussuria laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Ryohei yelled.

"I don't know how powerful the punch you've been storing up could be, but it's pointless if it doesn't connect." Lussuria said. Rai glared into the ring.

"Here is comes." Rai said. Lussuria started to surround Ryohei, by running around him great speed.

"That's some amazing footwork." Gokudera said.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna yelled. "He already couldn't see." Suddenly, Ryohei was thrown to the fence of the ring. "Onii-san!"

"I'm fine." Ryohei said, getting up. He lifted up his right hand. "Here I go."

"He's building up the mood." Marmon said.

"That's his right." Gokudera said.

"The moment you miss will be your last." Lussuria said, running around Ryohei again.

"There!" Ryohei yelled as he threw his fist up and hit Lussuria. "Maximum Cannon!"

"He did it!" Tsuna yelled. Lussuria flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"That would have been bad if it was a solid hit." Lussuria replied.

"Oh no… he was so close!" Tsuna said.

"No. I did hit." Ryohei said. Rai looked up toward the lights to see them break.

"He couldn't have!" Lussuria looked up toward the lights. Ryohei threw his fists up toward the lights and they all broke.

"Now we can finally fight on even terms." Ryohei said. He opened his eyes. "Behold!"

"He can see now!" Tsuna yelled as he took off his sunglasses. Rai pulled off his sunglasses and put them away.

"That turf top…" Gokudera said.

"He was going for the lights from the start." Reborn said.

"It doesn't matter if his eyes are opened or closed." Lussuria said. "I simply can't believe that the pressure from his punches broke the lights!"

"Lussuria." The boy with bangs said. Lussuria turned his head.

"Look at closely at his body." He said. Lussuria looked at Ryohei's body to see it sort of sparkling.

"Sand? No, this is salt. Salt crystals!" Lussuria said.

"Salt?" Tsuna asked.

"Right. That was the trick which destroyed the lights." Reborn said.

"Oh, I see." Lussuria said. "The sweat from dehydration… Only the liquid in it evaporated from the heat. Just the salt remained. And you put that salt on your fists and shot it like a shotgun. What~?"

"It's too late, even if you figured it out!" Ryohei threw a fist at Lussuria, but Lussuria disappeared, reappeared on Ryohei's head, and laughed.

"Don't make me laugh too hard." Lussuria said. "My abs are going to split even more."

"What?" Ryohei tried to grab Lussuria's legs, but Lussuria disappeared and reappeared in front of Ryohei.

"What made me shiver was the force of your punches, because I thought you broke the lights with their pressure. The only ones who have done something like that before, were my beloved Rai and, the one who unleashed punches shining with light, the original Guardian of Sun! But I can do such low-level things as that." Lussuria disappeared. Ryohei's eyes widened.

"Behind you, you fool!" Rai yelled. Ryohei turned around just in time as a punch missed him by micrometers. More glass fell down from the lights.

"He scraped turf-head's salt and…" Gokudera started.

"Did the same thing." Tsuna said.

"No, it requires more technique than that." Reborn said. "The pressure from his fists blew away the salt on Ryohei's body. He is, indeed, Varia quality."

"Varia quality?" Tsuna asked.

"What's that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Varia is an assassin group that has perfectly accomplished missions said to be impossible for mere humans. No matter when or where…" Lussuria ran to Ryohei and started to attack him. "And these abilities used in assassination, the devil's work…" Lussuria started to kick Ryohei, but Ryohei blocked them the best he could. Then Lussuria jumped into the air. "People call these the "Varia quality" with fear and awe." Lussuria landed on his feet.

"As expected from Reborn. Well said!" Lussuria said. "Do you understand now? Between you and us, the difference in skill is so great that this is becoming a game, not a fight."

"Tell me that this is a game after you take this right fist!" Ryohei threw his fist out in front.

"Moh~! You just don't get it!" Lussuria said, stomping his feet. "I copied that punch you just threw!"

"What?" Ryohei asked. "You never know until you try."

"Well said, Ryohei. That's why you're my student, hey." Colonello said.

"Hey! Are you all right with this, Colonello?" Tsuna asked.

"The Maximum Cannon is an attack that unleashes the power of all his cells. However, the energy hasn't completely transferred into his fist. If there's a chance of victory, that's it." Colonello said. "Condense all of your energy into your fist, hey."

"Here I come." Ryohei said as he ran to Lussuria. "Extreme!" He threw his fist. Lussuria disappeared and started his footwork again.

"I'll show you an obstacle you cannot overcome!" Lussuria said.

"His speed." Rai said.

"He's faster than before!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's almost like a split-form spell." Yamamoto said.

"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei yelled as he threw his fist.

"Pull your fist back!" Rai yelled. It was too late. Ryohei had already made contact with Lussuria's metallic knee. Ryohei screamed as he held his right fist.

"That sounded wonderful." Lussuria said.

"Turf-head!" Gokudera yelled.

"His right hand, too!" Tsuna yelled. Lussuria was humming as he swung his hips from side to side. Everyone else was silent.

"VOI! How long are you going to make us wait?!" Squalo yelled.

"So impatient…" Lussuria said. "You don't have to tell me. I'm about to!"

"W-what do we do?!" Tsuna yelled. "What can we do?! Reborn!" Reborn was silent. "Are you going to leave him like this?" Tsuna looked up at Colonello. "Colonello!" He was silent too.

"This is the end!" Lussuria said.

"S-stop!" Tsuna yelled. Rai shifted his eyes to the side.

"Onii-chan!" Someone yelled. It was Kyoko and she was with I-pin and Hana.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked. "I-pin too! Why are you here?" Tsuna backed up and bumped into someone. Tsuna turned and jumped back. "Dad!" Iemitsu was with Basil.

"The little ladies were looking for Colonello." Iemitsu said. "We escorted them."

"W-what?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Hey, Kyoko, this seems dangerous." Hana whispered to Kyoko. Kyoko ran toward the ring. "Kyoko?"

"Why, Onii-chan? You've hurt all over!" Kyoko yelled. Rai put one arm in front of Kyoko.

"It's dangerous so stay back." Rai said. "This close is more than enough. It's going to end soon."

"Oh~! Rai~! You're rooting for me?" Lussuria asked. Rai stared at Ryohei's back. Lussuria looked at Kyoko. "Are you this little boy's little sister?" Lussuria asked. "You came at a good time. Your brother is about to lose to me, and I'm about to deliver the finishing blow."

"Stop, Onii-chan! You promised me that you wouldn't fight!" Kyoko yelled. Everyone sweat dropped. "Onii-chan!"

"Stop, Kyoko! It's dangerous!" Hana yelled. Rai gave Hana a look. Hana stayed silent.

"Onii-chan!" Ryohei flinched. Everyone was shocked to see him move, but Rai just stared at Ryohei's back.

"Yeah, when those delinquents split my forehead in elementary school, I did promise to stop fighting." Ryohei said. "But I also said this: I'm still a man! There may come a time when I have to fight. If it's going to make you cry, I… I won't lose again!" Ryohei got up to his feet.

"His feelings towards his sister have raised his energy transfer rate to a hundred percent, hey!" Colonello yelled.

"What a persistent child! Let's end this!" Lussuria yelled as he jumped up and pointed his metallic knee toward Ryohei.

"I'll show you! This is the real Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei threw his fist up and it collided with the metallic knee. Rai closed his eyes as the metallic knee broke and Lussuria fell to the ground.

"I don't believe it! The metallic knee was shattered!" Lussuria said.

"The battle's over." Marmon said. "Lussuria no longer has a way to stop that punch."

"That pervert makes me laugh." The boy with bangs said.

"I saw your right fist shine, hey." Colonello said. "Good work, Ryohei."

"Master…" Ryohei said, looking up at Colonello.

"Now, let's go home, Kyoko." Colonello said.

"Colonello-kun!" Kyoko yelled.

"W-what's with this baby?" Hana asked.

"Wait! Onii-chan is still…"

"It's over now." Colonello said. "And I'm sleepy, hey." Colonello grabbed Kyoko's hand and Kyoko ran off.

"Kyoko! Kyoko!" Hana ran after Kyoko.

"That was a good fight, full of tension." Ryohei said as he lifted up his hand. "Now, hand over the ring."

"No, no!" Lussuria yelled. "I'm Varia! I'll win, even with one leg." Lussuria got up to his feet. "It'll be easy!"

"What determination…" Tsuna said.

"That's not it." Reborn said,

"It isn't?" Tsuna asked.

"No. It isn't." Rai said. Tsuna looked over to where Rai was standing. His bangs covered his eyes.

"Let's go! Let's continue!" Lussuria yelled.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ryohei asked.

"Hurry!" Lussuria yelled, but it was too late. He was shot from behind and he fell to the ground.

"You pull if off when necessary." Marmon said. Everyone looked over toward Varia to see the biggest person holding up his hand. He had shot Lussuria down. "As expected from the boss's assistant, Gola Mosca."

"He shot…" Tsuna started.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kill the weak. That is one of the reasons why Varia is one of the most powerful organizations. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that." Reborn said.

"No way…" Tsuna said.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Ryohei yelled. The Cervello women stopped him from getting closer.

"Please stay back." One of them said.

"What?" Ryohei said.  
"We confirm that Lussuria can no longer fight." The other one said.

"Thus, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle over the Ring of Sun." The one that stopped Ryohei said.

"This is the end of the battle tonight, and starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night's battle." One of the women said.

"We get to find out already?" Tsuna asked.

"VOI! Let me fight next!" Squalo yelled.

"We will now announce it." One of the girls continued ignoring Squalo as Squalo screamed. "Tomorrow night's battle will be Thunder. The battle between the Guardians of Thunder."

"Thunder is Lambo! Can this guy fight?" Tsuna asked. I-pin tried to wake Lambo up.

"We shall see you tomorrow night." One of the girls said as they both jumped out of the ring. The roof of the ring exploded. Rai covered himself with his cloak and the others took cover several feet away. Suddenly, Gola Mosca appeared behind Ryohei, grabbed the ring from Lussuria's neck, and threw it to Ryohei. Ryohei caught it.

"The Sun Ring…" Ryohei said.

"They're terrible." Gokudera said.

"I can't believe it." Yamamoto said.

"Well, that's how they are." Rai said.

"Tsuna-kun!" Someone screamed. Everyone looked over to see Kyoko and Hana running to them.

"Here comes that girl. She just came here to find Arcobaleno Colonello. What is she doing back here?" Kyoko stopped in front of Tsuna and demanded what Ryohei was doing. Rai sighed as everyone made a lame excuse about a sumo contest. Ryohei gave Tsuna the completed Sun Ring and Tsuna put it in the box. Soon, everyone went home. Iemitsu left and Tsuna was left holding Lambo in his arms. Rai turned away. "I'll go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." _BLAM!_ Rai jumped up from an incoming bullet. "Impatient, aren't we Reborn?"

"Shut up." Reborn said. "You're going back."

"I refuse to go back." Rai said.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Reborn said readying his gun. Rai sighed.

"I think I do have a choice, Reborn." Rai said. "You can go ahead and try to if you want, but I'm not going back even if I have to commit suicide." Rai said as he disappeared from everyone's sight.

The next day, Raidou woke up sleeping on the floor. He got off the floor.

"Damn it…" Raidou said as he rubbed his head. "Let's go for a run shall we?" Raidou grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on. Raidou pulled on his shoes and ran out the door. He looked in front of him to see a familiar sweater. "Ryohei?" Raidou ran up to see the person's arm bandaged up. Raidou looked up to see Ryohei's face. "Ryohei!" Ryohei jumped.

"O-OH! RAIDOU!" Ryohei yelled.

"What happened to your arm?" Raidou asked, touching Ryohei's arm. Ryohei stiffened a bit.

"U-UH…" Ryohei started.

"You fought yesterday?" Raidou asked.

"Y-YEAH!" Ryohei replied.

"Are you okay?" Raidou asked, staring worriedly into Ryohei's eyes. "Does it hurt?" Ryohei turned a bit pink.

"I-I'M EXTREMELY FINE!" Ryohei yelled. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT THIS LITTLE SCRATCH WOULD AFFECT ME!" Ryohei lifted his arm up in triumph. Raidou looked at Ryohei before laughing. Ryohei turned pink.

"You're really funny, Ryohei." Raidou said. "But I believe your words. So you won yesterday?"

"YEAH! I WON THE EXTREME!" Raidou smiled.

"You kept your promise and you won." Raidou said. "You're the best, Ryohei." Ryohei blushed. "I can see why Kyoko loves you so much, Ryohei."

"OF COURSE! I'LL NEVER LET KYOKO WORRY ABOUT ME!" Ryohei screamed. Raidou laughed.

"Yeah, you're very considerate." Raidou smiled at Ryohei. Ryohei smiled back. "Well, shall we run together?"

"LET'S RUN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, lifting up his fist. Raidou laughed.

"All right! Let's go!" Raidou yelled along with Ryohei. Then they took off together, talking.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. It's basically the same but just adding Raidou and Rai in there. Please review! **


	35. Lambo's battle

**Lambo's time to shine!** **LMAO!**

* * *

Tsuna was training in the rain with Reborn and Basil. He fell to the floor.

"What's up, Tsuna? You're not into this at all." Reborn said. Tsuna got up. "The special bullet risks death. If you stay like that, you'll die."

"I can't help it. I'm worried about tonight's fight." Tsuna explained.

"Hmm… we'll have to postpone the phase three. Let's go home." Reborn said as he and Basil turned away from Tsuna and walked away, leaving him sitting there staring after them. That night, Rai was sitting on the roof of Namimori Middle, staring at Levi standing in the rain across from Rai.

"Levi's gotten much more loyal than he was before." Rai sighed. "And he was a lot… never mind. He looks as ugly as ever. He's just gotten a lot meaner." Levi looked up at Rai. "Hmm?"

"I don't know how you know me, but I'll kill you after this stupid battle." Levi said.

"I'll crack your forehead open before you even can try." Rai glared down at Levi. Levi reached for his sword. "Heh. Try it. Come on." Levi pulled out his sword.

"Please stop." One of the Cervello said. "If you fight before the fight starts, you will be disqualified."

"Sure." Rai said. "I don't mind if this ugly idiot was to be disqualified. But if you're going to stop me, I'm not going to start this fight."

"Then I will." Levi said.

"Try me." Rai said. Levi jumped up and threw lighting from his sword. Rai jumped up and avoided the lighting. He landed gracefully behind Levi.

"You won't get away!" Levi yelled.

"Looks like I have no choice but to get away, do I? You're ugly face is contagious." Rai said.

"You bastard…" Levi said.

"Please stop this." One of the Cervello women said. "If you continue, you'll be stopped and disqualified."

"I didn't do anything." Rai said, shrugging. "It's his fault. I was just trying to protect myself." Levi glared at him before putting away his swords. "That's a good boy."

"You!!!" Levi yelled. Rai laughed.

"As funny as always, Levi." Rai said.

"I'll definitely make you pay after my match today." Levi said.

"I see." Rai said with a mocking look in his eyes. The door opened below Rai and Rai looked down to see Lambo run in first. "They're here." Tsuna looked up to see Rai.

"The roof…" Tsuna said as he looked around.

"What is this?" Gokudera yelled.

"Tonight's combat area is a lighting rod area appropriate for the Guardians of Thunder, the Elettrico Circuit." One of the Cervello women said. Suddenly, lighting hit one of the rods and the whole arena was shining with light.

"The floor's shining!" Tsuna yelled.

"Special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the Elettrico Circuit." The other women said. "The lighting that hits the lighting rods is enhanced several times and runs through them."

"That's terrible; just standing there would burn you to a crisp." Tsuna said.

"They set up this match knowing there'd be a lighting storm." Gokudera said. Lambo suddenly ran forward.

"Lambo-san's gonna play on that!" Lambo yelled. Tsuna quickly grabbed Lambo.

"Wait a sec! Lambo, it's dangerous." Tsuna said.

"No! I want to play on that!" Lambo yelled.

"He thinks it's an amusement park ride." Tsuna said. While Lambo complained, one of his horns fell off. "Geez, you dropped your horn again." Gokudera bent down to pick it up.

"Stupid cow." Gokudera said. Gokudera picked up a pen and wrote on Lambo's horn. "Don't trouble the Tenth." Gokudera finished writing. "Now, even if you lose it, someone will bring it back to you!" Gokudera lifted up Lambo's horn for him to see. On the horn, said 'stupid cow.'

"He really wrote 'stupid' on it!" Tsuna yelled.

"Guardians of Thunder, please come to the center." One of the women said. "Your opponent has already been waiting for two hours."

"T-two hours?!" Tsuna yelled. Suddenly, lighting flashed and Levi's face appeared several meters away from them. "T-there he is!" Rai looked over at the roof opposite of him to see the rest of Varia arrive.

"Levi came two hours early again?" The banged boy asked.

"Unlike you, he's quite awkward in that way." Marmon said.

"I can't believe it." The banged boy said.

"Hurry up and get it over with!" Squalo yelled. Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"Okay, Sawada, let's do the usual!" He yelled.

"The usual?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and they all formed a circle.

"Put some spirit into it!" Ryohei yelled. "Lambo! Fight!" Lambo landed on the ground and laughed.

"That was fun! One more time!" Lambo yelled.

"We won't!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna's stingy, stingy, stingy." Lambo said.

"But is he really going to be all right?" Yamamoto asked.

"He absolutely doesn't understand what's going on." Gokudera said.

"I understand, idiot!" Lambo yelled at Gokudera.

"What?!" Gokudera yelled back at Lambo.

"Lambo, listen up." Tsuna said as he bent down on one knee in front of Lambo. He patted Lambo's head. "If you don't want to do, you don't have to."

"Tenth…" Gokudera said.

"I don't know why Dad decided to pick you, but it's not right that a kid like you has to fight. Lambo, you don't want to die yet, do you?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh? You don't know?" Lambo started to pick his nose. "Lambo-san is invincible, so he won't die." Lambo said.

"Listen to me seriously." Tsuna said.

"Bye-bye!" Lambo said as he was about to walk away. Tsuna grabbed Lambo's arm.

"Wait." Tsuna said. "Don't use the ten-year bazooka. Adult Lambo asked not to use it."

"You talk too much!" Lambo yelled at Tsuna. Tsuna lifted up two old horns. Rai looked down at them.

"If you're going to go anyway, take these with you." Tsuna said.

"They look dirty, so I don't want 'em!" Lambo said. Tsuna just put them in Lambo's hair.

"Just take them!" Tsuna yelled.

"Here I go!" Lambo yelled as he ran toward the arena. Tsuna got up.

"He's so full of energy." Yamamoto said.

"It's not that. He just doesn't get it." Gokudera said. Lambo ran up to the Cervello women.

"Miss! How do I play with this?" Lambo asked the Cervello women. The women stayed silent as they sweat dropped. "Hey! Hey!"

"That stupid cow still thinks this is an amusement park." Gokudera said.

"There's no helping it." Rai said. "He's just a five-year-old brat. He hasn't tainted his eyes yet with bloodshed. Unlike me, that is, seeing bloodshed the first time I even open my eyes." Tsuna stared up at Rai. Rai's bangs were covering his eyes. Then the battle started.

"Now, the Thunder Ring, Levi A Than versus Lambo." One woman said.

"Battle start!" The other one completed.

"What a sad situation..." The banged boy said.

"He'll be finished in a second." Marmon said. Lambo poked at the net that stretched across the floor.

"I wonder how to play with this." Lambo said. "I wonder if it'll shine like before."

"Come on now!" Tsuna yelled. Rai sighed.

"Don't get on that, you'll be electrocuted!" Gokudera yelled at Lambo.

"I can't watch!" Tsuna yelled as he squeezed his eyes closed. Just then, lighting came down. "Run, Lambo!" Levi jumped up before the lighting got to him, but Lambo, on the other hand, got a direct hit from the lighting. "Lambo!" Levi landed on the floor. One of the Cervello stepped up.

"I will confirm life or death." She said.

"That will not be necessary. He's burned." Levi said. However, Lambo was still conscious. He started to cry.

"It hurts!" He screamed.

"T-that's!" Levi said.

"He's okay! He's alive!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto said to Tsuna.

"After being struck so many times by electricity, his physiology has changed. It's an Elettrico Cuoio." Reborn said.

"Ele... Cuoio?" Tsuna asked.

"It would be called "Electric Skin" in Japanese," Reborn said. "Skin that can easily conduct electricity. When lighting strikes him and passes through his skin to the ground, there's barely any damage to his brain or organs."

"Lambo's amazing!" Tsuna said.

"Not only becoming the lighting that damages the enemy, but becoming the lighting rod that accepts all damage towards the Family and destroys it: that's the duty of the Guardian of Thunder." Reborn said. "The stupid cow's body exemplifies that duty, even if he is annoying, stupid cow." Lambo got up and looked at his tail. "There's no one else more worthy to become the Guardian of Thunder." Levi narrowed his eyes. The banged boy chuckled.

"I bet that switched Levi on." He said.

"I'm sure." Marmon said. "Right now, Levi is burning with jealousy."

"Worthy of becoming the Guardian of Thunder?" Levi asked. "And then a brat like you..." Levi ran to Lambo and punched him into the air.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled. Lambo bounced a few times before stopping. Levi walked in front of Lambo and pulled out his sword.

"Die." Levi said.

"T-This isn't good!" Gokudera yelled.

"Lambo, run!" Tsuna yelled. Lambo reached into his hair and started to pull out the ten-year bazooka.

"There was _that_ plan!" Gokudera yelled.

"Don't use the ten-year bazooka!" Tsuna yelled.

"Go, you stupid cow! Jump right in!" Gokudera cheered.

"Adult Lambo told me to stop him." Tsuna said. Levi thrust his sword toward Lambo, but Lambo had already jumped into the bazooka and the bazooka exploded when Levi hit the bazooka with his sword.

"He exploded along with the bazooka." Gokudera said.

"L-Lambo!" Tsuna said.

"My, my." Someone said within the pink smoke.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna yelled as the pink smoke cleared up. He was sitting on the floor holding pot stickers with chopsticks.

"I didn't realize pot stickers would become my last supper." He said. He took a bite from it and chewed.

"Who is that?" Ryohei asked.

"Someone you know right Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"N-not good, he's been summoned." Tsuna said.

"Voi! Who's that?! It's an outsider." Squalo yelled.

"No, he is the form of the Guardian ten years from now, as summoned by the ten-year bazooka." One of the Cervello explained to Squalo.

"Thus, we acknowledge that he is a candidate, and the match will continue." The other one said. Adult Lambo grabbed the ring that flew out from the bazooka and threw away the napkin that was wrapped around his neck.

"How interesting..." the banged boy said.

"This is the first time I've seen it." Marmon said.

"Lambo, I'm sorry." Tsuna apologized. "Your child self couldn't handle it."

"Please don't apologize." Adult Lambo said. "I felt that this would happen. Besides, Young Vongola, though I look like this, I am a man who comes through when it matters."

"I know. I know!" Tsuna said. "When Haru was in trouble back then..."

"He didn't do anything much though." Rai said.

"Don't show off more than me." Levi said to Adult Lambo.

"That would be impossible." Adult Lambo said. "I have what it takes to be a star. Just watch." Lambo grabbed his horns. "Thunder, set!" He placed the horns on the sides of his head and lighting came down to his horns.

"He called down lighting, bypassing the lighting rods. That's a little surprising." Marmon said.

"Holding that much electricity in those horns is only possible because of his physiology." Reborn said.

"Was that technique a high-level one?" Tsuna asked.

"Do it, stupid cow!" Gokudera cheered.

"Let's get this over with." Adult Lambo said.

"I will be the one who attains the boss's trust, so the Guardian of Thunder will be me." Levi said.

"Take this!" Adult Lambo yelled. "Elettrico Cornuta!" He started to run toward Levi.

"Get back, you idiot!" Rai yelled.

"Levi Volta!" Levi screamed. The swords from his back flew out and opened into umbrellas.

"U-umbrellas?" Tsuna asked. The umbrellas were filled with lighting and they all came down and hit Adult Lambo. "Lambo!"

"W-what's that?!" Gokudera yelled.

"This is bad. Even with Lambo's physiology, he can't withstand that much voltage." Reborn said.

"That's terrible." Tsuna said. The umbrellas stopped shooting lighting and came back to Levi. Adult Lambo fell to the ground. "Lambo! Hang in there!"

"Prepare yourself." Levi said. "I'm going to thoroughly kill you." Levi jumped up. "I'll cut you up and make you into roast beef!"

"Lambo, run!" Tsuna yelled. Rai laughed. Adult Lambo got up.

"Nice one, Levi!" he said. "He's a stupid cow after all!" Levi's sword made contact with the ground, but Lambo wasn't there. Levi looked over to see Adult Lambo running away crying waterfalls from his eyes, screaming 'it hurts!".

"Stupid cow... he actually ran." Gokudera said.

"Well, what do you expect him to do in his state?" Raidou asked.

"I won't let you run!" Levi yelled. Adult Lambo jumped up and into the ten-year bazooka.

"Huh?" Rai asked. "Was there always a ten-year bazooka there?" Raidou asked.

"That's Child Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka!" Tsuna yelled. The bazooka was shot and pink smoke came out.

"If the stupid cow from ten years in the future uses the Ten-Year Bazooka again..." Gokudera said. Rai stared intently into the smoke.

"W-What's going to happen?" Tsuna asked. Lighting came from the smoke. The banged boy's smile turned into a frown.

"What's this overpowering sensation?" Marmon asked. "What's going on?"

"Is that one of Sawada's friends too?" Ryohei asked.

"Y-yeah, probably." Yamamoto said. The smoke started to clear.

"C-could it be? That's Lambo from twenty years in the future?!" Tsuna screamed. The man that emerged from the smoke caught the flying ring.

"My, my. This phenomenon... if this isn't a dream, it's been a long time since I've been summoned by the Ten-Year Bazooka." The man said.

"Is that really the stupid cow?" Gokudera asked.

"Lambo seems really dependable." Tsuna said. The man turned to look at everyone.

"Meeting you guys again... It's been such a long time." Lambo said.

"Lambo..." Tsuna said. Rai looked at Lambo. Lambo looked up at Rai and glared at him. Rai blinked.

"I'd like to cry, but it's no time to be sentimental." Lambo said as he turned toward Levi. "The brutish-looking one is glaring at me."

"It doesn't matter who you are. I will still kill you." Levi said to Lambo.

"Looks like the old me struggled against you." Lambo said. "It won't go that way for me."

"Stop fooling." Levi said.

"Oh, no! It's that attack again!" Tsuna screamed. "Lambo, run!"

"Levi Volta!" Levi yelled and the umbrellas shot out.

"Once the umbrellas are open, it's all over." The banged boy said.

"The Levi Volta doesn't have any blind spots." Marmon said. "The umbrellas which have absorbed lighting support each other and strike their prey." Lambo didn't move from his spot. He just stood there and wore the ring around his neck.

"Why are you dawdling?!" Gokudera screamed.

"It's impossible to dodge that." Marmon said. "The energy held within the umbrellas all fire toward the center at the same time. It is, indeed, a "one hit sure kill." Because of this technique, Levi was chosen to be one of the seven officers of Varia. The match is over."

"Die!" Levi said. The umbrellas shot out lighting. They all hit Lambo at the same time.

"Lambo!" Tsuna screamed. Suddenly, lighting from the sky hit the lighting rods. "Lighting hit the rods, too!" All the lighting headed toward Lambo. Rai stared intently into the light.

"He was hit by the Levi Volta along with the Elettrico Circuit." Marmon said. "That damage will be multiplied many times. He's charred."

"This is bad! He's got nowhere to run!" Gokudera yelled. Levi turned away from the light and started to walk away.

"He's dead." Levi said. "I wanted to show this light to the boss." Rai smirked.

"My, my. Where are you going?" Lambo asked.

"What?!" Levi yelled. The light quickly died off and Lambo was left standing there.

"Watch." Lambo said. "Elettrico Reverse!" Lambo slammed lighting into the ground and the lighting traveled down the building and broken the glass.

"You unleashed that amount of current into the ground?" Levi asked.

"Electricity is like an adorable little kitten to me." Lambo said as he got up. Levi faced Lambo. "I've created the perfect Elettrico Cuoio."

"Amazing!" Tsuna said. "This is Lambo twenty years from now?!"

"He really is a lighting rod." Reborn said.

"He's better than I expected." Someone said. It was Iemitsu.

"Dad!" Tsuna said.

"Father!" Gokudera said.

"I gambled on his potential to bloom as a great Guardian of Thunder." Iemitsu said.

"Amazing!" Yamamoto said.

"I don't really get it, but he's winning!" Ryohei said.

"T-thank goodness!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah! You've got this battle! Go, stupid cow! If you lost, I won't forgive you!" Gokudera cheered. Lambo blushed a bit.

"It's a little embarrassing to have you all feeling happy for me." Lambo said. He noticed the horns that Tsuna put into Child Lambo's hair. "That's..."

"I will kill no matter what!" Levi yelled. Lambo went down on one knee and picked up the horns.

"My, my." Lambo said.

"I'll thrust a current directly into your heart!" Levi yelled as he ran toward Lambo. Levi started to thrust his sword around. Lambo dodged each one except for the last one. Lambo caught the last one and Levi directed a current into the sword. Lambo kicked Levi and landed a few yards away from Levi.

"I've been looking for these forever, and here they are." Lambo said. "With that last attack, its shell broke, and its true form has been revealed." The shell broke and revealed the words 'stupid cow' on it. "The insulting words Gokudera wrote on them..."

"I just wrote that!" Gokudera said.

"W-what's going on?" Tsuna asked.

"Those horns are from twenty years ago." Rai said.

"That's right. The Bovino Family boss gave them to me." Iemitsu said. "I gave those to the Lambo from ten years from now, as a hint to summon the Lambo from twenty years from now." Lambo stared at the horns before removing the current horns on his head. "I don't think he noticed, though." Lambo threw the horns on the floor. "All's well that ends well." Lambo put the horns on.

"They feel much better than the spare horns." Lambo said. "Now I can use my full strength." Levi called down lighting and lighting came to his sword.

"I won't let you run!" Levi yelled.

"I don't intend to run." Lambo said. "Thunder, set." A huge amount of lighting came down to Lambo.

"That looks amazing." Yamamoto said.

"It's extreme!" Ryohei said.

"Take this! Elettrico Cornuta!" Lambo said.

"I know that attack." Levi said.

"Eh!" Tsuna yelled.

"It has one weakness." Reborn said.

"There's no effect unless you're hit by the horns." Marmon said.

"That reach will be his doom." The banged boy said. Lambo ran toward Levi.

"I'll skewer you!" Levi yelled as the umbrellas shot out. Lambo gave a smirk.

"That was the old me." Lambo said. Lambo jumped up and the lighting from his horns stretched out.

"The electric attack stretched!" Tsuna yelled. Lambo hit Levi with Elettrico Cornuta and Levi defended himself with his swords. The ground around Levi cracked and caved in.

"I'm much more experienced than you." Lambo said. "Come back later." Levi started to give in. "Pull back your sword. If we continue, you'll lose your life." Rai stood up. Pink smoke quickly enveloped Lambo. The smoke cleared up and the child Lambo was back. He got shot by lighting and he fell onto the ground.

"Stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled.

"Why?! It's only been a little while since Twenty-year Lambo appeared!" Tsuna screamed.

"Seems like that Bazooka's effect only last five minutes from the _first_ shot." Reborn said.

"That means five minutes in total?!" Tsuna screamed. Tsuna turned to see Lambo on the floor. "Lambo!"

"Lambo-san's dizzy..." Lambo said.

"As I thought, you're not worthy of being the Guardian of Thunder." Levi said. "I am. There's no need for someone like you!" Levi grabbed Lambo's head and held him up. "Die and disappear!"

"Lambo! Watch out!" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei ran toward Lambo.

"No!" Ryohei yelled.

"That bastard!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Stop. If you help, you'll be disqualified." Reborn said.

"What can we do?!" Yamamoto yelled.

"That's correct." One of the women said.

"If you step even one foot into the Elettrico Circuit, you will be disqualified." The other one said.

"If we don't do anything, he's done for!" Tsuna yelled. "Do something, Reborn!"

"We'll have to sit and watch." Reborn said.

"B-But!" Tsuna yelled.

"Disappear!" Levi yelled. Levi shocked Lambo with lighting and Lambo fell to the ground.

"I think we'll be able to see a sensational ending." Marmon said.

"Burn up!" Squalo yelled. The banged boy laughed.

"This is the end." Levi said as he pulled his sword out.

"Stop!" Tsuna screamed as he ran toward the field.

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked. Tsuna stopped. "You'll be disqualified."

"I know. But I have to protect Lambo!" Tsuna yelled. Lighting came down to Levi's sword.

"This is the end! I'm going to burn each and every cell down!" Levi yelled.

"Stop!" Gokudera yelled. _BLAM!_ A bullet hit Levi's shoulder and another through his other shoulder. Tsuna looked up to see that Rai had shot Levi. Levi dropped his sword and stared up at Rai. Rai jumped off the roof and landed next to Lambo.

"Being so hard against children." Rai said. "You've fallen, Levi A Than." Levi glared at Rai.

"You!" Levi yelled. Rai took the ring from Lambo's neck.

"Batters up!" Rai said as he threw the ring at full speed into Levi's eye. Levi fell backwards, screaming 'my eye! my eye!' Rai walked away, carrying Lambo with him. "Varia is pathetic just like your boss."

"Shut up!" Someone yelled. Rai jumped up before something hit him. Rai landed on the roof. He looked up to see Xanxus.

"About time you show yourself, Xan-chan." Rai said, mockingly.

"You..." Xanxus lit his hand up with a flame. Rai laughed.

"Do you plan on blowing this place up, Xan-chan?" Rai asked.

"Xanxus-sama, you cannot!" One of the women jumped up onto the thing that Xanxus stood on. "If you raise your hand now, the Ring Conflict will be pointless! Please hold back!"

"Shut up." Xanxus said as he blasted the woman away from him. She fell off and Rai caught her.

"Since when did he-!" Gokudera yelled.

"I haven't snapped." Xanxus said. Rai looked up at Xanxus. He had the woman resting her back against Rai's arm and Rai's arm was on the woman's wound.

"Suuuure." Rai said. "Everyone's a shy boy around here."

"Hey woman, continue." Xanxus said.

"Yes, sir." The other woman said. She turned around and faced Tsuna and the others. "I will now announce the results of the match. The victor is Levi A Than due to disqualification caused by "The Death Claw's" interference." Rai rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh dear." He said. "Since when did I become so famous?" Rai laughed.

"Go on, woman." Xanxus said.

"Yes, sir." the Cervello woman said. "I will now announce the combatants for tomorrow's match. Tomorrow will be the duel between the Guardians of Storm."

"So Gokudera's next." Yamamoto said.

"You'll do all right." Ryohei said. "We're counting on you."

"Y-yeah!" Gokudera said. Rai sighed.

"That bastard still isn't done with his training is he?" Rai said to himself.

"So it'll be Bel." Xanxus said. "Not bad..." Levi landed on the floor behind Xanxus.

"Oh! Levi's up!" Rai said.

"Boss!" Levi said. "This is the Thunder Ring." Levi lifted up the ring.

"I don't want it." Xanxus said. "Levi, if you disgrace me again..."

"I will die." Levi said. Rai laughed.

"As cold as ever, Xan-chan!" he said. Xanxus jumped off and so did everyone else. The woman went over to Rai and grabbed the woman. Rai let her take the woman. "Be careful with her. She's still badly injured." Rai said. The woman jumped off. "Well, he is obviously hiding something." Iemitsu looked at Rai. "I think that something happened to that old man." Iemitsu's eyes opened wide.

"Iemitsu, you need to go back to Italy. I'm concerned about the Ninth." Reborn said.

"Thank you, Reborn. I leave Tsuna and the others in your hands." Iemitsu said.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled as he ran to Rai. Rai placed Lambo in Tsuna's hands.

"Don't worry." Raidou said. "He'll probably wake up before your match, Tsuna."

"How can you be so sure?" Gokudera yelled.

"I made it that way." Rai said.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. Rai patted Lambo's head and jumped out of sight.

* * *

**Well! It's been a while since I updated! Hope you liked this chapter! This is a bit different from the anime. Rai saved Lambo instead of Tsuna saving him. Oh well. It's not that big of a difference. Tsuna gets the ring back from Xanxus anyway. Well, yeah. XAN-CHAN! XD Cracks me up each time. I guess Xanxus hates nicknames, except for the title "boss." Anyway, please review or I won't update!**


	36. Beautiful Birthday

**Well, now it's a birthday special for dearest Yamamoto. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna woke up and walked down the stairs. There was commotion in the kitchen.

"What's happening?" Tsuna asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Tsuna." Raidou replied to Tsuna's question. "I'm just cooking some grub for a certain someone." Tsuna turned a bit pink.

"Wh-who?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm?" Raidou asked. "You mean you don't know?"

"H-huh?" Tsuna asked.

"It's for Yamamoto. It's his birthday today, you know."

"EH?! REALLY?!"

"Of course! You're his friend and you don't know?" Tsuna blushed.

"Well, you can't help it." Raidou said, patting Tsuna's head. "You're Tsuna after all." The phone rang. "I'll get it." Raidou went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello. This is the Sawada Residence."

"RAIDOU!" Someone screamed.

"That voice... Daichi?" Raidou asked.

"Yeah it's me!" Daichi yelled into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Raidou asked.

"I need you to come to the coffee shop right now!"

"Uh... sure... but what's the problem?"

"Not now! I'll tell you later!" Then he hung up. Raidou pulled the phone away from his ear.

"What was that about?" Raidou asked. "But if a friend needs my help, I'll have no choice but to help them." Raidou walked into the kitchen. "Auntie, Tsuna. I have to go out now."

"But you haven't had breakfast." Auntie said.

"It'll work out some how." Raidou said grabbing his stuff. "I'll be leaving!" Raidou yelled as he ran out the door. He ran up the street and took a short cut to the coffee shop. "There." Raidou walked into a shop and took a look around. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him from behind. "Huh?!" Raidou flung his elbow up and it smashed into Daichi's face. "Whoops..." Daichi wobbled backwards touching his nose. "Sorry, sorry! It was a reflex." Daichi put one hand out to say that he was okay. "S-so what's the emergency?"

"Follow me..." Daichi said. Raidou followed Daichi out of the shopping area and in front of a house. "I need you to dress up as a girl!" Daichi bowed his head to the grass.

"H-huh?!"

"You see... one of my models is at the hospital. Her pops seems to have had a stroke and she needs to be there. But she has a shoot today! I don't have enough models!" Daichi looked up at Raidou. "Please! I beg you! Just for today! Dress up as a girl and be one of my models!" Raidou was silently looking down at Daichi. Then he sighed.

"Fine, but only for today..."

"Thank you!" Daichi grabbed Raidou's hands. "You won't regret this!" A few minutes later, Raidou was wearing tight jeans and a blouse. He was obviously irritated. "You look fabulous! But we have to have you have boobs. I mean, what girl has an obviously flat chest?" Daichi held out a lacy bra and a few pads for them. Raidou was getting even more irritated.

"Daichi... I thought that you said I won't regret this..." Raidou started. "Then why am I regretting this right now?!"

"Eh? You are?" Daichi asked.

"Of course I am!"

"Well, please bear with it. I truly need you right now." Raidou sighed and grabbed the bra and pads.

"No one better see me." Raidou said. "This is embarrassing." A few minutes later, Raidou came out of the changing room with a huge chest. Apparently, he put too much. Daichi went bright red as he stared at Raidou's slim body.

"Let's have you stay like this." Daichi said with his nose dripping with blood.

"No way!" Raidou yelled. "Putting this much pads is essential! Or else other people will notice!"

"You look so cute when you're mad."

"Daichi... don't make me sock your nose into your skull..."

"Well, it's time to fix your hair."

"I'll fix it myself."

"Huh?"

"I don't let anyone else touch my hair."

"O-oh okay."

"What hairstyle?"

"Any thing."

"Okay, then." Raidou walked into the changing room. About a few seconds later, he emerged from the room with his hair down to his waist. Daichi had an instant nosebleed. "Are you okay, man? I mean, you've been having a lot of nosebleeds today."

"I-I'm fine." Daichi said. "Y-you look fabulous by the way. Just beautiful. No not even beautiful. Like-!"

"Alright, alright. I get it." Raidou said. "Now what shoes?"

"Hmm... that's going to be a problem." Daichi said. "It's going to be hard to find the right size for you, since you're a guy. What's the size of your shoes?"

"Size ten."

"Damn.... that's going to be hard." Daichi said. "Hold up okay?" Raidou stood there while Daichi was looking for the right shoes. "Found it!" Daichi pulled out a few dusty but beautiful pair of heels out of his closet. "This is perfect!" Daichi dusted them off. "Here try them." Raidou put the shoes on.

"They fit, but I don't like wearing things like this." Raidou sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

"Thank you!" Daichi yelled and bowed. Raidou sighed.

"Let's get this over with then." Raidou and Daichi walked out of the house and walked toward a studio. "Hoh... this is where you work, huh." Raidou looked around amazed.

"Focus!" Daichi said. Raidou blinked then turned his attention toward a young man with a few models at his side. "Good morning, Mr. President."

"Is this your substitute model?"

"Y-yes,"

"She's quite the looker." The president walked around Raidou. Then in a split second, he had Raidou's back against the wall. The president closed in on him. He put his finger under Raidou's chin and made him look up. "What's your name?" Raidou was frozen. His mouth was open but he couldn't talk. Daichi stood there watching, trying his best not to kill the president. Raidou swallowed.

"Sa-Sakiko..." Raidou managed to reply.

"Hoh... what a nice name you have." The president said as he put more distance from her. "Nice to be working with you."

"Y-yes... It's nice to be working with you too." Raidou replied. The president turned away from Raidou and faced Daichi who was obviously furious.

"Bring your girl to the shoot. I'll see you there." The president walked passed Daichi. "Let's go girls." The girls he was with swarmed over him. When they had disappeared from everyone's sights, Raidou walked to Daichi.

"D-Daichi?"

"I'm sorry, Raidou."

"Who was that guy?"  
"He's our president. He's quite the player."

"You're a lot angrier than I thought that you'd ever be."

"Raidou... you know how I like guys right?"

"Well, of course." Raidou rolled his eyes.

"I once like girls once."

"That's a surprise."

"Don't make me hit you. Anyway, when I came here, I looked a lot like a girl."

"Hoh?"

"On my first dinner, I got drunk..." Raidou was silently looking at Daichi. "And when I woke up, my body was aching and I was naked. Beside me was the president, completely naked as well." There was a silence before Raidou spoke.

"So?" Daichi fell face-flat onto the ground. "So what if you and the president were on the same bed together naked?" Daichi sweat dropped.

"Forget it..." Daichi sighed. "You're much too pure to know what I'm talking about. Let's just go."

"Sure..." Raidou followed Daichi to the shoot. They went to the changing room and Daichi applied makeup.

"Well, you don't need makeup. I mean, you're already as beautiful as you are." Raidou sighed.

"I'm still not used to this."

"Well, you will sooner or later."

"Just hope it's later." Daichi laughed. "You feeling better?" Daichi looked down at Raidou's smile. Daichi turned a bit pink and nodded. Raidou chuckled.

"W-well, it's time to go." Daichi helped Raidou to his feet. Raidou stared down at his heals and sighed. "Well, there's no helping it."

"Yeah I guess." Raidou sighed once more. Daichi chuckled. Raidou closed his eyes and let out a soft smile. "It's nice to know you're not the depressed Daichi that I met earlier." Daichi looked at Raidou.

"You know you're really starting to look like a girl." Daichi said.

"Well, you applied makeup so of course."

"Well, you looked like a girl from the beginning."

"Yeah, right," Raidou rolled his eyes.

"I mean it." Daichi said. "I thought you were a girl until I met you and we hung out."

"Sakiko!"

"I can't believe you thought I was a girl from my looks." Raidou said.

"Sakiko!"  
"Ah!" Raidou looked up at the photographer.

"It's time to take pictures."

"Y-yes..." Raidou walked toward the photographer.

"Stand over there." The photographer pointed toward a painting. Soon, the picture taking started. Raidou did what the photographers told them to do as in pose and such. Several minutes later, the picture taking stopped and Raidou walked to Daichi who was holding a drink in one hand. Raidou accepted it.

"Thanks." Raidou said as he opened the can and was about to chug the whole thing down. "Oh yeah... I'm a girl now...." Raidou took a sip from the can. Daichi laughed.

"I told you that you would get used to it." Raidou sighed.

"Sooner than I wanted." Daichi laughed. Raidou's cell phone rang and Raidou reached into his pocket to pick it up.

"Hello?" Raidou asked.

"Raidou? Is that you?"

"Yamamoto?"

"So where are you? Didn't you say to meet me at my place?"

"A-ah! Th-that's right! U-uh... I'll be right there..." Raidou said.

"Okay! Don't take too long!"

"S-sure!" Raidou hung up. "This is horrible!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot that I had plans with Yamamoto today."

"Well, isn't this good? You're done with your shoot today."

"Yeah I know, but Yamamoto's place is close to your house, so if Yamamoto catches me things will happen!"

"That's true." Daichi said. "I'll go find some clothes. You go wait in the changing room." Raidou agreed and walked into the changing room. Raidou waited for Daichi to knock on the door. There was a knock. Raidou opened the door to meet the face of the president.

"Can I come in?"

"W-why?"

"I have to see my model." He entered. Raidou's back hit the wall as the president locked the door. "Well, let's get started."

"O-on what?" Raidou asked.

"You're so pure." The president slipped his finger under Raidou's chin. "My dearest Sakiko..." Raidou was frozen. The president began to unbutton his shirt. Raidou stared in horror. "There's no need for worry. I'll treat you nicely." Tears started to fill Raidou's eyes. "Don't cry, Sakiko... It won't hurt I promise." Raidou's body started to shake. The president closed in and reached for Raidou's blouse. Raidou squeezed his eyes closed as he tore open the blouse. By reflex, Raidou covered his body with his arms. "Don't cover your pure skin with your arms. Show it to me." The president reached for Raidou's jeans now. Tears started to run from his eyes as the president started to unbutton Raidou's jeans. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The president turned around and asked. "Who is it?"

"Mr. President?!" Daichi yelled. Raidou fell to the floor. "Get away from R-Sakiko!"

"She's mine from the start, Daichi."

"She is no one's!"

"Just wait a few minutes. I'll be done by then." The president turned toward Raidou. "Now where were we?" The president approached Raidou and touched his shoulder. The door suddenly flew open and Daichi grabbed the President by the collar.

"You have some guts..." Daichi said, irritated. "You did that to me and now you're going to do it again to someone else." Daichi threw the man to the mirror and it cracked. "I'll kill you..."

"D-Daichi..." Raidou whispered. Daichi turned to Raidou. "D-Did you bring th-the clothes?"

"Y-yeah." Daichi gave Raidou the clothes that he chose.

"T-tha-thanks...." Raidou replied as he pulled on the clothes.

"You should take off the other clothes first..." Daichi looked at Raidou's blank face. "It's okay... I'll be here to protect you..." Raidou stared at Daichi for a moment and smiled. Raidou embraced him.

"Thank you." Raidou said. "I'm able to snap out of it now."

"Raidou..." Daichi said as his face grew red. "Y-you're welcome." Raidou shifted his eyes toward the president.

"I never knew that you guys were going out. This is considered a crime." The president had a smirk over his face. "But if you spend the night in bed with me, then I'll keep it a secret."

"Well, if you don't spread these rumors, then..." Daichi looked up at Raidou's smirk. Raidou looked out photos of the president trying to rape him. "I might not spread these pictures around." The president stared at the pictures in horror. "So how about it, Mr. Playboy President?" He had no choice but to agree. Daichi stared up at Raidou in admiration. Raidou smiled at the president. "Thank you, Mr. President." Raidou gave Daichi a hand. Daichi took it and Raidou pulled him up to his feet. They made their way to the exit and walked out.

"How did you get those photos?"

"Did you think I wasn't prepared when I met him the first time?"

"You were prepared?"

"Well, yeah." Raidou said.

"How'd you get the pictures so quickly? When did you get the time?"

"Hmm?" Raidou looked at Daichi. "Those pictures weren't real pictures. I had a few seconds so I quickly drew a picture on a piece of paper." Daichi stared at Raidou, amazed while Raidou was laughing.

"What would have happened if he found out?!" Daichi yelled.

"That wouldn't have happened. Cause I'm very careful."

"Man, we're lucky that you're so talented at everything." Raidou laughed.

"Yup, truly," Raidou looked at his watch. "Ah. Damn it... I only have a few minutes to get to the meeting place and these clothes are a bit too tight for me."

"What are you talking about? They look perfect on you!"

"Really."

"Yup. I can totally see your figure like this."

"I'm going to go change. Beside, I didn't get the model clothes off yet."

"Fine."

"Hmm?" Raidou looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you feel someone following us?"  
"No, why?" Raidou quickly grabbed Daichi's hand. "Wha-?" Raidou dragged Daichi down to the alleyway and hid behind a few trash cans. "It's smells!!" Daichi whined. Raidou shushed him. Daichi peeked from the trash cans to see a few girls in the alley way looking around. "Those are the girls from the studio."

"Yeah. It seems that Mr. President ordered his girls to follow us to steal the picture."

"That guy's obsessive about you."

"I know how to deal with him." Raidou got up.

"Raidou!"

"It's fine." Raidou took off hi clothes that Daichi gave him and walked out from behind the trash cans. "Hey, girls. Do you want me?"

"To think that you'll be this rude to the president."

"I'll do what he wants then."

"Raidou!" Daichi whispered. Raidou put out one hand to stop Daichi from revealing himself. "Raidou..." Raidou looked at Daichi and smiled.

"I'll be fine." Raidou followed the girls out of the alleyway and started to walk back to the studio. When they entered, the president was waiting for Raidou. "Hello again, Mr. President." The man smirked.

"You have some nerve to try to run away from me."

"Do I now?" Raidou laughed. The president trapped Raidou between the wall and himself. Raidou stared into the president's eyes as he got closer and closer. Next moment, Raidou kicked the president between his legs. Raidou showed a very scary-looking smile. "I'm sorry, Mr. President. I'm not interested in men like you." The president fell and the girls swarmed over him. "I must be going now." Raidou walked out of the door to see Daichi standing there, panting. "Yo! What's wrong? You seem exhausted." Daichi ran forward and in a split second, he had Raidou in a bear hug. "Ow... Daichi?" Raidou looked at Daichi.

"Thank god..." Daichi said. "Thank god! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Daichi..."

"I-I thought... I thought!"

"Daichi!" Raidou grabbed Daichi's shoulders. "I'm fine! Who the hell do you think I am?" Daichi smiled a bit.

"You're right. I overreacted. Sorry."

"Geez. When I tell you I'll be fine, I'll be fine. That man won't even have a chance to do anything to me." Daichi started to chuckle. "And if he tries to do something to you, just run to me. I'll make sure he pays for it." Daichi laughed.

"Yes. Thank you, Raidou." Raidou smiled. "Ah. Aren't you supposed to meet Yamamoto?"

"Oh! You're right!" Raidou said. "Damn it! I don't have enough time to change!" Raidou sighed. "I have no choice but to go like this..."

"I'm sorry, Raidou."

"It's okay." Raidou waved. "I have to go now. Bye!" Daichi waved as Raidou made his way down the street. Raidou buttoned his shirt as quickly as he could. "It's here!" Raidou looked around to see Yamamoto in a cap and in casual clothes. "Y-Yamamoto!" Yamamoto turned to see a girl running toward him.

"Y-yes?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sorry I'm so late." Raidou panted.

"H-huh?"

"It's me. It's Raidou."

"HUH?!"

"It's very hard to explain." Raidou looked into Yamamoto's face to see it completely red and frozen. "Yamamoto?" Raidou waved his hand in front of Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto snapped out of his trance and turned away. "Are you okay, Yamamoto?"

"Y-yes?"

"It must be hard to talk to me when I look like this huh?"

"A-a bit...."

"I see..." Raidou laughed. "Could you put up with it for one day?"

"Uh... sure..." Raidou thought for a moment before smirking. Yamamoto started to walk and Raidou hugged Yamamoto's arm. "Let's go!" Yamamoto obviously stiffened. Raidou chuckled.

"Th-this isn't funny, Raidou!" Yamamoto yelled. Raidou blinked.

"Why not?" Raidou asked. "I want to play a bit. Can we go to the amusement park?"

"Uh... sure..." Yamamoto replied as they both made their way to the amusement park. "How about we go on the fe-!"

"Let's go on the roller coaster!"

"Roller coaster?"

"Yup!" Raidou smiled as he pointed at the roller coaster. Yamamoto smiled and followed Raidou to the roller coaster. As they kept on playing and playing at the amusement park, Yamamoto got used to Raidou being dressed like that. There are times when Raidou clung onto Yamamoto's arm and Yamamoto wouldn't notice. The day was almost over. "Want some ice cream, Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, I'd love some." Yamamoto replied. Raidou went off to buy some. Yamamoto sat on the bench and waited for Raidou. A few girls approached Yamamoto.

"U-uh..." One of them started. "W-was that your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yamamoto! I bought the ice cream!" Raidou yelled. Yamamoto looked over and the girls ran away. Finally, he noticed that he was acting like a boyfriend and Raidou was the girlfriend. "Here." Raidou gave Yamamoto the ice cream and sat down next to him. They were quiet, but Raidou was paying attention to his ice cream. "Yum." Raidou looked over at Yamamoto to see he hasn't even taken a lick of his ice cream. "Yamamoto?" Yamamoto snapped out of his trance and looked at Raidou. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Yamamoto smiled as he ate his ice cream. Soon, they were done with their ice cream and they headed home. "Raidou..."

"Yeah?" Raidou asked.

"I had a lot of fun today." Yamamoto said. "With you."

"Well, I'm glad!" Raidou smiled. Yamamoto looked at Raidou. "Today's your birthday isn't it? Wanna come over?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't know if you're going to be satisfied with this..." Raidou said looking at one side. Yamamoto blushed. Raidou grabbed Yamamoto's arm. "Anyway, let's go!" Yamamoto followed Raidou to the house and Raidou opened the door. _POP! POP! POP!_

"Happy Birthday, Yamamoto!" Everyone said. Yamamoto looked at the crowd of people.

"Are you surprised?"

"Huh?"

"It's a birthday party!"

"Oh." Yamamoto looked at all the people. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I have to go upstairs to get changed into comfortable clothes." Raidou tried to run, but Gokudera and Tsuna were in the way. "Uh... excuse me?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nii-san!!!!" Tsuna screeched.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DRESSED UP LIKE THAT?!!?!?!?!?!?!" Gokudera screamed.

"Uh.... I was modeling?"

"AS A GIRL?!" Gokudera screamed.

"It's a long story..." Raidou sighed. "I rather not talk about it." Raidou turned and started toward the stairs. Before he stepped up on the first step, he said, "Besides, today's supposed to be a happy day. It's a special day for Yamamoto. Everyone has a special day..." Raidou smiled a sorrowful smile to himself. "...except for me... that is..." He whispered to himself. Then he walked up the stairs. A few minutes later, Raidou walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen where Nana was cooking food. "Hey, Auntie. Need any help?"

"I'm fine, Raidou-kun." Nana smiled. "Oh? What happened to your face?" Raidou's face was a bit red.

"Huh?" Raidou asked. "Oh. I was trying to wipe off the makeup. I must have rubbed pretty hard." Raidou laughed. Nana giggled. Raidou smiled. "Well, allow me to carry these dishes to the guests."

"You're like a butler, Raidou-kun!" Nana giggled. Raidou smiled. Raidou walked to the living room but stopped. He peeked into to see everyone laughing and having fun. He chuckled to himself and left the dishes on the floor so everyone could see. Tsuna turned to see a few dishes on the floor.

"Huh? Who left these here?" Tsuna asked he grabbed the dishes to share with everyone. Soon, Nana joined everyone outside in the living room. "Huh? Where's Nii-san?"

"Now that I think about it..." Nana started. "I didn't see him after he took the dishes to the living room."

"Eh? Mom, you didn't do it?"  
"No. It wasn't me."

"Then it was Nii-san. But where is he?" Raidou was in his room, lying on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door. Raidou got up.

"Come in." The door opened and Reborn walked in. "Reborn."

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"I'm just really tired." Raidou said flopping down onto bed.

"Everyone's waiting for you."

"The guest of honor is already downstairs, isn't he?"

"What I'm saying is it isn't fun when you're not around." Reborn said. "I'm sure everyone thinks the same way." Raidou sighed.

"Fine. I'll go give Yamamoto his birthday present." Raidou got up and walked downstairs with Reborn. "Hey."

"THERE YOU ARE, RAIDOU!" Ryohei yelled as he grabbed Raidou's arm and pulled him to the table. Raidou let Ryohei pull him to the table with a smile. Everyone started to eat again and after they were done with the food. Yamamoto was receiving birthday presents.

"Yamamoto, here's my birthday present for you." Raidou gave Yamamoto a box. Yamamoto ripped the wrapping off the box, opened the box, and held out a sword. Yamamoto stared at the sword in amazement. "Like it? I made it myself in Ojii-san's shop." Yamamoto smiled at Raidou.

"This sword is amazing! Thanks!" Yamamoto said.

"You're welcome." Raidou smiled.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Yamamoto! ^^ Please review! **


	37. Patrol Birthday

**Well, finally for people who love Kyouya, the time has come! Kyouya's birthday! Enjoy!**

Raidou stared horrified at Reborn across the kitchen table.

"What did you just say?" Raidou asked.

"I told you to go on patrol with Hibari." Reborn said.

"No. After that," Raidou said. Reborn smirked.

"Dressed like a girl." Reborn said.

"No way in hell!" Raidou jumped up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table.

"Why not?" Reborn asked. "You dressed like a girl for your friend didn't you?"

"That's a whole different story!" Raidou yelled. "Besides! Why do I have to dress like a girl for him?" Reborn smirked.

"It'll be more fun this way."

"N-O W-A-Y." Raidou spelled. "I'm not going to dress up as a girl again. Never ever again. Don't even expect anything either." Reborn smirked and snapped his fingers. Raidou looked at Reborn with one eyebrow raised. Suddenly, Raidou's arms were chained together by Bianchi. "BIANCHI!"

"This is for the sake of love." Bianchi said.

"WHAT LOVE?!" Raidou screamed. "This is obvious a way to torture me!"

"It's for Reborn's sake." Bianchi said, dreamily. Raidou stared at Bianchi as she started to space out.

"Over my dead body!" Raidou quickly jumped over the table and Reborn. Bianchi started to run after Raidou, but by the time she arrived at the door, Raidou was already gone.

"Tch." Bianchi said. "I'm sorry, Reborn. Raidou got away." Reborn smirked.

"Don't worry, Bianchi." Reborn answered. "He doesn't have to dress up as a girl. Those handcuffs are more than enough." Raidou sighed as he was running away.

"That was close." Raidou stopped and tried to pry the handcuffs off. "Damn it. This is hard. Maybe if I got to the police station, they'll have keys for me." Raidou turned then stopped. "But will it work? It's handcuffs from Reborn after all. He's probably the only one with keys. Let's see." Raidou ran toward the sewing store. "Hey, miss. Do you have a needle that I can use?"

"Uh sure." The lady handed over a needle.

"Uh. Do you need this?" Raidou asked.

"No not really."

"Okay." Raidou reached up with both hands.

"Oh dear. What happened to your hands?"

"Uh. Long story." Raidou laughed. The lady giggled and Raidou sat on a stool as he worked on the handcuffs. "Damn this is hard." Raidou left the store and continued to work on the hand cuffs. "Yes!" Raidou got one handcuff off. "Huh?" Raidou stared at the needle as a purple substance was bubbling on it, burning it. "Yah!" Raidou let go of the needle and watched it disintegrate. "Wah!" Raidou jumped back in surprise but he bumped into someone. Raidou looked up to see Hibari. "Ah." Raidou looked down at Hibari's wrist to see that he was handcuffed. "Oh shit."

It was silent as Raidou and Hibari made their way down the street. Hibari was obviously mad and Raidou tried to avoid Hibari's cold and mysterious aura. Raidou saw people whisper as he walked by. Raidou face palmed. It was getting uncomfortably silent so Raidou decided to break the silence by talking.

"Uh... Hibari," Raidou started. Hibari glared at Raidou. Raidou flinched. "U-uh... Do you think we can rest a bit? I'm tired from walking around a lot." Hibari continued to walk. Raidou sighed as he followed Hibari. Soon, Raidou started to slow down. Raidou's arm was stretched out in front of him. "Tired..." Hibari stopped and Raidou bumped into him. "What's up?"

"You're too slow." Hibari said.

"I can't help it." Raidou said. "I slow down when my stomach's empty and I didn't have a chance to get a bite of my breakfast." Hibari turned away and started to walk away again. Raidou sighed as he walked as fast as he could which is basically walking slowly. Hibari stopped again and Raidou walked straight into Hibari and they both fell down, Raidou on top of Hibari. Raidou ignored the weird position and looked at the store they were in front of. "A convenience store?"

"Yeah. You were annoying me about your hunger." Hibari said. Raidou jumped up to his feet, bringing Hibari up to his feet as well.

"Let's go!" Raidou ran into the store, dragging Hibari with him. Raidou grabbed a basket and started to get some food.

"You have a lot of energy when it comes to food, don't you." Hibari said.

"Well, yeah." Raidou said. "I can eat an elephant right about now. Did you eat breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast." Hibari said.

"What!" Raidou said. "How can you last through the morning?"

"I can last with an empty stomach."

"No wonder you're so thin."

"You're one to talk."

"I have high metabolism." Raidou said, grabbing more food.

"Hmph." Hibari smirked.

"Well, I'll get food for you too then. To skip breakfast is bad for you, you know." Raidou said. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Hmph." Hibari replied to Raidou. Raidou brought his food to the cashier.

"Damn." Raidou said. "I forgot my wallet at home." Hibari put the cash on the counter. Raidou looked at Hibari. "Thanks." Raidou grabbed his huge bag of food and walked out of the convenience store with Hibari. Raidou grabbed a rice ball and started to chow out. "Yum!" Hibari continued his patrol and Raidou followed. Raidou finished his rice ball when he noticed Hibari hasn't eaten yet. "Ah." Raidou grabbed another rice ball from his bag and brought it to Hibari's mouth. Hibari looked at Raidou. "Just a bite." Hibari hesitated before taking a bite from the rice ball. Raidou chuckled. Hibari looked away as he chewed. "Want anymore?"

"No."

"Okay," Raidou said. "The rest is mine." Hibari quickly turned around to see Raidou about to eat it.

"As I thought. I'll eat the rest." Hibari grabbed the rice ball from Raidou.

"Why? I thought you didn't want anymore?" Raidou asked. Hibari didn't answer and just ate the rice ball. "What's with that?" Soon, Raidou was done eating for now and continued to carry the bag of food for lunch. "Hmm?" Raidou thought for a while. "Ah." Hibari looked at Raidou. "Damn I have a package to pick up at the post office."

"Too bad. You're going to have to pick it up later." Hibari said. Raidou sighed.

"I know." Raidou reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He punched in a few numbers and held the phone to his ear. "Hey, Daichi. Could you pick up a package from the post office and drop it off at my house?" Raidou was silent as he listened to Daichi. "Well, you see I can't. I'm in a weird situation." Raidou rubbed his head. "Hmm? What kind of situation? Uh... that's going to take a while to explain." Raidou laughed. "Huh? Go meet you at the amusement park after I'm done with this situation? Sure. I don't-!" Suddenly, Raidou's cell phone was smashed out of Raidou's hand. "Ouch!" Raidou stared at his cell phone the ground. Daichi was yelling on the phone now.

"RAIDOU?! HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He yelled. Hibari went over to the phone and crushed it with his foot.

"HEY!" Raidou yelled. "What's the big deal?"

"He was getting too annoying and you were too loud next to me." Hibari said, walking away. Raidou sighed as he followed after him.

"Man, what do I do about this? Doc bought me this phone too." Raidou said. "I didn't want to lose it or break it. Doc bought it for me after all."

"I'll buy you one later." Hibari said.

"Hmm? Why?" Raidou asked.

"Because I want to." Hibari said. Raidou sweat dropped.

"Why waste money on buying a new phone for me?" Raidou asked. Hibari glared at Raidou.

"Like I said, because I want to." Hibari said as he looked down at Raidou. Raidou shrunk.

"Y-yes sir," Raidou replied. Hibari turned back around and walked. Raidou sighed as he walked after him. Raidou looked around the streets to see people whispering again. "They're probably wondering why we're handcuffed together. It's either that or it's just Hibari." Raidou walked forward but got pulled off to the side. "Huh?" Raidou turned to look at Hibari who was in front of the phone store. "Eh? You're actually going to buy me one?"

"Yeah, now come on." Hibari yanked on the handcuff, making Raidou follow him into the store. Raidou was staring at all the phones, but Hibari picked the phone for Raidou. It was the exact same one the Hibari has. "Here." Raidou took the phone.

"Isn't this yours?"

"Got a problem?"

"N-no..." Raidou looked at the phone. "What happens if I mix this up with yours?" Raidou hit his palm with his fist. "Ah." Hibari walked out and Raidou dragged Hibari into a different and smaller store. Raidou grabbed a phone strap and went to the cashier. "I'd like to have this."

"How cute." The lady said. "For your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"No need to be shy." The lady giggled. "You look around that age anyway." Raidou smiled a bit.

"That's not it." Raidou said. The lady giggled. "No, I'm serious." The lady gave Raidou the phone strap. "Huh? I didn't pay yet."

"It's okay." The lady giggled. "You're the one who invented some of the things in here."

"How'd you know?"

"A friend of mine told me."

"Who?"

"It was Daichi."

"Daichi..." Raidou face palmed. "I should have known." The lady giggled. Hibari grabbed Raidou's wrist and walked off. "Ah! Thanks, miss!"

"You're very welcome!"

"Hey! Hibari! You're going too fast!" Raidou said.

"Shut up." Hibari said. Raidou blinked and took out the phone strap.

"Here." Raidou held up it up. Hibari took it. "It's your bird. I named it Hibird." Raidou started to laugh. "Since it likes you so much and is always attached to you. Weird name huh?" Hibari took the phone strap and shoved it into his pocket. "You don't like it?" Hibari didn't answer and continued to walk. "I guess he doesn't like it." Raidou walked after Hibari.

"Raidou!" Raidou stopped walking and took a look around. Hibari stopped as well.

"Who called my name?" Raidou asked, looking around. Suddenly, his eyes were covered. "Who turned out the lights?"

"Guess who~!" Someone said. Raidou reached up and touched the person's hands.

"Uh... this voice... these hands... it's Daichi." Raidou replied.

"Aww... you got it so fast."

"Well, that's obvious. Who else would do this-! No, never mind." Raidou said. _BAM!_ Daichi flew all the way across the street. "Daichi?!" Daichi got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Are you okay?"

"Somehow," Daichi said. "Who hit me?" Suddenly, Hibari's arm was around Raidou, holding a tonfa.

"So it was you, Hibari." Raidou said.

"Don't touch what's not yours." Hibari said.

"Well, you're not touching me, so I'm not yours. So who do I belong to?" Raidou asked himself. Hibari put down his tonfa and started to walk again. "Wah!" Raidou turned around and walked after Hibari.

"Hold up, Raidou!" Daichi yelled. Raidou turned his head around as he walked.

"What's up?" Daichi gave Raidou his package.

"Here."

"Didn't I tell you to drop it off at my house?"

"Well..." Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. "That Gokudera guy was there and he threatened me with his dynamite if I plan on sexually harass you. So I decided to go find you to give it to you." Raidou accepted the package.

"Thanks." Raidou said. "It's finally here." Daichi peeked over Raidou's shoulder as he started to rip off the wrap. "Cool!" Raidou took out a case.

"I was wondering why the package was so big." Daichi said. "You had cases in there.

"Yeah." Raidou said. "I want to make more things." Raidou started to go through all the cases. "Sewing case. Check. Crafts kit. Check. Origami case. Check. Cool. I have everything."

"Wow." Daichi said. "You mind making me something?"

"Sure. Hmm..." Raidou thought a while. "How about I make a doll for you?"

"A doll?"

"Yeah. Of me."

"I'll have two of those, please."

"Why two?"

"One is when you're dressed like a how your usually are. The other one is when you're dressed up like a girl." Raidou sweat dropped.

"I refuse. Too much work."

"Don't be like that."

"Fine." Raidou said, looking away.

"Yay!" Daichi hugged Raidou really tight.

"Can't breath!" Raidou said. Hibari swung his tonfa and Daichi flew across the street again. "Sorry, Daichi! Hibari doesn't like commotion it seems."

"Then why didn't he hit you?!"

"You're right huh." Raidou looked at Hibari. "Hey, Hibari."

"What." He answered.

"Uh. Why don't you ever hit me when I'm loud?" Raidou asked. Hibari was silent. "Uh... Hibari?"

"Because you're skin and bones. That guy over there seems that he has more meat on him than you do." Hibari said.

"Making fun of me again, I see." Raidou sighed. Hibari smirked. Daichi watched them walk down the street together.

"That wasn't even a reason." Daichi had a sweat drop on his head. "Why is it that they look so great together?" Daichi asked. Then a grin grew across his face. "I have to call up a friend of mine." Daichi grabbed his phone, punched in a few numbers, and put the phone to his ear. Meanwhile, Raidou and Hibari were still walking together. Raidou looked around.

"You spend the whole day walking around?" Raidou asked.

"Half of the day."

"What about the other half?"

"Planning for the discipline committee."

"What more do I expect..." Raidou sighed. Suddenly, someone grabbed Raidou from behind. "Wha?!" Hibari quickly turned around to see Raidou struggling with a man. Hibari lifted up his tonfa, but was blown away when Raidou was done struggling with the man. He had fox ears. Hibari was silently staring at Raidou. Raidou blinked and his ears moved. "What's wrong?" Hibari quickly turned away. Raidou blinked again and his ears moved. Hibari's face was a bit pink despite his pale skin. Everyone started to whisper louder as Hibari and Raidou made their way down the street.

"Kyaa~!" a few girls squealed. They swarmed over Raidou, patting his head and hugging him to their chests. Raidou blinked and his ears moved. The girls squealed even louder. "What's your name?"

"U-umm," Raidou started. "I feel a bit uncomfortable right now." The girls squealed. Raidou sighed as he was separated from the girls' chest. "Why exactly are you girls making a commotion over me?"

"You're so precious!" the girls said.

"What?" Raidou asked. One of the girls held up a mirror and Raidou stared into the mirror to see fox ears. Raidou's ears perked up in surprise. Then he rubbed his eyes and stared into the mirror again. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Raidou yelled.

"Looks like fox ears." Hibari turned toward the man that spoke. He patted Raidou's head, making Raidou's ears perk up. The man laughed.

"Doc! Couldn't you do something?" Raidou asked.

"Afraid not." Doc replied. "It seems that they won't stop until the end of the day."

"No way!" Raidou said, grabbing onto Doc's shirt. "Come on!" _FLASH!_ Raidou blinked and turned to see a teenager with a camera.

"That was cute." He replied. "Now go over to your partner and pose with him."

"Who?"

"The guy you're handcuffed to." Raidou stared at Hibari.

"He's not my partner."

"It doesn't matter. Just go hug him."

"Huh?" Hibari turned a bit pink again. "Why?"

"Just do it." The guy said. "Hmm... hold on. Hey, you." The teenager said to Hibari. "Grab that guy's hand." Hibari lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't take orders from you." Hibari said. "In fact, who are you to order me around?"

"Then I won't change that boy's ears back to normal." The guy said, turning away.

"Ah!" Raidou turned to Hibari with puppy eyes. Doc sighed. Hibari looked away and grabbed Raidou's arm. Raidou blinked. The guy turned back around in a flash and took a picture.

"That's good." The guy said. "Now go walk down the street, holding hands. Or I won't change your ears back." Raidou grabbed Hibari's hand and started to walk down the street. _FLASH!_ "That's good. Now you." The guy pointed at Doc. "Carry fox ears."

"Problem." Raidou lifted up his arm. "We're chained together."

"Who did that?"

"A sadist." Raidou rubbed the back of his head.

"I see. Well, I'll be taking those ears off right now." The teenager grabbed Raidou into a neck hold.

"Wah!!!" Hibari lifted his tonfa and glared at the guy. Raidou waved his arm around as he took off the ears. Then Raidou steadied himself on his feet.

"You can have them." The guy said.

"How am I supposed to use them anyway?"

"It's not hard. You'll find out."

"You have a weird confidence in me."

"I guess. I'll see you some other time."

"Hey! Let me know your name!"

"It's Akihiko."

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Raidou."

"Yeah I know."

"Huh?"

"I heard from Daichi. See you."

"So it was Daichi's idea huh." Raidou sighed and face palmed. "Well, at least I got these ears off." Raidou looked at his wrist. "Now to find a way to get this off my wrist."

"Well, I can't do anything about it." Doc replied.

"I know." Raidou said. "I think I'll go hunt down Reborn. I'm getting tired."

"Try if you want."

"That voice..." Raidou turned around to see Reborn. "Reborn! Get this handcuff off me!"

"If you can catch me that is." Reborn said as he ran off.

"Ah!" Raidou ran after Reborn dragging Hibari along.

"Hold up!" Doc yelled as he ran after them. Reborn entered the zoo and Raidou ran in after him.

"Damn it... where'd he go?" Raidou looked around. Suddenly, Raidou felt a hot breath on his shoulder. "Eh?" Raidou turned around to see a lion. "Huh?" The lion stared at Raidou. "Oh shit." A few minutes later, Raidou was running down the zoo with Hibari from a lion. "WHY THE HELL IS A LION OUT RIGHT NOW?!" Meanwhile, Doc arrived at the scene. Everyone was running in one direction.

"What happened?" Doc asked someone.

"There's a lion on the loose!" Someone answered. Doc sweat dropped.

"A lion?" Meanwhile, Raidou was running around looking for Reborn and avoiding the lion.

"TODAY IS NOT MY DAY!" Raidou yelled as he ran. "WHERE ARE YOU, REBORN?!" Reborn was watching from afar with a smirk across his face.

"Raidou may have not noticed, but he's grasping Hibari's hand pretty tightly." Reborn said. Time went by and Raidou has already been around town at least three times, not including patrol.

"Damn it..." Raidou panted as he looked around. "Where is Reborn?"

"Right here!" Raidou snapped his head around and saw Reborn. "Well, I've had enough fun today so I'll let you guys go home now." Reborn got out the key and got the handcuffs off the both of them.

"Finally!" Raidou rubbed his wrist. Hibari did the same. "Why'd you wait until now?"

"Because it was fun watching you suffer." Reborn said. Raidou sweat dropped.

"What more do I expect from a sadistic baby?"

"Well, did you know?"

"Hmm?"

"Today's Hibari's birthday."

"Eh? Really?" Raidou turned to Hibari. "Is that true?" Hibari didn't answer. "Well, if Reborn was the one who provided the information, then it has to be true." Raidou smiled at Hibari. "Happy birthday, Hibari." Raidou thought for a moment. "Well, I guess the keychain is your birthday present." Suddenly, Hibari's bird came flying to Raidou. "Oh! How are you?"

"Good, Good!" It replied. Raidou laughed. It flew over to Hibari. "Hibari, Hibari!"

"Man it's attached to you." Raidou said. "It must love you a lot." Hibari let it rest on his shoulder. "That's not fair. You treat humans so coldly, but to animals you just can't hit it." Hibari turned away. Raidou then put his finger to his head. "Note to self: Hibari has a weakness for small animals." Hibari held up his tonfa and glared at Raidou. "I'll erase it! I'll erase it!" Hibari turned away again. "Well, I'm going now so see you." Raidou waved and walked down the street, arguing with Reborn. Hibari reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone strap. He stared at it for a moment before shoving it back into his pocket.

The next day, Raidou was walking down the street, looking at the list of things he had to do. _BAM!_

"Sorry. Ah." Raidou looked to see that he had bumped into Hibari. "Sorry, Hibari." Hibari just walked off. Suddenly, there was Hibari's legendary ringtone. Raidou looked around. "Who's phone is that?" Hibari pulled out his phone and answered it. "Who else could it be?" Raidou face palmed. "Hmm?" Raidou noticed that Hibari had the phone strap strapped to his phone. Raidou smiled and whispered to himself. "Note to self: Hibari is a softie."

**Okay this is a day late. I couldn't do anything about it. Well, I hope you like it. Hibari wasn't too OC I hope? I was running out of ideas so yea. I tried to make Hibari as Hibari-like as I could. Well, pwease review! Thanks for all the reviews up until now! They motivate me! ^-^ **


	38. Gokudera's lesson: How to live

**Well, it's been a while since I've updated. Well, uh... maybe about two weeks since last time. Gokudera's battle!**

Raidou was running down the hallways of the hospital. He stopped in front of a room and flung the door open.

"Auntie!" Raidou yelled. Nana turned to look at Raidou. "How's Lambo?" Raidou ran up to the bed.

"He's asleep." Nana smiled at Raidou.

"Is he okay?" Raidou asked.

"Yes."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, lighting struck his umbrella last night. And then it seems that he fell down at hill." Nana said. Raidou sweat dropped.

"I-I see. Lambo is such a klutz." Raidou said looking down at Lambo's sleeping face. "Well, I'm glad Lambo is still okay." Nana reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well, I have to go now. I'll come back to visit later." Raidou waved as he walked toward the door. Nana waved back. Raidou left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Raidou stood out there for a moment before walking away from the room. Raidou left the hospital and looked up toward the room Lambo and Nana were in. Raidou closed his eyes and turned to leave. Raidou continued to walk down the streets. "I'm bored. Hmm?" Raidou noticed someone familiar walking toward him. "Gokudera?" Gokudera looked up.

"O-oh, Raidou," Gokudera said. A few minutes later, Raidou and Gokudera were walking side by side down the street.

"I heard from Ryohei that he's participating in a sumo contest." Raidou said. "Are you in it too?"

"Y-yeah," Gokudera said.

"So you seem different today, because you're nervous about your match or something?" Raidou asked. Gokudera flinched. "Bulls eye?" Raidou smiled. Gokudera blushed a bit. "Come on. Don't try to hide it. I mean everyone gets nervous about something. If you don't get nervous about anything, you're definitely not human." Gokudera nodded. "So you're taking a walk to clear your mind?"

"I guess." Gokudera said. "I'm walking to the school's infirmity."

"Why?" Raidou asked. "Did something happen?"

"Eh? No! Nothing!" Gokudera said.

"So you're meeting someone there?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I see." Raidou said. "So your match is today, right?"

"Y-yeah," Gokudera said. Raidou was silent for a moment. "Raidou?"

"Gokudera" Raidou said. "You know how you're always so devoted to Tsuna?" Gokudera gulped. "If it were a life-or-death situation, would you devote yourself to protecting Tsuna?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that!" Gokudera yelled.

"Well, if you died from protecting Tsuna, Tsuna would be really sad. That's how he is." Raidou said. "And if you died, I would be sad too." Gokudera blushed. Raidou rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess that's your choice." Raidou walked away. "Good luck in your match, Gokudera." Raidou lifted his hand up in the air. Gokudera watched Raidou's back disappeared into the crowd of people.

That night, Tsuna, Basil, and Reborn arrived at school grounds.

"Yo!" Yamamoto said.

"You came!" Ryohei said.

"Where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"He hasn't come yet." Ryohei said.

"I thought he'd be coming with you." Yamamoto said to Tsuna.

"I wonder what happened." Tsuna said.

"He may have been stopped by Shamal." Reborn said. "Knowing Shamal, he wouldn't send his student into a battle when there's no chance of winning."

"His new technique must not be ready." Reborn said.

"That's horrible!" Tsuna said. Everyone headed inside. Varia and the two Cervello women were standing there, waiting for them.

"We're indoors today?" Yamamoto asked.

"But Gokudera-dono is...." Basil said.

"What is that octopus-head doing?" Ryohei asked.

"He'll definitely come." Yamamoto said.

"It seems like his opponent hasn't come." Marmon said.

"Did he wuss out?" Squalo screamed.

"What's the point in running?" Bel asked. "When they lose the Ring Conflict they're all going to die anyway."

"When that clock strikes eleven, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified, and Belphegor will win by default." One of the Cervello women said. Everyone stared at the clock outside.

"Not good." Ryohei said. There were only several seconds before the minute hand reaches the twelve and when the hour hand reaches the eleven. Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... _BOOM!_ The clock exploded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tenth." Someone said. Everyone turned around to see Gokudera standing there several feet away from them.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

"You came." Yamamoto said.

"Gokudera Hayato, ready to go!" Gokudera yelled.

"About time you got here." Everyone looked over to see Rai sitting at the window sill. "Pretty fancy arrival." Gokudera smirked.

"We recognize that he will be fighting because he made it within the appointed time." One of the Cervello women said.

"All right!" Ryohei said.

"Thank goodness. We avoided a forfeit." Basil said.

"You had us worried." Yamamoto said. "Did you sleep in?"

"Of course not!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera said to Tsuna. "It took me some time to get ready."

"Oh I see." Tsuna said.

"But I'm completely prepared! Leave it to me!" Gokudera said.

"Okay." Tsuna said. "But..." Tsuna turned toward the Varia.

"I thought you got scared and ran away." Squalo said.

"I think he should have run, though." Marmon said. "His opponent is Bel, after all."

"Before we explain the combat field, we have something to report." One of the Cervello women said. "One of us Cervello had to be switched due to injuries."

"Nice to meet you." One of women said.

"She looks just like the one that was hurt." Ryohei said.

"Cervello seems to have a lot of spares." Reborn said.

"Tonight's field will be the entire third floor." The Cervello woman said. "This includes the west tower which is connected to this one, and not only does it include all the hallways but also all the classrooms on this floor. However..." Suddenly, the door to one of the classrooms busted out and the stuff in the classroom flew out the window.

"What was that?" Tsuna screamed. One of the women pushed out something from the classroom.

"We have set up hurricane turbines like this one in various places throughout the field." One of the Cervello women said.

"Hurricane turbines?" Gokudera questioned.

"They have four vents and are designed to randomly create a powerful gust." The girls explained.

"So it truly is a field of storms." Basil said.

"If you're hit by the wind directly, you'll be thrown outside." Ryohei said.

"This is crazy." Yamamoto said.

"Makes it better to watch," Rai said, indifferently.

"This time, there will be a time limit on the match. Fifteen minutes after the match begins, unless one of you has taken possession of the Ring of Storm and completed it, time bombs set in the hurricane turbines will explode in turn and completely destroy this floor." One of the women explained.

"T-That's terrible!" Tsuna yelled.

"More suspense," Rai said.

"Why are you saying that? So if the battle isn't settled, they'll both-!" Tsuna yelled at Rai. Rai covered one ear with his palm.

"They'll most likely die." One of the women said.

"That would mean neither was worthy of being the Guardian." The other one said.

"That's horrible." Tsuna said.

"Meaning, in the worst case scenario, it would be all right to blow up the Storm Ring as well." Reborn said. "He must be the one who thinks that Guardian Rings don't matter."

"Xanxus," Tsuna said.

"Bingo." Rai said. "Xan-chan doesn't care about anything."

"It seems like he's become serious." Reborn said.

"What a thing to do..." Tsuna started. "His own ally is going to be in danger too."

"A death match?" Gokudera asked, with a smirked across his face. "Sounds like fun."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who thinks that." Rai said.

"My, you guys are making a ruckus." Rai looked toward the women and sighed. It was Shamal. He patted the girls' shoulders. "Is anyone hurt?" The women elbowed him in the face and Shamal fell onto the floor, rubbing his face.

"S-Shamal!" Tsuna yelled.

"Did he say "Shamal"?" Squalo asked.

"Trident Shamal..." Marmon started. "A man who was scouted by Varia two generations ago and refused."

"What are you doing?" Gokudera yelled down at the perverted man.

"I heard a loud sound, so I came running to see if anyone was injured. And to make fun of your match." Shamal replied. "Here we go." Shamal got to his feet. "So I'll be on this side."

"Shamal sided with them?" Marmon said.

"Dino, Colonello, and Shamal... Why are such talented people coming together? What the hell's going on? Is this all because of that Arcobaleno?" Squalo asked.

"But this seems like fun too." Bel said. "Today's opponent..."

"All right!" Ryohei yelled. "Before the match, we'll do the usual!"

"W-Wait a sec!" Gokudera said, putting up his arms. Rai pushed Gokudera's back and Ryohei grabbed Gokudera's arm. "I don't need it! It's so embarrassing! I don't need a circle for my match!" Gokudera said as he tried to avoid getting into a circle.

"Umm..." Tsuna said. "Don't be like that. Let's do it, Gokudera-kun. H-how to say it? I can't really put it into words, but... we're all connected in this battle. I don't want any single person being left out. It's probably better if we all have some solidarity."

"And here you said you can't put it into words..." Rai rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's hard to describe it!" Tsuna yelled at Rai. Rai looked away uninterested about the boy yelling next to him.

"Tenth..." Gokudera said. "You're so concerned with the Family. I had no idea! Let's do it! Let us do it!"

"Y-yeah! Let's do it!" Tsuna said.

"Yes!" Gokudera said.

"Let him in too." Reborn swung something at Tsuna. Tsuna caught it. Rai peeked at it.

"What's that? A tail?" Rai asked.

"This is the tail that was torn off the stupid cow's clothing yesterday." Reborn said.

"Lambo..." Tsuna said.

"When I see that, it reminds me of when the stupid cow was still healthy." Reborn said.

"Don't talk like he's already dead!" Tsuna yelled at the baby.

"But I think it's a good idea." Yamamoto said. "Lambo's one of us."

"Even though he's a stupid cow, he's better than nothing." Gokudera said.

"Yeah. Even if he's not here right now, our hearts are one." Ryohei said.

"Everyone..." Tsuna said. "You're right." Rai walked toward the window sill. "R-Rai!" He turned. "P-please join us in our circle!"

"I rather not..." Rai waved his hand. "It's embarrassing like Gokudera said."

"Just do it!" Reborn jumped up and kicked Rai's back. Rai let himself be kicked toward the circle.

"Why do I have to do this?" Rai asked. "I wasn't in here during Ryohei's and Lambo's battle..."

"Then you'll do this circle with three times the strength for me and Lambo!" Ryohei yelled. Rai sighed.

"Troublesome brats," Rai muttered.

"Let's do it!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Gokudera, fight!" Everyone screamed.

"It must be embarrassing to be young." Shamal said. Rai sighed as he walked to the window sill.

"Much more embarrassing than you think, but being you is even more embarrassing." Rai said.

"You want me to kill you, you little brat?" Shamal said with a straight face. Rai shrugged.

"Now, both of you, please come to the center." One of the women said.

"Tenth!" Gokudera turned his head to see Tsuna. "I will go and fight, and as your right-hand man, I won't shame you."

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna nodded. "But don't push yourself." Gokudera walked toward forward with Tsuna watching his back.

"Because today's field is so wide, we will broadcast the battle to the spectators' area." One of the women said. "And there are infrared lasers between the spectators' area and the field to prevent any interference." Rai stared at the television.

"So we can't move from here." Yamamoto said.

"They're telling you not to do what you did for Lambo, Rai." Reborn said.

"I'm sorry but I don't go by rules." Rai crossed his arms over his chest. "I do what I want to do. That's how criminals are, aren't they?" Tsuna looked at Rai. "Besides, I doubt I'll have to do anything in this battle. There's a huge difference teenagers and kids anyway. Like hormones and such." Tsuna sweat dropped and turned toward the television. Everyone stared into the television. Soon, the match started. The women confirmed that the rings were real. Bel laughed.

"You use bombs, right?" He asked. "I guess you can tell by looking." Bel walked over to Gokudera and patted his shoulder. "Your shoulders seem a little too tense." Gokudera glared at Bel. "How scary..." Bel turned and walked away from Gokudera.

"Now then, let the battle begin!" The woman said. Gokudera started off by throwing a bomb toward Bel.

"Smoke bomb, right?" Bel asked. It exploded. Gokudera jumped backwards. There were a few things that glistened in the smoke. They were knives surrounding him. The knives flew toward Gokudera, but Gokudera jumped back just in time. "I'd stop using little tricks." Gokudera looked toward the clearing smoke to see Bel standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Do you realize who you're up against?"

"Not even a scratch after Hayato's quick strike..." Shamal said.

"The Varia quality lives up to its name." Shamal said. "He can't go in acting overconfidently." Gokudera threw three times as much bombs toward Bel.

"Is that Gokudera-dono's new technique?" Basil asked.

"Amazing! Did he finally complete the Three-times Bomb?" Tsuna asked.

"That's amazing?" Rai asked. "That better not be the best move he's got." On the screen, Bel backed up a little and let the bombs fall. Suddenly, the classroom door blew open and blew all the dynamite out the window.

"This wind... That machine..." Gokudera said.

"I'm sensitive to wind." Bel said. "I am the Guardian of Storm, after all."

"More like he's so thin that he'll be blow away by that machine." Rai said. Suddenly, another classroom door blew open right next to Gokudera. Fortunately, he jumped out of the way just in time.

"Random gusts!" Tsuna yelled. "He can't use his bombs like this!"

"That's true." Rai said. Gokudera got up to his feet. "I suggest that Gokudera be real careful. He can't move rashly like this." Bel lifted up his hand. Suddenly, two knives flew at Gokudera. Gokudera jumped back and fell into a classroom. He quickly jumped and laid his back against a wall.

"What's going on? Was that a fluke?" Gokudera asked himself.

"Flukes don't happen to princes," Bel said. Gokudera turned his head to see Bel at the other classroom door. "It's very easy. I just follow the gusts and place the knife on the path that'll reach my target." He held out a knife, it took flight, and hit Gokudera near his face. Gokudera had a cut on his face.

"He's reading the air currents? Is that possible?" Tsuna asked.

"He's taking advantage of this situation that seems impossible and performing inhuman techniques." Shamal said. "I hate to admit it, but he's a real genius."

"Three minutes have passed." One of the women announced.

"Do you know what the duty of the Guardian of Storm is?" Bel asked. "Being a surging storm, perpetually at the core of any attack," he answered himself. "I can do it, but you can't."

"Why are you just standing there?" Shamal yelled. "Don't stop, Hayato!" There was suddenly a glint and Gokudera jumped away as knives hit the floor at where he was.

"Don't mess around with me!" Gokudera yelled as he pulled out a few dynamite. Knives were thrown everywhere Gokudera went, but Gokudera dodged them all. "Damn it! I can't attack like this!"

"With his seamless knife throwing, he cuts off the enemy's chances to counterattack." Marmon said. "Bel is the only one who could pull this off in this kind of wind." Gokudera ran out of the classroom and placed a bomb at the door. _BOOM!_ The dynamite exploded.

"Do you think you've managed to hide using the explosion?" Bel asked. "I love hide-and-seek. " Bel laughed his famous laugh.

"Yeah, because he's so good at seeking." Rai said. "But he's horrible at hiding." Gokudera was hiding in a different classroom.

"It wouldn't be favorable for me to take on those knives head on." Gokudera said. "I'll have to set traps and attack him from his blind spots." Gokudera held up bombs. Suddenly, knives cut off his dynamite.

"Where did that come from?" Gokudera yelled.

"That Bel person's still in the hallway!" Tsuna yelled.

"How did he do that when he can't see him?" Basil yelled.

"I told you that I love hide-and-seek." Bel said. "I'm a prince, after all. I'm not the same as you copycats."

"How does loving hide-and-seek have anything to do with being a prince?" Rai asked. Tsuna sweat dropped. Knives cut Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Damn it! How?" Gokudera yelled.

"Did I hit the jackpot already?" Bel asked. "It doesn't say much about your boss if his Guardian of Storm is like this." After a while, Gokudera got up to his feet. Bel brought out dozens of knives. "For the finale of this surging attack, I'll make you into a cactus, full of needles. Bye-bye." Bel threw his knives.

"What, are you trying to host a magic show of something?" Rai asked as the knives made their way into the classroom. Tsuna sweat dropped and tried to ignore Rai's comments. The knives hit... a model of the human body. The body moved backwards.

"It moved!" Tsuna yelled. Rai smacked Tsuna across the head.

"Look carefully, idiot. There's something around its neck." Reborn said. It was Gokudera who was dragging the body.

"This is the secret to your attack." In Gokudera's hand was a wire. "Before the match, you patted my shoulder and at the same time placed a wire on it. You even numbed it so I wouldn't feel the weight. Then you threw your knives along the wire, so the knives would fly right at me as if they were on a rail."

"That's why the knives flew directly at Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

"Just like a monorail." Shamal said.

"You did your best, but that's only worth about fifty points." Bel said. "You can think you have the upper hand just because you figure it out, but," Gokudera jumped out of the way as the wind blew from the machine. "You can't do anything in this wind. So, what will you do?" Gokudera brought out dynamite. "Those won't hit."

"These bombs look a bit different from his usual dynamite." Rai said.

"I missed out on flirting so he'd learn how to make bombs that wouldn't hit." Shamal said. "I, who was once called a genius myself..." Gokudera threw his dynamite toward Bel.

"No, it'll be hit by the wall of wind again!" Basil yelled.

"That's terrible!" Tsuna yelled.

"An idiot with a big mouth..." Bel said.

"Go!" Gokudera said. The dynamite suddenly changed course once and again. "I can't miss and shame the Tenth." The dynamite exploded.

"Gokudera's amazing!" Yamamoto said.

"Was that?" Basil asked.

"Was that another new technique?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Rocket Bombs: this is the technique Hayato learned during training." Shamal said.

"A bomb that changes direction in flight." Reborn said.

"Yeah. With the propulsion powder packed inside, it'll change direction twice." Shamal explained. "The one thing that Hayato lacked was speed. Because of the bombs' design, they can't fully capture the enemy. That's why we increased the mobility of the weapon itself. He saw my Trident Mosquito and figured it out. It requires some technique, but if it'll change direction twice in mid-flight, it would widen his range of attack. More importantly, he learned it to survive. Techniques like that hit squarely."

"That's amazing, Gokudera-kun!"

"Did he do it?" Ryohei asked.

"It was a direct hit." Basil said. "He should have taken a great deal of damage!"

"Think again." Rai said. Everyone turned to look at him. "The match starts now." Suddenly, there were a few glints and some things fell apart. The smoke cleared and Bel was left standing there a bit bruised, laughing.

"It spilled my royal blood." Bel said as he lifted his hands up to his head.

"It's about to begin, the Prince the Ripper's true nature." Marmon said.

"This is bad." Rai said. "I don't know if Gokudera Hayato will be able to take him when he's like this. Once he's like this, he won't stop."

"My heart won't stop beating!" Bel laughed.

"What's going on?" Gokudera yelled as he got his dynamite ready.

"H-he's laughing..." Tsuna said.

"Seems like he snapped," Shamal said. Rai silently stared at the screen.

"I just don't understand his character." Squalo said.

"The slashing prince, Prince the Ripper..." Marmon started. "He's been a hitman since birth. Innocence and bare cruelty... There's no one more suited to be in the Varia assassination squad than Bel."

"What's with that person?" Tsuna asked. "This seems really bad." Gokudera readied his bombs and threw his rocket bombs toward Bel. Bel didn't seem to want to move."

"He's not going to dodge them?" Bel asked.

"What's he planning?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera stared at the bombs closed in on Bel, but Bel ran toward the bombs, sliced the bombs, and jumped as the dynamite exploded behind him.

"He evaded them!" Tsuna said.

"He didn't just simply dodge them." Reborn said.

"He didn't make any wasteful movements." Yamamoto said.

"That's quite a show of dexterity." Shamal said.

"He's finally showing his real self." Rai said. "For a moment there I was wondering what the hell Bel-boya was doing. This is why Bel-boya is called a genius." Bel ran toward Gokudera and Gokudera jumped back. Bel threw his knives toward Gokudera, but it was knocked off course by the wind and it missed Gokudera... or so it looked like. Gokudera's face and his dynamite were cut.

"What happened?" Yamamoto yelled. Gokudera backed up and stared at his bombs.

"What's going on? His knives didn't hit me!" Gokudera continued to stare at his dynamite. Rai gripped his hand. Gokudera looked up just as Bel was about to cut Gokudera.

"Got you." Bel said. Gokudera slipped a small dynamite into his hand and flicked it toward Bel as he fell back with both of his arms lifted up to cover his face. The dynamite exploded and Bel fell backwards onto the ground.

"Let them cut the flesh, yet protect the bone." Squalo said. "Good decision, Bomb Kid." Bel got up.

"I was hurt again." Bel said. "It's so thrilling."

"T-this isn't good." Tsuna said. "That person is completely..."

"Hayato, don't lose your focus." Shamal said.

"That's right. Remember your training. What you can see isn't everything." Reborn said. Gokudera got up to his feet as Bel also got onto his feet. Bel was busy waving his arms in the air and Gokudera started walking away from Bel.

"This distance between us is unfavorable to me." Gokudera said.

"Wait up." Bel said. Gokudera turned his head around to see Bel holding up his knives. Gokudera tried to run away as fast as he could. Bel threw his knives and the wind carried it to Gokudera, but missed yet didn't miss, because Gokudera's leg was cut.

"The hurricane turbines will begin to explode in six minutes."

"I'm running out of time, too?" Gokudera yelled. "Damn it... In that case..." Gokudera ran and turned around a corner. Bel ran after him. But when Bel turned at the corner, Gokudera was gone.

"Hide-and-seek again?" Bel asked. Gokudera was hiding in the library getting ready for Bel to come in.

"There's only one entrance to the library." Tsuna said.

"Gokudera's trying to settle it." Reborn said. Bel threw his knives into the library before jumping in. Gokudera quickly ran out from where he was hiding and threw his rocket bombs toward Bel. Bel threw his knives and they passed the flying dynamite, cutting each one.

"They didn't touch them again!" Tsuna said.

"Is that even possible?" Basil asked.

"It's just like a kamaitachi." Ryohei said. Gokudera stared up at the dynamite.

"Yes. Studying the situation is a good thing. But Shamal, you should have taught Gokudera Hayato how to multitask. He's in a middle of a battle here!" Rai yelled. Shamal stared intently at the screen.

"Counterattack: start!" Bel said as he ran toward Gokudera and threw his knives. Gokudera dodged them, but was cut again. Gokudera ran away from other flying knives.

"But don't you think that it's odd?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah. His opponent almost seems like he's missing on purpose." Shamal said.

"Well, as expected from the geniuses." Rai commented. "Hmm?" Rai stared at the television as Gokudera hit one of the book shelves and a book fell down besides him. Hooks were scattered across the floor next to Gokudera. Bel walked toward Gokudera holding up knives.

"I-I'm not done yet." Gokudera said.

"Yes, you are." Bel said. Bel threw his knives as Gokudera got up to run.

"What's the matter, octopus-head?" Ryohei yelled.

"Gokudera-dono, you cannot stop!"

"You need to run!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's not that he's _not_ running; he _can't_ run." Marmon said. "You can barely see it on the monitor but wires have been set all around him." Gokudera dropped the lighter in his hand.

"When? How?" Tsuna screamed.

"It's the knives after all..." Shamal said.

"Knives?" Tsuna asked.

"A wire was tied to each of the knife hilts." Reborn said. "That explains the kamaitachi."

"Yeah. And two ways to cut your opponent are born." Shamal said. "The first method is throwing and cutting. Even if they think they've evaded the knife, if the knife turns toward the target, the wire between him and the knife will cut in. The second method is throwing the knives into walls and creating an invisible cutting mechanism. He threw knives into the library first. These are what cut Hayato's bombs. Meaning he was never just a knife-thrower; he's been using knives and wires."

"Well, for a perverted doctor, you have quite the eyes." Rai complimented. "That's right. Bel-boya uses wires and knives."

"You fell right into his trap." Marmon said. "Because Bel is a genius, he's good at martial combat as well as scheming."

"The end." Bel said after his famous laugh. Gokudera lifted his head up.

"For you." Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-kun...?" Tsuna asked.

"Look below Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Rai said. Tsuna saw a line a few lines below Gokudera's feet. There was a spark on each line leading to the bookshelves. The bookshelves exploded. "Why isn't he an observant little brat..." Gokudera used the wires to lead his dynamite to Bel, using the hooks he found before. "And just to be sure..." Gokudera threw dynamite again. Everyone cheered. Gokudera walked up to Bel.

"It's over." Gokudera said. The women disagreed and said that he had to complete the ring before the battle ends. "What a pain." Gokudera started to walk up to Bel again, but he lost his balance a little.

"Don't lose your footing because of that little scratch." Shamal said. "Let's wrap this up and celebrate. Yeah! Bring Bianchi-chan!"

"What are you saying at a time like this, you perverted old man?" Gokudera asked. Rai sighed. Gokudera looked at Bel. "You look so stupid. Genius? Don't make me laugh. I wanted you to take back the insult you made about the Tenth." Gokudera reached and grabbed Bel's ring. Gokudera stared at the ring for a while with a smirk.

"What the hell does that brat think he's doing?" Rai asked. Everyone looked at Rai's glare. Bel reached over and grabbed Gokudera's ring. Bel tackled Gokudera down and Gokudera punched him in the face. But Bel wouldn't quit. "Shit... it's time." Sixty seconds. An explosion could be heard from afar. Gokudera and Bel rolled over to a bookshelf knocking it down on them. Forty-five seconds.

"What are you going to do, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"What will I do?" Tsuna asked.

"There's no choice. Give the enemy your Ring and get out of there, Hayato!" Shamal yelled. Gokudera refused. "Dying for something like this is idiotic. Come back!"

"If I lose, with one win and three losses, we're finished!" Gokudera yelled as he struggled with Bel. "We'll lose from a lack of manpower!"

"Your opponent's broken!" Shamal yelled. "It's not a real fight anymore! Come back!"

"I can't come back empty-handed!" Gokudera yelled. "The name of the Tenth's right-hand man would be shamed!"

"Gokudera-kun! You're worried about that?" Tsuna yelled.

"Tenth! If I win, the tide will change!" Gokudera yelled as he pushed Bel down. "Please leave it to me!" Yamamoto and Ryohei yelled for Gokudera to come back. Twenty seconds.

"Hayato! Did you forget what I taught you before your training started?" Shamal yelled.

"I can't back down now, even if I die!" Gokudera yelled. Rai sighed and closed his eyes.

"Screw that!" Tsuna yelled. "Why do you think we're fighting? We're all going to have a snow fight and watch fireworks together! That's why we're fighting! That's why we're growing stronger! I want to laugh with everyone, but if you die, that's all worthless!" Reborn smirked and Rai looked back up to the television.

"Tenth..." Gokudera said. Zero seconds. The library exploded. Shamal looked down, Basil closed his eyes, Ryohei yelled, and Tsuna fell on his knees. Reborn also had his eyes covered by his hat. Then he looked up

"Over there!" Reborn said. Everyone looked into the smoke to see Gokudera walking out of there. The sensors turned off and everyone darted toward Gokudera. As Gokudera fell down, Rai caught him.

"What a drag you are." Rai said as he carefully put Gokudera down. Everyone else made it to Rai and Gokudera's area.

"I'm sorry, Tenth." Gokudera said. "While the ring was taken from me, I came back because I wanted to see those fireworks." Rai smirked and looked toward the library as everyone talked.

"Bel-boya's still alive." Rai had a somehow relieved expression. "But he's as persistent as ever. He'll lose his life sooner or later." The Cervello women announced that Bel was the winner.

"Your lives are all hanging by a hair!" Squalo yelled.

"And your Mist and Cloud Guardians have yet to appear." Marmon replied. "I hope it doesn't end in a default win for us."

"Yeah." Rai replied. "And your boss, Xan-chan, has yet to show himself. And don't worry about the default win. They'll get a default win." Marmon looked at Rai. The women announced the next match to be between the Guardians of Rain. Squalo was overjoyed and Yamamoto was also happy. Suddenly, someone appeared behind Levi. Rai looked out the window. "It's Hibari Kyouya." Hibari was beating up all of Levi's minions who were guarding the school. Levi told the one minion who in. told him the news to go find the person hurting his minions and stop him before he embarrasses himself before Xanxus. His minion left but not long after flew across the hallway back. Rai quickly caught the man and lowered him to the ground. Hibari walked up and Tsuna was happy that Hibari was going to join them. "I think not." Rai said. Hibari was just mad about the trespassing and the damage of the school. Rai sighed. Levi tried to fight with Levi but Hibari tripped him and he tumbled to the floor. Rai sighed. "If this continues, you guys are going to be disqualified and you'll lose." Yamamoto stepped up first. Hibari tired to attack Yamamoto, but Yamamoto dodged it easily. Rai whistled. Hibari was even more ticked. This time, Reborn calmed down Hibari by telling him that he'll be able to fight with Mukuro. Hibari left them after telling Yamamoto not to lose before his match.

"VOI! Sword-brat! Where'd you learn those moves? I liked them! Your percent of losing goes from zero percent to... zero percent after all." Squalo said.

"If Squalo wins tomorrow, the Conflict will be over." Marmon said.

"And it will be your end." Levi said as they left. Everyone else left before Squalo. He jumped onto the window sill, backwards.

"Prepare yourselves. See ya!" Squalo laughed as he jumped from the window sill. Everything was silent before Tsuna sighed.

"I wasn't sure what was going to happen when Hibari came." Gokudera said.

"If Hibari joins us, we'll be stronger." Reborn said. "He powered up through his training, too."

"That's right!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, he powered up. I can't wait!" Yamamoto said.

"But," Gokudera said. "Do you really think a guy who doesn't like crowds will join us?"

"That's true." Tsuna replied. Gokudera struggled to get up. "Gokudera-kun!"

"This is just scratch!" Gokudera said after a laugh.

"You can't do that, you need first aid." Tsuna said. Basil asked Shamal for help. Shamal as usual said he doesn't tend guys and left.

"He's always been like that." Gokudera said.

"Makes me wonder how the hell he got his career." Rai said.

"We've still got tend to you." Tsuna said.

"No choice. Romario, take a look at him." Someone said.

"It's Bucking Horse Dino." Rai said. Romario walked to Gokudera to look at his injuries.

"Looks like Varia just left. Kyouya hasn't come right?"

"He just left." Tsuna said.

"Wha? How did he manage that?" Dino said. Rai stared out the window as Dino and everyone else were talking.

"Rai..." Rai turned toward Gokudera. "I thought about what you said and I have my answer."

"Hmph." Rai smirked under his bandages.

"I'm fighting for us all to live like how we used to. And Tenth will be really sad if I were to die." Gokudera replied. "And so will he."

"Oh?" Rai asked. "Who's this "he" you talk about?" Gokudera blushed.

"N-none of your business!" Gokudera yelled.

"Seems like you're thinking about _someone_." Rai said, wrapping his chin with his hand. Gokudera turned away, blushing. "Well, I'm glad you thought about it." Gokudera looked at Rai. "You were really a pain in the ass today. But I think you've learned the most important thing." Gokudera looked at Rai. "How to live. No matter how much I give up, I won't be able to even learn this." In a blink of an eye, Rai had disappeared. Rai had jumped out of the window and onto the building across from the other building.

**Well, this was very long.... sorry. Not much I guess. But please review.**


	39. The perfect and flawless

**Next chapter!**

Raidou woke up to take a jog to the clinic.

"Doc! You in?" Raidou walked around. "No one's here huh... Hmm?" Raidou opened the door to see Gokudera wrapped in a bunch of bandages. "Whoa! Gokudera! What happened to you?" Raidou ran over to Gokudera and unbound him from the bandages.

"Thanks." Gokudera sighed.

"Ah! Look at all those wounds! What happened?" Raidou yelled.

"Uh... I was... uh..." Gokudera stuttered. Raidou embraced Gokudera. "R-R-Raidou?"

"I'm glad you're okay, that's all." Raidou said.

"I-I-I-I'm not dead you know!" Gokudera yelled. Raidou smiled and laughed.

"You're right." Raidou said as he let go of Gokudera. "Sorry." Gokudera looked away.

"I-It's not that I didn't like it..." Gokudera muttered.

"What?" Raidou asked, blinking. "I didn't hear you." Gokudera quickly shook his head.

"No! Nothing!" Gokudera said. Raidou smiled.

"Well, don't push yourself okay?" Raidou asked. "It'll be horrible if your wounds open up again."

"I'm fine." Gokudera said. "You worry too much."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Raidou said. "Well, I have to go. Bye." Raidou waved as he walked out of the room. Raidou made his way down the street. "Hmm... right when I need Doc, he's not here." _SLAM!_ "Whoa! Sorry! Yamamoto?"

"Raidou! Yo!" Yamamoto replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a stroll."

"I see." Raidou blinked. "You seem a bit different."

"Huh?"

"Are you excited or are you scared?" Raidou asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, you're not as cheerful I guess." Raidou said.

"Really?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah. But maybe it's just my imagination." Raidou said. "I just can't stand to see a frown on your face for some reason. I mean, it doesn't fit." Raidou pinched Yamamoto's cheeks. Yamamoto blushed. "Ah. I have to go. I'll see you around." Raidou ran away quickly. Yamamoto stared after Raidou's back.

"Then I promise I'll continue smiling for you." Yamamoto whispered. That night, Rai was sleeping on another building.

"VVVVOOOOOOOIIII!" Rai heard.

"That bastard's as loud as ever. There are people sleeping, you know." Rai sighed as he stood up. Rai looked down to see Yamamoto, Tsuna, Basil, and Squalo. "Yamamoto Takeshi plans on taking down Squalo with the Shigure Souen Style, huh. Hmph. Let's see how far Sawada Tsunayoshi's Rain Guardian can go." The Cervello women appeared and lead them Squalo toward the direction of the field. "I guess I'll follow." Rai jumped off the building, grabbed a pole, and swung himself toward the area where the women stopped. He landed gracefully on the ground to see the windows sealed and a heavily protected door. Rai looked around for an entrance. "Here it is." Rai reached for the door, but he jumped away when Reborn shot a bullet at him. "Goodness. What was that for?"

"I just don't like seeing you." Reborn said.

"I don't blame you." Rai said. "You can enter through there." Yamamoto reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"What's that sound?" Yamamoto asked.

"The sound of pouring water," Rai replied. "Those Cervello women really did a good job of making the school look a lot different."

"This is the combat field for the Rain match: Aquarion." One of the Cervello women said. "It features a three-dimensional structure."

"And a massive amount of water that flows without end," The other woman said.

"The water that is being introduced begins filling the tower up from the first floor. As long as the match continues, the water level will rise." One of the Cervello women said. "The water that has pooled will gain the traits of sea water through the use of a special device."

"And once a specific water level has been reached, a certain ferocious sea creature will be released." The other woman said. Tsuna panicked.

"Sounds like fun." Someone said. Everyone looked up to see the Varia. "I woke up this morning and had a Ring." Bel said as he lifted up his ring. "I'm amazing." Gokudera glared at Bel.

"Oh?" Rai said. Tsuna looked up to see Xanxus.

"The dog that loses will be erased." Xanxus said. "Either the lot of you, or this trash." Xanxus glared at Squalo. Xanxus turned to leave as Squalo yelled.

"And Xan-chan leaves." Rai said.

"He's serious." Reborn said. Tsuna was silent.  
"Don't scare them so much, Reborn." Someone said.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yamamoto, I'll be watching your match." Dino said.

"Okay!" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Kyoya suddenly started paying attention to the Ring Conflict, so he's probably around to watch." Dino stated.

"He didn't know until yesterday?" Tsuna yelled. Rai sighed before looking toward a building.

"All right! Since Hibari's here, we're going to pull Hibari into the circle! Where is he?" Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Dino disagreed, knowing the obvious result. "I won't allow exceptions!"

"Now, now. Not as a replacement, but how about we let Basil-kun in?" Tsuna suggested.

"I can, too?" Basil asked. Everyone agreed. Rai started to walk away before Dino stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Dino asked.

"I'm not staying here." Rai said. "I'm going to get wet." Reborn pointed his gun at him. "What?"

"Go join them or I'll blow off your head." Reborn said.

"You actually think you can?" Rai asked him. _BLAM!_ Rai dodged a bullet. "Throwing a temper tantrum, Reborn?"

"Rai! Please join our circle!" Tsuna said.

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GOTTA JOIN SINCE YOU JOINED OUR CIRCLE LAST TIME!" Ryohei said.

"I refuse to embarrass myself again." Rai said.

"WHAT'S SO EMBARRASSING ABOUT CHEERING ON OUR COMRADES?" Ryohei yelled. Rai sighed. "COME ON!" Ryohei grabbed Rai into the circle. Rai sighed again.

"All right! Yamamoto! Fight!" Tsuna started.

"OH!" Everyone yelled. Rai left the circle with his face palmed.

"That was so idiotic." Rai said. The Cervello women called the Rain Guardians to the center.

"Because the field will be underwater, the spectators' room will be outside the building." Rai looked outside to see a huge television. One of the Cervello woman appeared on the screen. "The match will be shown on the giant screen mounted to this wall."

"Should have brought popcorn if we're going to watch a movie." Rai joked.

"Everyone except the Guardians, please exit the building." The Cervello woman said. Ryohei, Basil, Gokudera, and Tsuna wished Yamamoto luck in their own way. Yamamoto thanked them before walking toward the center of the field. "This battle will have no time limit."

"VOIII! So you still haven't had enough!" Squalo yelled. "I'll make you regret not running away a week ago!" He said holding up his sword.

"You never know until you try." Yamamoto said. Then the match started.

"Gonna let it fly!" Squalo yelled as he ran toward Yamamoto. Squalo swung his sword and Yamamoto dodged it. Squalo turned his head around and explosives came out of his sword. Yamamoto jumped away before the bombs hit him.

"That was close." Yamamoto said. "It's all thanks to the image training I've done every day since I lost to you."

"Image training? You trash. Could you imagine this?" Squalo ran to Yamamoto before jumping up and disappearing from everyone's sights. Squalo came from behind Yamamoto. He swung his sword and Yamamoto blocked it with his sword. "You've made a big mistake if you assumed you saw all of my strength in the last fight!" Explosives came out of Squalo's sword again and head straight for Yamamoto.

"From that distance…" Dino said. _BOOM!_ The explosives exploded. A weird cloud appeared.

"What's with the shape of that cloud?" Tsuna asked.

"Yamamoto drew." Reborn said. "That's Shigure Souen Style, the defensive Seventh Form…"

"Spraying Rain." Rai finished.

"What was that?" Squalo said as he turned toward Yamamoto's direction. Tsuna cheered.

"So that's Yamamoto's Shigure Souen Style." Dino said. "It's still a little rough, but the progress he's made in this little time is impressive."

"No kidding." Reborn said. "This week, except during matches, I knew Yamamoto was training without getting much sleep. No matter how good his stamina or reflexes are from playing baseball, there's a huge difference between learning a style and using it in an actual battle. And it's a battle of life and death. If a man can suddenly fight without fear like this, he's either an idiot or he's a born hitman."

"Yamamoto's a hitman?" Tsuna yelled. "What are you saying, Reborn?"

"Either way, I'm the most amazing for picking out Yamamoto." Reborn said.

"So after all that, you're just bragging?" Tsuna yelled.

"However, continuing to rely on Shigure Souen is dangerous." Dino said.

"But his technique was actually successful." Tsuna said.

"VOIII! Don't be elated, little birdie!" Squalo yelled as he ran towards Yamamoto and swung his sword. The ground below Yamamoto exploded, leaving Yamamoto stuck between two walls of water.

"Explosives again." Rai said. Squalo ran to Yamamoto.

"Let's see, at a time like this…" Yamamoto thought aloud. Yamamoto dunked his sword into the water and flung his sword up bringing up a huge pillar of water along with it. He did the same with the other side of him to prevent Squalo from getting closer.

"Shigure Souen Style, the defensive Second form." Reborn started. Squalo cut through a pillar of water, but Yamamoto was elsewhere.

"Rolling Rain." Rai finished.

"He not only hid in a wall of water, but he has made himself smaller to defend himself!" Basil said. "With that, he can not be hit!"

"See, Dino-san?" Tsuna asked Dino. "Yamamoto and Shigure Souen are amazing!"

"I hope so." Dino said.

"Superbi Squalo looks happy." Rai said.

"Hey, brat! Why didn't you attack after you defended yourself?" Squalo asked. "Foolish idiot! You missed your last chance to actually hurt me!" Rai wrinkled his eyebrows. Yamamoto laughed.

"Last? That's a little harsh." Yamamoto said. "I'll tell you now; that's not all Shigure Souen has."

"That's right." Reborn said. "Shigure Souen has four defensive forms and four offensive forms. Eight different forms exist for all kinds of situations." Yamamoto lifted his sword up and ran forward. He swung and Squalo held out his sword to block, but Yamamoto's sword wasn't in his hand. It was in the air, flying toward his other hand. "Shigure Souen Style, the offensive Fifth Form." Yamamoto swung his sword.

"Early Summer Rain, huh?" Rai said. Squalo fell backwards into the water.

"Early Summer Rain: by changing hands in mid-swing, its course and timing become off. It becomes a malleable attack form." Reborn said. Gokudera was obviously impressed but he was trying to cover it up and Tsuna, well, was just plain amazed. Yamamoto straightened himself.

"VOOIIIIII!" Squalo jumped up from the water. "It didn't work."

"Huh?" Yamamoto asked.

"Squalo's not hurt." Dino said.

"W-why?" Tsuna asked. "It definitely hit!"

"Within a moment, he moved his body back along Yamamoto's sword's course." Dino said. "Squalo didn't get knocked back. He leapt back."

"I can only assume that Squalo saw the attack coming." Reborn said.

"But as far as I can tell, there was nothing unusual in Yamamoto-dono's motion before changing hands." Basil said.

"Well then, I suggest you pay more attention." Rai said. Everyone looked at Rai.

"Is this your invincible sword style?" Squalo asked Yamamoto. "Besides that, there was something I didn't like. Why did you use the back side of your sword?"

"He used the back side?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right." Rai said.

"Right before the last attack, he spun his sword around to use the edgeless back side against Squalo." Reborn said.

"He did that in the middle of that amazing attack?" Tsuna asked.

"That's because…" Yamamoto said. "I'm fighting to win not to take your life."

"That baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled. "That's too soft!"

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said.

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! Are you insulting me?" Squalo yelled as he ran toward Yamamoto. "You don't seem to understand your situation! I'll slice your impudent mouth open!" Yamamoto used the Rolling Rain, but Squalo did the same.

"That long-hair, too…" Tsuna said.

"A tower of water at the same time?" Basil asked.

"Both their fields of vision are blocked." Dino said.

"The one that finds the other first wins." Reborn said. Suddenly, the wall of water was sliced open. Yamamoto's shoulder was cut.

"How is it? Does it hurt?" Squalo asked. "I'll give you some hopelessly bad news. I can see through all of your attacks! Because I once crushed that Shigure Souen Style!" Yamamoto fell backwards in the water.

"He's crushed Shigure Souen Style before?" Tsuna asked.

"A long time ago, I defeated the man called the Sword Emperor, and searched for strong opponents in order to test the styles I'd mastered!" Squalo said. "Then I heard that a perfect, flawless sword of assassination existed in the east, which has been quietly passed down each generation. That was Shigure Souen. And I found them: the successor and his three students. They used the same eight forms you did. However, it was just an aging style! I took on all eight forms! I saw them, and I cut them down!"

"That's just-!" Tsuna yelled.

"That's probably true." Reborn said. "Squalo's movements are more than just reflexes."

"What a terrible man…" Basil said. "Even Yamamoto-dono's Shigure Souen Style…"

"Does that mean none of Yamamoto's attacks will work?" Tsuna asked.

"I haven't heard that story." Yamamoto said. He got up. "The Shigure Souen I heard about was perfect and flawless, the strongest, and invincible."

"Yamamoto-dono intends to fight with Shigure Souen until the end!" Basil said.

"He's can't!" Dino yelled.

"VOIII! Are you an idiot?" Squalo screamed.

"You don't know until you try!" Yamamoto said with a smiled.

"I won't hold back anymore!" Squalo said. Squalo ran toward Yamamoto as Yamamoto did the same. Squalo swung his sword and explosives came out. Yamamoto jumped out of the way and the explosives exploded next to him. Squalo ran behind the wall of water which blocked Yamamoto's view. Squalo cut a part of the pillar that he went near to and the pieces flew and hit Yamamoto's eye. Yamamoto fell into the water. "I won't stop once I've started moving!" Yamamoto got up and swung his arm. Squalo jumped away thinking that the sword was going to hit him, but Yamamoto was using Early Summer Rain. However, Squalo caught this. He swung his sword and hit Yamamoto's sword. Yamamoto stood there frozen. Everyone was confused because Yamamoto wouldn't move. "Voi… What's the matter?" Yamamoto hit the arm holding his sword. "Die!" Yamamoto held up his sword and Squalo knocked him away. Yamamoto got up and dodged.

"Yamamoto's acting funny." Tsuna said.

"It looked like he stopped for a moment." Basil said.

"That would be Attacco di Squalo." Rai said.

"What's the matter?" Squalo yelled as he ran to Yamamoto. "You're not looking so good!" Yamamoto quickly ran to a pile of rocks that led up to the second floor. "I won't let you get away!" Yamamoto arrived at the second floor, but soon the whole ground below him collapsed. It was Squalo destroying the floor under him.

"Zanna di Squalo, huh?" Rai said. Squalo jumped up and landed on the second floor, as Yamamoto flew into the water on the first floor.

"What a sword attack. No, rather than that, it was chewing away at the air ahead of him." Basil said.

"Brat! I'll finish you off now!" Squalo yelled. Yamamoto climbed on top of a rock and lay there. "VOI! Do you still want to go at it, using your beloved Shigure Souen? What's the matter, brat? The successor showed me all eight forms, though he died pitifully after unleashing his eighth form, Autumn Rain."

"Hmph, that idiot." Rai said.

"VOI! Kids! Just sit and watch the sword-brat's ugly end." Squalo said when his face appeared on the screen. Yamamoto got up. "Just stay asleep! I'll fillet you where you lay!"

"I won't let it end that way." Yamamoto said. "Shigure Souen is perfect and flawless."

"Trash!" Squalo yelled. "I'll start by cutting off that back-talking mouth!" Squalo swung his sword around, throwing explosives as Yamamoto avoided them. Yamamoto ran up to the second floor, arriving behind Squalo.

"Here goes." Yamamoto said.

"What did you come to do?" Squalo asked.

"Shigure Souen Style…" Yamamoto said reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled.

"He still plans on doing it!" Gokudera yelled.

"It won't work against Squalo!" Dino yelled.

"Doesn't seem like you have any brain cells." Squalo said. Yamamoto jumped forward. "I know that stance! Now, unleash Autumn Rain!" Yamamoto hit Squalo making him flying behind Yamamoto.

"I thought so." Yamamoto said after a laugh. Squalo got up.

"You bastard!" Squalo yelled. "You can use a style other than Shigure Souen?"

"Hmm? Nope. That was also Shigure Souen." Yamamoto said.

"What?" Squalo said.

"The eighth form, Pelting Rain, was developed by my old man." Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto's dad developed it?" Tsuna asked.

"I see." Reborn said. "That's why there are eight forms in eight generations. For the Shigure Souen, succession means change."

"Change?" Tsuna asked.

"My guess is that the man Squalo defeated and Yamamoto's father learned the first seven forms from the same master, and each developed his own eighth form." Reborn said.

"Whilst referring to their styles by the same name?" Basil asked.

"The successors to Shigure Souen inherit their predecessors' forms while creating a new one, and then pass them on to their pupils." Reborn said.

"But does that not mean there would be a new split and a new style for each successor?" Basil asked.

"You've got it backwards." Reborn said. "It's a miracle that it didn't come to an end long ago. At only one time was there a severed successor ship. It inspires evolution, as well as regression, and it calls itself the "strongest" all the while, making it a target for strong opponents, as if it is boxing itself in on purpose. Thus, Shigure Souen is called the sword of destruction; once those with the devotion to killing are gone, it will die out."

"Voi… Brat!" Squalo said. "I honestly didn't think you'd do this well. That's why I don't understand your use of the blunt edge! Are you mocking this fight?"

"That idiot! He's still being too soft!" Gokudera commented.

"Or is there still a form that I haven't seen yet?" Squalo asked, holding his sword up. Yamamoto laughed.

"Unfortunately, forms one through seven are the ones you already know." Yamamoto said.

"That honest idiot gave himself away." Dino said. Rai sighed.

"Well, as Reborn said: He's either an idiot or a born hitman." Rai said.

"So dying is your only choice!" Squalo yelled. "I know all about your Pelting Rain now that I've experienced it!"

"As expected." Yamamoto said. "It's gotta be this way. Time to give it a try. Shigure Souen, the ninth form." Yamamoto lifted his sword up, his form of batting at a baseball game.

"The ninth form?" Tsuna asked.

"That means…" Basil said.

"Yamamoto intends to unleash his new form." Reborn said.

"I see. A style that continually tries to surpass itself… If he can pull it off, Shigure Souen would indeed be perfect and flawless, the strongest, and invincible." Dino said.

"What's with that messed up stance?" Squalo asked. "Do you think you're playing baseball?"

"Baseball is all I'm good at." Yamamoto said.

"This one blow will end this match." Reborn said. Dino nodded.

"I thought you could only use that bamboo sword when using Shigure Souen!" Tsuna said.

"That's why Yamamoto's father gave it to him." Reborn said. "It means that Yamamoto has no right to succeed the style if he can't transform it into a sword."

"That's a dangerous bet!" Tsuna said.

"VOI! Don't get elated, brat!" Squalo yelled. "Know the true power of my sword!" Squalo swung his sword around and cleared the water from his path.

"The water is being torn away!" Basil yelled.

"Scontro di Squalo." Rai said. "That's quite a technique."

"Here goes." Yamamoto said. He created a pillar of water just like Rolling Rain.

"He disappeared!" Basil said. Yamamoto reappeared at the other side of the pillar.

"He moved over there!" Tsuna yelled.

"He dodged it!" Basil said.

"It's not over yet." Reborn said.

"What of it?" Squalo yelled as he changed his course. Squalo swung his sword around and Yamamoto blocked each attack and ran. "This is the end!" Suddenly, Yamamoto appeared from behind Squalo. Squalo turned his head around a little before his hand was pushed forward and it bent backwards.

"An artificial arm?" Dino yelled. Squalo's sword went through Yamamoto, but it was only a pillar of water.

"The shadow in the water pillar." Reborn said. Yamamoto appeared in front of Squalo and hit his head with the back side of his sword. As Squalo fell face first into the water, Yamamoto took the ring that was around Squalo's neck and caught it.

"What," Tsuna said.

"Was that?" Gokudera asked.

"He used Rolling Rain." Reborn said. "Yamamoto had already made a wave with his first swing to reflect himself behind Squalo, whom he baited."

"He just came up with that amazing technique?" Tsuna asked.

"That's why I told you; he's a born hitman." Reborn said.

"Don't say something so unsettling!" Tsuna said.

"Look." Reborn said looking up at the television. Yamamoto held up the ring.

"I won!" he said. Xanxus burst out in laughter.

"Look at that! He lost! Trash!" Xanxus roared in laughter then he stopped laughing. "I'm done with you." He raised his hand.

"Boss, you don't need to lift a finger." Levi said.

"Should I do it? For a special fee, of course." Marmon said.

"Please wait!" One of the Cervello women jumped in front of the Varia. "It's dangerous to enter the Aquarion right now. It has reached the designated water level, and a ferocious sea animal has been released." Tsuna looked up at the screen.

"A-A shark?" Tsuna yelled. Rai hit Tsuna on the head.

"Of course. What did you expect? A dolphin?" Rai asked.

"Hey, wait!" Yamamoto yelled. "What happens to Squalo?"

"Squalo has been recognized as the loser, so we cannot guarantee his life." The other Cervello woman said. Yamamoto draped Squalo's arm over one should and carried him up.

"I thought so." Yamamoto said.

"Are you stupid?" Gokudera yelled.

"Wouldn't you normally save someone?" Yamamoto asked.

"This isn't the time for that!" Gokudera yelled.

"In your condition, you cannot carry Squalo!" Basil yelled. Yamamoto stopped moving as he saw the shark coming closer to him. The water level was not quite at where Yamamoto was. The shark smashed against a pillar that held Yamamoto's floor up and floor under Yamamoto fell onto the water.

"Not good." Yamamoto said.

"Let me go." Squalo said. Yamamoto looked at Squalo. "Don't taint my pride as a swordsman." Yamamoto was about to protest, but Squalo kicked Yamamoto to another far away rock. "Brat, your skills as a swordsman isn't bad. Just get rid of that softness." Squalo looked to see the shark coming to him. The shark jumped up from the water and obliterated the piece of floor that Squalo was on along with Squalo.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto yelled. Everything was silent before Xanxus started laughing again.

"Fish food at the very end! That piece of trash!" Xanxus yelled. "I managed to wash away one piece of the past." Yamamoto gritted his teeth and slumped over.

"What's with that?" Gokudera yelled.

"The battle over with the Ring of Rain has concluded with Yamamoto Takeshi's victory." One of the women said.

"Can it really end like this?" Tsuna asked.

"I will announce the next match. Tomorrow night's match will be Mist." The woman said. Tsuna panicked.

"The time's come! What will we do, Reborn? Where's the Mist guy?" Tsuna yelled.

"It's finally their turn to shine." Reborn said with a smirk. Rai turned to leave. Before he left, Reborn pointed a gun at him.

"What?"

"I don't see what's the rush." Reborn said.

"I'm bored so I'm going home."

"As if you have one." Rai laughed.

"You're right. I don't have one." Rai walked passed Dino, patted him on the shoulder, before whispering very quietly, enough for Dino to hear. "Take care of him." Reborn shot his bullet and Rai jumped away.

**Hope you liked this one. It's not as long as last chapter. I tried to shorten it as much as I could. Please review! **

**P.S. Do you think I need a Beta Reader?**


	40. Everyone needs someone to lean on

Raidou sighed as he, Hikaru, and Hikaru walked out of their workplace. The two twins were at it again. They were yelling at each other, brawling over where to eat lunch.  
"How about Take-sushi?" Raidou asked. The twins fell into silence and stared at each other.

"Here we come, Take-sushi!" Hikaru yelled as he cheerfully walked toward Take-sushi. Raidou face palmed as Hikari giggled.

"Let's go, Raidou-kun!" Hikari grabbed Raidou's arm and they both caught up with Hikaru. As they approached Namimori Middle, the twins were clinging onto Raidou.

"What? You guys can't walk on your own anymore?" Raidou asked.

"But we're getting closer and closer to Namimori Middle! That's where-!" Hikari said.

"Hibari Kyoya-sama is!" Hikaru finished.

"-sama?" Raidou asked.

"If you don't say his name with an honorific, he's going to bite you to death!" Hikaru explained.

"Really?" Raidou asked. "He doesn't to me. But yes, he has beaten me a number of times."

"Did you just say he's bitten you a number of times?" Hikaru yelled.

"Where? Did he give you a hickey?" Hikari screamed, becoming a bright shade of red. Raidou knocked both of them on the head.

"Who the hell said I was bitten? And Hikari!" Raidou yelled. Hikari looked at him. "What's a hickey?" The twins sweat dropped.

"Pure… this boy is pure." Hikari said. Hikaru got up and patted Raidou's shoulder.

"My dear pure friend. I admire you for your pureness." He said.

"What?" Raidou asked.

"What are you people doing?" the twins jumped and hid behind Raidou.

"Oh. Hey, Hibari," Raidou said.

"-sama!" Hikaru whispered.

"Uh… -sama," Raidou rubbed the back of his head. Hibari walked up to Raidou. "Eh."

"Don't call me with honorifics or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said.

"Y-yes, sir." Raidou said.

"Hmph." Hibari turned toward the school. When he disappeared into the school, the twins walked out from behind Raidou. Raidou bonked Hikaru on the head.

"Thanks to you, I nearly got beaten up by Hibari for calling his name with an honorific!" Raidou said.

"Well, we don't talk to him very much, so we don't know what to call him!" Hikari said.

"Just call him Hibari. But with no –sama's or –dono's." Raidou said. "Oh and no –chan's." The twins were about to ask why. "Period." The twins were silenced. "Good. Now let's go to Take-sushi." Raidou walked off with the twins staring off after him. "Hey! How long are you guys going to stand there? I'm going to eat all of the sushi!" The twins quickly ran to catch up with Raidou. "Hmm?" Raidou looked ahead of him to see a girl with a strange pineapple hair cut. "That's a Kokyou uniform, isn't it?"

"Finally interested in someone?" Hikari asked.

"Eh?" Raidou asked.

"Don't be shy now." Hikaru said.

"I don't quite understand what you two are saying." Raidou asked. "Well, forget it. Let's go in." Raidou walked into Take-sushi. "Hello!"

"Welcome!" Raidou heard the greeting. "Oh! Raidou-kun!"

"Oh. Hello, Yamamoto-san. How are you today?"

"I'm fine." He replied. Raidou sat down on a table.

"Is Yamamoto here today?"

"Yeah. But he's hurt."

"Hurt?" Raidou asked. "Is he okay?"

"He came home with an eye patch." Yamamoto's dad said. "I wonder what that kid's been doing."

"Me too." Raidou said.

"Old man! I'm going out!" Yamamoto said. "Raidou! You came!"

"What's with the eye patch?" Raidou asked Yamamoto.

"I just hurt my eye that's all. Don't worry about it." Yamamoto said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Raidou asked. Yamamoto smiled.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Well, if Yamamoto smiles like he usually does, then he's fine." Raidou smiled. Yamamoto smiled back, his face a bit pink, and they both laughed. Hikaru stared at the strange scene in front of him.

"Hikari, isn't that sorta weir-!" Hikaru turned toward his sister to see her face red and staring at Yamamoto with a dreamy look. "Hikari?"

"He's one of the hot guys that came to the arcade~!" Hikari said, almost squealing. Hikaru blinked.

"Now that I think about it…" Hikaru said. Yamamoto turned toward his father.

"Well, I'll be going, old man." Yamamoto said. Then he turned to Raidou and patted his head. "See you around."

"Sure." Raidou smiled. Yamamoto left and Raidou went back to his seat. "What's up?" Raidou asked, noticing Hikaru looking at him.

"You don't see anything?" Hikaru asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Hikaru sighed. "Your purity is too great." That night, Rai was waiting in the gym. The gym door suddenly opened and Basil, who was carrying Tsuna on his back, came in with Reborn.

"What happened to Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Rai asked himself. Soon, the others arrived. Several minute later, Tsuna woke up.

"You're finally awake." Reborn commented.

"Reborn, where are we?" Tsuna asked.

"Focus. We're in the combat field for the Mist battle." Reborn said.

"Th-That's right! The battle!" Tsuna yelled. "The gym?" Gokudera and Ryohei greeted Tsuna in their own way. "Everyone!" Tsuna noticed Yamamoto had an eye patch on. "Yamamoto, is your eye all right?" Yamamoto smiled and pointed at his eye.

"Yeah! Old man Romario was taking precautions." He said.

"Th-thank goodness." Tsuna said.

"Worry about yourself before others." Reborn said. "Everyone was worried because you'd been asleep this whole time." Tsuna apologized before thinking.

"By the way, Tenth, the Mist guy hasn't shown himself yet." Gokudera said.

"Huh? That's horrible!" Tsuna yelled.

"Does he really exist, this Guardian of Mist?" Ryohei asked.

"This isn't good." Yamamoto said. "And the enemy is already here." Tsuna looked over to see Marmon standing there, waiting. Tsuna's mind went into deep thought again.

"Then what?" Tsuna asked himself. "I feel like I'm forgetting something important." Then he flinched and turned his head toward the doorway to the gym.

"The Guardian of Mist is here." Reborn said. Two familiar faces appeared: Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa.

"Ah! That's right!" Tsuna yelled.

"T-They're…" Yamamoto said.

"I-impossible! At a time like this!" Gokudera stood up and held up his dynamite.

"Calm down, you guys." Reborn said. "They brought the Guardian of Mist." Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto gasped. Rokudo Mukuro. That's the only person that they would bring. However, the one they saw was a girl wearing a Kokyou uniform with a trident, an eye patch, and Mukuro's haircut.

"My name is Chrome. Chrome Dokuro." The girl said.

"It's not Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"Chrome Dokuro?" Basil asked.

"Who is this girl with the extremely weird name?" Ryohei asked.

"Someone you know right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh…The Guardian of Mist, this girl, isn't Rokudo Mukuro, right?" Tsuna asked. Ken and Chikusa were silent. Gokudera stepped in front of them.

"Don't be fooled, Tenth!" Gokudera yelled. "That's Mukuro! Mukuro is possessing her! He doesn't hesitate in accomplishing his goals! That's the kind of man he is!"

"You won't believe me?" Chrome asked.

"Of course not!" Gokudera yelled. "Tenth! Look at that weapon!" She was holding a trident that looked a lot like Mukuro's. "And he's hiding that eye with a patch! She's undoubtedly-!"

"Not Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna said. Gokudera turned toward Tsuna.

"R-really?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna jumped.

"Well, it just seems that way!" Tsuna yelled. Chrome walked up to him.

"You defended me?" She asked. "Thank you, Boss." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Gokudera and Ken's jaw dropped. Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Basil sweat dropped. Tsuna screamed with his face completely red. Rai sighed.

"First peck on the cheek or something?" Rai asked himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto held him back from killing the girl.

"A greeting." The girl simply said as Tsuna was still dazed.

"Don't mess with me!" Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto tried calmed him down. "Get away from the Tenth!" Rai sighed as he looked over at Levi's blushing face.

"Perverted bastard," Rai simply said. "Hmm?" The frog on Marmon's head started to stomp his feet.

"And what will you do? Will you let her join us?" Ryohei asked.

"What? Of course not! This strange woman…" Gokudera yelled. Ken lifted up teeth that he used and Chikusa lifted up his yo-yos. "Come at me if you're gonna!" Gokudera lifted up his dynamite. Rai jumped down and smacked Ken and Gokudera across the head.

"This isn't your battle so why are you guys fighting?" Rai asked. Ken started to yell at Rai.

"I'm not letting her not fight!" Ken yelled.

"Ken, Chikusa, calm down." Chrome said. The boys looked at the girl. "It's not something for you two to decide." She turned to Tsuna. "Boss, am I unfit to be your Mist Guardian? I want to fight as your Guardian, but if Boss says "no", then I'll obey."

"That's a little sudden." Tsuna said. "I-It's an important matter." Reborn jumped up onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"But Chrome is the only one who can fight as your Mist Guardian." Reborn said.

"R-Reborn-san, you too?" Gokudera yelled.

"What, do you think you can fight as the Mist Guardian, Gokudera Hayato?" Rai asked. Gokudera glared at him. "If she doesn't fight, then you'll have to forfeit the match. Which means that they'll end up with one more ring without any effort." Gokudera was silent.

"Th-Then I'm counting on you." Tsuna said to Chrome.

"A-are you sure, Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"I-I can't really put it into words, but I feel like it has to be her." Tsuna said. Rai looked at Tsuna as Ken teased Gokudera. Rai looked toward the window to see Colonello come in with a nose bubble.

"Seems that that baby over there is something special." Rai looked over at Marmon. Ryohei yelled to make a circle and Rai backed away. However, Chrome refused. Rai sighed in relief. "At least I don't have to embarrass myself any further." Chrome walked to the center. The women announced the battle requirements. A huge cage came from above. "This is the spectators' area." Then the battle started. Chrome immediately started to attack. The whole floor started to crumble. Almost everyone panicked. Marmon just jumped across the pieces of rock and wrapped the girl in tentacles. The floor went back to normal.

"Hey, look at that!" Reborn said. Everyone looked up to see Chrome wrapped in tentacles.

"W-What's that?" Tsuna yelled.

"Too weak. This won't even make for a show." Marmon said. Chrome appeared behind him, asking him who he was talking to. The Chrome that Marmon was choking turned into basketballs. "Over here." Gokudera rubbed his eyes.

"W-What's going on?" Tsuna yelled.

"This is the Mist battle, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Rai said.

"It was an illusion, hey." Colonello said.

"It is a battle of tricks, each creating illusions to deceive the other." Reborn said. "You aren't able to see an amazing fight like this all the time."

"Mukuro's first path of Hell!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tenth! She's really Mukuro!" Gokudera yelled. The basketballs fell to the ground.

"I'm glad you've got some skill." Marmon said as he rolled up his toilet paper from his back. "I can use "it" to my heart's content. In front of you." A chain fell down to the floor below Marmon. Reborn and Colonello looked at the chain. "Let's go, Phantasma." The frog on his head cracked open and a lizard-looking creature came out. It spun around and turned into a circle that floated above the baby's head. Marmon floated up and a pacifier was shown.

"That spiral frog and that blue pacifier." Colonello said. "He was alive, hey!"

"I thought as much." Reborn said. "He's the Acrobaleno Viper!"

"He's floating!" Tsuna yelled. "He's an Arcobaleno too?"

"Yeah, He's one of the ultimate babies, an Acrobaleno, hey!" Colonello said.

"Viper of the indigo pacifier." Reborn said. "They say he is a magician with the greatest psychic abilities among the Arcobaleno." Gokudera panicked.

"I heard he'd gone missing in the middle of a battle." Colonello said. "But why didn't my pacifier glow until now, hey?"

"I don't really understand, but it seems like he blocked the functions of the pacifier with that chain." Reborn said.

"A side effect of research that doesn't concern you." Marmon said. "Unlike you, I didn't lack the determination to break this curse."

"What's he talking about?" Tsuna asked. Rai looked at Marmon, serious.

"Not good. Against that idiot, a normal magician doesn't stand a chance, hey!"

"Don't underestimate her, Colonello. Chrome isn't just any magician." Reborn said. Chrome spun his staff around.

"I won't lose to anyone!" She said. She ran forward and started to swing her staff toward Marmon. However, he dodged each time.

"If you can't fly, swinging that stick around won't do you any good!" Marmon said. Chrome jumped up and swung her staff. However, he dodged again. "What a brave attack." Chrome swung her staff and a portal opened up. Snakes surrounded Marmon. "This isn't an illusion."

"Nice going!" Ryohei yelled.

"A-Amazing!" Basil said. "It seems to be working."

"Summoning beasts like that…" Gokudera started.

"Mukuro's skill!" Tsuna yelled. "The path of the beast!"

"Tenth! That girl is definitely possessed by Mukuro!" Gokudera told Tsuna. Chrome ran to Marmon and swung her staff toward Marmon.

"Yeah! Finish him!" Ryohei yelled. The pacifier around Marmon's neck shone and blew the snakes and Chrome away from him. Chrome flew backwards but she stood her ground.

"I'll unleash my power too." Marmon said. "I'll take my time in revealing your secret after that." Chrome spun his staff and slammed the bottom of it onto the floor. Huge pillars of fire came out, one hitting Marmon.

"She did it!" Tsuna yelled.

"A direct hit!" Gokudera yelled.

"Not yet." Reborn said. Marmon came out of the pillar.

"Your illusions are certainly first-class." Marmon said. "If for even a moment I had felt that the pillar of fire was real, I would have been burnt to a crisp. Thus, your weak spot is an illusion as well!" Marmon turned around three hundred sixty degrees, but his face wasn't there. Everything turned into ice. Everyone shivered.

"What a mistake. I fell for the illusion, hey!" Colonello said.

"Me too." Reborn said. "As would be expected from Viper."

"Hmph." Rai seemed unfazed by the ice.

"An illusion takes over your perception." Marmon said. "In other words, it dominates the brain, which controls the five senses. The domination becomes stronger with the power of the illusionist, and the chances of falling for the spell increase. However, when an illusionist has their illusion countered by an illusion, it means that they have given up control of their perception." Marmon snapped his fingers and Chrome's feet started to get swallowed up by ice. "How does it feel, the power of the accursed Arcobaleno? Now, show me your true form. No matter what you do, it's too late. You're already an occupant of my illusionary world." Marmon lifted up his finger and twirled it around, sending Chrome flying into a pillar of ice.

"Not good, hey." Colonello said. Reborn agreed. Rai looked at the girl lying on the floor. She got up and quickly grabbed her staff. Rai blinked his eyes once.

"That weapon seems to be very important to you." Marmon said. He lifted his hand up and started to bring into a fist.

"N-No…" She started. He made his hand into a fist. "NO!" Her staff shattered. Rai looked at the two men that were with her grip their fist and glared into the field intently. Chrome started to cough. She fell backwards.

"Wha? What?" Tsuna yelled.

"What happened?" Yamamoto yelled.

"Suddenly she doesn't look well!" Basil yelled. Ryohei pointed out that Chrome's stomach started to cave in. Gokudera and Tsuna panicked.

"This is an illusion. What's happening? What's with this girl?" Marmon asked. Rai looked at the girl panting heavily. He stared at her lips as they moved. "It's hard to believe, but it seems she's been surviving with illusions for organs." Tsuna and Gokudera were shocked. Chrome panted some more and spoke to someone. A few minutes later, Tsuna looked around. Rai looked at Tsuna as his face showed terror. Suddenly, Chrome's body was surrounded by mist. "She's simply using the last bit of her power to hide her ugly corpse. It's something female magicians often do."

"He's coming." Tsuna said, clutching his head. Rai looked from Tsuna to the mist.

"What's the matter, Tsuna?" Reborn asked his student. Gokudera and Yamamoto also asked if Tsuna was all right.

"It's him!" Tsuna yelled. Rai looked intently into the mist. "He's coming!" Everyone was confused.

"Mukuro…" Rai said.

"Mukuro is! Rokudo Mukuro is coming!" Tsuna yelled. A laugh was heard.

"A man's voice?" Marmon asked. Suddenly, the ground broke and Marmon was hit by a few pieces. The mist dispersed, showing Mukuro.

"You all seem lively as ever, little Mafiosi." Mukuro said.

"Rokudo Mukuro. There's no mistake." Gokudera said.

"Mukuro was safe after all." Tsuna said.

"It's been some time. I've come back," Mukuro turned his head to Tsuna. "from the edge of transmigration."

"So that's who the Guardian of Mist really is, hey!" Colonello said. Marmon got up.

"Rokudo Mukuro?" he asked. "I thought I'd heard the name somewhere. I remember now. About a month ago, someone tried to escape from the Vendicare prison. His name was Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna and Gokudera were shocked. "But I heard the escape ended in failure, and he was then thrown into the lowest level of the prison, where even light and sound couldn't reach him." Mukuro laughed.

"I see that the intelligence of Varia, the prided Vongola special assassination squad, is pathetic." Mukuro said. "In reality, I'm right here."

"What a pain you are. All right. Let's make it clear." Marmon said. "You're an illusion wrapped around that girl, right?" Marmon created a blizzard. Everyone covered themselves from the blizzard. Rai and the two babies just stared straight through it. "I'm not such a pushover that I'd lose to an illusionist who is an illusion himself." Mukuro started to freeze over.

"He's completely frozen!" Ryohei yelled.

"So that Mukuro was an illusion?" Gokudera yelled. Marmon made his face become a metal hammer and he flew toward the frozen Mukuro quickly. Mukuro broke through the ice and vines with flowers wrapped around Marmon.

"A lotus flower?" Colonello asked.

"Who is an illusion?" Mukuro asked.

"What power." Marmon said. "I-It hurts!"

"He's dominating that Viper." Colonello said.

"That's Tsuna's Guardian of Mist, Rokudo Mukuro." Reborn said.

"So it really is him." Tsuna said.

"Then what happened to that girl from earlier?" Gokudera asked.

"You can't think of Chrome and Mukuro as two separate people, because as Chrome lives, Mukuro exists. Because Mukuro is here, Chrome can live." Reborn said. Everyone looked at Reborn in confusion. "This is all we can do right now." Mukuro walked towards Marmon.

"Now what will you do, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked. "You're going to be an annoyance if you plan to take your time." Marmon's pacifier shone again and the vines were blown away from him.

"Don't get so elated!" Marmon yelled as he multiplied himself.

"So weak-hearted…" Mukuro swung his staff and broke all the Marmons.

"The color of that eye…" Rai said.

"His combat skill, the Path of the Demon!" Tsuna yelled.

"A magician that can use martial combat? That's blasphemy! I won't accept the transmigration of souls either!" Marmon yelled. Mukuro looked up at Marmon. "Humans repeat their lives infinitely, over and over. That's why I collect money!" The spiral frog above Marmon's head started to spin quickly. Soon, the whole gym was beginning to lose its form. Everyone fell backwards. Mukuro laughed.

"An avaricious Arcobaleno? How amusing." Mukuro said. "However, if we are to compare desire, I won't lose." He spun his staff and pillars of fire exploded from many corners of the room. Everyone gripped their heads in pain.

"Where did you learn this ability to make powerful illusions?" Marmon yelled but backed up from an incoming pillar. Mukuro laughed.

"In hell." He said.

"Don't mess with me!" Marmon yelled as he turned all the pillars into ice. Tsuna fell to his knees, yelling about the pain in his head. Rai stared down at Tsuna for a while before focusing back at the battle. Mukuro was spinning his staff around, destroying all the Marmons that were flying toward him. Marmon came from behind and captured Mukuro. Everyone stared in horror. However, Mukuro broke out, surrounded by lotus flowers. In his hand, he had to two half Vongola Rings. However, Marmon refused to give up.

"I play around a bit and you think you have the upper hand." Marmon said between pants. "I have yet to show my real power!" Mukuro appeared behind the baby.

"You must realize," he started. Marmon turned to face him, but he wasn't there. "If you have an illusion countered by an illusion, it means you have given up control of your perception." Marmon's spiral frog wrapped around Marmon's neck. "Now show me this so-called power." Marmon fell into a huge hole that Mukuro made. Mukuro fell down towards the baby, laughing. "How does it feel, Arcobaleno? My world!" Mukuro turned into a mass of green stuff and threw himself into Marmon's mouth, making Marmon swallow it. Marmon started to get bigger and bigger until he self-destruct. The illusions disappeared and Mukuro was left kneeling. "Is this enough?" He showed the women the completed ring in his hand. The women announced that Chrome was the winner.

"That Viper is…" Colonello started. Rai closed his eyes.

"In pieces." Bel finished and laughed.

"Y-you didn't have to go that far." Tsuna said.

"And you still show sympathy for your enemy. You are naïve to no end, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said looking back at Tsuna. "Rest assured. That baby ran away. He'd saved enough energy for him to escape from the start. He was a clever Arcobaleno."

"Gola Mosca. After the conflict, kill Marmon." Xanxus said. Rai looked at Gola Mosca.

"You are an embodiment of the Mafia's darkness, Xanxus. Even I feel awe from the dreadful scheme you have in mind." Mukuro said. "I don't have any intention of sticking my nose into that. I'm not a good person. One thing: you shouldn't toy with the other smaller, weaker successor candidate." Mukuro walked toward Ken and Chikusa. Gokudera held up his bombs. Yamamoto and Tsuna tried to calm him down. "You should be that cautious of me. I don't intend to become friendly with the Mafia. I became a Guardian because it would be a more convenient way to take over your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked at Mukuro. Gokudera stepped forward.

"As I thought you bastard!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna stopped him.

"A-anyways, th-thank you." Tsuna said. Mukuro smirked as he eyes started to close.

"I've gotten a little tired." Mukuro said. His eyes closed and he fell forward. Rai caught him. His eyes opened a bit.

"Everyone needs someone to lean on. Even the most horrible criminals." Rai whispered. Mukuro smirked.

"This girl…"

"I know." Rai said and Mukuro turned back into Chrome. Everyone was confused once more.

"How are her organs?" Tsuna asked. Rai lifted Chrome up. Reborn jumped up and landed on Chrome's knee.

"There's nothing to worry about." Reborn said. "Chrome's organs are functioning properly, thanks to Mukuro's powerful illusions." She was sleeping. Everyone was relived.

"She get tired so easily." Ken said, staring at Chrome. "This is why humans are…" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ken. Let's go." Chikusa said. Ken agreed as they both started to leave. Rai was just left standing there carrying the girl.

"Are you just going to leave this girl?" Tsuna yelled.

"When she wakes up, she should be able to walk." Ken said. "I don't plan on giving that girl my attention. She's not Mukuro-san, after all." Rai stared down at the girl.

"Don't feel sympathy for him." Reborn said. Rai looked at Tsuna. "You can't forget everything that Mukuro's done up to now." Rai sighed as he walked toward the gym door. Reborn pointed his gun at Rai's back.

"What." Rai asked.

"We're not finished."

"I've only come to watch. The information doesn't matter to me." Rai said. "I'm bringing the girl to the clinic. I'm not carrying the whole night." Rai walked out of the gym and jumped out of sight.

**Hope you liked this chapter. It's nothing much is it. Oh well…. Please review!**


	41. The Ninth

Raidou yawned as he walked down the streets.

"How boring…" He said. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Raidou walked into the clinic. "Doc! You in? I need something!" There was no response. "Maybe he's out?" He looked into a room that where the door was left open. "Hmm?" He saw a girl lying on the bed, sleeping. "She's not properly covered by the blankets." He snuck into the room and carefully covered her with the blanket. She woke up instantly and sat up quickly. Raidou jumped back.

"Who are you?" She asked, shyly. Raidou smiled at the girl.

"I'm Raidou. Nice to meet you… er…. What may your name be, miss?" Chrome blushed before answering.

"Chrome Dokuro." She whispered.

"Dokuro-san is it?" She nodded. He smiled. "I must have surprised you. I'm sorry." He bowed to her. "I thought you were chilly so I thought I'd cover you with the blanket." Chrome nodded and got off the bed with her face flushed. She quickly walked to the door. "Dokuro-san!" She turned to him. "This is your bag isn't it?" Chrome looked at her bag in Raidou's hands. He walked to her. She backed up. He smiled and she blushed. He held the bag out to her. She took in it into her arms.

"Th-Thank you…" She said. Raidou smiled.

"You're very welcome, Dokuro-san." She bowed and quickly left. Raidou stared at her back as she walked to the end of the hallway. She turned to glance at him. "Hmm?" He smiled. She blushed again and bowed before running downstairs. Raidou chuckled to himself before walking around the clinic. He opened the door to a resting place where Raidou would take naps. "Hmm?" He saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei asleep. Blink once. Blink twice. "What's everyone doing here?" Raidou snuck across the room and shook everyone awake. They all woke up. "What are you all doing in here?"

"Uh… we just got our wounds checked up on." Gokudera replied, before falling back asleep. Raidou nodded.

"Well, are there any problems?" Raidou asked.

"No. We're fine." Yamamoto smiled, sleepily. Raidou nodded.

"By the way, have you seen Doc around?"

"Nope. I haven't extremely seen him this morning." Ryohei whispered before closing his eyes. Raidou nodded. The door was opened and Raidou turned around.

"Dino-aniki." Raidou said. Dino smiled and waved.

"Yo!"

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"What are you two doing here?" Raidou asked.

"I have some urgent business." Dino smiled. Tsuna nodded. Raidou nodded. Raidou looked around. "Hmm? What's up?"

"I'm looking for Doc. Have you seen him?"

"Don't think I have. I'll have Romario help you look for him though."

"No I'm fine." Raidou smiled. "Thank you, Dino-aniki. I have to go now." Raidou waved as he walked away. Dino smiled and waved back, before talking to Tsuna. "Hope they don't push themselves too much." Raidou left the clinic and continued to walk. "Oh?" He looked up to see Hibari's bird fly to him. "Hey! You're Hibari's bird right?"

"Raidou! Raidou!" it said. Raidou chuckled.

"I wonder who taught you how to say my name?" Raidou asked. The birds started to sing. "What a nice song." Raidou patted the bird on the head. "Thank you." Raidou smiled. "I have to go now. Bye." Raidou waved as he walked away. The bird flew to someone and landed on his shoulder. It was Hibari. That night, Rai was sitting on top of Namimori Middle.

"Gola Mosca…" Rai said to himself. He looked down to see that everyone but Tsuna, Reborn, and Basil has already arrived. The women were discussing about the battle field. "Machine gun and mines. My, how fun. But I'll watch from where I am today." Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei made a circle. "What use is it if Hibari doesn't join?" Rai sweat dropped, looking at the small circle that was created by the three teens. Soon, the match started. Mosca's calves broke open to show rocket boosters. "So he was a robot." Mosca flew toward Hibari and lifted up his hand to shoot him. However, Hibari dodged each bullet and smashed one tonfa onto Mosca's face and the other one ripped through Mosca's arm. Hibari passed him and Mosca exploded behind him. Rai looked down at the battle, blankly. Everyone else except for Xanxus looked at the battle, flabbergasted. "That was quick." Rai got up and turned but stopped. "Too quick…" Rai turned back around to see Hibari throw the ring to one of the Cervello women. Hibari looked at Xanxus. "He's challenged Xan-chan." Xanxus got up from his chair and Hibari blocked Xanxus' incoming foot. Everyone stared at the scene in shock. Xanxus flipped backwards in midair and landed on the ground.

"My foot slipped." Xanxus said.

"I'm sure." Hibari said.

"I'm not lying." Xanxus jumped away as the floor exploded. "I just came to grab that piece of junk. We've lost." Xanxus smirked.

"Hmm… your face doesn't look like it." Hibari ran to Xanxus, throwing his tonfa around. Xanxus dodged each swing.

"What the hell does Hibari think he's doing?" Ryohei yelled. "He just won against that machine!" Xanxus and Hibari went closer and closer to the machine gun and it went off and they dodged each bullet with ease. Xanxus jumped away as the floor explode on Hibari. However, Hibari wasn't affected and continued to attack Xanxus.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up?" Hibari asked.

"Relax. I won't lay a hand on you." Xanxus replied.

"Suit yourself. Either way, you will be bitten to death."

"Damn him, he's mocking the boss!" Levi said.

"Hold on, Mr. Sullen." Bel said. Levi looked at Bel with a face of shock. "If we, the losers, make a move, it'll be seen as a rebellion against the soon-to-be-Tenth. All of us, along with the boss, will be executed.'

"So you're telling me to leave that insolent brat alone?" Levi asked.

"Our boss is scheming something." Bel said. Levi was confused. "I don't know. I bet Marmon or Squalo would have known." Hibari swung his tonfa at Xanxus and Xanxus blocked the hit with his flame.

"Hmm… I thought you weren't going to use your hands." Hibari said.

"He can see the boss' movements coming?" Levi asked.

"Unbelievable." Bel spoke in English. Hibari swung his tonfas at Xanxus again and again, Xanxus continued to dodge.

"Cervello." Xanxus said.

"Yes, Xanxus-sama?" She asked.

"Just watch how this is going to end." Xanxus said. "I'm not attacking." Hibari stepped forward ready to attack again. Xanxus smirked. Suddenly, something blasted Hibari's leg, making him fall on one knee. Rai blinked once and turned to look at Mosca. However, he was no longer there. He got up to his feet.

"Where is it?" Rai looked to see it flying around, blasting away everything. "After exploding, it's still able to fly around like that… what's going on?" Rai looked up to see a missile coming toward him. He jumped up and dodged the missile. "What the hell." Suddenly, Xanxus' laughter filled the air.

"This is a real disaster!" Xanxus roared in laughter.

"He's laughing." Yamamoto said.

"That bastard. He planned to wipe us out no matter what the result. That's why he taunted Hibari." Gokudera explained.

"How underhanded." Ryohei said.

"You use me?" Hibari said clutching onto his shoulder with his jacket on. Chrome ran away from the incoming missiles, onto the Cloud field. She stepped on a mine and the floor exploded. Luckily for her, Ken and Chikusa tackled her to the floor in time. However for them, the machine gun was getting ready to fire at them and Mosca was going berserk. They covered themselves. Just in time, a huge flame came and blocked the bullets and Mosca's attack. It was Tsuna. Mosca flew up again and continued to destroy. Rai jumped away from incoming missiles and landed on another building not too far from the battle field. Missiles were coming at Tsuna and Tsuna flew up and destroyed them using his flames. Tsuna flew toward Mosca, who shot and Tsuna with regular bullets. Tsuna blocked them with his flame and tore off Mosca's other arm. Mosca fell down.

"Hey, piece of junk. I'm your opponent." Tsuna said blowing the arm apart. Suddenly, Mosca started to aim all his attack at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged each one. Tsuna flew at Mosca and dodged his blast. Tsuna flew above him and intended on smashing him on the head but Mosca had already flown above Tsuna. But Tsuna didn't give up. He flew above Mosca again and Mosca faced Tsuna and the cannon positioned at his chest was aimed at Tsuna. "Too slow." Tsuna flew at Mosca and smashed his fist into the cannon, making Mosca fall backwards onto the ground. His guardians rejoiced. Tsuna stared at Mosca before turning to look at Xanxus. "Xanxus, what is-!" Mosca flew toward Tsuna, but Tsuna stopped it with one hand. He lifted up his hand.

"Something's not right…" Rai said staring at Mosca. "Receiving all that damage and it can still move… It's like it has a never-dying energy source…" Rai's eyes widen. "No way…" Rai got jumped down from the building. "STOP, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" It was too late. Tsuna had split open Mosca with his hand. Rai continued to run towards Tsuna and Mosca. Someone fell out of Mosca and Rai came just in time just to catch him. "Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Tsuna stared down at the old man in terror. It was the Ninth.

**Okay… that was short… I thought that if I wrote more that it would sorta ruin it. Ahahahahaha. Don't worry. Next chapter is going to be long. I hope. Please review!**


	42. Battle Declaration

Everyone looked down at the person in Rai's arms.

"Someone came out of that thing!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hold on!" Rai yelled.

"Th-This person…" Tsuna started. "The ninth."

"Why? Why is he here?" Basil asked. Reborn jumped up and Tsuna fell to his knees. Reborn landed on the ground in front of Rai and the ninth.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Reborn said, touching the Ninth's arm. "I've seen Mosca's structure once before. It seems like the Ninth was being used as Gola Mosca's power supply." Rai quickly ripped off the band that bound the old man. Rai stared at the huge wound on the old man's chest.

"Power supply?" Tsuna asked. "W-Why?"

"This is no time to be asking "why." Xanxus said. Tsuna turned to the man. "You attacked the Ninth."

"I-I did?" Tsuna asked. Reborn looked at the wound.

"This isn't good. This wound can't be dealt with using first aid." Reborn said. Rai softly turned the old man on his back, laying the man on his lap.

"That's…" Tsuna started.

"Who mercilessly punched that old man?" Xanxus asked. Tsuna lifted his hands. "Who scorched Mosca into two, along with the old man?"

"T-That's…" Tsuna started. Rai looked at Tsuna. "I…the Ninth…I…"

"No…" Someone said. Rai looked down at the old man reaching over to Tsuna. "It was my fault."

"Ninth!" Tsuna yelled in worry.

"We're finally able to meet, Tsunayoshi-kun." The old man said. Tsuna was confused. "I'm sorry. All of this happened because of my weakness. My weakness woke Xanxus from his long sleep." Rai wrinkled his eyebrow as he looked down at the old man.

"Sleep? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"After Xanxus left the 'crib,' he left the Family and should have been placed under heavy surveillance by Vongola." Reborn explained.

"Crib?" Tsuna asked.

"The greatest coup d'etat attempt in Vongola history occurred eight years ago." Reborn started. "The dreadful fact that the Ninth's son was responsible was kept secret. Only the tops of Vongola and the elite who fought in that battle knew of it. For Xanxus, time had stood still for eight years."

"He's been asleep ever since that time," Ninth said. "Inflating his dreadful amount of hate and tenacity."

"W-what do you…" Tsuna started. "What in the world?" Ninth coughed. "A-are you all right? Hang in there!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun," The old man spoke. "I constantly hear about you from Reborn. About the girl you like, about your school, about your friends… You are a child with a heart too ill-matched to that of a Mafia boss."

"Ninth!" Tsuna said.

"I know that you've never once fought happily." Ninth said, lifting up his arm. "You always have a wrinkle on your forehead," He lifted his finger to Tsuna's forehead. "And you swing your fists as if to pray. That's why I chose you as Vongola the Tenth." Rai looked at the old man as he touched Tsuna's forehead with his finger. The dying will flame appeared on the tip of his finger. Tsuna's eyes started to water. Rai stared as the flame started to die down and his arm started to drop. "I'm sorry. But I'm glad it's you." He said as his arm fell and his eyes closed.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled, holding the old man's arm. "No! Please wait! Ninth!" Tsuna screamed, tears running from his face. Reborn was silent, his hat covering his eyes from view. "Ninth…"

"How dare you kill the Ninth." Xanxus said. Tsuna looked over at Xanxus. "I take your cruel treatment to the Ninth as a challenge to his true son, Xanxus, and the honorable spirit of Vongola. Don't pretend to ignore it. The burns on the Ninth's chest are more than enough proof. The Ring Conflict is nothing compared to what you've done. This is for the sake of my father, who was the boss, and for the future of Vongola. I'll defeat you and avenge him."

"What are you saying?" Gokudera yelled. "_You_ captured the Ninth!"

"This is what you were after." Reborn said. Rai shifted one arm over the Ninth's wounds. Tsuna turned his head toward Reborn. "Even if he won the Ring Conflict and became the boss-in-waiting, the ones who know about the 'crib' would object to his appointment and resist him. But if he avenges the Ninth after framing Tsuna, it would be different. He would gain the absolute trust of many in the Family. And if he's stronger than Tsuna, who was meant to be the Tenth, he could prove that he's the true successor. If that were to happen, it wouldn't be an issue to deal with those who oppose him."

"Then, Xanxus did this to become the boss and create a dictatorship!" Basil yelled.

"Yeah. This was a trap. Were Mosca to go out of control and put Tsuna's friends in danger, he predicted that Tsuna would come to rescue them." Reborn said. Tsuna gripped his hands that were pressed against his thighs.

"J-Just for that…" Tsuna said, tears still falling.

"Everyone, please do not jump to conclusions." One Cervello woman said.

"We're officially recording all statements." The other one said.

"They're…" Yamamoto said, angrily.

"I knew it! Cervello has always been on Xanxus' side!" Gokudera yelled.

"Do what you want. I've already snapped." Reborn said obviously angry. The Cervello women were surprised at Reborn's comment. Rai looked at the baby, amused. "But I'll keep my promise to the Ninth and won't raise a hand. Not in my student's fight. However, even as I say that, I don't know what my student," Rai looked at Tsuna, who had his bangs covering his eyes. "Who doesn't like fighting, will do." Rai watched as Tsuna got up to his feet.

"Xanxus." Tsuna started. "I'll be taking the other half of the Ring. I… I won't let you succeed the Ninth." Tsuna glared at Xanxus. Rai closed eyes.

"Well said, Tsuna." Reborn said to his student.

"I'll carve you into the history of Vongola, shouting that there was a pathetic wimp who revolted against Xanxus." Xanxus said to Tsuna.

"He's not alone!" Gokudera yelled, holding up his dynamite. "The Tenth's will is…" Everyone readied themselves to fight.

"Our will!" Yamamoto completed. Hibari lifted his tonfa up.

"Personally." He said. Levi grabbed the hilt of one of this umbrellas.

"You brats wanna fight?" He yelled. Bel lifted up his knives and laughed his usual laugh.

"Sounds fun." Bel said.

"Kill the traitors!" Xanxus ordered.

"Please wait a moment!" Both of the Cervello women yelled out.

"The fight to avenge the Ninth…" One of them said.

"Will be controlled by us." The other said.

"What?" Ryohei yelled.

"We have a duty to watch over the Vongola Rings." One of them said.

"What are you saying, Xanxus' dogs?" Gokudera yelled.

"Please watch your words." The woman replied to Gokudera. "We have the Ninth's direct orders." The woman lifted up a paper with the dying will flame on it.

"We cannot allow the Rings to change hands without our approval."

"How dare you!" the women turned to see Basil, glaring at them. "You must have forces the Ninth to make the dying will flame seal!" Xanxus smirked and Tsuna glared at him.

"As we said earlier, please don't jump to conclusions." The woman said. They both turned back to everyone else.

"This battle, which will determine the next Vongola boss, shall be called the Sky Match. In other words, it will be the final battle of the Ring Conflict that we've held. How does this suit you, Xanxus-sama?" They asked him. Xanxus smirked.

"It's not bad." He said.

"Then, tomorrow night…" They started. "Would everyone please gather at Nami-Middle."

"So, you've gave them a stay of execution." Bel said.

"What?" Ryohei yelled.

"You…" Gokudera said.

"This is good news. Tsuna was exhausted from his training today." Reborn said.

"Tomorrow is going to be this comedy's last act." Xanxus said with a smirk. "Struggle with all your might." Xanxus' hand glowed and he disappeared after the light disappeared.

"H-he disappeared." Ryohei said, amazed. "Those women too!" Basil ran to the Ninth's side.

"Ninth! Please, hold on!" He yelled.

"Were we too late?" a familiar voice said. Everyone turned around to see Dino and his men.

"Bucking Bronco!" Gokudera yelled.

"You guys! Take the Ninth and any injured." Dino ordered. Obeying Dino's orders, his men went over to Rai's side.

"We'll take it from here." One of them said. Rai stared at them for a moment before looking back down at the old man.

"Fine, but I'll put him on to the bed." Rai said. "It'll be bad if you moved him carelessly." The men looked at each other as Rai carefully helped the old man on to the carrier. Rai looked at the old man before quickly pulling off his cloak and placing it over the old man. "Now you can take him away." Rai said as he turned away. Dino's men looked at each other as they carefully carried the carrier up and toward the ambulance truck. Rai stared after the old man and looked back at Tsuna who was silent the entire time. Suddenly, Reborn kicked Tsuna from behind, causing Tsuna to snap out of his trance.

"Time to go home!" Reborn said. "You have to recharge for tomorrow."

"Why do you always kick me?" Tsuna yelled.

"I'm feeling irritated." Reborn said.

"What kind of answer is that?" Tsuna yelled. His three friends laughed as Reborn continued to jump up and down on Tsuna's back. Rai sighed.

"The same as always." Rai replied. He turned away from them and jumped out of the sight.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLY LONG UPDATE! I had a huge writer's block. I'm sorry. . I'll go kill myself now…. *holds up bottle of poison* Please review.**


	43. Sky Battle starts

Rai watched from the rooftops. There was a huge bright light coming from Namimori Middle. He turned towards the school to see the light disappear and Xanxus standing there with a smirk across his face. Yamamoto and the others arrived several seconds later.

"Xanxus!" Gokudera yelled.

"What's going on?" Ryohei asked.

"Is this his doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Looks like the other side is in good shape." Reborn said. Rai turned toward the baby to see that he was with his student, Tsuna.

"You came, trash." Xanxus said to Tsuna.

"We've been waiting for you." One of the Cervello women said. The two of them fell from the rooftop of Namimori and landed on the ground. "Now, all the Guardians on Sawada's side,"

"Storm, Sun, Rain," The other one said.

"And Mist, have arrived." The last one finished. Tsuna and the others looked around and Tsuna spotted Chrome. "All that remain are Cloud and Thunder."

"Remain?" Tsuna asked. Everyone heard footsteps and turned to see Hibari. "Hibari-san!"

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Want?" Tsuna asked.

"The same as us." Ryohei explained.

"The Cervello told the Guardians to come." Chrome said.

"That is correct." One of the Cervello women said. "We issued a important summon to all surviving Guardians."

"Important summons?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"They're here too." Reborn said. Everyone looked over to see Bel, Levi, and Marmon, who was locked in a cage.

"Marmon!" Tsuna yelled.

"Belphegor and Levi A Than!" Basil yelled as well. There was a scream. Everyone looked over to see Lussuria strapped to the bed, carried by two Cervello women.

"Treat me gently! I'm mortally wounded!" He yelled.

"He's alive?" Ryohei asked.

"Along with the bed?" Gokudera asked, flabbergasted at the sight. Rai whistled

"That's hardcore." He said.

"Hello! It's been a while!" Lussuria greeted them. He looked at the Cervello women. "You're so forceful! Be a little gentler!"

"And it seems that Sawada's Guardian of Thunder is here as well." The Cervello woman said.

"Could she mean…" Tsuna turned his head to see a Cervello woman holding Lambo in her arms. "Lambo? Why is Lambo here? He just regained consciousness!"

"The reason we issued the important summons is because the Sky Match risks six of the Rings, as well as the Guardians' lives." The Cervello woman said.

"Risks the Rings _and_ the Guardian's lives?" Tsuna asked.

"That's correct." The woman said.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Tsuna yelled. "Lambo's hurt! Give Lambo back!" The woman pushed one hand toward Tsuna.

"Please stand back. The situation is the same for Varia." The woman said. Tsuna stepped back and Rai held his shoulders. Tsuna looked at Rai.

"Calm yourself, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"That's right!" Lussuria said, who was panting hard. "Don't complain. When a summon is issued, it is the Guardians' duty to show, no matter what their condition!"

"That's exactly right." Marmon said. "I was waiting for Xanxus-sama's rage to cool and chose a time to assist." Bel laughed.

"Well said. You were captured and weren't killed, and now you're a chatterbox." He said to Marmon. Marmon turned his head to Bel. "The losers look so pathetic!"

"Be quiet, Bel-chan!" Lussuria yelled at Bel.

"What about Squalo?" Yamamoto asked. "He's not here?"

"You are aware of how the Rain match ended." One of the Cervello women answered.

"Squalo is dead." The other one said. Yamamoto gritted his teeth. Rai looked Yamamoto.

"Now, we shall begin the Sky Match." One of the women said.

"Wait! I haven't agreed to this yet!" Tsuna yelled.

"If you don't, you'll be disqualified." The woman answered back. "And we will make Xanxus-sama the proper bearer of the Ring."

"You bastard!" Gokudera yelled.

"First, we will collect all the Guardians' Rings." The woman said.

"What? After all we've been through, you want us to return them?" Ryohei yelled.

"If you're the true Guardian, then you should have nothing to worry about." The woman replied. "In the end, the Vongola Rings always go to their true master." Rai chuckled a bit.

"They're good at comebacks." Rai complimented.

"Please put your Rings in this box." One of the Cervello said. Rai just stood there, watching as all the Guardians gave their Ring to the Cervello woman.

"Let's explain the rules of this match. One of the conditions of victory is the same as the other Guardians': completing the Ring. The field this time is the entire school." Rai looked around.

"This battle field is going to be huge."

"To be able to view the entirety of the wide field we've set up small cameras in various places." The Cervello woman announced. "As well as larger displays other than just the ones in the observation areas." The woman lifted up a watch. "And we've prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands." Rai stared at the watch as the others looked at it in amazement. "Now, will each Guardian move to your match's field as soon as you have equipped the wristbands?"

"The fields?" Levi asked. "What's going on now?"

"We will not answer any questions." The Cervello woman said. "If you don't listen, you'll be disqualified."

"Jeez, that woman pisses me off." Gokudera glared.

"Seems like watching isn't all we'll do." Bel said with a smile. "I can't wait." Ryohei took a deep breath and coughed falsely.

"Then, now is our only chance to do it." Ryohei said. Tsuna was confused.

"A circle," Yamamoto replied. Rai stared at them as they started to make the circle. "Come on, Rai! Join!" Rai shook his head.

"I'll have to refuse for this one." He said. Ryohei grabbed Rai's shoulder and pulled him toward the circle.

"Don't be like that!" Ryohei said. "Let's cheer on Sawada together!" Rai sighed and joined their circle. "Sawada, Fight!"

"OH!" Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Basil, and Ryohei yelled. Everyone quickly dispersed after giving their best regards to Tsuna. Colonello and Shamal arrived and immediately made fun of Tsuna. Rai just sighed as he stood and watched as the Cervello women explained the rules. Suddenly, everyone gasped as they fell to the ground.

"This is Death Heater." Rai said. "I've seen these symptoms."

"That is correct." The women said. "Death Heater instantly attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult. The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die."

"What the hell's going on?" Tsuna yelled. "This is the Sky match! Why does everyone have to go through this?"

"It is because it is the Sky battle. This is the boss' destiny." The woman replied to Tsuna. "This is a battle where all of the Guardians' lives are entrusted to the boss."

"Entrusted to? This is-!" Tsuna yelled.

"There is only one way to stop the poison from spreading." The woman said.

"That's probably what the rings are for." Rai said. Tsuna turned to Rai. "I examined the watches from a distance. Looks like that ring design I saw wasn't just for fashion."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"The reason why they would put the ring so high up was so the Guardian's would fight for it with their lives on the line." Rai said.

"The antidote would be injected into the Guardian's if the ring is inserted into the watch." The woman said.

"This battle isn't just for the Sky Ring but for all the other Rings as well." Reborn said.

"That is correct." The woman said. "The final victory conditions of the Sky Match are completing the Sky Ring and obtaining all of the Vongola Rings." The woman lifted up a chain. "You can set all of the Vongola rings into this chain." Tsuna grabbed the chain out of the woman's hands.

"I got it! Let's hurry up and start it! If I don't hurry, everyone will…" Tsuna said. Xanxus smirked.

"Finally, as soon as the battle begins, we will not allow any contact with outsiders." The woman said. "Special bullets as well, of course." Reborn agreed to it. Suddenly, Xanxus sprang forward and smacked Tsuna away from everyone else. Tsuna crashed into the school building. Shamal and Basil looked toward the building, surprised. "X-xanxus-sama, the match hasn't…"

"He was the one who wanted to match to start." Xanxus said with a smirk. Rai stared behind him as the rocks blew away and Tsuna got up to his feet.

"Tsuna, Xanxus isn't someone you can fight half-heartedly." Reborn said. "It would be fatal to attempt to save six Guardians as well as fight."

"I know." Tsuna said as his flame came from his head and his hands. "I'm going to take care of him first."

"Take care of me?" Xanxus asked. "With the level of power I saw yesterday?"

"Do I look the same as I did yesterday?" Tsuna asked back. Rai looked at the both of them.

"Hey, is this going to be a battle of words or with fists?" Rai asked the both of them.

"Shut up, trash." Xanxus said to Rai. The Cervello women told Rai and the others to follow them to the viewing area. Rai just stood there and watched the two of them.

"Hey, Rai," Reborn said. "Get your butt moving." Reborn kicked Rai from behind and Rai ran forward several steps.

"I got it. I got it." Rai said as he followed the women quickly to the viewing area. Soon, the match started. Tsuna attacked first. However, Xanxus kicked him away after dodging Tsuna's attacks, sending Tsuna straight into the building. Xanxus stomped over to where Tsuna crashed into.

"Is that it?" He asked. Tsuna came out of the smoke and tried to punch Xanxus. Xanxus dodged it and grabbed his wrist. His grip tightened. "I asked if that was it." Xanxus' hand glowed and Tsuna flew over Xanxus before the blow hit him. The building was left with a huge hole.

"Hey, that was reinforced concrete." Shamal said.

"It withered away in a second." Basil said.

"It's the Flames of Rage." Reborn said. "The Dying Will Flame is like a fingerprint or voice. It differs in shape and properties from person to person. And Xanxus' is a very rare, high-ranking flame. They say that the second, the only boss who used his fists and never a weapon, was the only one to have this flame. This flame is capable of turning everything to ash. It's an overwhelmingly destructive power. It only appeared when the second was enraged, so it has been called "Flames of Rage" instead of "Dying Will Flame."

"Hmm…" Rai said as he continued to watch the match.

"Do you know why the first fled to Japan?" Xanxus asked. His hand lit up. "Because he feared this flame."

"Want to test that?" Tsuna asked. "Which one is stronger, your flame or mine." Tsuna flew toward Xanxus with his fist up to fight. Xanxus responded back by throwing his fist up, lit with the Flame of Rage. There was huge explosion, blowing the two Cervello women away. Tsuna flew toward Xanxus and punched him in the face, causing him to fly into the building.

"Oh?" Rai asked. "He focused his flames into one single point to overpower Xanxus' flame." Tsuna flew toward the area where Xanxus crashed into. Suddenly, there was burst of light and a click. "This isn't good." A mass of flames flew toward Tsuna and Tsuna barely dodged it. Xanxus flew out of the mass of rocks and landed behind Tsuna.

"To use my weapon against this piece of trash…" Xanxus said, revealing his guns.

"Xanxus uses weapons as well." Reborn said.

"And a good weapon too." Rai said. "Those guns are the same type that the seventh used."

"The second's flame and the seventh's weapon are a fearsome combination." Reborn said.

"Guns?" Basil asked. "Not just fists but guns as well?"

"Vongola has had bosses with various fighting styles." Reborn said. "Guns were the seventh's main weapon. They say that the seventh chose guns because of his skills with them and the properties of his flame."

"Out of all the vongola bosses, the seventh had the weakest." Rai said. "He used guns to make up for his weak flame."

"In the cartridges of those guns, there are bullets very similar to these." Reborn lifted up a Dying Will Bullet. "Combat bullets modified by the seventh. Look at Xanxus' hands." Everyone looked up at the screen to see the guns glowing in Xanxus' hands.

"His flames are being absorbed by the guns?" Shamal asked.

"Good eyes." Rai said.

"The Dying Will Bullets have the ability to temporarily condense and absorb the Dying Will Flame." Reborn said. "The seventh focused on that as well. Even a weak Dying Will Flame, if accumulated and released at once, will increase in power. In reality, the destructive power of the seventh's guns was fearsome, and he used them to defeat any enemy." Reborn said. "When speaking of the bosses' destructive powers, the seventh's name always comes up."

"Wait a moment!" Basil yelled. "Unlike the seventh's flame, Xanxus' is the very destructive Flame of Rage! If that's accumulated and released at one point…"

"That's why Reborn said it's a very fearsome combination." Rai said.

"It will have amazing destructive and penetrative power." Reborn said. "If he's hit by that blow, even in his current state, Tsuna would be in danger." Rai looked back up at the screen as Tsuna flew toward Xanxus and Xanxus was dodging Tsuna by propelling himself around with his guns. Ranai whistled, amused. Xanxus dodged Tsuna once more before attacking. He shot his bullet toward Tsuna and Tsuna blocked it.

"Why did he dodge like that?" Basil said.

"Cause if he let that bullet go, someone would be in danger." Rai said.

"That direction isn't safe." Reborn said. Tsuna couldn't block the bullet any further and it flew toward the top of the building, blowing off a bit of the top of the roof. It was the gym, where the Mist Guardians were. Rai saw Ken overreact and sighed. "Because Tsuna drew it away, Chrome is safe for the moment."

"I see. You won't let your Guardians die." Xanxus said. "What would you get from that? For me, I don't care if they die. Look at the screen." The screen suddenly changed to all of Xanxus' guardians, begging him to help them. Xanxus laughed and propelled himself up to the sky and shot at two poles, Thunder and Storm. The rings went to Bel and Levi and they gratefully took the antidote. Bel walked away from Gokudera saying that having Gokudera suffer from the poison was more interesting. Levi stated that he was going to kill Lambo. Tsuna flew up to the roof to stop the two guardians from doing so, but Xanxus stopped Tsuna by pointing his gun at Tsuna. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Why is Tsuna panicking?" Reborn asked.

"But Reborn-san!" Basil yelled. "At this rate his guardians will…"

"Though Xanxus is a man who breaks the mold," Reborn started. "Your Guardians aren't normal people." Just then, Bel jumped out of the building. After landing safely on the ground, he attempted to run toward the Rain battlefield. Suddenly, something flew toward him and hit his hand, knocking the Storm Ring up to where Gokudera was.

"Hmm… good job dodging that." Someone said as he walked up to Bel.

"Y-you're-!" Bel said.

"They say you're a genius." It was Hibari.

"That's…" Shamal started.

"Hibari-dono!" Basil yelled.

"What the hell is going on, hey?" Colonello asked. The Cervello women were just as surprised as they were. They changed the screen to where Hibari's battle was to see the pole lying on the ground.

"Why is the Cloud pole…?" They asked.

"Hibari destroyed the pole and took the antidote." Reborn said. Rai whistled.

"Impossible." The Cervello woman stated. "Death Heater is a potent poison that could even subdue a wild elephant."

"Hibari hates being tied down more than anything else." Reborn said.

"But just because he does…" The woman started.

"His nature, which hates to be tied down, overpowered the poison. That's why he was chosen." Reborn said. "As a noble, solitary, floating cloud that protects the Family from an independent stance, without being bound." Bel got up to his feet.

"That's surprising." He said. "There's someone other than us who can move. But you already know. Am I a genius or not? Don't ask me things that everyone knows!" Bel threw one of his knives toward Hibari. Hibari dodged the knife, uncaringly. The knife did a three sixty turn and headed straight for Hibari's back. Hibari struck the knife from behind him with his tonfa. The smile on Bel's face disappeared.

"Is something the matter?" Hibari asked. Bel laughed.

"It seems like you know how to play." Bel said. "I don't mind doing this with you, but whatever happens to your friends is none of my concern."

"And that guy doesn't have any concern for them either." Rai replied. The screen changed to Levi who was about to kill Lambo. "His jealousy is getting on my nerves." Levi ran toward Lambo to kill him, but stopped by incoming dynamite. Levi turned his head to see Gokudera walking towards him. Levi started to attack Gokudera and Gokudera responded by throwing my dynamite. Levi knocked those away. And they exploded behind him, propelling him forward. Levi lashed his sword toward Gokudera and Gokudera dodged. Levi looked down at his feet to see dynamite, but he evaded just in time.

"I won't forgive you. I'll turn you into ash!" Levi yelled.

"How are you going to turn me into ash when there aren't any thunderclouds?" Gokudera asked. "I'm not afraid of you if you can't use that lightning-umbrella attack." Gokudera said.

"What an idiot. You've been mistaken. Do you think one could be an officer of Varia if one can only fight when there are rain clouds?" Levi's umbrellas shot out and lightning omitted from each one, connecting them. Levi laughed triumphantly. Rai said.

"Figures." Gokudera said. "I was waiting for this moment!" Gokudera took out his rocket bombs and blew apart Levi's umbrellas. "I don't have time to play with you." Gokudera threw his rocket bombs and they exploded at Levi. Gokudera came out of the smoke and helped Lambo with his oxygen tank and the poison. Meanwhile, Hibari and Bel were still fighting. Bel threw his knives toward Hibari, but they just went right through him. Rai whistled.

"That's amazing." He said. Bel threw his knives again. And again, they went through him. Basil was confused, but Shamal explained that Hibari dodged the knives quickly.

"It's become lots of fun all of a sudden." Bel said as knives were floating around him.

"Are you doing acrobatics now?" Hibari asked. "Shall I give you a handicap for your injured leg?"

"No need, since you're dragging your leg too!" Bel said as they both jumped towards each other. Bel conducted his knives to head toward Hibari and Hibari knocked them away from him. Bel smiled and Hibari's face was cut.

"That cutting technique… it's the wires!" Basil said.

"Looks like that guy doesn't know about the wires and knives yet." Shamal said. Bel threw more knives toward Hibari. Hibari stopped where he was and the knives just passed by him. Hibari ran towards Bel. "Don't move! If you do, the wires are gonna get you!" Hibari's face was cut again along with his arm. He dropped his tonfas and fell to the floor.

"The genius wins." Bel said. "Doesn't that mean I'm undefeated?" Bel asked. "Well, I am a prince, after all." Bel took out knives and threw them at Hibari. Hibari caught them easily. Colonello and Rai whistled. Hibari examined the knives to see wires. He picked up his tonfas and stood up again.

"Let's end this." Hibari said.

"I'm a little surprised," Bel said. "But it's a little too quick to get elated because you know about the wires." Once again, knives floated around Bel. "The waltz performed by the knives, no one has ever escaped this." The knives surrounded Hibari. "Now, it's over!"

"This is all like the wisdom weak animals use to survive." Hibari said. Suddenly, a huge chain came out of his tonfa. Bel conducted his knives to attack Hibari. "If that's the case, all I need to do is knock them all down." Hibari swung his tonfas in a circle, cutting the wires and blocking the knives from getting to him. Bel backed up. "Have you prepared yourself?" Hibari ran toward Bel. Bel jumped out of the way before Hibari could hit him with his tonfa.

"It wouldn't be bad to go all out on you, but right now I don't have the time to playing around. This is a group match. I'm going to get the other Rings." Bel said. "Besides, after I've done this much damage, it may as well be my win." Bel threw knives, Hibari blocked them, and Bel ran away. Hibari stopped spinning his tonfas.

"Not as big as his talk." Hibari walked away, but soon lost his balance and fell against the wall next to him. He looked up to see Tsuna and Xanxus fighting in the sky. Xanxus shot toward Tsuna and Tsuna dodged it. However, when he looked back up to face Xanxus, he was no longer there. Instead, Xanxus came up from behind Tsuna and Tsuna quickly got away from him.

"He's getting slower." Colonello said. Reborn disagreed.

"Xanxus is just getting faster." He said. Xanxus slammed his elbow against Tsuna, making him fall toward the school and creating an explosion. Xanxus changed the cartridges. Tsuna got up to his feet and propelled himself up to Xanxus.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is all you've got?" Xanxus asked. He aimed his guns toward Tsuna and they started to glow. "Scoppio di Ira!" Many bullets came out of his gun and headed toward Tsuna, who was now trying to get away from it. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he took the hit causing him to fall onto the ground. Everyone stared at the screen in shock.

"That last blow was pretty bad." Colonello said.

"He's lucky that he avoided the direct hit." Reborn said. Basil was confused before looking up at the screen. Tsuna was on one knee, his vest completely blown off. Xanxus landed on the building and looked down at Tsuna.

"I see. He was protected by his clothing." Rai said.

"That vest was made ten times as thick as his other clothes." Reborn said.

"But that vest was blown off from that last attack." Colonello said. "Xanxus still has the upper hand, hey!" Tsuna got up to his feet.

"There won't be another lucky chance." Shamal said.

"Tsuna knows that better than anyone else." Reborn said. Tsuna brought his hands up. "Tsuna plans on using _that_." Rai looked at Reborn before looking up at the screen. Tsuna has his point fingers together and his fingers together. The point where the point fingers touched started to glow and Tsuna's breathing softened and he stared at the light with sleepy eyes.

"No way…" Rai said. "You taught him _that_ technique, Reborn?"

**Well, I'm finally done with this chapter. Man, I'm SOOOOO behind and I haven't updated for years! (No not really) Please review and give me more support pwease! ^^I'm really sorry I haven't updated for this long! I'm trying to update faster now but I haven't had much spare time to type... I'm really sorry!  
**


	44. Zero Point Breakthrough

**Well, I'm trying to type whenever I have spare time.**

Rai looked at the screen as Tsuna's flame started to flicker.

"What does he plan to do by emitting flames there?" Shamal asked.

"It's a fatal mistake to leak flames like that, hey!" Colonello yelled. Xanxus started to laugh.

"You've given up on winning and lost your mind." He said. Tsuna's flames continued to flicker on and on.

"No." Basil said. "Sawada-dono plans on doing it!" Tsuna's eyes closed.

"That abnormal, flickering flame… it can't be… the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough?" Xanxus yelled.

"Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough?" Colonello asked. "Is that the technique he was training for, hey?"

"Why does he know about it?" Reborn asked.

"Xanxus' face changed." Shamal said. Rai quietly looked up at the screen as Xanxus jumped off the building and propelled himself toward Tsuna, making Tsuna look up in surprise. Tsuna propelled himself upwards and Xanxus used his flames as a thrust to resist falling to the ground. Xanxus changed his course, flew toward Tsuna, and flung his arm up with his gun. Tsuna took the hit, flew back, and stopped himself from flying any further back. Xanxus started chasing Tsuna, shooting toward Tsuna. Tsuna barely dodged the last attack.

"He's faster than before, hey!" Colonello yelled.

"Xanxus still had this much power left." Reborn said. "This isn't good. At this rate, Tsuna won't be able to concentrate."

"But what's this Zero Point Breakthrough that he wants to prevent?" Shamal asked. "What kind of technique is it?" Tsuna landed on the ground, covering his wound. Tsuna straightened himself up, put his hands in the stance it was before, and his flame started to flicker once more. Xanxus shot his flame toward Tsuna and Tsuna evaded it just in time, but hitting the floor once he dodged it.

"It's useless, hey!" Colonello yelled. "He doesn't even have the energy left to fly!"

"Hey! I don't care what it is! If it's a special one, then hurry up and use it!" Ken yelled.

"Ken, calm down." Chikusa said.

"I can't calm down!" Ken yelled. "Why aren't they showing the gym at all?"

"Are you that worried about Chrome?" Chikusa asked.

"O-of course not!" Ken yelled. "It's just without that woman we can't contact Mukuro-san! Th-that it!" Chikusa looked back up at the screen. Tsuna got up to his feet and continued trying to complete the technique.

"It's useless!" Xanxus yelled. "Die! Scoppio di Ira!" He shot a huge mass of flames toward Tsuna.

"That's going to-!" Shamal started.

"Hit!" Colonello yelled.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil yelled. The flames reached Tsuna, causing a huge explosion. The screen suddenly became static.

"What the hell happened?" Shamal yelled.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil yelled again. The screen cleared up and revealed Tsuna lying on the ground. His flames suddenly went out. "Ah!"

"The Dying Will Flame…" Colonello said.

"Damn it!" Shamal cursed, closing his eyes, and covering one part of his face with his hand. Xanxus landed onto the ground and looked at Tsuna.

"Stupid piece of trash, you only hurried to your death." Xanxus laughed. "Now that I think about it, trash like you can't possibly be able to do the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough." He lifted up his hand and it glowed. "I'll turn this trash into ash." A tiny flame appeared on Tsuna's head.

"That's!" Basil yelled.

"It can't be!" Colonello yelled. Tsuna's flame became bigger and his flames lit up. "He did it, hey!"

"He stood up!" Ken yelled.

"So he was okay." Chikusa said.

"Reborn-san!" Basil said looking down at Reborn.

"Yup. It was a success." Reborn said. "The Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough!" Colonello turned toward Reborn.

"What's going on?" Colonello asked. "Tsuna definitely took a direct hit, hey!"

"He neutralized Xanxus' Flames of Rage by becoming the opposite of Dying Will." Reborn said.

"The opposite of Dying Will, hey?" Colonello asked.

"Yeah, it's called the "Minus" state." Reborn said. "When it comes to the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough, the normal, neutral state is the Zero Point. If he's in his Dying Will state and flames are being emitted, that's Plus. If it goes in the other direction, and it goes into the Minus state."

"Minus?" Shamal asked. "Does that mean he has even less Dying Will than normal, when he's not doing anything?"

"Yup. And when he's empty, he can absorb the enemy's flame and avoid taking damage." Reborn said.

"So that's why his flame looks a bit bigger." Rai said.

"But why is it a flickering flame, hey?" Colonello asked.

"He's going back and forth between the Plus and Zero Point, waiting for a moment to go into Minus." Reborn said.

"Hence the name." Rai said. "And that's why he's still alive after getting hit by Scoppio di Ira." Rai looked up to see Xanxus smirk.

"That's the Zero Point Breakthrough used by the First?" Xanxus asked.

"That's right." Tsuna said. Xanxus suddenly started to laugh.

"That's great! I don't know who told you, but that's not the Zero Point Breakthrough!" Everyone stared shocked at Xanxus. "That's not even close to the real thing. It's the Vongola special technique. Is it such a pathetic technique that the user would take so much damage?" Xanxus asked.

"Don't take like you know!" Basil yelled.

"That's right! You're just a sore loser!" Ken yelled.

"No he's right." Reborn said. Everyone looked at Reborn. "Tsuna's body couldn't absorb all of the Flames of Rage and used up a lot of his energy. Even by using this, he won't be able to win. And the risk is too large. The opposite state of Dying Will forces his life force to drain, and is dangerous. If he misjudges the timing of the enemy attacks, he'll take a direct hit."

"No! Weren't we training so he could attain that technique?" Basil yelled. "That training was for that technique!"

"You could say that. But you could also say that's not it." Reborn said. Basil was confused. "The Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough is known to be the First's technique, but it's actually the polar opposite of Dying Will: a state that leads to a technique. Even if Tsuna reaches that state, there's a chance that the technique he comes up with will be different from the First's."

"No way! Then was all that training of no use?" Basil asked.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ken yelled, trying to run out of the sensors, but Chikusa stopped him. "If they don't win this then we're taking Dokuro back home!"

"If you step out, they'll be disqualified and it'll all be over." Chikusa said.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Ken yelled. Rai quietly sighed.

"Have faith." Reborn spoke. Everyone turned their heads toward Reborn. "In our training, in the power of the technique the First made, and in Tsuna." Everyone looked up at the screen. Xanxus held up his guns and pointed them toward Tsuna.

"I'll shoot you 'til you become ash!" Xanxus yelled.

"Aim carefully." Tsuna said. "Cause I'm not going to fail this time." Tsuna put his hands in the same stance again. Everyone looked up surprised. Rai smirked.

"Blood of Vongola." Reborn said. "Seems like Tsuna's hyper intuition found something!

"It'll be the same no matter how many times you do it." Xanxus said. Tsuna changed his stance. The back of one of his hands faced Xanxus.

"Zero Point Breakthrough Custom." Tsuna said.

"Custom…" Rai said, looking at the stance of Tsuna's hands.

"What's he plan on doing, hey?" Colonello asked. Xanxus smirked.

"You still call that a Zero Point Breakthrough?" He asked. "You piece of trash! How many times do you have to bluff to be satisfied? The real Zero Point Breakthrough doesn't have a stance like that!"

"There he goes again." Basil said. "Only the first could use the Zero Point Breakthrough. He doesn't know!"

"He couldn't have…." Reborn said.

"What's wrong, hey?" Colonello asked.

"Sawada-dono! He's the one who's bluffing! He shouldn't know what's fake or real!" Basil yelled.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I'm using my Zero Point Breakthrough until the end." Tsuna said to Xanxus. Xanxus smirked.

"You're a smartass piece of trash. I'll make you disappear so you can never say the technique's name again." Xanxus shot a mass of flames to the right. "Know that our powers are worlds apart!" He kicked Tsuna away from him before flying above him and shooting him into the ground.

"He's in trouble, hey!" Colonello yelled. The screen cleared up and showed /tsuna lying on the ground, the flame above his head had vanished. But it appeared a few seconds after. Tsuna opened one of his eyes and sat up.

"I'd like to commend you on surviving, but you weren't able to absorb all the damage." Xanxus said. "What was it called? Custom? Not even worth talking about." Xanxus propelled himself up into the sky once more. "Bocciolo di Fiamma!" He started to shoot at Tsuna all around. "What's the matter? You don't even have the strength to fly?"

"He plans on torturing Tsuna to death." Shamal said.

"When he said 'Bocciolo di Fiamma', I thought it would be gentler." Rai said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That move isn't as soft as it sounds, hey." Colonello said. Xanxus laughed aloud.

"Enjoy despair, you pompous imitation!" Xanxus laughed. Tsuna stood up. Rai looked at Xanxus as he stared intently at Tsuna. "How dare you, trash!" Xanxus aimed both guns at Tsuna. "You dare defy me? The Blow of Farewell! Colpo da Addio!" He shot his flames toward Tsuna.

"Not good!" Colonello yelled.

"He wants to end this!" Shamal yelled.

"Dodge, Sawada-dono!" Basil yelled. The flames made contact. Everyone stared at the screen in shock. Xanxus landed on the ground.

"Be gone forever, big piece of trash." He said. "Victory is mine." He turned away from Tsuna, but stopped as soon as there was light. Tsuna had woken up. His fists had his flame and the flame above his head.

"It's my turn now, Xanxus." Tsuna stated. Xanxus turned around and Tsuna had already flown toward him with his hand out. Xanxus propelled himself off the ground, dodging Tsuna. But Tsuna quickly flew up to Xanxus and using his flames flipped and kicked him under the chin. Xanxus landed on the ground and propelled himself toward Tsuna.

"Bastard!" Xanxus yelled. Tsuna flung his arm and a huge mass of flames was thrown toward Xanxus. Xanxus covered his eyes with his arms. Tsuna appeared behind Xanxus upside down, swung his arm, and hit Xanxus, making him collide with the ground.

"What happened? His movements changed!" Colonello yelled.

"Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough Custom!" Reborn answered. Xanxus got up and aimed his guns toward Tsuna. Tsuna put his hands together, making a sort of diamond with his thumbs and fingers. His flames started flickering once more.

"Take this! The Hammer of Flame! Martello di Fiamma!" He shot his flames toward Tsuna. They collided but Tsuna just absorbed them. The flame above his head grew bigger.

"I see." Reborn said, making Colonello turn to him. "That's why it's 'custom.'"

"What's going on, hey?" Colonello asked.

"Tsuna didn't only absorb Xanxus' flames, but he also made them his own." Reborn explained.

"That explains the sudden increase of flames after the flames were absorbed." Rai said.

"That's impossible!" Xanxus yelled as he aimed his guns toward Tsuna. Tsuna flew toward Xanxus and collided with his guns. Xanxus backed up and Tsuna punched Xanxus and he slammed into the building of the school.

"That's gotta hurt…" Rai said, mockingly winced. "Hmm?" Xanxus sat up and glared at Tsuna panting. "What?" Scars started to appear on Xanxus' face. "Scars?"

"YOU TRASH!" Xanxus yelled.

"That guys still plans on fighting..." Shamal said.

"Anger and hate are the two energies that support Xanxus." Reborn said. "That makes him the exact opposite of Tsuna."

"How dare you, piece of trash... I won't forgive you!" Xanxus said, standing up. His guns started to glow. "I'll crush you!"

"What a guy. After all this, his flames still grow." Reborn said.

"Is his power bottomless?" Colonello asked. Rai blinked once before turning his head.

"That is anger." Someone said. Everyone turned their heads to see Squalo strapped to his wheelchair, Dino standing close to him, and Dino's men pointing guns at Squalo's head. Rai closed his eyes and turned back to look at the screen.

"Looks like I made it in time." Dino said. Everyone continued to stare.

"I've never seen him so angry before." Squalo said.

"You're late, Dino." Reborn said.

"Sorry about that. But I still got here on time." Dino said.

"What's going on, hey?" Colonello asked.

"I can't believe he's alive!" Basil said. "But how?"

"On the day of the Rain Match, I snuck in a few of my men just in case." Dino answered. "The one who fell into the water tank wasn't Yamamoto, but..." Dino explained what happened after his subordinates saved Squalo. Dino asked Squalo about Xanxus, but Squalo refused to speak. "He's been quiet ever since."

"Then why did you bring him here?" Basil asked.

"I wanted to show him the Sky Match." Dino answered Basil's question once more. "And I thought he might feel like talking here."

"You are-!" One of the Cervello women said. They landed gracefully onto the ground. "Squalo!"

"That's right. All living Guardians had a summons to this Sky Match." Basil said.

"Hey, miss." Shamal started. "I think it's a little late to put this guy on the field."

"It's your fault for not finding him alive." Reborn said.

"We knew he was alive." One of the Cervello women said. "The Sky Match will continue. However, everyone must enter the observation area."

"All right, understood." Dino said.

"That's good. That rage is the power which will make your ambitions become reality." Squalo whispered to himself. "I yearned for that rage and followed you." The screen changed to the gym, but only the outside.

"What's going on? We can't see inside the gym!" Ken yelled.

"The camera could be broken." Chikusa said.

"Hey, woman! Do something!" Ken yelled.

"We'll turn on the back-up camera immediately." The woman said, holding out a remote. "Please wait a moment."

"Hey!" Shamal said. Ken and Chikusa turned to him. "You worried about that cutie?"

"Shut up!" Ken yelled. "I'm not worried about her! It's just she..."

"Is it Mukuro?" Reborn asked. "Is it for Mukuro's sake?"

"Chrome." Chikusa said turning back to face the screen. Ken quickly turned to look at the screen. Yamamoto and Gokudera were facing Bel and Chrome, who had her arms tied up and hung from one of the bars.

"Looks like they were fooled by Mammon's illusions…" Rai said. Suddenly, the screen changed back to Tsuna's fight. Tsuna had punched Xanxus in the gut, but Xanxu seemed unfazed. Tsuna flew back and Xanxus cocked his guns at Tsuna. Tsuna put his hands together in the Custom stance. Xanxus shot his flames and Tsuna quickly avoided it.

"He dodged it?" Colonello asked.

"If Tsuna took on Xanxus' flame, he wouldn't be able to absorb it all, and he would blow up." Reborn explained.

"N-no way! He can overpower Sawada-dono!" Basil yelled. Xanxus propelled himself up to Tsuna and Tsuna closed his eyes.

"Tsuna! What are you planning?" Dino yelled. Tsuna opened his eyes again just in time to grab Xanxus' hands. Xanxus had abandoned his guns and was now gripping Tsuna's hands, keeping him from making any stances with his fingers. Tsuna's flame was flickering though. Rai blinked at the scene in front of him.

"Tsuna plans on take on that flame?" Colonello asked.

"But in that grapple, he can't use the Zero Point Breakthrough!" Basil yelled. "It's over." Squalo said. Rai looked at Squalo.

"I don't think so." Rai replied. As Tsuna and Xanxus struggled, their hands started to glow. Tsuna's flame flickered more and suddenly, there was a bright light that blurred the camera's vision. Rai squinted his eyes at the screen.

"Tsuna!" Dino yelled.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil yelled after. The light disappeared and there was just a huge mass of smoke.

"We can't see a thing through that smoke." Shamal said.

"No, there's someone there, hey!" Colonello yelled. The smoke cleared up and Xanxus was there standing without his jacket over his shoulders. "Xanxus!"

"N-no way!" Basil yelled.

"Don't panic." Reborn said. "Look at his hands." Everyone looked up to see Xanxus' hands frozen in ice.

"This phenomenon." Squalo said. "This… couldn't be… it's the same as that time!" Tsuna was looking at his gloves which were emitting some sort of steam.

"I see." Reborn said. "This is probably the Zero Point Breakthrough created by Vongola the First." Everyone turned to Reborn. "The opposite state of the Dying Will is also the opposite of the Dying Will Flame."

"I see." Shamal said. "The opposite of flame is frost."

"But not just any kind of frost. It froze Xanxus' flames." Dino said. "This technique is like…"

"A technique that exists to seat away the Dying Will Flame." Reborn said.

"This isn't possible…. This can't happen!" Xanxus yelled. The screen changed to the gym. Yamamoto and Gokudera were standing, facing Bel and Chrome whose arms were tied up above her head.

"What are they doing?" Ken yelled. "Hurry up and take care of those guys!"

"She can't move because of the poison." Chikusa said. "Escaping would be impossible." Yamamoto ran forward and slashed at something that wasn't visible. Gokudera threw dynamite above his head and they blew up.

"Which one's the real one?" Gokudera asked. Suddenly, Yamamoto and Gokudera were struggling with something that was not visible on the television screen. Yamamoto dropped his sword and Gokudera dropped the three rings he had in his hand.

"Hayato and Yamamoto!" Shamal yelled.

"We can't do anything from here." Dino said. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the camera blacked out. Rai blinked.

"What happened to Hayato and Yamamoto?" Shamal asked.

"The camera in the gym seems to have been destroyed." One of the Cervello women said.

"It must have been him." Reborn said.

"Yeah. One single blow that turned the tables and blew away the gym." Colonello said.

"Wah… scary…" Rai said, mockingly. The screen changed to Tsuna's battle.

"A technique to freeze flames…" Basil said. "That's the Zero Point Breakthrough created by the First?"

"This could do it." Shamal stated. "No matter how strong Xanxus' flames become, they can be sealed by this. This is the complete reversal."

"I didn't think _that_ would be the true Zero Point Breakthrough." Colonello said. "But I don't get something, hey." Colonello said turning to Reborn. "The Dying Will Flame is like the symbol of Vongola, but this technique is the complete opposite, hey. If the First made this technique then…"

"He may have known." Reborn said. "No matter how strong our bonds may be, we're still Mafia. You can't hold back the blood which seeks power."

"Then, the First made this technique knowing that they'd fight among each other." Colonello said.

"He knew this day would come." Reborn said.

"Why… This isn't possible." Xanxus said. "Trash like you could do the special technique? This isn't the Zero Point Breakthrough!"

"You must have known what the Zero Point Breakthrough is like." Tsuna replied. "Those scars… they are proof that you've been hit by the Zero Point Breakthrough all over your body once." Everyone gasped in surprise. "Your fists won't light with flames again. This is your loss, Xanxus." Xanxus smirked and laughed.

"I was wondering what'd you'd say." Xanxus laughed. "Don't mock me!" He raised his arms up and smashed his frozen fist against his knees. "This isn't enough!" The ice broke, but not all of it. His flames came from the ice. "What was that, trash?"

"He couldn't have!" Dino yelled.

"It's futile, Xanxus." Tsuna said. "If you continue on like this, you'll get even worse wounds than the ones you received from the Ninth." Everyone gasped again.

"Th-then the one who hit Xanxus with the Zero Point Breakthrough was the Ninth!" Colonello said.

"Shut up!" Xanxus yelled. "Shut up! The only one worthy to become the Tenth is me! X represents ten! I am Xanxus! Destined from birth to become the Tenth! A man who had two titles of "ten" in his name! Xanxus! Did you think I'd falter before you? I'm going to win! I'm the Vongola Tenth!" Xanxus darted toward Tsuna.

"But two tens mean he's twenty." Rai said. Tsuna's flames started to flicker again. Tsuna ran forward and punched Xanxus in the stomach. Xanxus fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"Bastard…" Xanxus said. Tsuna had reverted back to his normal self.

"Here goes." Tsuna bent down and held his hands toward Xanxus. "Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition." He grabbed Xanxus' arms and ice started to form. Xanxus screamed as the ice started to form around his body.

"Stop it!" Squalo yelled.

"Why? Why do you…" Tsuna started.

"Shut up! Don't spout the same thing as the old man did!" Xanxus yelled. Everyone stared in shock as Xanxus was left frozen in the ice that Tsuna formed. Xanxus' other half over the ring was in Tsuna's hand. Tsuna grabbed his half of the ring and formed the rings together.

"This will never melt." Tsuna said.

"Won't melt?" Dino asked.

"Is that possible?" Shamal asked.

"That ice has the opposite power of the Dying Will Flame." Reborn said. "It's like super-condensed negative energy. There's nothing you can do once you're trapped by that because heat and light any energy will be turned negative in there."

"Then, this match…" Basil started. Reborn smirked.

"Yeah. Tsuna wins." He said. Basil cheered.

"So Xanxus is in a frozen syncope." Colonello said.

"It's the same way he was put to sleep for eight years after the 'crib' incident." Reborn said.

"I see. Now it all makes sense." Colonello said.

"Now, tell us, Squalo." Dino said. "About the 'crib' incident that happened eight years ago." Rai shifted his eyes to Squalo. "What happened?"

"It's just as you imagined it." Squalo said. "He was frozen by the Ninth. That was all."

"That can't be all." Rai said. "What I want to know is how this whole crib thing started. Why did Xanxus rebel?" Squalo started to explain what happened that day. Varia invaded the Vongola headquarters. Mammon, Levi, Belphegor, and Lussuria were left with dealing with the guards. Xanxus and Squalo had to take care of the Ninth. Squalo was deeply injured so he was immobile for the time. Xanxus was throwing his flames at the Ninth and the old man knocked the flames away from him. Xanxus ran toward the old man and the old man froze him.

"I never told anyone that secret." Squalo said. "Damn it… I couldn't save him again. But…" Squalo looked over at the Cervello women. "VOOIII! Get me out of here!"

"That isn't allowed. The set rules for victory… He has yet to fulfill the condition of collecting all the Vongola Rings." The women said.

"Shut up! Let me go!" Squalo yelled. Squalo started to struggle in his wheelchair.

"Stop, Squalo!" Dino yelled.

"Don't get in my way!" Squalo yelled. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Stop it!" Dino yelled.

"Damn it!" Squalo yelled. On the screen, Tsuna fell to one knee.

"Hey." Colonello said.

"Looks like Tsuna's at the limit of his vitality." Reborn said. Suddenly, Lussuria and Levi came to kill Tsuna.

"Not good." Shamal said. "Hey, the battle's over. Let us out."

"The battle is still continuing. We cannot let you out." One of the women said.

"Damn it! Tsuna!" Dino yelled.

"Stand up, Sawada-dono!" Basil yelled. Levi did his 'Levi Volta' and Lussuria ran toward Tsuna to hit him with his metallic knee.

"Something's not right…" Rai said. Reborn looked at Rai. "It's not possible for them to be able to stand after what happened to them, especially Lussuria. But then again is it possible for _that_ to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked.

"You'll see." Rai said. Tsuna closed his eyes.

"Illusion." Tsuna said. And suddenly, Levi and Lussuria disappeared.

"Good job seeing through that." Mammon said as he arrived in front of Xanxus. "But it seems that you hardly have the strength left to even crawl."

"That was all an illusion?" Basil asked.

"But that illusionist is probably real. We can't relax yet." Shamal said.

"As I thought." Rai said. "What I don't get is…. How did he fool the camera?"

"Damn it… What happened to Ryohei and the others?" Colonello said.

"It's another reversal." Mammon said.

"It's no use." Tsuna said. "Xanxus is asleep. He won't wake up again. This battle is over."

"I wonder about that." Mammon said. "This is the end? Don't joke around. The ceremony for the boss to become the successor to Vongola is ready. The boss will revive again." Mammon's hands were shining with light. "With these Vongola Rings!"

"Those are!" Shamal started.

"The Guardian Rings!" Basil finished.

"Everyone dropped them earlier and they were in an illusion." Rai said. "I'm not surprised that they already have the rings."

"Good work, Mammon!" Squalo yelled.

"Do you know why they stored the Rings split apart, and why they're only given to the proper successors of Vongola?" Mammon asked. "That's because the Rings themselves have a hidden power."

"Hidden power?" Basil asked.

"They say when the Ninth's Zero Point Breakthrough was defrosted, there seven small burn marks on the floor. No one knows for sure who did it, but it's enough to come up with a theory." Mammon said. The rings started to light with flames of different colors. The sky ring was lit orange, the storm red, the rain blue, the thunder green, the sun yellow, the mist indigo, and the cloud purple. "I thought so."

"Flames are coming out of the Rings!" Colonello yelled.

"Just watch." Mammon said as he turned around and flew toward Xanxus. The flames gradually got bigger and Mammon started to melt the ice. "That's not all. When the seven complete Vongola Rings are handed down, they say a great power is granted to the new Blood of Vongola."

"To the Blood of Vongola?" Tsuna asked. Suddenly, Tsuna's ring was taken away from him by Bel's knife. He walked over to Mammon.

"We've got all the Vongola Rings now." Bel said.

"I'm ready over here, too." Mammon said. Once all the ice melted, Xanxus fell to the ground. "It's finally time."

"Give me the rings." Xanxus said.

"Of course." Bel said. "This is only worthy of the Ninth's direct relation, not that imposter."

"Since the beginning, this was always meant to be." Mammon said. Gokudera and the others arrived at the scene. Bel was about to slip the Sky ring onto Xanxus' finger.

"Thank you all for being the audience to the birth of the new boss." Bel said. Mammon grabbed the chain that was supposed to hold all the other rings.

"Vongola's greatest treasure, passed down through time. Give the young Blood of Vongola a great power!" Mammon said before inserting all the rings in their proper places. Bel slipped the ring onto Xanxus' finger and the rings started to shine brightly. Xanxus started to laugh.

"Power! This never ending power is flowing!" Xanxus yelled. "This is proof of being the successor to Vongola! I can now becoming Vongola the Tenth!" The light all of a sudden stopped and Xanxus' body went limp. He fell to his knees and then fell onto the ground. Bel and Mammon quickly went to his side.  
"The rings….rejected… Xanxus…" Tsuna said. Mammon quickly turned to Tsuna.

"You know something don't you?" Mammon said. "What do you mean, the rings rejected boss?" Xanxus started to get up.

"I bet you feel really good about yourself right now." Xanxus said. He stood up before falling backwards onto the ground. "That's right… The Ninth and I aren't real family!" Tsuna's flames disappeared.

"Xanxus…" Tsuna started.

"Don't feel sorry for me, trash!" Xanxus yelled.

"Xanxus…. I know…" Squalo started. Rai peeked at Squalo before looking up at the screen. "The regret, and the grudge caused by the betrayal. I know."

"So you lived, trash…" Xanxus said. "You know? What do you know about me? Don't talk to me as if you understand."

"No, I know!" Squalo yelled.

"Knock it off. Then tell me! What the hell do you know about me?" Xanxus yelled. Squalo was silent. "What? You can't tell me?"

"That day," Squalo finally started. "When you were frozen by the Ninth, I was still conscious. I heard." Squalo started to explain what happened that day. Xanxus and the Ninth were fighting. Ninth questioned why Xanxus would choose to fight him and Xanxus yelled at the old man, saying that he wasn't the Ninth's real son. "After that, I did research on you." Rai's hand cupped his chin and mouth.

"What? I didn't know you were a stalker…" Rai whispered. Reborn kicked Rai in the leg. "Ow." Rai mocked.

"You were born into a working-class neighborhood in Italy, and had power over flames since birth. It was all made possible by poverty. Your mother was entrapped by the delusion that you were born from Vongola the Ninth." Squalo said. "And your mother brought you, who knew nothing about it, to the Ninth. You believed the Ninth's words and never doubted them. And soon, you were adopted by the Ninth, and made it big as the Ninth's son. You grew up to be a man who had the dignity and skill to become worthy to succeed the Ninth. However, you must have found out the truth at some point." Everything was silent for a moment. "It was around that time when I first saw you. With one look, I knew I couldn't beat you, and I then decided to follow that rage. And, six months later…"

"You guys decided to take down the Vongola headquarters." Rai said.

"And that led to the 'crib.'" Reborn said.

"That's all I know." Squalo said.

"Pathetic… Pathetic…" Xanxus said.

"Wasn't the reason that the Ninth didn't kill you, even after being betrayed, was that he wanted to accept you to the very end?" Tsuna asked. Rai sighed.

"There he goes with his sappy speeches again…" Rai said.

"The Ninth acknowledged you more than anyone else ever had." Tsuna said. "The Ninth thought of you as his real child."

"Shut up!" Xanxus yelled.

"I thought so…" Rai said. "People like Xan-chan keep denying their feelings."

"Disgusting, voluntary love is completely useless!" Xanxus said. "I just want the title of Boss! All you trash have to do is revere me! Support me!" Rai sighed and rubbed the back of his head. The Cervello women ran up to Xanxus.

"Xanxus-sama, we must consult to determine if the Rings is suited to you." One of them said.

"Sh-shut up." Xanxus said. "If it doesn't come true, then I'll destroy everything until it does!"

"Xanxus-sama!" One of the Cervello women said. Bel and Mammon approached the two women.

"I agree, Boss. Let's do it!" Bel said.

"Just as we planned." Mammon said. Suddenly, dynamites came flying towards them and exploded the ground between the women and Mammon and Bel.

"How rotten can you be?" Gokudera asked. "We won't let that happen!"

"You all couldn't even die properly." Bel said. Bel looked to see Hibari walking towards them.

"Now we can finally settle things." Hibari said.

"What are you saying? You're wounded all over." Bel said. "There's absolutely no mistake. You're all going to die."

"Can't you see? It's two against five. The odds are against you guys." Gokudera said.

"Two against five? What are you talking about?" Mammon asked. "Your opponents are a force several times larger than this. An elite Varia squad with fifty members will be here any moment."

"What are you saying?" Ryohei yelled.

"The boss called enough support to deal with everything involved with this incident after he won." Mammon said. "They are elites who are second only to us officers in fighting prowess."

"Everything involved in this incident?" Yamamoto asked.

"No way!" Tsuna said.

"They plan on targeting for the useless ones." Rai said.

"Please wait." One of the Cervello women said.

"We cannot allow outside interference during the match." The other one said.

"I don't care." Bel said.

"But-!" One of the Cervello women approached Bel before falling backwards onto the ground due to Bel cutting her with his knife.

"They finally did it." Shamal said. Rai sighed.

"If that's how they're going to play, we can support Tsuna's side!" Colonello yelled. "Let us out of here, hey!"

"In this case, you shouldn't have any complaints!" Dino yelled as he readied his whip.

"I will fight as well!" Basil said, holding out his weapon.

"Very well. We will disqualify the Varia side and turn off the observation area's infrared sensors." The Cervello woman said as she jumped back and took out a remote. She pressed a button.

"Let's go, hey!" Colonello said before Reborn stopped him. Leon fell onto Reborn's eyes and changed into goggles.

"They aren't turned off." Reborn said.

"We worked on those." Mammon said. "We intended to kill them all in that cage."

"They already took the first step." Shamal said. Colonello readied his rifle and pointed it at the cage.

"It's futile." The Cervello woman said. "It is set to explode due to any attack from the inside."

"Damn! Looks like we're the only ones that can do something!" Gokudera yelled. Suddenly, three men appeared from behind them. Rai blinked.

"Nice timing. We were waiting." Bel said. Suddenly, the two of the men collapsed on to the ground.

"Reporting: the entire Varia squad, except us, has been defeated. He was too strong! A man with the strength of a demon is headed this way." The still standing man said. Rai blinked.

"Violent Snake Fierce Domination!" A voiced yelled and suddenly a huge metal ball came along with a fierce wind. They blew away the remaining men.

"That attack…" Rai said. Everyone looked toward the voice in shock.

"Don't get me wrong, Vongola. I didn't come here to save you. I came here to thank you." It was Lancia.

"Why's he…" Ken started.

"Known as the strongest man in northern Italy: Lancia, of the Family Murder Incident." Squalo said.

"He has no hesitation. He fights of his own will and won't be controlled by another." Reborn said.

"I see how it is." Bel said. "Well then let's get this over with!" He threw knives toward Tsuna, but Yamamoto blocked the attack with his sword.

"I don't think so!" Yamamoto said. Mammon tried to attack as well, but Chrome stopped him through her illusions.

"Hey." Hibari started. Bel turned around to see Hibari hold up his tonfa. "Let's finish this."

"I won't let you go!" Ryohei yelled. Gokudera ran to Tsuna's side, asked if he was okay, and got up to face Bel and Mammon. Bel dropped his knives and held his hands up. Mammon gave up as well.

"Useless trash…. Damn it… I'M GOING TO SEND ALL OF YOU TO HELL!" Xanxus yelled.

"If he knew the secret of the Rings," Squalo started. Rai shifted his eyes over to Squalo. "Do you think Xanxus would have given up on the position of Boss?" Rai sighed. "Of course he wouldn't! He would burn up everything along with the laws! These brats are now members of our world. They'll regret it one day. They were better off dying in this fight." One of the Cervello women approached Xanxus. Rai sighed.

"Now, we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results." The Cervello woman said. "Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky Match is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Everyone rejoiced. "Thus, the one who will become the eventual successors of the Vongola will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and his six guardians." Tsuna reached into his back pocket and looked at something in his hands before he fainted. Everyone rushed to his side in worry.

"Relax. He's just asleep due to exhaustion." Rai said. He appeared on the screen. Everyone quickly looked over to where Rai was previously standing.

"Since when?" Basil asked.

"He's a criminal." Reborn said. "He should be able to escape through these lasers." Rai stared at Tsuna before vanishing out of sight.

**Not much, but better than nothing… I hope… Finally! Done with the Ring Conflict.  
**


	45. Secrets

**Well, it's been a while since I updated! It's almost summer so I hope I can write more soon! Well, then! Please enjoy my new chapter!**

Tsuna woke up from his slumber and found himself in his room. He smiled and stretched before screaming from the pain he felt physically.

"My body's in tatters!" Tsuna yelled. He went downstairs to see Lancia playing with Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. "Lancia-san! Thank you for yesterday! Uh… why?"

"Let's talk about that later…" Lancia said, busy with the kids.

"Get dressed Tsu-kun!" Nana said.

"Eh?" Tsuna started. "What for?"

"A party." Reborn answered

"A party?" Tsuna asked.

"Did you forget what happened yesterday?" Nana said. Tsuna hesitantly looked at his mother. "Lambo-kun left the hospital."

"Oh! That!" Tsuna said. And so, he headed toward Yamamoto's place for the party. Everyone greeted Tsuna with a cheerful smile. Tsuna looked around. "Yamamoto." Yamamoto looked at Tsuna. "W-where's nii-san?"

"Hmm?" Yamamoto asked. "He said that he's busy and he can't come. But he said congratulations."

"O-oh." Tsuna answered. "I see."

"Tenth!" Tsuna blinked to see Gokudera. "This party may look like it's for the stupid cow, but I'm sure it's for your victory yesterday." Gokudera said. "We did it." He lifted up his fist to reveal the storm Vongola ring. Yamamoto and Ryohei lifted up their fists as well and they had their Vongola rings too.

"Wha? Everyone has their Vongola Rings?" Tsuna yelled.

"Hibari and Chrome has theirs as well." Reborn said. He lifted up the box with the Sky Ring inside. "Here's yours."

"That'll burn me!" Tsuna yelled as he turned away from Reborn.

"It won't burn you." Reborn answered. "It's been quiet since the Ring Conflict."

"Even so, I don't want it!" Tsuna yelled back. "Something so dangerous."

"Didn't you say to Xanxus that I'll be the Vongola Tenth?" Reborn asked.

"I didn't!" Tsuna yelled. "I just said that I won't let him succeed the Ninth!" Dino laughed.

"You just won't give up will you Tsuna?" Dino asked. Tsuna turned to Dino. "And about the Ninth, his life's not in danger." Tsuna smiled in relief. "Even though you won the battle, it doesn't mean that you'll become boss immediately. Don't worry."

"But I don't want to become a mafia boss." Tsuna muttered.

"Even though a kid wants to?" Dino asked. Tsuna turned his head toward where Dino was looking to see Lambo show the Thunder Ring to the girls.

"I found this ring in the garbage can!" Lambo said.

"Should I punch that stupid cow?" Gokudera asked.

"Now, now." Yamamoto said. "Lambo tried hard in this." Gokudera sighed and turned to Tsuna.

"Now then, Tenth!" Gokudera started. "Let's start making plans for the mafia!" The girls interrupted to congratulate Tsuna for winning in the "sumo wrestling" contest. Tsuna and Kyoko had their mushy time together before Bianchi interrupted. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Tsuna then noticed that Lancia and Basil weren't here.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked around. "I was sure I saw Basil-kun and Lancia-san."

"They left for Italy about twenty minutes ago." Reborn replied.

"Eh?" Tsuna yelled. "Already?" Tsuna quickly ran out after the two with Reborn grabbing onto Tsuna's hair. "Wait! Wait you two!" Tsuna caught up to the two males. "Going back to Italy without saying a thing?"

"I'm sorry." Basil apologized. "Orders came."

"I don't like sappy moments." Lancia replied.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked. "What happened to that big ball of yours, Lancia-san?"

"Oh. That gets caught in a lot of check points, so I had someone take care of it." Lancia said.

"I-I see." Tsuna said. Lancia gave Tsuna a ring that his boss gave him and Basil gave him something else.

"HEY!" Everyone looked back to see Lambo racing toward them. "LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO GO ON A PICNIC TOO!" Tsuna quickly grabbed Lambo.

"Lambo! Hey wait!" Tsuna yelled.

"P-PICNIC!" Lambo screamed.

"They aren't going on a picnic. They're going back to Italy!" Tsuna explained.

"Italy?" Lambo asked.

"Well, then farewell." Basil said as the two of them left.

"Bye, bye!" Lambo yelled after them.

"What did Basil give you?" Reborn asked. Tsuna blinked and opened the container in his hands. They were Dying Will Pills.

"D-Dying Will Pills!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna!" Lambo yelled Tsuna was hit by Lambo's yo-yo and fell to the floor. Then Lambo started to jump up and down on Tsuna. Leon transformed into a big ball and Reborn hit Lambo, yelling "Violent Snake Fierce Domination!" Lambo fell on his face and started to cry.

"You're too annoying." Reborn said. Lambo quickly recovered and he started to yell at Reborn before taking out grenades. Reborn just flew away on a Leon balloon while Tsuna had to take the blow. Meanwhile, everyone was done eating sushi, except for a few exceptions (A/N: *ahem* Gokudera *ahem*)

"Hey, where's Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him." Ryohei answered.

"Hey…"

"Ah!" Gokudera yelled. "What are you doing up there, Tenth?"

"S-save me!" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera ran toward the pole to help his friend down from the pole. After Tsuna got down, he let out a huge sigh. Then the day was over. Tsuna was at home writing a letter to his father. "Why do I have to write the letter to Dad?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"Because he was always saying 'Nana! Nana!'" Reborn replied back.

"Then tell mom to write it!" Tsuna yelled back.

"And after you're done with that, you have to catch up on your homework." Reborn ignored. Tsuna turned around to see a huge stack of homework.

"There's more than there should be…" Tsuna said.

"Being a mafia boss isn't going to be easy." Reborn said.

"I don't plan on being a boss anyway!" Tsuna yelled and saw Reborn getting ready to sleep.

"Finish that by tomorrow." Reborn said. Tsuna frowned and sighed. He headed for the kitchen to grab a drink. He opened the fridge to see a can of orange juice sitting on the shelf and letter with it that said: to Tsuna. Tsuna blinked and took the juice and letter. He sat at the kitchen table and read the letter. Tsuna's eyes widened and he grabbed his jacket from the clothes rack, leaving the unopened juice on the table.

"Oh? Tsu-kun?" Nana asked.

"I'm going out for a while, mom! Don't worry! I'll be back!" Tsuna yelled behind him. He ran down the streets and finally stopped in front of the park to see Raidou sitting on a bench holding two drinks in his hands. Tsuna looked at Raidou before Raidou looked over at Tsuna and held up his hand. "Nii-san…"

"Come sit down, Tsuna." Raidou said. Tsuna walked over to Raidou and sat next to him. Raidou held up a can of orange soda for Tsuna. "Here." Raidou said. Tsuna nodded and took the can. Raidou sat back and sipped on his drink. Everything was silent before Raidou decided to speak. "Got anything to ask me, Tsuna?" Tsuna looked at Raidou before looking back down at his drink. The grip on the can tightened.

"Nii-san… no… Rai…" Tsuna said. Raidou went back to drinking his can of juice. "How long were you planning to hide it from me? That you were Rai?" Raidou put down the can.

"Well, I didn't actually expect you to find out so soon." Raidou said. Tsuna blinked. "I thought I could hide it for a while longer, but the odds were against me." Tsuna was silent. "I didn't even plan on staying with you guys." Raidou said. Tsuna froze and looked at Raidou.

"What do you mean, Nii-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Remember when I met you, Tsuna?" Raidou asked. Tsuna nodded. "You were crying all by yourself on the street. I felt that I needed to help you so I just helped you out." Tsuna blinked. "Then you guys wanted me to stay since you guys heard that I had no family. I originally planned on just leaving after helping you out."

"Why didn't you just reject our offer?" Tsuna asked. Raidou was silent.

"I don't know…" Raidou answered. Tsuna blinked at Raidou's answer. "I guess that it would be fun to have a family…" Raidou smiled softly to himself. "Yeah. And I was right. It was really fun."

"Nii-san…" Tsuna said before frowning. "Wait a minute… what do you mean 'was'?" Raidou blinked.

"You don't actually want to continue living with this criminal do you?" Raidou asked, shifting his eyes to look at the younger boy. Tsuna frowned.

"I don't mind living with you, Nii-san." Tsuna answered. "I mean… I see you now as Raidou-nii-san not as Rai." Raidou looked at Tsuna before sighing and sitting back.

"You trust people too much, Tsuna." Raidou sighed, closing his eyes. "How do you know if I'm just using you to get revenge on the mafia? Just like Mukuro?" Tsuna looked at Raidou.

"It's because Nii-san isn't that type of person." Tsuna said. Raidou looked at Tsuna.

"How do you know what I'm truly like?" Raidou asked.

"Because I can tell that Nii-san just wants a family." Tsuna said. "A person who just wants a family can't possibly want revenge on the mafia." Raidou sighed. Everything was silent again. "N-Nii-san…"

"Hmm?" Raidou answered.

"H-how did you become a criminal?" Tsuna asked.

"I killed over thousands of people." Raidou answered, bluntly. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"How can you just say killed so easily?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know." Raidou said. "It's sort of a criminal thing." Tsuna sweat dropped. Everything was silent again. Tsuna started to sweat. "Is it hard to speak to me since you know I'm Rai?"

"Sort of…" Tsuna said.

"Then you don't have to see me as Rai." Raidou said. "You can see me as Raidou." Tsuna blinked. "Go ahead. Ask me anything." Tsuna thought for a while and everything was silent.

"All the time I spent with you…" Tsuna started. "Were you just playing around with me?"

"I don't know." Raidou answered.

"That doesn't count as an answer!" Tsuna answered back.

"No I'm serious," Raidou said. "There are times when I wonder if my smile is real or not."

"Nii-san…" Tsuna started. Raidou sighed and a breeze passed by. "Are you truly oblivious?"

"I guess?" Raidou answered back with another question. "I don't get why you guys get all flustered when you're with me, but I do see a pink aura coming from you guys when it happens." Tsuna blinked.

"Aura?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. I have that kind of ability." Raidou said. "To be able to see aura coming from others." Raidou turned to Tsuna. "Could you tell me what that pink aura is Tsuna? I've never seen it before." Tsuna blushed.

"U-uh… w-well…" Tsuna started. "Th-that is…"

"There's the pink aura again." Raidou said. Tsuna blushed harder this time.

"I-it's nothing!" Tsuna answered. Raidou laughed. Tsuna blinked and laughed along with Raidou. Everything was silent again. "Nii-san…"

"Hmm?" Raidou answered.

"Why did you leave?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sure I told you why when I left Tsuna." Raidou answered.

"You said 'I want to protect you guys.'" Tsuna answered.

"Exactly."

"From what? Who?" Tsuna asked.

"Vendicare," Raidou said. "Who else? They don't hesitate to kill those who get in their way. So I had to leave so you can continue your wonderful life."

"Nii-san…" Tsuna started. Everything was silent once more.

"Well it's getting late Tsuna." Raidou said. "You should get back home." Tsuna nodded before frowning. Raidou blinked. "What's up? Don't worry. If you have other questions, I'll answer them."

"That's not the problem." Tsuna started. Raidou blinked again.

"Then what is?" Raidou asked.

"I have that huge pile of homework to finish by tomorrow!" Tsuna yelled.

"Huge pile of homework?" Raidou asked.

"Reborn gave me all that homework since I missed so many days of school! Argh! I have to get back now!" Raidou laughed. Tsuna stood up. "See you tomorrow, Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled as he darted back home.

"Good luck! And I'll be back tomorrow!" Raidou yelled after Tsuna and continued to watch him as he turned a corner and disappeared. Raidou sighed and looked up at the sky.  
"This can't last for long, I know…" Raidou said before he got up from the bench and headed the other direction.

**OMG! DID THAT JUST HAPPEN? RAIDOU IS RAI? NOOOO! Please review! ^^ And while you guys do that, I'll go kill myself. *asks Bianchi for some 'cake'***


	46. Test of courage

**ARGH! FINALLY DONE WITH SUMMER CLASSES! ****NOW**** I HOPE I CAN UPDATE MORE! ENJOY!**

"Is that all of it?" Hikari asked. Raidou looked at the bags and sweat dropped.

"Hold on, Hikari." Raidou said. "I think you packed more stuff than I brought. Didn't I only bring a book bag full of the stuff I needed? Since when did I get a luggage?" Hikari looked at the luggage.

"Whoops…" Hikari said. Hikaru laughed. "W-what's so funny, onii-chan!"

"Why'd you pack so much for Raidou?" Hikaru yelled as he laughed. Hikari blushed.

"Now, now." Raidou said as he patted Hikari shoulder. "She's just being cautious." Hikaru stopped laughing and looked at Raidou. "But we see each other every work day, Hikari. You can give me what ever I forgot when we meet up." Hikari nodded. "Now let's try to lessen this load." Raidou said as he took out a few of the things that weren't his from his book bag. He took the things that WERE his and put them in his book bag. "There. That should be all of it." Hikari nodded. Hikaru sighed and got up. Raidou swung the book bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys at work." Raidou said as he left the house of the twins. The twins waved. Hikari grabbed the luggage. Hikaru sighed as he followed his sister upstairs. They entered the room that Raidou was staying in.

"Hmm?" Hikari asked. Hikaru blinked as Hikari walked over to the table. She picked up a piece of metal. "This… belongs to Raidou-kun, right?" Hikaru looked at the item in his twin sister's hands. "Isn't that used to tie up Raidou's hair?"

"Now that I think about it." Hikaru said. "That idiot… After saying that you were being cautious…" Hikaru looked at Hikari who kept on looking at the piece of metal. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Hikari asked, looking at her brother. "Nothing. It's just that this is so beautiful. How could Raidou leaving behind something so important? I have a feeling that this was something very special to him. He carries this with him all the time." Hikari frowned. Hikaru looked at his sister and the thing in her hands.

Raidou arrived in front of the Sawada household. He smiled and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited. The person who answered the door was Nana.

"Raidou-kun!" She embraced the boy. Raidou smiled. "Welcome back!"

"I'm back." Raidou said. "Where's everyone?"

"Tsu-kun's at school of course, but I'm not sure about everyone else." Nana said, touching her chin with her finger. Raidou smiled. "Well come in!" Nana grabbed Raidou's backpack and walked into the house with Raidou following after her. Just when he closed the door, his squirrel jumped onto his head.

"Ah." Raidou replied. The squirrel was fiddling with something on its back. Raidou blinked. "Let me see what that is on you?" The squirrel ran down from Raidou's head to his arm and Raidou reached behind the squirrel and pulled off a note. Raidou lifted an eyebrow. The squirrel ran up to Raidou's shoulder and sat there as Raidou read the note aloud. "_Raidou, come to the Namimori cemetery at nine o'clock p.m._" Raidou was silent after the letter. "What's this about?" Raidou reached behind his head before his eyes widened. "Oh man… where did it go?" Raidou looked around him. "I must have left it at Hikari's house." Raidou quickly ran to the door.

"Oh?" Nana said. Raidou turned his head a bit to look at the female. "Where are you going, Raidou-kun?"

"Ah… I forgot something over at my friend's house." Raidou replied to her question. "Silly me…" Nana giggled. Raidou smiled before leaving the house. He darted towards the twins' house. The squirrel was hanging from Raidou's shirt as he ran. He stopped in front of the house and approached the door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Hikaru opened the door. "Hikaru! Good! Did I leave something at your place?"

"Here." Hikaru lifted up his hand. Raidou blinked and opened his hand. Hikaru put the piece of metal in Raidou's hands. Raidou gripped the piece of metal before smiling at Hikaru.

"Thanks!" he said. Hikaru turned a bright shade of red pulling the door close enough not to close but not enough for anyone to enter.

"I-If that's all you're here for, then I'll see you at work." Hikaru said. Raidou smiled again.

"Ok! I'll see you there!" Raidou turned around and skipped down the street with the thing in his hands. Hikaru watched after Raidou with a dazed look on his face. His face was still a bit pink and his hand was at his chest. Hikari peeked out of the kitchen.

"Onii-chan? Who was that?" She asked. She didn't get a response. "Onii-chan!" Hikaru quickly shook his head and turned to his sister.

"Huh?" he asked. Hikari frowned.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Who was who?" Hikaru asked.

"Who was at the door?"

"Ah! That was Raidou!"

"Oh. Did he come back for that?"

"Yeah."

"Did you-!"

"Yeah I did."

"Oh…" Hikari said. "Why's your face so red by the way?"

"N-nothing!" Hikaru answered. "Now just get back to doing what ever you were doing!" Hikari pouted.

"Fine!" she said sarcastically and she disappeared into the kitchen again. Hikaru sighed softly and touched his chest.

Raidou skipped down the streets and passed by a store. He could perfectly see his reflection. He backed up to the window and looked at his reflection. He quickly clipped his hair up in a ponytail. He looked at his reflection and smiled before skipping down the street once more.

That night, Raidou and Tsuna rode their bikes toward the cemetery.

"I didn't know you were going too, N-Nii-san." Tsuna said, hesitantly. Raidou laughed.

"I got an invitation. I'm just wondering what we're going to do at the cemetery?" Raidou asked.

"Eh? You don't know?" Tsuna asked. Raidou shook his head. "We're doing a mid-winter test of courage."

"Test of courage huh…" Raidou said. They arrived at the cemetery. Raidou placed his bike on a bike rack and locked it in place. He looked over to see Tsuna struggle with his a bit and sighed. He walked over to Tsuna and helped him lock his bike in place. They both got up and looked into the cemetery. Tsuna unconsciously clung onto Raidou. "Where is everyone?"

"I-I wonder…" Tsuna answered.

"Why are you clinging onto me so much, Tsuna?" Raidou asked. "I'm not going to leave you so don't worry." Tsuna blushed and nodded before letting go of Raidou. Tsuna heard something and looked behind him to see Reborn holding the flash light he was holding up so there were shadows on his face, making him look a bit scary. Tsuna screeched and fell backwards. Luckily for the both of them, Raidou turned around and caught Tsuna. Raidou looked at Reborn. "Yo. Reborn! We're here to do the test of courage."

"You guys are late." Reborn said. "Everyone went ahead."

"Well, that means we better get going, Tsuna." Raidou said. Tsuna nodded.

"You guys will be a three-man team." Reborn said. "Your last partner's here."

"LAMBO?" Tsuna screamed as he looked at who had touched his hand. "Hey! What's going on here?"

"I never said that you would be paired up with a girl." Reborn said. Raidou laughed as Tsuna sulked. "Well, then here you go." Reborn handed a candle to the three boys. "There are arrows. Just follow them. See you guys later!" Reborn said as he jumped away.

"No choice, Tsuna." Raidou said. Tsuna sighed.

"I don't want to go though." He said.

"T-Tsuna's a scaredy-cat…." Lambo said, shaking.

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Tsuna yelled. "And you're being way too scared! Take your thumb out of your mouth and turned your horns upward!" Raidou reached down and picked up Lambo.

"It's ok, Lambo. We're here." Raidou said. Lambo nodded. Tsuna sighed. Raidou stuck his elbow out. Tsuna blinked. "So you won't get lost." Tsuna blushed bright red.

"I-I'm fine!" Tsuna yelled. Raidou quickly grabbed Tsuna's hand and looped his arm in his. Tsuna blushed even brighter.

"Let's get going." Raidou said. Tsuna nodded. As they continued walking, Tsuna couldn't help but look around the cemetery and getting closer to Raidou. Lambo was clinging onto Raidou's shirt as Raidou just continued to walk. "Ah." Raidou stopped. "That's…" It was Gokudera and I-pin.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna let go of Raidou and ran toward his friend. "Wait! Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked. However, there was no face. Tsuna stopped in his tracks and paled. Raidou blinked. "Is there something you need?" Gokudera's head popped out of the body and the neck was long. Tsuna screamed and fell. Raidou just blinked and continued to stare.

"Darn! We could only fool the Tenth!" Gokudera said. Gokudera came out from behind a tomb stone. "But good work, I-pin!" Raidou smiled as he saw I-pin pull off the Gokudera wig she was wearing.

"Wha-?" Tsuna asked.

"What's going on, Gokudera?" Raidou asked with a smirk. "Wanting to be ghosts I presume?"

"You didn't hear about it, Raidou?" Gokudera asked.

"I didn't hear about a thing. I just heard that I had to get here." Raidou said.

"Well, we were all waiting for you guys when the girls started saying something about wanting to be a ghost." Gokudera explained. "And eventually everyone wanted to be a ghost and you guys were the only ones left." Raidou chuckled.

"I thought so."

"What's with that?" Tsuna yelled. "So you're saying that everyone's waiting to ambush us?" Tsuna yelled.

"Yup! Well then, we'll be taking our leave!" Gokudera yelled as he turned away and ran.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled.

"Enjoy the rest of the test, Tenth!" Gokudera yelled. Raidou sighed.

"Let's get going, Tsuna. The faster we get through this, the better." Raidou said. Tsuna nodded before he froze. There were footsteps. "Already?" Tsuna slowly turned his head behind him to see Kyoko in an umbrella costume with her tongue stuck out. Raidou sweat dropped as he saw Haru in a Namehage costume yelling 'any crying kids around?' Raidou turned his head to Tsuna and Tsuna looked at Raidou. They nodded and pretended to be scared. "OH MY GOD!" Raidou yelled before he saw Tsuna run by him. He blinked and saw Bianchi with a worm coming out of one eye. "Wow… Nice."

"Hahi?" Haru asked. "You're not scared, Raidou-san?"

"Ah." Raidou said. "I am, I am."

"Doesn't look like it." Bianchi said. Raidou laughed a bit.

"Nice costumes." Raidou said.

"Hahi! Haru's flattered!" Haru said. "I spent a lot of effort on these costumes."

"They're very good." Raidou smiled. "Ah…"

"What's wrong, Raidou-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"I better catch up with Tsuna." Raidou said. "Good work you guys!" He yelled as he darted toward Tsuna's direction. When Raidou saw an arrow, he stopped and turned to walk in that direction, but he stopped. "But if Tsuna was seriously scared he wouldn't have read this sign." Suddenly, something grabbed his leg. Raidou looked down to see Ryohei with armor and an arrow sticking through his head. "Ah." Yamamoto jumped up from the tomb stones and Fuuta held bats above Raidou's head. Raidou blinked and laughed. "Nice one you guys."

"Eh? Raidou-nii isn't scared?" Fuuta asked.

"I am, I am." Raidou answered.

"Doesn't look like it." Yamamoto laughed.

"You're supposed to scream to the extreme!" Ryohei said. Raidou laughed.

"I know, I know." Raidou said. "I'm just not used to screaming at something like this." The three blinked. "Oh, did you guys see Tsuna?"

"Yeah. He just ran by us." Yamamoto said.

"I thought so." Raidou said. "I better look for him. Knowing him, he's probably lost right now." Raidou turned to run before Ryohei grabbed his arm. "Hmm?"

"We should all find him together to the extreme." Ryohei said. "Let's go change first!" Raidou smiled and agreed. The boys went to change and Raidou just stood there and waited for them. Ryohei walked to Raidou while pulling on his sweater. Everyone met up with them.

"We should go find Tsuna." Raidou said. "He's lost by now."

"Hahi! That's horrible!" Haru said.

"I sense something bad." Bianchi said suddenly.

"This is bad." Reborn said. "We must have disrupted the peace here."

"What do you mean, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. Suddenly, hitodama came out. Raidou blinked at the blue flames. Yamamoto and Ryohei tried to attack them but they just changed back. One came at Raidou and Raidou closed his eyes as the hitodama touched his forehead. "Ah! Raidou!" Raidou opened his eyes and nodded.

"I got it." Raidou said.

"What did it say, Raidou?" Reborn asked.

"It said that a spirit named Romeo came and is trying to drag Tsuna into the gate of hell." Raidou said. Bianchi suddenly just started to run in Tsuna's direction. "Bianchi! What's wrong with her?"

"We better follow her." Reborn said, jumping onto Yamamoto's shoulder. Raidou nodded and everyone started to run after Bianchi. "Hey, Raidou."

"Yeah, Reborn?" Raidou asked back.

"How did you know what that hitodama was saying?"

"Hmm? I don't really know." Raidou answered. "Ah. Tsuna!" Raidou ran faster and bent down to Tsuna's level. "You okay?" Tsuna nodded. Raidou looked down at the person lying on the ground in front of Tsuna. "Ah…" Raidou quickly flicked the cake off his face. "Hey, you okay?" There was no response. "Oh boy…" Suddenly, there was a boom of pink smoke and Lambo was left in the person's place. Raidou blinked and shrugged. "Hmm? What is that little kid dreaming about?" Raidou asked when he saw Lambo drooling and say 'Lambo-san can't eat anymore'. "Now that I think about it… Lambo wasn't here after the first obstacle… How did he get here?" Tsuna sighed. "Well, you've been through a lot Tsuna." Tsuna sighed and nodded. Tsuna looked at Raidou before paling. Raidou blinked. "What is it now?"

"T-that…" Tsuna said, pointing behind Raidou. Raidou and everyone else turned to see what Tsuna was looking at. Things were floating in the air.

"Who's doing that?" Yamamoto asked. Suddenly, Tsuna broke out sprinting, yelling, 'it really came out!' Everyone watched Tsuna's back get smaller and smaller as he got farther and farther away.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled after Tsuna. They looked behind them.

"Then that means…" Haru started.

"It's real…" Yamamoto yelled.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru yelled as everyone broke out sprinting as well. "Wait for us!" Raidou was left standing there with Gokudera and Lambo on the ground. He turned his head to the things that were floating in the air fall to the ground.

"Eh? Where's everyone?" Fuuta asked. He came out from behind the tomb stones. "I wanted to tell them the scariest cemetery's in the world." Raidou smiled.

"I'm all ears, Fuuta." Raidou said. Fuuta smiled.

"Yay!" He said as he ran to Raidou and started to talk to him about things. They made their way down the cemetery to pursue Tsuna and the others. Bianchi and Reborn were following after with Gokudera on Bianchi's back and Lambo and I-pin in Raidou's arms.

**Well it wasn't much but I hoped you all liked it! Please review! **


	47. Parent's day

Raidou and Tsuna were in the living room, relaxing before Nana came in with two outfits.

"Hey, Raidou-kun, Tsu-kun. Which one will look best?" Nana asked the two.

"Mom… you don't have to come you know…" Tsuna said.

"What are you saying? I haven't been able to see you in class for a while. I'm going, even if a storm gets in my way!" Nana said. Raidou laughed.

"I'm hoping the school would just be blown away by a storm." Tsuna answered in a whisper.

"But if that were to happen, wouldn't Hibari be the angriest?" Raidou answered. Tsuna paled and Raidou laughed.

"I can't wait! Last year was English, right? So this year is math." Nana answered. Tsuna rested his head on the table.

"I want to forget last year." Tsuna said, remembering the year before. Raidou chuckled.

"I should come too," he answered. Tsuna quickly got up from the table.

"No, no, no!" he screamed at the older male across the table. Raidou laughed.

"What's wrong with wanting to visit your class?" the older male asked.

"I-I get that, but…" Tsuna started. Raidou got up from the table.

"Well, see you tomorrow in class~!" Raidou replied as he walked upstairs. Tsuna sighed and rested his head back on the table.

"Raidou's going to see the lame part of you tomorrow, Tsuna," a voice said. Tsuna sighed and agreed before jumping up and looking at the voice. It was Reborn, dressed in pajamas. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Don't come!" Tsuna yelled at the baby. Reborn ignored him and walked toward Tsuna's room.

The next day, Tsuna left for school earlier than usual. Raidou was finished dressing in his outfit. Nana came from her room as well.

"That looks magnificent on you, Auntie," he answered. Nana smiled, flattered.

"Let's get going now!" Nana stated as she grabbed her purse. Raidou got up from the table.

"Bianchi, take care of the kids," Raidou said.

"Raidou-nii, I can take care of myself," Fuuta stated. Raidou smiled and patted the boy's head. Fuuta smiled.

"Well, we'll be going now," Raidou said. Fuuta waved.

"Have a safe trip!" he yelled. Raidou and Nana sent off toward Namimori Middle and when they arrived, they were a bit late. Class had already started.

"Hurry, Auntie!" Raidou called the older female. Nana and Raidou rushed upstairs. "Which one was Tsuna's classroom?"

"This one," Nana answered. She opened the door. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Raidou entered the room also.

"Sawada-san! For being late, I'll have you write lines!" The teacher said.

"Yes, teacher!" she said cheerfully. Raidou chuckled softly.

"We'll be continuing on with class! Well, then. Yamamoto! Answer the question!" The teacher pointed at the board. Yamamoto got up from his seat.

"Off the bat?" Yamamoto asked.

"Don't complain! Answer!" the teacher said pointing at the board.

"About one half!" Yamamoto guessed.

"Geez, you...," the teacher started. "Guessing aga-! Hey, that's right..."

"Lucky!" Yamamoto yelled. Raidou laughed.

"That's my boy, Takeshi!" Yamamoto's father yelled from the back. "Today's dinner is fatty tuna!" Everyone in classroom laughed.

"Geez, dad!" Yamamoto said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Yamamoto took his seat and the teacher chose someone else to answer the next question.

"How about you, Kaneda?" he asked. The boy jumped a bit.

"Um... I...," he started. A lady from the back began bragging about him.

"That's pathetic," Gokudera said.

"Gokudera! No personal talk!" the teacher scolded. Gokudera ignored him. And the ladies from the back started gossip about how rude he was. Raidou chuckled at how Gokudera was sitting. His legs were sitting on the desk and he was leaning back. "Can't you at least sit normally during class visitation?"

"Impossible," Gokudera countered. A bit agitated, the teacher told Gokudera to solve the next problem. Gokudera solved it with no problem. So the teacher gave him another question and Gokudera solved it again. The teacher gave up and all the girls in class squealed. Raidou just chuckled.

"Next, Sawada!" the teacher called. Tsuna stood up from his seat. His back was slumped over. "Yamamoto did good today. Maybe you can too." Tsuna peeked over to see Nana giving him an excited look. Tsuna looked away. Raidou sighed. Gokudera tried to sign language him the answer, but Tsuna had his eyes squeezed closed.

"It's-!" Tsuna started, but suddenly something flew at his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Raidou blinked.

"What's the matter, Sawada?" The teacher asked. "What was that sound at first?"

"Something came flying at me from behind," Tsuna turned toward the back to just pale. Raidou blinked and tried to look over to where Tsuna was looking. The room was too crowded to see anything. He just shrugged and turned back to Tsuna, who was shaking at his desk. The teacher approached him.

"Hey, Sawada," he said. "I didn't really hear you. Can you say it again?" Tsuna started to panic. "Sawada. What's the matter?" There was a yell from the front of the room. It was Lambo. "L-Lambo!" Raidou blinked and turned to Nana. She looked surprised as well.

"The answer is one million potatoes!" Lambo answered. I-pin jumped onto the desk.

"No, Lambo!" she yelled.

"That's wrong? Then the answer is one million gratins!" Lambo answered again. The teacher went to the front of the room.

"Whose little brother are you?" he asked. "Parents?"

"Lambo-san can do the multiplication table!" Lambo answered. Lambo started making a bunch of random rhymes. Everyone started to laugh. "Lambo-san can be a teacher, too!" He started to move around the board, erasing the math off the board. He instead drew a random doodle. "Who can solve this question?" I-pin jumped on Lambo.

"Stop scribbling, Lambo!" I-pin yelled. Lambo struggled. Nana walked to the front of the room.

"I'm sorry, these children are mine," she answered. Everyone started to whisper to each other again.

"Mom, why did you bring them?" Tsuna asked.

"I didn't," she answered back.

"Who else but you?" Tsuna asked again.

"I did," a voice said. Everyone turned toward the door to see Bianchi. "They wanted to come with me while I visited Hayato in class." Gokudera collapsed. Raidou sighed.

"Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked his friend.

"What's going on, one after another?" the teacher asked. He helped Gokudera up. "I'll take him to the infirmary. It's an emergency, so class with be cancelled for now! I'm sorry for troubling the parents and family! All students, have independent study until I come back!" Lambo and I-pin wanted to come. Raidou ran after them.

"I'll come with you," Bianchi said to the teacher. "I have my duty as his guardian." The teacher thanked her. Raidou sighed when Gokudera fainted when his saw his sister's face again.

"Wait up, Lambo, I-pin!" Raidou said running after the two kids. Nana followed after them. They arrived to the infirmary and helped Gokudera onto a bed. Raidou looked at the silver-head. "You feeling okay, Gokudera?" he asked. Gokudera gave Raidou a weak smile and thumbs up before looking at his sister and fainting again. "Doesn't look like it." Raidou said with a frown then his face brightened up. "I got it!" He took his cell phone out of his pocket, dialed a phone number, and held the phone to his ear. Raidou waited until a voice answered at the other end. "Hey, Doc? Could I come by right now? My friend needs some medicine so I was wondering if I could grab some from the clinic." Raidou listened to Doc on the other line. "Come on, Doc! Just this once? You always did that for me!" Raidou waited again, listening to Doc. "Really? Thanks! You're the best! I'll be over in ten minutes! Bye!" And Raidou hung up.

"What's wrong, Raidou-kun?" Nana asked. Raidou smiled at her.

"Just getting some medicine for sick Gokudera over there," Raidou said. "I'll be back in twenty minutes!" And with that, Raidou raced down the hall and out into the street.

"Geez," Doc said, as he put down his cell phone. "That kid always thinks of others." Then he got up and walked toward the cabinet where he kept all his medicine. Ten minutes later, Raidou arrived at the clinic, huffing and puffing from his run.

"I'm here!" Raidou breathed out. Doc came out and handed him a packet of medicine and a bottle of water. "Huh? I didn't order a bottle of water."

"You don't need to tell me," Doc said. "I can tell by looking at your face that you want water." Raidou gave him a goofy grin.

"Thanks, Doc!" Raidou gave the man a hug and ran off with the medicine and water. Doc sighed and shook his head with a smile before going back into the clinic.

About nine minutes later, Raidou arrived at the school gates. He opened the bottle of water that Doc gave him, gulped down about half the bottle, and headed into the building.

"Geh!" Raidou froze when he saw Hibari in the hallway. "Hi-Hibari! Fa-fancy seeing you here!" Raidou said with a pale smile as he backed up. "I'm in a hurry so I'll be going now!" Raidou turned the other way and raced down the hall. He took a right turn and was about to take another right turn before stopping when he heard someone like Tsuna yell from the classroom about how useless the class was for not knowing how to answer the question. Raidou turned to see Gokudera knocked out on the floor and Lambo lying next to him. It looks like they were blown away by a bomb or something. "G-Gokudera? Lambo? How did you guys end up here? Hey!" They were completely knocked unconscious. Raidou jumped slightly at Tsuna's yelling voice. He turned his head to see a small baby teacher walk by. His eyes followed the baby until the baby walked around the corner. Raidou blinked in confusion. "What the hell happened here?"

**Well, that's it for now! Please review!**


End file.
